Phoenix Rose
by Kanade Takeda
Summary: Phoenix Rose. A guild full of mages, with secrets that are hard to find.
1. Chapter 1: The Mistake

**Kaity: welcome to the long awaited first chapter of Phoenix Rose! I hope it's good and if there are any problems with your characters personalities please PM me and I will edit them! Although I think this chapter is Kaity's chapter. Okay hope I did well! **

_Pitter, patter, pitter patter. _The raindrops fell on the ground, silently. A girl with long brown hair ran through the rain, trying to get as far away as possible from a certain guild. Teardrops joined the raindrops on the ground, falling from the girl's eyes. She wore a midnight black jacket with a hood, which was over her head and only one sleeve on the right hand side. On her left arm was a fading mark of some sort. It was red. In her brown hair, that reached her waist, she wore a black rose, hairclip and a red rose hairclip, both almost identical, with 3 pearl like beads in the centre. Underneath her coat she wore a red t-shirt and black trousers that reached her knees. On her feet were black boots that ended just below her knees. In her arms she clutched a grey cat that was sleeping.

She kept running through the town of Magnolia. And she didn't stop. She ran until she reached a different town entirely, where she collapsed at the inn's door.

_*Flashback* _

"_Make it snow again, Kaity!" the boy with pink hair said. _

"_But you hate the snow Natsu. It makes you feel cold" Kaity replied._

"_I don't mind if it's your snow!" Natsu replied smiling. _

_Kaity blushed and waved her hand, causing an ice white magic circle to appear._

_Everyone murmured and looked up, waiting for Kaity's magic to cause it to snow inside the guild. _

_The circle glowed and pure white snowflakes began to dance and fall all around the guild. _

_Everyone smiled and laughed. Everyone loved it when Kaity made it snow. _

"_So… uh Kaity" Natsu said looking at the floor. _

"_Yes, Natsu?" Kaity asked, trying to concentrate on the snow. _

"_W-will you g-go o-out w-with me?" Natsu stuttered. _

_Kaity's eyes widened and she dropped her hands, leaving the magic circle and blushed. _

"_I-I…" Kaity began. _

_Suddenly everyone in the guild began to collapse including Natsu. Even her cat, Rita did. _

_Kaity looked shocked and realised she'd left her magic circle. She quickly got rid of it, but everyone remained the same. _

"_What have I done?" Kaity said looking horrified. _

_Then Makarov looked up and noticed Kaity's expression. He suddenly realised the mistake she'd made. _

"_You've used your Snow Dragon: Frozen Sleep" he said, causing her head to shoot up. _

"_Master… you're okay. What have I done?" Kaity asked, putting her hands over her mouth, looking close to tears. _

"_You've accidently as it seems, cast a spell that causes anyone who is touched by the snowflakes to go into a deep sleep. If the spell is not broken in 24 hours they will remain that way. Forever" Makarov said, looking grim. _

"_N-No…" Kaity said as tears rolled down her cheeks. _

"_Do not worry. I can reverse the spell" Makarov said, waving his hand causing a golden magic circle to appear. Golden sparkles rained down on everyone. _

"_They will awake momentarily" Makarov said, looking drained. _

_Tears continued falling from Kaity's eyes. She scooped up Rita and walked over to the master. _

"_Master. I wish to leave the guild" Kaity said. _

_Makarov looked surprised. "But they are fine" he said. _

"_I feel guilty. Please. I may return one day but for now I must leave" Kaity said. _

_Makarov sighed. "As you wish" he said. He waved his hand and Kaity's Fairy Tail mark began to fade slowly. _

_Kaity approached the door turning only once to leave a message for the others before walking off into the rain, pulling her hood on as she went, attempting to shelter her sleeping cat. _

_All at once everyone awoke. _

"_Where's Kaity?" almost everyone exclaimed at the same time. _

_Makarov looked grave. "She left Fairy Tail" he said. _

"_WHAT?" everyone exclaimed, Natsu being the loudest. _

_Makarov explained what she had done and how she felt guilty. _

"_That doesn't matter! We're fine now! I'm going to find her!" Natsu said, storming towards the door. _

"_Natsu, stop. She left a message for all of you" Makarov said. _

_Everyone went quiet and Natsu stopped. _

"_She said; I may return one day when I no longer feel pain and guilt. Please make sure no one, Especially Natsu, follows me. I promise to return, whether or not it is to re-join Fairy Tail or not I will come back. Tell everyone I'm sorry. Fairy Tail is the very thing that kept me going all this time. Goodbye" Makarov repeated Kaity's message to everyone. _

_Everyone remained quiet. Some felt tears. Levy cried out in shock. A lot of people had a horrified look on their face, but not because of what she'd done but because she'd left. _

"_Why?" Natsu said bitterly. _

"_The spell she cast could have killed you. All of you, If I hadn't been affected" Makarov said. _

_Everyone except Natsu slowly got up and left after that. _

_Lucy and Levy sobbing. Happy looked traumatized. Mirajane had a dark look on her face. Gray couldn't eve throw an insult at Natsu. Even Erza looked devastated. _

_But Natsu remained even when everyone was gone, except Makarov. _

"_She left an extra message for you Natsu" Makarov said. _

_That got Natsu's attention. He whirled around to face the master. _

"_She said: Please tell Natsu that my answer would be yes if I hadn't been such an idiot" Makarov relayed. _

_A tear fell from Natsu's eye, but he quickly wiped it away. _

"_Thank you Master" Natsu said, leaving the guild. _

"_That girl just caused far too much pain. Especially to Natsu" Makarov muttered. Tears fell from his cheeks as well, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. _

_*End of Flashback*_

When Kaity woke she was in an inn bed, dressed in her plain red-shirt and another pair of black pants. Her feet were bare and her eyes were wet, from crying.

"You're awake" Rita said from beside her.

"Rita. You're okay" Kaity said, looking terribly hurt.

"You idiot. What did you do?" Rita demanded.

"I did something terr-" Kaity began.

"Not the spell! I meant why did you leave Fairy Tail?" Rita demanded.

"Rita. I had to" Kaity said, looking close to tears again.

Rita sighed, clearly trying to contain her anger.

"well, I'm glad you brought me with you. I would've been angrier if you hadn't" Rita said kindly.

"Rita!" Kaity said, hugging the grey cat.

Rita returned the hug before pulling away. "You've been out for the entire night. Suppose we look around this town, which by the way I have no idea how you got here" she said.

"Let's go explore" Kaity replied, ignoring her last comment.

Rita rolled her eyes and left the room, leaving Kaity to get dressed.

* * *

When Kaity emerged from the inn she looked a lot better than before. She wore her usual outfit except she now wore a blue t-shirt.

"I'm gonna go buy something. You wait here" Kaity said, walking into an artist's shop.

Rita looked at her friend curiously but waited.

Kaity emerged from the shop a few minutes later, holding an A5 sketch pad, a grey lead and an eraser.

"I left my others back at Magnolia" she explained.

"Well, I found out the towns called Mildew" Rita said.

Kaity sighed. "I wanna draw something" she pouted.

"Okay. Let's go to that forest or something" Rita said pointing.

"Kay'! Race you!" Kaity said taking off.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Rita complained, making her wings appear and flying after her.

* * *

"It's done, Rita!" Kaity said, holding up her finished work.

It was a picture of a bird of some sort, with its wings spread wide and a few sparkling tears coming from its eyes.

"What kind of bird is that?" Rita asked.

"Phoenix" a voice behind them said.

They turned, only to find a mysterious hooded figure standing behind them. They were quite tall, compared to Kaity anyway, and their hood was covering their face, while the rest of their body was wrapped in a cloak.

"Yes. But who are you?" Kaity said.

"My name is none of your business, Kaitlyn" the voice replied, clearly a woman's voice.

"How do you know my name?" Kaity demanded her voice turning icy. No one even knew her real name.

"because I know you. I want you to join my guild" the woman replied.

"Why should I join your guild?" Kaity asked, her heart squizzing at the thought of her old guild.

"Because. I can teach you how to control your powers" the hooded woman replied.

Kaity's heart seemed to stop. "What do you know about my powers?" she breathed.

"You are the Snow Dragon Slayer are you not?" the woman replied.

Kaity's eyes widened.

"Please consider. And fast because this isn't a take your time thing" the figure said.

"Fine. On one condition. Tell me your name and purpose of having me join your guild" Kaity said.

"Kaity!" Rita exclaimed.

Kaity ignored her and continued staring at the hooded figure.

"As you wish. My name is Lillytear. I recently started a guild called Phoenix Rose. I wish for it to have a total of 12 or 13 members by next month. And I want you to recruit them" the woman replied.

"I understand but why me? And how do you even know me?" Kaity asked.

"You are also called the Snow Angel are you not? That is what everyone calls you. And it is because you have the potential to be something far more than what you take yourself for" Lillytear said.

Kaity stared at the hooded woman curiously. "I will join your guild. But before I do, take of your hood" she said.

Lillytear obediently took off her hood, throwing the whole cloak aside. Underneath, there was not a woman but a girl, who took Kaity and Rita's breath away.

She had long white hair that reached just past her waist, one piercing silver eye and one aqua eye. There was a faint scar running across her silver eye that ended just above her nose. She was quite tall and beautiful to say the least. She wore a long deep blue skirt that reached her ankles and a long sleeved white blouse. The most outstanding feature though, was the pure white mark on her cheek. It was a white rose, faintly outlined with ice blue with an ice blue teardrop outline surrounding it.

"What is that mark on your cheek?" Rita asked.

"Rita! Don't be rude!" Kaity said.

Lillytear smiled. "It is Phoenix Rose's guild mark. now come" she replied, turning. She began walking back towards the town.

Kaity obediently followed, wondering why she hadn't asked about Rita.

* * *

Kaity gasped in surprise.

The three of them stood outside a building that was almost completely black and white except for the bright blue sign, reading PHOENIX ROSE.

"You like it?" Lillytear asked.

"It's beautiful" Kaity breathed.

"Come, Kaitlyn. We shall get you a guild mark" Lillytear said.

Kaity frowned. "Do not call me by my full name. call me Kaity like everyone else does" she said.

Lillytear smiled. "As you wish" she replied walking into the building.

Kaity and Rita followed.

Lillytear walked straight past the area full of tables and into a small room. She picked up a stamp. "What colours?" she asked.

"red with a darker red outline" Kaity said without hesitation.

Lillytear looked at her curiously but began to prepare the stamp.

Meanwhile Kaity was remembering the day she got her Fairy Tail mark.

_*Flashback*_

"_Okay! What colours would you like?" the woman asked her. _

"_Um…" Kaity said, thinking hard. _

"_Red with a darker red outlining it!" Natsu said from beside her. _

"_T-That's okay" Kaity stuttered. _

"_Where do you want it?" the woman asked, once she'd prepared the stamp. _

"_Here" Kaity said, pointing to her left forearm. _

_The woman pressed the stamp down and pulled away, leaving a red Fairy Tail mark there. _

"_Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Levy and Natsu said from beside her. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Where do you want it, Kaity?" Lillytear asked.

"Here" Kaity said, pointing to her left forearm, the side which didn't have the sleeve on her jacket.

Lillytear pressed the stamp against Kaity's forearm and when she pulled away there was a red rose, with darker red outlining it and a dark red outline of a tear.

"A rose for Rose. And a tear for the Phoenix" Kaity said, admiring her new guild mark.

"Why a tear?" Rita asked.

"Phoenix's tears have healing powers" Kaity and Lillytear said in unison.

"Would you like one too?" Lillytear asked Rita.

Rita nodded and rolled up the sleeve of her tiny, purple cardigan, indicating to her left forearm. "Black with purple outline please" she said.

Lillytear went back to the room and came back with a slightly smaller stamp.

She pressed it down and took it away leaving Phoenix Rose's mark on Rita's forearm.

Kaity smiled for a moment, forgetting completely about Fairy Tail.

"Now. I'm off to a conference. When I return I expect at least one new member. But I know you can do better" Lillytear said.

"Already?" Kaity exclaimed.

"Yes. Now, the request board is over there. I will return in 3 days to begin your training" Lillytear said, pointing out a board full of jobs.

"O-Okay" Kaity stuttered.

"Good" Lillytear said and without another word she walked out the door.

"Bye" Kaity muttered.

"Hey, Kaity! Let's take this request!" Rita said holding up a sheet of paper.

"Subdue thieves? Okay" Kaity said, shrugging.

"Let's go!" Rita said zooming out the door.

"Why is everyone in such a hurry?" Kaity muttered before running out the door herself, not knowing who she was about to encounter.

**Kaity: *sigh of relief* d-done. Did I do well? Next chapter we meet Madi! Um so please review. I think I did pretty well considering I've never written a story from scratch with OC's using my own plot. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: No Name

**Kaity: I hope everyone's enjoying the story! Each chapter will be named after something that happened to make them leave their previous guild or made them stumble along Phoenix Rose for those who didn't leave a guild. Here's Madi's chapter! **

A brown haired girl walked into the town of Mildew. She stumbled and tripped, falling onto the concrete.

"Ouch" she muttered.

She stood and straightened up ignoring the gazes of the townspeople.

She wore a deep green long sleeved t-shirt, with a small black vest over the top, a short, dark green skirt, black knee high socks that reached just below her knees, leaving a gap between her skirt and socks. Her dark brown hair was tied into two plaits with green ribbons, that reached just past her shoulders. Around her neck was a violet teardrop necklace. Her emerald green eyes sparkled in the sun.

"Work. Must find work" she muttered to herself.

She walked into a nearby café that had a sign, HELP NEEDED.

Not much later, she was wearing an apron and serving customers.

"Can I take your order?" she asked, like a zombie.

"I would like a coffee. No sugar. And hurry it up" the grumpy old man replied.

"On it" she said.

She came out of the kitchen a few seconds later with a hot coffee.

Just as she went to give it to the old man, another one of the waitresses bumped her, sending to coffee flying onto the man's lap.

He screamed in both pain and rage.

"That is it! I'm going to sue!" he raged.

Her eyes widened as she began to apologise, but the man stormed towards the owner of the café.

After what looked like an important argument, the manager called her over.

"You. You're new aren't you? Well you're fired" the manager said.

The girl looked crestfallen. She held her head high. She ripped off her apron and dumped it on the manager's head.

"Too bad. I quit" she replied in disgust "You have the worst kitchens and customers ever"

Before the manager or the old man could retaliate she left the café, slamming the door behind her, causing the bell to fall down.

She stormed along the street looking very annoyed.

"Men. Honestly" she muttered.

Suddenly she slammed into someone, falling backwards and landing on the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow" she said.

"Kaity! Are you okay?" a voice asked.

"Ouch. I'm fine. Are you okay?" another voice asked.

A hand appeared in front of her face.

She looked up and gasped. The girl in front of her looked exactly like her, only with caramel eyes. The girl looked equally surprised.

"You look like me" they said in unison.

"Who are you?" the first voice asked.

She turned to find a small grey cat with wings floating next to the splitting image of herself.

"I don't have a name" she replied looking away.

"Here" her twin said, offering her, her hand.

She took it and the girl helped her up.

"I'm Kaity. And what do you mean you have no name?" the girl asked, looking puzzled.

"Because. My mother never gave me one" she replied bitterly.

"Who is your father?" Kaity asked curiously.

"Leo Takeda" she replied even more bitterly than before.

Kaity jumped back in surprise.

"what's your mother's name?" she demanded.

"Swift Croana. Though I suppose it's Swift Takeda now. Why?" she replied looking disgusted.

"M-my father's name is Leo Takeda. But my mother's name is Kylie Takeda" Kaity stuttered.

"y-your…" she began before putting her hands over her mouth "you're his first child that went missing. He said you were dead"

"That bastard… I ran away because he forbid me from seeing my friends" Kaity said bitterly.

"when you were 5?" she asked, recalling the story that her father had made up.

"yes. How old are you?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"15" she replied.

A look of horror crossed over Kaity's face.

"He was cheating on Mama" she whispered.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm 17. My mother died when I was two. You were born the year I turned two. Before my mother died. So my stupid excuse for a father was cheating on my mother" Kaity said looking like she was ready to kill someone.

"So this girl is your stepsister and so it would appear your twin" her cat said.

"But how does that work Rita?" Kaity asked.

"It would seem that you both got most of your genes from your father. Your eyes are the exception. When were you born?" her cat, Rita said.

"8th of February" she replied.

"she was born on your second birthday… Kaity, that can't be a coincidence" Rita said.

Kaity studied the girl in front of her.

"Well I suppose you need a name. I am your older sister after all" she said.

"You're taking this surprisingly well" Rita commented.

"It's not every day you find out that someone in your family, who's still alive, isn't evil" Kaity shrugged.

"Y-you'd give me a name?" she stuttered.

"You are so twins. You both stutter" Rita said.

Kaity rolled her eyes. "I know! How about Madeline Rose?" she exclaimed.

"Madeline Rose. I like it. Except I would prefer Madi for short" she said slowly.

Kaity grinned. "Unfortunately, like me your last name will remain the same. So it would seem, Croana" she said.

"You two are twins! You both hate long names!" Rita said, slowly backing away.

"What?" Madi said.

"Her real name is Kaitlyn. But she prefers Kaity" Rita said.

Kaity groaned but she was smiling.

"Oh! This is Rita, my exceed" Kaity said waving her hand at Rita.

"Nice to meet you, Rita" Madi said smiling.

"And you, Madi!" Rita said, landing on Kaity's shoulder, which had a mark on it.

Madi looked at it curiously. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at the mark.

"Wha? Oh this? This is my guild mark" Kaity said.

"Guild…mark?" Madi said.

"I'm part of the only guild in this town. Phoenix Rose. Now that you mention it, we should be getting back. Would you like to join?" Kaity asked.

"I-I guess. But I'm not a wizard" Madi said.

Kaity looked at her funny before shaking her head and smiling. **(Kaity: ah! I forgot to add this on Kaity's form but she has another magic, which is to sense other people or objects power. So she can tell if something or someone has a spell cast on them. Another part of it is knowing what other peoples magic is. She can basically sense people's power so that's what that was referring to) **

"Oh well. You can live with me" she said.

"O-Okay" Madi said.

"Ah. Here" Kaity said. She took the black flower clip in her hair out and gave it to her.

"for me?" Madi asked, holding it in her hands.

"It brings back painful memories. Look after it for me" Kaity said.

Madi looked at her but put it in her hair on the right side of her head.

'_Painful memories. I can relate' _Madi thought, following Kaity and Rita.

_*Flashback*_

"_You worthless excuse for a child! Move it faster!" her mother yelled, kicking the girl, causing her to spring from the ground. _

"_I-I'm t-tired" the young Madi stuttered, her teeth chattering. _

"_Keep moving!" her mother yelled again. _

_Madi bowed her head and kept walking. _

_Suddenly the house came into view. _

"_Finally. What are you staring at?" her mother, Swift Croana said. _

"_N-nothing" Madi replied, beginning to walk down the hill before her mother could hurt her again. _

_When they reached the house her mother pushed her out of the way and knocked on the door. _

_When it opened there was a tall man standing there. _

"_Swift" he said._

"_Leo" she replied._

_Suddenly the man, Leo spotted Madi. _

"_so it was a girl" he said in disgust. _

"_She's absolutely awful. She does nothing right" Swift commented. _

"_Tsk. She can live outside" Leo said, sliding the door shut leaving Madi out in the cold. _

_2 years later_

"_Here's your food" the maid said passing Madi a piece of fresh bread. _

_For the last 2 years, Leo, true to his word had made her live outside. She was supposed to get kitchen scraps, but one of the maids, Ally gave her food in secret. _

"_Thank you Ally. I'll miss you" the 11 year old Madi said. _

"_Happy Birthday, Miss Madi. And good luck" Ally replied, handing her a satchel. _

"_Stay out of trouble, okay?" Madi said sneaking towards the gate. _

_Once she was gone the young maid looked sad. _

"_And you, Madi-chan" Ally said. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Lillytear made bedrooms on the top floor of the guild. 7 of them. Each with two beds. Except that one room with only one bed" Kaity was saying when Madi snapped back into reality.

"Lillytear?" Madi asked.

"I was wondering if you were listening. She's the guild master. She's away at a conference right now" Kaity explained.

"She's very pretty" Rita added.

"Bedrooms in a guild?" Madi said.

"Mm. I guess she reckons everyone who joins the guild will have no home" Kaity shrugged.

"Well she got two of us right" Rita said "sorry three" she added apologetically.

"Yeah I gue-" Kaity started before her eyes widened and she shoved Madi backwards.

Madi was about to say something when an arrow landed where Madi had been and exploded.

"Kaity!" she screamed.

Suddenly Kaity emerged from the smoke, with Rita carrying her, her wings spread.

She dropped Kaity and she landed next to Madi.

"Sorry about that" Kaity said.

"W-What was that?" Madi stuttered.

"Dark guild" she growled as figures began to emerge from the other side of the smoke.

Kaity shoved Madi behind her.

"Rita look after Madi" she ordered.

Rita nodded, picked Madi up by her collar and flew into the air just above Kaity.

"What is she gonna do against an entire dark guild?" Madi exclaimed.

"Just watch" Rita commanded.

"You've got some nerve, shoving your friend like that" one of the wizards said.

Kaity said nothing, she just glared at them.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" another jeered.

Kaity flicked her hair out of her face and clapped her hands together.

A ice white magic circle appeared and Kaity slowly pulled her hands apart.

"Snow Dragon Ribbon Dance" she said, her voice cold and her glare icy.

Two more magic circles appeared on either side of Kaity. She put her both hands in the circle on the opposite side and pulled out two identical ribbons. They were both ice white, except for the handle which was black. They swirled and floated around her.

The dark guild laughed.

"Ribbons? Whatcha gonna do? Tickle me?" one of them laughed.

"If I were them I wouldn't be laughing" Rita commented from their spot in the air.

Kaity swung one of the ribbons around. It extended and sliced the archer's notched arrows in half.

All of them stepped back in surprise.

"You tried to hurt my family. I will not forgive you easily" Kaity said in an icy thin voice.

"You should be more worried about yourself!" one of them said.

A bunch of wizards began charging at her. She flipped out of their way, landing behind them. She swung both her ribbons this time sending all of them flying.

"You're treading on thin ice" Kaity said, walking towards them slowly.

"You're an ice wizard? We've got a snow wizard on our side!" one of them, clearly the leader said, waving at the man standing next to him.

"Blizzard!" the snow mage yelled sending a blizzard towards Kaity.

She didn't even blink as the snow surrounded her.

"Kaity!" Madi exclaimed.

"She'll be fine" Rita reassured her.

"What?" Madi exclaimed.

"Heh. Big talk. Small girl" the leader said.

"Ew. This is absolutely terrible. I hate dark guilds and their terrible wizards" Kaity said from inside the snow.

"What!?" the entire dark guild exclaimed.

The snow began to disappear into Kaity's mouth. Once it was gone she wiped her mouth.

"And for the record I'm a Snow Wizard" she said.

"What is she?" the dark guild exclaimed.

"She's like a completely different person" Madi exclaimed.

"Kaity's the Snow Dragon Slayer. It's an ancient spell that allows her to take on all the qualities of a Snow Dragon. Her magic is often confused with Ice magic but it's not" Rita answered.

"You'll pay for attempting to harm my friends" Kaity said, punching her right fist into her left hand.

A magic circle appeared and fog appeared around her fist.

"Snow Dragon's Talons" she said.

She slashed the air in front of her, sending a snowstorm towards the guild. It surrounded the entire guild and Kaity then raced inside of it, her fingernails glowing.

Suddenly the snow disappeared, with only two standing. The leader and the snow wizard. But they noticed too late.

Kaity was in front of them. With her fingernails still glowing a silvery white she slashed them both multiple times. They collapsed.

Kaity stood there looking exhausted. What she didn't notice was one of the wizards still standing. He drew his sword and began to approach her quietly.

"Oh no! Kaity!" Madi yelled.

But they were so high up she didn't hear them.

"Nooo!" Madi screamed.

Suddenly Rita let go of Madi to cover her ears. Kaity and the man did the same.

Madi slowly floated down and landed safely on the ground, the flower hairclip that Kaity had given her glowing.

"Madi?" Rita exclaimed.

Madi screamed again. The hairclip seemed to open up and transform into a black rose. The other hairclip fell to the ground, leaving the black rose in Madi's hair.

"Black Rose Dome" she said, in a hypnotized-like voice.

A bunch of black roses emerged from Madi's palm and went flying towards the man who'd been about to kill Kaity. They slowly surrounded him, trapping him in a dome of black roses. As the last rose slid into place it flashed and slowly disappeared. When the light died down the guy was on the ground, out cold.

Madi collapsed.

"Madi!" Kaity and Rita exclaimed in unison, both heading towards the collapsed girl.

"W-What happened?" Madi stuttered.

"I knew you had magical power. But my hairclip. I knew something was up with it, but I didn't think it was hiding one of the seven deadly flowers" Kaity said gently picking up the discarded hairclip.

"Seven deadly flowers?" Rita exclaimed.

"Yes. There are seven cursed, deadly flowers. Rose, Orchid, Lavender, Sunflower, Lotus, Daisy and Hibiscus" Kaity said.

"And someone hid the Rose inside your hairclip. And Madi unlocked its power" Rita finished.

"So it would seem" Kaity nodded.

"I have magic?" Madi asked.

Kaity nodded again and helped Madi up.

"let's get back to the guild before one of these bastards wake up" Kaity said.

"O-Okay" Madi said following Kaity.

_Back at the guild_

"Welcome to Phoenix Rose" Kaity said, waving at the guild.

"Wow. It's pretty" Madi said.

"Let's get you an official guild mark!" Kaity said walking into the guild.

Madi followed only to slam into the back of her when Kaity stopped suddenly.

"Ow" Madi said peeking around Kaity, not that she was much taller than her, despite being 2 year older.

She then noticed why Kaity had stopped.

Standing in the middle of the guild was young girl with white skin, long black hair that reached her legs, in a braid and her most outstanding feature, her red eyes. She wore a pink shirt with white stripes, white shorts that ended at her thighs, white thigh high socks and pink flats. On her hands were stylish white gloves and hanging around her neck was a red gemstone.

**Kaity: cliff-hanger~ introduce a new OC! Guess who? *laugh* well the OC's owner will know who but the rest of you might not. Hope I described her well enough. And I hope it was a good chapter! **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Dust **_


	3. Chapter 3: Dust

**Kaity: back with another chapter! And… the mysterious OC was… Heart-chan~ here is Heart-Chan's chapter, **_**Dust. **_

"Who are you?" Rita demanded.

"Rita! Don't be rude" Kaity said approaching the small girl.

"I-I'm sorry. I just expected the guild to be full of people and… ah I didn't mean it like that!" the girl exclaimed.

Kaity giggled. "It's fine. How can I help you?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

"I was hoping I could join this guild. But where is everyone?" the girl asked.

"This is it actually. I'm Kaity. That's Madi and that's Rita" Kaity said, introducing everyone.

"Eh? Really? I'm Heart" the girl said.

"Nice to meet you Heart-chan! You wish to join Phoenix Rose?" Kaity asked.

"I-If that's okay of course" Heart said.

"Of course it is! Madi, here just joined today as well. Let's get you both a guild mark!" Kaity said, walking towards the room.

"Compared to 5 minutes ago she's a completely different person" Madi commented.

"Yeah" Rita said.

Kaity emerged from the room with a stamp.

"What colours?" she asked.

"Um... Violet with silver outlining" Madi said.

"And you Heart-chan?" Kaity asked, tilting her head.

"Pink please! With white outlining" Heart said.

"Okay! Madi-chan, where do you want yours?" Kaity asked, holding out the stamp.

"Um here" Madi said, indicating to just above her knee, where her knee high socks ended.

"Okay!" Kaity said, putting a mark on Madi's thigh "And you Heart-chan?"

"Here" Heart said, turning to her right side, baring her right arm.

"Right away!" Kaity said, pressing the stamp just above Heart's elbow.

"Welcome to Phoenix Rose" Kaity and Rita said in unison.

Heart and Madi smiled. One shyly, the other cheerfully.

"Now~ to show you to your rooms! Unless, you're already living somewhere" Kaity said.

Heart went silent and looked away.

"No" she said.

"That's fine" Kaity assured her, heading towards the stairs.

Heart and Madi followed Kaity and Rita as they climbed the stairs.

Once they reached the top they discovered 7 doors.

"We're living in this one" Rita said, indicating to the first door on the right.

"You can have any other room. Feel free to have a look. I'm going to bed" Kaity yawned walking into the room closely followed by Rita.

After the door shut Madi started wandering, trying to prevent herself from knocking, even though she knew no one was in there. She reached the last door on the left side and opened it. She immediately felt at home, despite the fact she'd never had a home.

Meanwhile Heart began to peek into the rooms. She reached the second one on the right and gasped when she looked in. the interior was much different from the last one. The feel of the room felt exactly like somewhere she'd been before. When it hit her she struggled to stay upright. She fingered her gloves and frowned sadly.

_*Flashback*_

"_Grandma, I did it!" the 7 year old Heart exclaimed. _

"_Good job, Heart-chan. You did very well today. You managed to conjure Cranberries and Witch Hazel. There are a few you must still learn to summon but you've done well for today. Now it's time for bed" her grandmother replied. _

"_Okay!" Heart said bounding into the house. _

_Her Grandma went into the kitchen and began to prepare milk for Heart. _

_Meanwhile a dark guild was passing by their house and saw Heart's Grandmother preparing milk. They snuck into the house, went up behind her and stabbed her in the back, causing her to drop Heart's milk. _

_Heart heard the smash and went to check on her Grandmother, only to find her surrounded by a pool of blood and broken glass. A group of mages were staring down at her. _

"_Grandmother!" Heart exclaimed, running forwards, summoning plants to heal her. _

_But the dark guild stopped her and began to haul her out of the house. _

"_No!" Heart yelled, using a spell, causing the house to collapse. _

_She quickly surrounded herself in trees, protecting her from the collapsing roof. _

_A while later she slowly removed her trees, only to find the collapsed house. Her grandmother and the dark guild were dead. _

_She turned on her heel and ran into the forest. She kept running until she suddenly realised she had no idea where she was. She was lost. _

_Suddenly a Vulcan appeared, but Heart was low on magic. _

_The Vulcan picked her up by her feet and smashed her into the tree, over and over. After what seemed like a hundred hits he threw her, causing her to smash into another tree. _

_It began to approach her. She trembled in fear as it got closer. She ached all over and her heart was still devastated over her grandmother. _

_The Vulcan grabbed her by the waist and as a last attempt she hit her hands against its arms. _

_Suddenly, a bright light shone in her hands and when she touched the Vulcan, it turned to dust. _

_She fell down and sat there, breathing in and out. _

"_Witch Hazel" she muttered, causing the plant the appear. It began to relieve her pain. _

"_Treehouse" she said, after she felt better. _

_Suddenly a tree popped out of nowhere and slowly turned into a house. She clambered inside and collapsed there, making sure not to touch anything. _

_*End of Flashback* _

Heart smiled sadly and walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

_In Kaity's room_

"Lillytear will be back tomorrow" Rita said.

"I know" Kaity said from the window.

She sat on the window sill, staring out into the distance. She wore a plain blue tank top and a pair of black pyjama pants. Her hair was slightly curled and her gaze was distant.

"Do you always watch the sunset?" Rita asked.

"I like it. It's the time of day when the sky turns from pale blue to a pinkish orange to a deep blue" Kaity replied.

"Like your personality" Rita muttered.

Clutched in Kaity's hand was her black hairclip that had been discarded after Madi unlocked the black rose.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Kaity!" Natsu yelled, running to catch up with her. _

"_What's up, Natsu?" Kaity replied. _

"_Um… here!" Natsu blushed, thrusting his hand out to Kaity. _

_Inside his hand was a hairclip identical to Kaity's red one only black. _

_Kaity's eyes widened as she took it. _

"_You got this… for me?" she exclaimed. _

_Natsu blushed. "It looked like your other one so I…" he said, avoiding her eyes. _

"_Thank you, Natsu" Kaity said. She took it and placed it below her red one in her hair. _

"_It suits you" he said smiling._

_Kaity returned the smile, her caramel eyes shining in the sun. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Nat-su" Kaity cried softly.

Rita looked concerned for her best friend.

"Happy Birthday, Kaity" she said, flying over to Kaity's pillow and falling asleep.

Kaity stayed on the window sill, crying herself to sleep.

_The Next Morning_

Heart walked down the stairs, dressed in the same thing she'd worn yesterday.

"Morning, Heart-chan!" Kaity greeted her.

"Morning, Kaity-san" Heart replied.

"Oh please, just call me Kaity" Kaity scoffed.

"Okay" Heart said.

"That goes for me too" a soft voice added from behind her.

"Morning, Madi-chan!" Kaity said, seeing her twin.

Madi wore the same thing as yesterday, except her hair was now out instead of in plaits, with her black rose placed in her hair.

"Morning Heart, Kaity, Rita" Madi said smiling.

"I didn't hear you come down the stairs" Heart said, staring at Madi.

"Not many people hear me when I approach them these days. Scares the hell out of them" Madi replied, shrugging.

Heart smiled and Kaity laughed.

"Kaity, what magic do you use?" Heart asked.

"Well…I have two" Kaity said.

"Two?" Madi exclaimed.

Kaity nodded. "The first one is my Snow Dragon Slayer magic" she said.

"Dragon slayer?" Heart said.

"A type of magic originally used for slaying dragons" Rita explained.

"But it's basically like any other magic, but more… destructive" Kaity said.

She clapped her hands and placed them above her head.

"Snowflake" she said.

An ice blue beam flew into the air and shattered causing snowflakes to fall down.

"Pretty" Heart and Madi said in unison.

"And my other magic is often called Sense" Kaity said, lowering her hand.

"Sense?" Madi asked.

"She can sense one's magical power. She can tell if someone's a wizard or if someone or something has a spell on it. She can also tell what everyone's individual magic is" Rita explained.

"Then you knew I had magic yesterday" Madi said.

Kaity nodded. "I knew you had magical power but there wasn't a certain magic in you. But now there is" she said.

Madi touched the black rose in her hair delicately.

"You know what magic I have?" Heart exclaimed.

Kaity looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"That's why you wear your gloves" Kaity observed.

Heart looked shocked but nodded.

"What? I don't like this. It's almost like telepathy and I'm not included" Rita pouted.

Madi, Heart and Kaity laughed at the pouting cat.

"So what is your magic, Heart?" Madi asked.

"I also have two. My first one is nature magic" Heart said, waving her hand and causing a pinkish red magic circle to appear. Red roses and other colourful flowers appeared out of nowhere and began raining down on the guild.

"Whoa" Kaity exclaimed.

She placed her hand in front of her and caught a small sakura flower. Her face went soft and she smiled.

"When I said your personality is like the sunset I wasn't lying" Rita said watching Kaity.

"Huh?" Kaity exclaimed looking up.

Everyone laughed at her and she smiled bashfully.

"But I think your personality is most like the middle stage. Pinkish orange" Rita said.

Kaity shrugged. "And your other magic, Heart?" she asked changing the subject.

"Um… I'd rather not" Heart said.

"That's okay" Kaity assured her.

"Right! I'm going on a job!" Kaity said happily, walking over to the request board.

Heart and Madi followed curiously.

Kaity yawned as she searched the board. "There's like anything and everything up here" she muttered.

"Catch a flying fish. Find a missing scroll. Stop thieves?" Madi said reading some of them.

"Ooo. I like that one" Kaity said, picking up the Stop thieves request.

Heart giggled at the sight of Kaity reading it.

"Say, since this is your first day here, maybe I should take you on your first job" Kaity said, smiling.

"You'd do that?" Madi exclaimed.

"Well I am the only other guild member. Except Rita of course" Kaity said.

"Are you the master?" Heart asked.

"Hm? Oh no way. Lillytear is the master. She's at a conference" Kaity said.

"She's coming back this afternoon though" Rita added.

"Okay! Let's go on a job!" Kaity said smiling.

"Eh?" Madi exclaimed.

**Kaity: Sorry! I know it was short and terrible but I was lazy and I knew I had to post it today! Kay please review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Runaway

**Kaity: Chapter 4! Kya~ Thanks everyone for the support! I don't think I could've have done it without you all! All right **_**Chapter Four: Runaway. **_**This is so gonna be like Phantom Arc -_- but shortened. Also I'm currently working on drawing everyone's OC. I've drawn, outlined and coloured Kaity and Madi. And I've drawn Skyla and I'm working on Heart. Okay, Disclaimer is back~**

**Madi: Nee-chan does not own Heart. Heart belongs to **_**blog-heart-slover03. **_**She owns herself and me. She also owns the plot of this story. If there is any relation to actual parts of the Fairy Tail storyline they are completely convenient unless she says they are meant to be like that. **

**Kaity: Arigatou, Madi-chan! *fist pump* she didn't say conveniently. **

_Town of Mildew_

"Get back here!" the men running after her yelled.

The blunette ignored them and kept running, trying to avoid stumbling.

The girl had sky blue, wavy hair that came down to her hips and was baby purple at the tips. She had electric blue eyes, tanned skin and was about an average maybe slightly taller height. She wore a black tank top, electric blue shorts and black combat boots. Swinging around her neck as she ran was a chain with a bunch of random mini charms.

She turned around for a split second, only to send a lightning bolt from her palm, flying towards the men chasing her.

They stopped so it wouldn't hit them, giving the girl time to run further away. She entered the town of Mildew and kept running.

_Meanwhile…_

"Are you sure it's alright for us to tag along?" Madi asked, for what seemed like the 4th time on the trip.

Kaity was trying to hold her motion sickness in. she didn't get it as bad as Natsu but she still had it. She nodded.

"Jeez, Madi. Leave her alone. She'll be sick all over you if you don't be quiet" Rita said.

"Daijyobu desu" Kaity muttered. **(A/N: Kaity has a habit of adding random Japanese words into her sentences along with the habit of ending everyone's name with a honorific. This is why we have the same name. We're like twins. Oh at the end I'll leave translations) **

"What job did we end up taking?" Madi asked.

"Finding some sort of herb in the mountains" Rita replied.

Kaity nodded weakly. "Yup" she said, avoiding lifting her head.

"Are you okay?" Heart asked.

"Hai" Kaity muttered weakly.

"Speak English!" Rita complained.

"S-sorry" Kaity replied.

Suddenly the carriage stopped and Kaity immediately perked up.

"Yay! We've stopped!" she said jumping out of the carriage.

"I said it twice I'll say it again. Her personality is like the sunset" Rita muttered following her outside.

Madi and Heart shrugged at each other and got out to, only to be hit by a blizzard.

"Cold!" Madi exclaimed.

Meanwhile Kaity was jumping around the snow like a complete idiot.

"Why isn't she cold?" Heart exclaimed, her teeth chattering.

"Because she's the Snow Dragon Slayer. She eats snow" Rita replied.

"She what?" Heart exclaimed, her gaze zooming to Kaity.

True to Rita's word, Kaity had her mouth open and was inhaling the snow, eating it.

"Wha?" Heart exclaimed.

Kaity closed her mouth and smiled sheepishly at the others.

"Gomennasai" she said.

"English!" Rita scolded.

"I can't help it!" Kaity said, almost pulling her hair out over the situation.

"It's cold" Madi repeated.

"Eh? Oh sorry" Kaity said.

She punched her right fist into her left palm and an ice blue magic circle appeared and disappeared just as quickly.

"Snow Dome!" she said happily.

The surrounding snowflakes began to move quickly, forming a large dome around Madi, Heart and Rita.

Madi and Heart dropped their arms.

"It's not cold" Madi said wondrously.

"That's Snow Dome for you. It'll stay around you unless you walk out of it purposely. It'll keep the cold out and if you leave it'll shatter. So please refrain from killing it" Kaity said.

"A-aye" Rita said.

"Kay! Onto the job!" Kaity said turning and bouncing towards the top of the mountain.

"Why are we going this way?" Heart asked.

"Trust her nose. It's almost scary how Dragon Slayers do that" Rita said.

"Jeez you act like they're the dragons" Madi said.

"Well she was taught by a dragon" Rita said.

"Wait, what?" Heart and Madi exclaimed.

_At the top of the Mountain~_

"Found them~" Kaity said, almost flying up the mountain.

"Why is she so fast?" Madi puffed as they followed her.

"She's in her domain. Kinda boosts her power by… a lot" Rita explained.

"I've got them!" Kaity said, skipping past them.

"You don't say" Madi said turning around and following her twin down again.

Heart laughed and followed as well.

_After the Job _**(A/N: sorry it was short but I'll make the jobs more interesting once the guild has more characters) **

"Ohhhh" Kaity groaned.

They were back on the carriage again after accepting their reward. They'd each received 1,000J, the reward originally being 4,000J.

"Hmm. I have an idea. Chamomile" Heart said, summoning the plant and using it on Kaity.

Immediately Kaity looked up. "Are we back?" she exclaimed.

Madi shook her head.

Kaity looked confused. "Then why…" she began.

"Heart used some sort of plant on you" Rita said.

"Really? Arigatou, Heart-chan!" Kaity said, looking happy.

Everyone but Rita laughed at her as she smiled like an idiot.

"English" Rita said yet again.

Everyone laughed again at the cat scolding the 17 year old.

_Back at the guild~_

Kaity yawned.

"It's so quiet" Madi commented not looking up from her book.

"You said it. I actually managed to draw 3 drawing straight without my sketch pad being knocked out of my hands by a flying person or someone challenging me to a battle" Kaity said absently.

"What?" Heart exclaimed.

Realizing she'd said it out loud Kaity went silent and looked away.

"Nothing" she muttered.

Heart was about to ask again when a blunette burst through the door and almost collapsed, her eyes wide and her breathing unusually fast.

Kaity stood eying the girl.

"Are you okay?" Madi asked, looking up from her book.

Then there was yelling from outside the guild getting louder. The girl's eyes widened and she backed away from the door, tripping as she went.

Suddenly 3 men ran in the door and scanned the room. They spotted the blunette and began closing in on her.

The girl looked scared out of her mind but before one of the men could grab her Kaity stepped in front of them with a scary look on her face.

"May I help you, gentlemen?" she asked, her voice laced with poison.

Even Rita was surprised at the amount of venom there was in her voice.

Two of them men stepped back in shock but the other remained standing, though everyone could have sworn he flinched. The blunette looked up at Kaity in surprise.

"That girl is a runaway. We are here to return her to her father" the front man said with a shaky voice.

Despite being slightly shorter than all three men Kaity still glared at them.

"I'm sorry to inform you that you are trespassing and I'm going to have to ask you to leave" Kaity said her voice still icy.

"We will. After we've gotten Miss Thalia back. She's a bit of a handful" the man assured her, acting like the girl was her own child.

Kaity glared at them even more intensely, if that was even possible, causing them to take another step back.

"I said you're trespassing and you are going to have to leave" Kaity repeated.

"Not without the girl" the front man said firmly.

"Sorry to inform you, but that isn't happening" Madi said standing beside her twin, glaring at them, not nearly as intensely as Kaity but still enough to make them shiver.

"You will be charged with kidnapping!" the man exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, you will be the ones charged if you do not leave right now" Kaity said.

"Because right now you are the ones attempting kidnapping" Heart said, her voice a deadly low compared to her normal perky voice.

The blunette stared at the 3 girls.

"_Why are they protecting me?" _she thought.

One seemed around her age, one about 2 years older and the third was quite young.

"You" the front man said pointing at them "will step away right now, or will be tempted to use brute force to get to the girl"

"_This is it. They're gonna hand me over" _the blunette thought _"there's no way they'd defend me in a fight" _

Madi and Heart looked at each other, then at Kaity before turning back to the men.

"Try me" Kaity almost growled.

The man that had been on the left charged at Heart, the one on the right charged at Madi and the front man charged at Kaity.

Kaity didn't even blink when the man's fist was surrounded by a dark shadowy energy.

Heart and Madi stepped aside from the two men, wielding swords, that they had ex-equipped to. They somehow ended up back to back with either man standing in front of them. The men both charged at them again. The two girls dodged away again but this time, they were ready.

"Rose Bullet!" Heart yelled.

"Sky Rose: Thorn Thunder!" Madi yelled.

About 7 red roses appeared and began shooting thorns at the man attacking Heart.

Black clouds appeared over the man attacking Madi, slowly forming into the shape of a rose. He looked at it confused.

"Thorns Ascend!" Madi yelled, finishing the attack.

Thorns began to rain down on Madi's opponent. He yelled in surprise closely followed by, his partners yells. They both collapsed.

Madi and Heart turned just in time to see Kaity move out of the way as the other guy failed to land another punch.

He began to breathe in and out slowly staring at Kaity, who was still glaring at him.

"Give up?" she asked, icily.

"Never" the man snarled, running towards her again.

"Snow Dragon's Scythe" Kaity said, as frosty air began to float around her palm.

Time seemed to slow down as Kaity's Snow Scythe appeared. The snowflakes slowly began to join together, forming a silver scythe. The only part that wasn't silver was the part that was clenched in Kaity's hand, which was violet.

The man slowed down in shock but he was too late. Kaity swung her scythe, causing a snow storm to fly into him sending him into a wall, causing him to fall unconscious.

Kaity's Snow Scythe slowly shattered and her glare disappeared. She turned to the blue haired girl and offered her, her hand.

The blunette looked confused. "Why did you save me?" she asked.

"No one deserves to be dragged back to their ungrateful father's by a bunch of kidnappers. Everyone deserves their own chance at happiness. No matter how awful their past or how terrible their burden" Kaity said, the venom gone from her voice and replaced by sympathy.

The girl's eyes widened, as she held back tears. Madi wiped a tear away, attempting to hide it. Heart's serious face was replaced by smile and Rita looked at her friend knowingly.

"I'm Kaity! Nice to meet you!" Kaity said, her serious face also gone in a heartbeat and replaced with her bright smile.

"I-I'm Skyla" the blunette said, taking Kaity's hand.

Kaity pulled her up and smiled at her.

"I'm Madi!" Madi said.

"I'm Heart" Heart added.

"I'm Rita" Rita said, smiling.

"You have a talking cat just like Natsu!" Skyla exclaimed.

Rita's eyes widened and zoomed to Kaity, who's' expression had gone dark.

Madi, Heart and Skyla looked confused.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Kaity looked up and attempted a shaky smile.

"Yeah" she said, clearly close to tears.

"Kaity?" Madi exclaimed.

Kaity turned her back on everyone and wiped her eyes.

She was hoping nobody noticed but everyone did.

She turned around with her bright smile back, but her eyes were sad.

"So, are you going to join?" she asked, the shakiness gone from her voice.

"Eh?!" Skyla exclaimed, not quite getting what had just happened.

"Are. You. Gonna. Join?" Kaity asked.

"Your…guild?" Skyla asked, tilting her head.

Kaity nodded smiling.

"I-I guess" Skyla said, smiling.

"Yay! Welcome to Phoenix Rose!" Kaity said smiling, brightly.

"Welcome!" Rita, Madi and Heart echoed.

Skyla smiled just as brightly as Kaity. **(A/N: If that's possible that is)**

_Five Minutes Later… _

Skyla admired the pale blue mark on her wrist. It was a pale blue rose with an electric blue outline and an electric blue teardrop surrounding it.

"Wow" she said.

"I know right. It's so pretty" Madi said, indicating to her Phoenix Rose mark, just above her left knee.

"Madi. Is Kaity your twin?" Skyla asked.

"Yeah kinda" Madi said, a sweatdrop forming.

"Kinda?" Skyla asked.

"It's a long and messed up story" Madi said. **(A/N: I love that quote)**

"So how old are you?" Skyla asked.

"Fifteen. And Kaity's seventeen" Madi replied, gesturing to her twin, who had resumed sketching.

"I'm fifteen too. And Heart?" Skyla said.

"Heart's 11. The youngest" Madi said, picking up her book.

"Do you… live in the guild?" Skyla asked, observing how at home they seemed.

"Yeah actually. There are 7 bedrooms on the third floor. That's the top floor by the way" Madi said.

"Is this all there is in the guild?" Skyla asked, gesturing around to Heart, Kaity, Rita and the two of them.

"Yep, besides the guild master, Lillytear" Madi replied.

"I thought Kaity was the guild master!" Skyla exclaimed.

"You get that impression don't you. I thought she was too. And I think Heart did as well" Madi replied, smiling.

"Yeah…" Skyla said.

"Are you living somewhere, Skyla-chan?" Kaity asked interrupting their conversation.

"N-no" Skyla replied.

"Madi, do you want to take Skyla to find a room?" Kaity asked, smiling to herself, clearly happy with her artwork that sat in front of her.

"Okay. Come on, Skyla" Madi said standing, leaving her book on the table.

"Okay!" Skyla said following Madi as she approached the stairs.

As they walked past the second floor Skyla peeked in.

"What's in there?" she asked.

"The A-class request board and Lillytear's office" Madi replied.

"Is anyone A-class?" Skyla asked.

"I think Kaity is, she just prefers the other requests" Madi replied.

Skyla nodded.

They reached the third floor and Madi waved to the hall.

"The first and second on the left are empty, as are the third and fourth on the right. But according to Lillytear if you want to, you're allowed to share a room. But the limit is two. Not including exceeds. The first one on the right, Kaity and Rita are staying in, the second one on the right, Heart is staying in and the third one on the right and I'm staying in the third on one the left. It's your choice" Madi said.

Skyla looked puzzled but began to walk towards the 4th door on the right that seemed to pull her towards it.

"I'll be downstairs" Madi said, walking towards the stairs.

Skyla didn't hear her as she opened the door. Her eyes widened and she stepped inside. There were two beds sitting in the centre of the room, with a fireplace on the opposite side of the room. There was a small bit cut off from the rest that seemed to be the kitchen and a door that Skyla assumed was the bathroom.

She sighed and decided to go tell Madi and Kaity she'd decided. She raced down the stairs just in time to see a tall woman with white hair enter the guild.

She gasped at the woman's beauty.

"Lillytear" Kaity exclaimed jumping up.

"Lillytear…" Skyla said, remembering Madi mentioning the name before.

"I'm back, Kaity. And it would seem I predicted correctly" Lillytear said smiling.

Kaity looked sheepish. "Yeah, yeah" she said.

"Welcome back, Lillytear" Rita said.

"Hello Rita. So, introduce me to our new guild members" Lillytear said smiling around at Skyla, Heart and Madi.

"Um… This is Madi and Heart. They joined yesterday" Kaity said, pointing at the two girls who had already been downstairs.

"Nice to meet you" Madi said, looking at her feet.

"Hello, Lillytear!" Heart said.

Lillytear smiled at them both and spotted Skyla.

"And Skyla's upstairs…" Kaity said turning before also spotting her "oh there you are! This is Skyla! She joined today!"

"H-Hello" Skyla said.

"Hello Skyla. You've done well Kaity" Lillytear said opening her palm revelling a white rose.

A breeze picked the rose up sending it flying out the door.

Kaity stared curiously after it but decided to leave it. No one else noticed.

"Welcome to Phoenix Rose" Lillytear said and without another word she practically floated up the stairs, towards her office.

**Kaity: Yay! Done~ Introducing Skyla Thalia! I forgot to add this at the end of the last chapter but I did it for Heart at the start. Here's the one for Skyla. **

**Skyla Thalia belongs to **_**cooler1220**_**! **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**The Second Deadly Flower **_


	5. Chapter 5: The Second Deadly Flower

**Kaity: I bet the OC's owner guessed who was coming next. The chapter name gave it away. Whatever, Disclaimer plz! **

**Madi: Nee-chan does not own Heart or Skyla. They belong to their owners **_**cooler1220 **_**and **_**blog-heart-slover03. **_

**Heart: she owns herself and Madi. She also owns the plot! **

**Skyla: the normal Fairy Tail characters that appear in the flashbacks belong to Hiro Mashima! **

**Kaity: thanks everyone! **

A white rose danced in the breeze flying past a girl's face, catching her attention.

The girl had wavy tropical pink hair that went to her thighs, tealish eyes with silver flecks and tannish peach skin. She wore a black and white stripped hoodie and a pair of black shorts, with heart shaped chains. On her feet were black knee high socks and black flats with a white bow on them. Around her neck was a lotus hanging on a necklace. But the most outstanding feature on this girl, was her cat ears and tail.

The girl's Lotus necklace glowed and elevated into the air. The girl's tealish eyes widened as she saw it.

"Another deadly flower has been unlocked" she muttered, her voice close to shaking.

_At Phoenix Rose_

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Kaity yelled happily, skipping into the kitchen.

"Morning Kaity" Madi said, not looking up from her book.

"English for crying out loud" Rita replied.

"Udusai!" Kaity replied, sticking her tongue out at her exceed.

Rita groaned and Madi laughed.

"Anyone would think you're the 11 year old here!" Rita retorted.

"What're you trying to say?" Kaity challenged.

"Morning" Heart yawned walking down the stairs, just in time to see the grey exceed and the 17 year old stick their tongues out at each other.

Heart laughed at the sight, followed by Skyla's laugh as she walked down the stairs.

"It's not funny, Heart-chan, Sky-chan!" Kaity whined.

"You're so immature" Rita grumbled.

"No more than you! You're younger than me remember!" Kaity retorted.

"Quit it you two" Lillytear said, from behind the bar.

Rita and Kaity folded their arms and turned away from each other.

"Whatever" they mumbled in unison.

"They're not seriously fighting are they?" Skyla asked.

"I don't think so. Seems normal if you ask me" Madi replied, not looking up from her book.

"I am 17! 17! You are only 14!" Kaity yelled.

Everyone turned. They'd clearly been fighting while whispering until Kaity's outburst.

"You turned 17 only two days ago! And that's including today!" Rita replied.

"What?" Heart exclaimed.

Madi, who had looked up from her book for a split second, looked back down.

Kaity clamped her hand over Rita's mouth.

"Udusai!" she muttered.

"Since when?" Skyla exclaimed.

"I don't celebrate my birthday okay?" Kaity grumbled.

"Same" Madi muttered.

"Huh?" Skyla exclaimed.

"What?" Madi and Kaity asked in unison.

"We are so celebrating your birthdays!" Skyla replied.

Kaity's eyes widened and looked slightly sad as she remembered the last time she'd celebrated her birthday.

_*Flashback* _

_2 years ago_

"_Can I look yet?" Kaity asked, reaching for her blindfold. _

"_No way" Levy replied, slapping her hand away._

"_Oh come on! This is so unfair! This is why I don't like celebrating birthdays!" Kaity complained. _

"_Get over it" Rita replied. _

"_You too, Rita? Traitor!" Kaity accused. _

_She heard Natsu, Levy, Rita and Happy laugh at her. _

_She pouted as Natsu pulled her along. _

"_This is so mean. Where are you taking me for crying out loud?" Kaity demanded. _

"_We're almost there. Just wait" Happy replied in a teasing voice. _

"_Just wait till I get you, Happy!" Kaity retorted, playfully. _

"_we're here!" Levy announced. _

"_Should we spin her around?" Happy asked. _

"_That'll make her confused, baka" Rita replied. _

"_English" Kaity scolded playfully, remembering how Rita always scolded her for her random Japanese words. _

_She could almost see Rita's stubborn look as she tried to think of a comeback. _

"_Okay! 3, 2, 1!" Natsu yelled pulling off her blindfold. _

_Kaity's eyes widened to the max. she was standing in one of her favourite places, after the mountains of course, the sakura garden. _

_In front of her was her favourite sakura tree. And it was a mixture of ice white and it's regular pink. _

"_How did you…" she gasped, staring at it in awe. _

"_Never underestimate the power of a Solid Script Mage" Levy said winking at her. _

_Kaity stared at Levy's outfit. She wore her regular yellow ribbon, keeping her hair out of her face, her normal black sandals and a pale orange dress. The dress was long sleeved, with black circles around the wrists. The skirt part had white ruffles at the bottom and another black circle just above it. _

_Levy giggled. "Admire your own outfit, Birthday girl" she smiled. _

_Kaity scowled. "Don't call me that" she ordered, glancing down at her own outfit, which Levy had insisted on picking. _

_She gasped. "You liar. I do not own this!" Kaity exclaimed. _

_Kaity was wearing a ice white dress, with white boots and white fingerless gloves. The dress went just past her knees but the last inch of it was a snowflake-like pattern, leaving her knees showing. Her hair was curled all the way down to the tips and Levy had clearly confiscated her wind-reader glasses. But her red flower clip, a gift from Bifrost, remained in her hair. _

"_Happy Birthday" Levy said smiling. _

"_You did not. Levy-chan! I look like a freakin Snow Princess!" Kaity exclaimed, but she was smiling like an idiot. _

"_You're welcome" Levy grinned, accepting the untold apology. _

"_Arigatou!" Kaity said, flinging her arms around Levy. _

"_Happy Birthday!" Natsu said, handing her a small box. _

"_Didn't I tell all of you NOT to have a party, let alone but me presents" Kaity demanded. _

"_You did. We didn't listen" Natsu replied. _

_Kaity raised her eyebrow but accepted the box. _

_She opened it, untying the violet coloured ribbon. When she opened it her smile got bigger. _

"_Natsu" she muttered softly, lifting out her gift. _

_In her hand lay a snowflake necklace, that looked like it would shatter if someone touched it. She held it delicately in her hands and looked up at Natsu. She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. _

"_Thank you so much, Natsu!" she almost yelled. _

_He returned her hug and they stayed like that for a bit longer than they probably needed to. _

"_They liiiikkkke each other" Happy said, rolling his tongue. _

_Natsu and Kaity jumped apart, blushing. _

_Levy and Rita glared at Happy. _

_Happy shrugged and they all laughed. _

_Kaity clipped the necklace together and let it hand around her neck. _

_She clicked her fingers and all of a sudden it was snowing just above her tree. _

_All of her friends laughed and Kaity smiled along with them. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Kaity absently touched the necklace that lay hidden under her t-shirt.

"Please no" Madi groaned.

"I'm agreeing with her on this one" Kaity said.

"No way. We are celebrating" Heart said firmly, shaking her head.

"I blame you for this" Kaity muttered towards Rita.

Everyone laughed at Kaity and Madi's expressions.

Kaity suddenly sensed a magical power and twirled around to the door, just in time to see a tropical pink haired girl with cat ears walk in the door.

The girl's eyes fixed on Madi and she seemed to start crying.

Everyone finally noticed and looked at the crying girl curiously.

"can we help you?" Kaity asked, not in a rude tone but not a particularly friendly tone either.

"The Rose" the girl, cried her eyes still fixated on Madi.

Madi absently touched her rose and it suddenly glowed. Her eyes flew to the pink haired girl's necklace.

"The Lotus" she whispered.

"Who are you?" Kaity exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Kaity, the confused look on her face startling them all.

**Kaity: Done~ Enter Runa Acrohart! Runa belongs to **_**Taliaem! **_**Next chapter is… **_**Golden Iris!**_** That means I really need at least 2 girls to move to that guild! It's not a evil guild it's just Phoenix Rose's rival! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Golden Iris (UPDATED)

**Kaity: Chapter 6~ Yay! Okay in this chapter we get introduced to Runa Acrohart. And we meet multiple OC's. Most of them are for the new guild, Golden Iris. Okay let's begin! **

**Skyla: Kaity does not own me, Heart or Runa. They belong to cooler1220, blog-heart-slover03 and Taliaem. **

**Madi: She does not own Fairy Tail or the characters in it. **

**Heart: But she does own the plot, along with Madi and herself. **

**Kaity: Arigatou~**

"I'm Runa Acrohart" the girl replied.

Kaity just stared at the tropical pinkette. She stood suddenly and approached the girl. She stopped directly in front of her and held out her hand.

"I'm Kaity Takeda! Nice to meet you!" Kaity said, with a bright smile.

Everyone's jaw dropped. They had not been expecting that.

"Nice to meet you too" Runa replied, almost surprised, because she had not asked about her cat ears or tail.

"Do you know Madi-chan?" Kaity asked.

"No… but we have similar magic. My magic is-" Runa began.

"I know, I know. Twilight Lotus right?" Kaity asked.

"Y-yes. But how'd you know?" Runa exclaimed.

Everyone but Heart and Madi looked shocked. Even Lillytear.

"Oh right. Only Heart and Madi know about my second magic" Kaity mumbled, looking at her toes.

"Second magic?" Skyla asked.

"She has Sense" Madi replied quietly.

"Sense?!" Lillytear exclaimed.

Kaity nodded simply.

"Why Lillytear-san?" Heart asked.

"Sense is an extremely rare magic. I've only met one other person with that magic and that's-" Lillytear started.

"Maria Takeda" Kaity finished.

Lillytear's face grew even more shocked. She looked at Kaity more closely and suddenly realised something.

"Those eyes… you're her daughter" Lillytear concluded.

Kaity nodded, looking downcast.

"So Runa-san and Madi have the same type of magic?" Heart asked.

"Yes. They both use a cursed deadly flower. Madi uses the Rose and Runa uses the Lotus" Kaity said.

"An explanation might be in order" Lillytear said to Runa.

"Okay" Runa said.

_5 minutes later_

"You used to be in Fairy Tail too?" Kaity exclaimed.

"Yes. But I left because of the Salamander and his recklessness" Runa replied.

Kaity looked guilty.

"But I think I would remember you if you were in the guild. What's your first magic?" Runa asked.

"I'm the Snow Dragon Slayer" Kaity replied.

Runa looked surprised. "You're the girl who put everyone to sl-" Runa began before she was cut off by Kaity's hand clamped around her mouth.

Kaity grabbed Runa's wrist with her free hand and dragged her to the second floor. Everyone stared after them.

"Listen. I'd rather it if you didn't tell everyone about my past, Miss Twilight Dancer" Kaity whispered.

Runa's eyes widened but she nodded. Kaity removed her hand from Runa's mouth.

"_I can agree with her on that one. I don't wanna share my past either" _Runa thought.

_*Flashback* _

"_Runa. Will you go on an S-class quest with Natsu?" Makarov asked. _

"_Sure Master. What's the request?" Runa replied, standing. _

"_You must defeat a succubus demon on the island of Mirose named Aiko who moved extremely fast" Makarov replied. _

"_Of course" Runa replied._

On the island of Mirose

_Using her agility and reflexes Runa dodged out of the way of Aiko's attack again. Natsu once again attempted aiming an attack at Aiko. _

_This wasn't looking good. They were both running out of magical energy. _

"_Fire Dragon's Crimson Lotus!" Natsu yelled. _

_Runa's eyes widened. "Stop Natsu! You don't know what you're doing! You'll cause every person on this island to die!" she yelled. _

_Natsu continued to use the attack. _

"_Lotus Storm!" Runa yelled stopping the attack from reaching Aiko. _

_As consequence for this she received a major lotus engraving on her back. _

"_How could you be so reckless?" Runa screamed. _

"_You let her get away!" Natsu yelled back. _

After the mission

"_Runa! You ruined everything! How could you!" Erza yelled. _

"_You don't understand! That attack would have caused the deaths of thousands of civilians!" Runa snapped. _

"_You had no way of knowing that was going to happen!" Erza yelled back. _

"_With my curse I am able to see beyond all Lotuses and that reckless move he used would have ended__ badly!" Runa almost screamed "__The Price of a life equals a price of a Lotus. How many Lotuses would be living and how many people would be living but obviously you can't understand because you're not cursed! A curse is both to see beyond but nightmare at the same time if you know those then there still might be hope for a future" _

_And even though it hurt Runa used Lotus Rain Shower on herself, so the pollen took down her guild mark. _

"_I hope you regret this" Runa said, as she walked away from the reckless people she once called friends. _

_*End of Flashback* _

"Um… Earth to Runa-chan?" Kaity asked.

"Eh?!" Runa exclaimed, surprised at the name she's just been called.

"Sorry. Should I not call you that?" Kaity asked looking worried.

"It's fine. What were you saying?" Runa asked, straightening.

"Do. You. Wanna. Join. Phoenix. Rose?" Kaity asked slowly.

Runa looked surprised. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yup" Kaity said smiling.

Runa sensed sadness behind her smile but decided to leave it.

"Okay then" Runa replied.

"Yay!" Kaity said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back down the stairs.

"Everyone! Runa-Chan's joining the guild!" Kaity yelled, despite the fact that everyone was practically in front of her.

"Already been nicknamed?" Madi asked.

Runa nodded. "I'm not the only one?" she asked.

Madi shook her head. "That's Skyla. Kaity calls her Sky-chan though. Heart's Heart-chan. And my real name is technically Madeline but everyone calls me Madi. Except Kaity calls me Madi-chan" she explained.

"I'm gonna guess you guys are twins" Runa guessed.

"Yeah. Long story. But she's two years older than me" Madi replied.

Runa's jaw dropped. "Wha?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. She's 17 and I'm 15" Madi replied.

"I thought she was only 15" Runa muttered.

"Well she may be short and act immature sometimes but wait till you meet Rita. She'll tell you almost every day Kaity's personality is like the sunset" Madi said, looking back at her book.

"Rita?" Runa asked.

"Kaity's exceed" Madi replied, pointing to the small grey cat sitting near the guild master, Lillytear.

"Runa-chan! What colour for your guild mark?" Kaity called.

"Um… Hot pink?" Runa replied, following the sound of Kaity's voice to the back room.

"What colour outlining it?" Kaity asked.

"Silver" Runa replied.

"And finally, where?" Kaity asked, turning towards her with a stamp.

Runa took off her hoodie and turned around showing her back that the V-neck revealed half of. "Here" she said.

"Kay" Kaity replied.

_1 minute later_

"Kaity. I think you should go searching for new guild members" Lillytear said.

Kaity groaned. "Fine" she muttered.

She placed her sketch pad down and stood up. She stretched and yawned.

"Who wants to come?" she questioned.

"Me" everyone except Lillytear replied.

"Okay then! Looks like we're all going" Kaity replied, locking her hands behind her neck and heading for the door.

Skyla and Heart stopped chatting and followed Kaity.

Runa stood from her place with Kaity's talking cat, Rita and followed as well, with Rita jumping on her shoulder in order to follow.

Madi placed her book down, making sure to mark her page and quickly ran to catch up.

Lillytear smiled. "Kids" she sighed.

_In town_

"Kikucya" Kaity muttered.

"What?" Madi exclaimed.

"Chrysanthemum tea. And next time say it in English!" Rita said.

"Chrysanthemum tea?" Runa asked.

"She loves it" Rita replied.

"Udusai, Rita! Cause in this case, Kikucya is way easier to say than Chrysanthemum tea" Kaity replied.

Rita looked lost. "English" she muttered.

Kaity groaned and everyone laughed at her.

"Does she do that a lot?" Runa asked.

"We may have not known her for that long but yes" Skyla replied.

Runa smiled.

"Hey Runa-san? Why do you have cat ears?" Heart asked.

Runa winced. She knew someone was gonna ask that sooner or later.

"Heart-chan. don't you know it's rude to randomly ask about someone's appearance?" Kaity tutted.

"S-sorry" Heart said.

"It's okay. It's part of my curse. The Lotus representing Agility, Reflexes and Timing all add up to the traits of a cat. That's why" Runa replied.

"What does the rose represent?" Skyla asked curiously.

Madi looked at her feet.

"Leadership, Skills, Wisdom and Aim" Runa answered for her.

"I don't really have any of those traits" Madi said sheepishly.

"You're pretty smart, Madi-chan. don't lie to your twin" Kaity said cheekily.

"Udusai" Madi muttered.

"Not you too, Madi!" Rita complained.

"Sorry Rita. It's contagious" Madi replied apologetically.

Everyone laughed.

Suddenly somebody bumped into Kaity causing her to fall backwards.

"Ouch. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" the girl's voice asked.

Kaity looked up and saw a short girl staring down at her

She had inky black hair that reached her ankles with the tips curled and tinted light purple. She had dark violet eyes with a hint of red inside them and porcelain skin. She wore a large, pitch black cloak, covering most of her body. Inside, she wore a black simple blouse, with a red skirt that ends just a bit above her knees and black knee high socks, but no shoes.

"Marie. She's from that guild, Phoenix Rose" someone else said.

Kaity looked up to see another girl with Golden White silky hair that went all the way to her thighs and had a small ponytail on the top of her head. her eyes were a mismatched of red and blue. her outfit was a white leotard, white knee socks and gold attachable sleeves tied like a ribbon. she wore a sunflower bracelet, a gold circlet on her head and pure white flats. 

"Oh" the girl, Marie replied, looking slightly annoyed. She backed away and re-joined the other girl.

"Who are you?" Madi asked.

"We are Golden Iris. And you Phoenix Rose, are our rivals" the mismatched eyed girl replied.

Kaity gritted her teeth and stood up. "Cytrus Lirea and you must be Marie Rose I assume" she muttered.

"That would be us" Marie said cheerfully before the other girl, Cytrus cut her off with a glare.

"Who's Golden Iris?" Skyla asked.

"An all-girls guild from the next town over. They are completely against boys and girls being in the same guild. Stuck up if you ask me" Kaity scoffed.

"What did you call us?" Cytrus demanded, glaring at Kaity.

"Stuck up. Need me to spell it out for you?" Kaity replied, returning the cold stare.

Marie, Heart, Madi, Skyla and Rita took a step back. They all looked worried, but Marie for Kaity and the others for Cytrus.

"You..." Runa said staring at her. her Lotus necklace was glowing.

Madi sneezed. "Sunflower" she said in disgust.

Cytrus's eyes widened and she glared at Madi and Runa. "The Rose and The Lotus" she said, turning away from them in disgust, muttering something

"What did you just say?" Kaity demanded.

"I said, could this day get any worse?" Cytrus replied.

The two girls continued the stare off for a moment longer before turning away from each other, crossing their arms.

"Geez, you're the same as ever, Cytrus" Kaity scowled.

"Right back at ya, Kaity" Cytrus smirked.

"Come on, Cytrus!" Marie complained pulling on the older girl's arm.

"Fine. You're going down, Kaity!" Cytrus said, before allowing herself to be pulled away by the younger girl.

"In your dreams, Cytrus! You're going down!" Kaity yelled after her.

"In my nightmares!" Cytrus retorted, before Marie dragged her around the corner.

Kaity groaned. "She makes me soooo frustrated!" she complained.

"When did you meet them?" Lillytear's voice asked.

They all turned to see Lillytear looking slightly annoyed.

"On my first job" Kaity replied.

_*Flashback*_

_Kaity yawned. "Were they really thieves?" Kaity asked staring around at the 10 unconscious men around her. _

"_Not very good ones" Rita replied poking one of them._

"_Hmph. What are you?" a voice asked. _

_Kaity turned to see a mismatched eyed girl standing there. _

"_I'm the Snow Dragon Slayer, Sunflower" Kaity replied after studying the girl for a few moments. _

_The girl looked surprised but continued. "The name's Cytrus. Are you in an all-girls guild?" The mismatched eyed stranger asked. _

"_No of course not. How silly would that be? I'm part of Phoenix Rose" Kaity scoffed. _

_Cytrus recoiled. "I see. You're part of THAT guild" she said, looking disgusted. _

"_What're you trying to say, Cytrus?" Kaity threatened. _

"_I'm part of Golden Iris. And you are our rivals, Phoenix Rose" Cytrus replied. _

"_You're the stuck up all-girls guild, Lillytear was talking about" Kaity said, looking equally disgusted. _

"_We are not stuck up. We just hate boys" Cytrus retorted. _

_Kaity looked annoyed and turned on her heel. "I don't have time for this" she muttered. Rita followed. _

_When they turned again the mismatched eyed girl was gone. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"I see" Lillytear said as they walked back to the guild.

"They're sooo stuck up" Kaity complained.

"They have strange opinions, I'll admit. But their master used to be my friend. Until she decided boys are ridiculous" Lillytear recalled.

"Why don't they pick on someone else? I mean, we're not the only guild that allows both boys and girls" Kaity moaned.

"Well I believe what lead to this was a broken heart if you ask me" Lillytear said.

"That's so stupid" Runa and Kaity said in unison.

They looked at each other in surprise, before laughing at each other.

_Back at the guild~_

"What're you drawing Kaity?" Runa asked.

Kaity clutched her sketch pad to her chest attempting to hide it.

"Um…" she said looking guilty.

"Show her" Rita told her.

Kaity sighed in defeat and handed Runa the sketch pad. Runa gasped.

"It's me" she exclaimed.

Kaity put her hand over her mouth and put her finger to her lips, pointing at Skyla and Heart who had fallen asleep.

"Wow. You're a really good drawer" Runa said, quieter this time.

"You think so?" Kaity asked.

"Tell her Madi" Runa said, holding the pad next to her so Madi could compare them.

Madi looked up from her book and her eyes widened.

"Holy! When did you become such a good drawer?!" Madi exclaimed loudly.

"Madi!" Kaity shushed her.

"Sorry" Madi muttered, her voice returning to her normal quiet one.

Kaity plucked her sketch pad out of Runa's hands and stood. She quietly walked over to the two sleeping girls. She picked up Heart gently and began to walk up the stairs.

Runa followed her, picking up Skyla, surprised at how light she was for a 15 year old.

When they reached the top floor Kaity went into the second room on the right and placed Heart gently on the bed. Runa followed her and put Skyla on the other bed.

They quietly walked out shutting the door.

They smiled at each other.

"What room would you like to stay in?" Kaity asked.

"What one are you staying in?" Runa asked. She couldn't describe it but there was something about this girl that made Runa want to be friends with this girl even though they'd only met a couple of hours ago.

"This one" Kaity replied, pushing the first door on the right open.

Runa was surprised at how neat Kaity's room was. There were two single beds in the centre of the room, one with pinkish purple sheets and the other with dark purple sheets. The dark purple bed's pillow was missing which Runa quickly spotted on the large window sill. It seemed to be the only thing out of place.

"Do you wanna stay with me Runa?" Kaity asked, dropping the honorific.

"Can I?" Runa asked, slightly pleased with being called Runa instead of Runa-chan.

"Sure!" Kaity said smiling. She liked this girl whether she was cursed or not.

Runa smiled back at her.

"Okay but why is your pillow on the window sill?" Runa asked.

_Downstairs_

Madi closed her book and yawned.

"Oh I didn't realise you were still here Madi" Lillytear said.

"Sorry. I was finishing my book" Madi yawned, heading for the stairs.

"Goodnight Madi" Lillytear said, turning off the lights.

"Night Lillytear" Madi replied dragging herself up the stairs.

_In Kaity and Runa's room_

Rita opened the door and found Runa looking slightly worried.

"Um…Rita? Does she always watch the sunset and sleep on the window sill?" she asked.

"Yep" Rita replied, flying over to Kaity's bed, which had not once been slept in by its owner.

"Is her personality really like the sunset?" Runa asked, climbing into the other bed.

"Yes. She'll be happy and bouncy then mysterious and quiet then stubborn and cheeky then dark and deadly. Then there's her other personality. You do NOT wanna meet her. She's about 10x worse than dark and deadly" Rita shivered.

"What? Her?" Runa asked pointing at the sleeping brunette, who looked completely peaceful and innocent in her sleep.

Rita nodded. "There's far more to Kaity than meets the eye. I'm not supposed to tell people this but she's gone through one heartache after another. Too many for a girl like her to handle. So she hides it behind her smile. Don't worry about her last personality though. She only shows it when her friends get hurt, physically or verbally it doesn't matter and even then it's only towards the person who made her friend that way" Rita assured her.

Runa looked curiously at Rita before her look turned into a worried one as she looked over at her new friend.

"She likes you, y'know" Rita mumbled, clearly close to sleep.

"Eh?" Runa asked.

"Kaity's been trying not to get to close to everyone. She's been succeeding until you walked in. she was even trying not to get close to Madi" Rita replied.

"Me?" Runa asked.

"There's something about you that she likes and it ain't the adorable cat ears by the way" Rita mumbled.

Runa continued to stare at the brunette, who she couldn't possibly imagine being scary.

She turned back to the exceed only to find Rita sleeping softly.

Instead she turned off the light and fell back into bed.

"Oyasumi nasai, Kaity" she whispered.

**Kaity: Muwahahaha! We shall all use random Japanese so take that Rita! Sorry I forgot to leave translations last time and thanks to some persistent twins *glares at Yellow and Kiiro* I'll do it this time. With translations from the last chapter as well. **

**Ohayo gozaimasu – Good morning  
Oyasumi nasai – Good night  
Arigatou – thank you  
Gomennasai – sorry  
Kikucya – chrysanthemum tea  
Daijyobu desu – It's alright (I'm okay)  
Udusai – shut up  
Baka – idiot, fool, stupid (any of them) **

**Kaity: *groan* I'll try and write the next chapter soon but I've gotta do homework. It's so annoying I swear.**

**Note to Kagamine Lerin: Thank you. please send in the form for Golden and I won't kick Sil-chan out don't worry. **

**Kaity: Thank you Cocokitty123 for moving Marie to Golden Iris. I need one more girl to move. and i need one more completly new girl for Golden Iris. one. don't overload me. arigatou~ **

**Next Time on **_**Phoenix Rose: Twins x2 **_


	7. Chapter 7: Twins x2

**Kaity: I'm writing this chapter on the bus. What the hell, I love this story~ I have received an OC for Golden Iris from IIFrostII, Taliaem and Kagamine Lerin. So now I have 4 OC's for Golden Iris! That includes Marie. Kay onto the chapter~ disclaimer at the bottom. **

Runa woke slowly and yawned. She looked around the room and found Kaity still on the window sill but she was awake now. She was watching the sunrise.

She noticed Runa waking up and turned to her and smiled.

"Morning, Runa-chan" she said happily.

"You can just call me Runa" Runa said, climbing out of bed.

"If you say so! What do you want for breakfast?" Kaity asked, jumping off the window sill and walking into the small kitchen.

"You can cook?" Runa asked.

Kaity nodded. "I don't do it much though. Only breakfast" she replied.

"Um… I don't know. Something with fruit?" Runa asked.

"Okay! Pancakes with…" Kaity said looking in the fruit bowl "Apple and Cinnamon" she decided.

"That sounds good" Runa replied.

"Yay!" Kaity giggled, beginning to chop the apples.

Runa began to get dressed.

"Hey Runa…" Kaity said, her voice changing.

"What is it Kaity?" Runa asked.

"Um… What did Natsu do?" Kaity asked, her voice shaking.

Runa looked up to see her friend had stopped cutting the apples and the knife was clenched in her fist. Her head was down so Runa couldn't see her face.

"He attempted to use the Crimson Lotus. He could've killed everyone on the island" Runa replied, looking both concerned and annoyed.

Kaity dropped the knife and slammed her hand down on the bench in order to keep herself upright.

"Kaity?" Runa exclaimed.

Tears trickled down Kaity's face and she began to cry.

"This is all my fault" she cried softly but loud enough for Runa to hear her.

"What do you mean?" Runa asked.

"I left him Runa-chan. I never admitted it to myself but I liked him. And I didn't know it but he liked me. And I left him. I broke his heart, Runa" Kaity cried, collapsing onto the ground.

Runa ran over to Kaity and hugged her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault" Runa said quietly.

Kaity continued to cry softly, hugging Runa.

'_She's gone through one heartache after another. Too many for a girl like her to handle. She hides it behind her smile' _Rita's words echoed through Runa's head.

"Let's finish breakfast" Runa suggested.

Kaity sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Gomennasai Runa" Kaity said.

"Its okay, Kaity" Runa replied, picking up the dropped knife and began to cut the discarded apple.

"I'll make the pancake mixture" Kaity declared standing.

"What are you making this morning?" Rita, who'd just woken up, asked.

"Apple Cinnamon!" Kaity smiled.

"When are you gonna make me some fish pancakes?" Rita asked.

"Never" Kaity and Runa said in unison.

_Half an Hour Later_

"Those were the best pancakes I've ever had" Runa sighed as they walked down the stairs.

"I know right. She makes different ones every morning" Rita muttered sleepily.

"Runa-san!" a voice whispered from the second floor.

"Eh?" Runa exclaimed.

She turned to see Skyla and Heart peaking around from the corner and waving her over.

She curiously went over and hid behind the corner with them.

"What're you two up too?" Runa whispered.

"We're planning Kaity and Madi's birthday party!" they replied in unison.

"What?" Runa exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Heart shushed her.

"Sorry" Runa replied.

"Their birthday was 3 days ago and they didn't celebrate" Skyla explained.

"Seriously?" Runa exclaimed.

"Yeah! We were wondering if you could distract them while we go buy their presents" Heart explained.

"I could do that" Runa nodded.

"Thanks! Tell them we went on a job if they ask!" Skyla said.

The two girls crept down the stairs and out of the guild.

Just then Kaity bounced down the stairs.

"Ohayo… okay… no one but Runa-chan" Kaity said, observing her surroundings.

"Yeah. Madi's still in bed and Skyla and Heart went on a job" Runa lied.

"Oh okay then" Kaity replied. She walked over to her usual seat and began sketching.

"What are you drawing now?" Runa asked.

"I don't know. When I'm not specifically drawing something or someone, I just let my hand draw. I usually draw portraits of the people I just met" Kaity said.

"Is that why you drew me?" Runa asked.

Kaity clapped her hand over her mouth, realizing she'd said the last part out loud.

"Yeah. I've drawn everyone" Kaity said sheepishly. **(A/N: Funny cause I actually am working on all the OC's) **

"Really? Can I see?" Runa asked.

"Okay. I'm going to wake Madi up" Kaity replied, handing Runa her sketch pad and running up the stairs.

Runa began to flick through her sketch pad.

_Outside the Guild_

Two fair-skinned teenagers with dark black hair tied in a loose ponytail and brown eyes wandered along the side walk near the guild.

One wore a black sweater with sleeves rolled up, a pair of knee-length pants and a blue jacket. The other wore the same except with a green jacket.

"Akashi, look. It's a brand new guild!" the blue jacketed one said.

"I see… we should lend a hand. What do you say, Sora?" the green jacketed one, Akashi asked.

"Was that fancy talk for let's join?" the blue jacketed one, Sora asked.

"I thought you said you wanted to sleep in a bed tonight" Akashi stated.

"I did!" Sora replied.

"Then stop making a scene. Everyone's watching" Akashi said, steering his twin towards the black and white coloured guild.

"Phoenix Rose. Interesting name for a guild" Sora commented as they approached the door.

"Yes" Akashi replied, keeping a straight face.

_Inside the Guild_

Runa looked up as she heard voices approaching the guild.

Just as two identical boys walked in, Kaity jumped down the stairs dragging Madi with her.

The two pairs of twins stopped and stared at each other.

Runa looked back and forth between the two twin sets. "Okay…" she said breaking the silence.

Kaity was the first one to stop staring. She noticed that her sketch pad was open on Runa's lap. For everyone to see.

"Kya! Runa!" Kaity exclaimed. She snatched her sketch pad up and shut it quickly.

"Sorry" Runa replied.

The two boys stared at the brunette in surprise.

"Gomennasai. Can we help you?" Kaity asked, blushing and holding her sketch pad clutched to her chest.

"We were wondering if we could join" Sora said.

"Oh… sure. Lillytear!" Kaity called.

"Lillytear?" the boys said in unison.

"What's wrong, Kaity?" Lillytear's voice replied from the second floor.

"These two wanna join, okay?" Kaity asked.

Lillytear nodded and disappeared into her office again.

"Okay! Welcome to Phoenix Rose! I'm Kaity! This is my twin Madi and Runa!" Kaity introduced.

"I'm Sora and this is my twin Akashi" Sora replied.

"Hajimemashite!" Kaity said brightly, skipping into the back room.

"Is she always like that?" Akashi asked, quietly.

"Yes. You'll often be told her personality is like the sunset" Runa and Madi said in unison.

The twins shared a look.

"What colour would you like your guild mark to be?" Kaity called.

"Dark green" they replied.

"Okay outlining colour and where?" Kaity asked.

The twins looked at each other before replying.

"Black" Akashi replied.

"Here" Sora said.

The twins rolled up their sleeves, to show their left shoulder.

_5 minutes later_

"What's taking Sky-chan and Heart-chan so long?" Kaity wondered out loud.

"No idea" Runa said, suddenly spotting the two girls at the door waving her over.

"I'll be back. I'm just gonna get some fresh air" Runa lied walking out the door.

_Outside_

"How'd you go?" Runa asked.

The two nodded.

"We got a new book for Madi" Skyla reported.

"And some pencils for Kaity" Heart said, holding up the bag.

"Okay and how is this 'party' you were talking about gonna work?" Runa asked.

"Um… we'll need you to take them out of the guild" Skyla said.

Runa sighed. "If you say so" she conceded walking into the guild.

_Inside_

"Hey Kaity, Madi! Will you go on a job with me?" Runa asked.

Kaity and Madi looked up from their books.

"Okay" Kaity said, placing her sketch pad next to Rita, who was sleeping.

"Fine" Madi said, looking annoyed about leaving her book.

A few minutes later Skyla and Heart walked into the guild as Kaity, Madi and Runa walked out.

"Hi Sky-chan, Heart-chan. Bye!" Kaity said.

"Bye" Heart and Skyla replied, hiding the bag behind their backs.

Once they were gone they breathed a sigh of relief.

They turned around only to find a pair of twins staring at them. They jumped in surprise.

"Who are you?" Heart exclaimed before covering her mouth "Sorry"

"I'm Sora and this is Akashi. And what's your name?" Sora asked Heart gently.

"I'm Heart and this is Skyla" Heart replied.

"Rita, we're back" Skyla said, waking up the grey exceed.

Rita yawned and looked up. "Okay. The cake is in Skyla's old room" she said referring to the room Skyla had chosen at first. She had since moved to Heart's room.

"Good hiding place" Heart said, bouncing up the stairs, with Rita and Skyla following her.

"What are they doing?" Akashi wondered.

"They're having a surprise party for Kaity and Madi" Lillytear's voice replied.

The two twins turned to see the white haired woman behind the bar.

"Party? Is it their birthday?" Sora asked.

"It was 3 days ago, but the girl's didn't find out until yesterday" Lillytear replied, looking amused.

"Are they the only other members of the guild?" Sora asked.

"Yes. But I've given Kaity the task of finding new members" Lillytear replied.

"What's with her anyway? She's so…" Akashi said.

"Strange? Weird? Different? I would say Unique" Lillytear suggested.

Akashi simply nodded.

Suddenly Runa burst into the guild.

"Okay…you-do-not-know-how-hard-it-is-to-lose-that-girl" Runa puffed.

"Runa-san! Hurry! You too!" Heart said from the top of the stairs, pointing at Akashi, Sora and Lillytear.

Runa grabbed the twins by either arm and dragged them up the stairs with Lillytear following.

_5 minutes later_

Kaity slammed the door open. "She better have a good explanation for ditching us!" she yelled.

"Calm down" Madi replied.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Kaity exclaimed.

"Now that you mention it, they've been acting weird since yesterday" Madi replied.

"Okay this isn't funny anymore!" Kaity cried, clearly frustrated.

"Let's check upstairs. Maybe they're showing Sora and Akashi their rooms" Madi said, keeping her calm attitude.

They climbed the stairs but couldn't hear any sound.

Madi and Kaity stared curiously at each other. They both headed for Kaity's door.

They turned the handle and found the room empty. **(A/N: ha ha. Betcha thought they were gonna be there!) **

Suddenly they spotted a small flower at the door. It was black with a white snowflake in the middle. They looked at each other again. Kaity bent down and picked it up. Underneath there was a piece of paper.

"Jibberish" Kaity sighed.

"Give it to me" Madi replied snatching it out of her hands.

"What is it?" Kaity asked, leaning over her twin's shoulder.

Madi sighed. "Remember that party they spoke of?" she asked.

"They didn't" Kaity said, dread filling her face.

"They did. And to top that now we have to go to the beach" Madi groaned.

"WHAT?!" Kaity screamed.

**Kaity: Lol that would be my reaction. Whether it'd be a happy or annoyed reaction I don't know. Anyway, beach party for my favourite twins~ **

**Disclaimer: The OC's belong to the following people. **

_**Runa & Cytrus – Taliaem**_

_**Heart – blog-heart-slover03**_

_**Skyla – cooler1220**_

_**Kaity and Madi – Me**_

_**Sora and Akashi – YellowKiiro**_

_**Marie – Cocokitty2316**_

**Next Time on **_**Phoenix Rose: Beach Party**_


	8. Chapter 8: Beach Party

**Kaity: Chapter 8! Oh my god! This is my most progressed story! Oh and I am creating Arc's for each character, so I need everyone who owns a OC that's part of Phoenix Rose to create a backstory for their character (if they haven't already) and an Arc name. I'm starting the Arc's after I've introduced all the OC's! Which is gonna be soon cause I'm introducing another 3 in this chapter. *sweatdrop* yay? **

"They sure as hell take their time" Skyla grumbled, clearly getting impatient.

They had all changed into swimsuits, except Lillytear and the boys, who hadn't wanted to come in the first place.

Skyla wore an electric blue bikini with thin white stripes. Heart wore a pale pink one-piece. Runa wore a plain black bikini with a skirt like bottom and her Lotus hanging around her neck.

"Um… Guys? They're coming" Runa declared.

"I spoke to soon" Skyla said.

"See? I told you they were here" Madi's voice said.

"Yeah. But how'd you get that from that jibberish?" Kaity's voice replied.

"I told you. I read a lot so I know these things" Madi replied.

The two arguing twins suddenly came into view.

Kaity was wearing a midnight blue one-piece but she was wearing her jacket over the top. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail with a deep blue ribbon and her two hair clips remained in her hair.

Madi was wearing a dark green bikini and her hair was tied in plaits, with her black rose neatly placed on the right side of her head.

They were surprised, even though they knew it was coming when everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"

"Gah!" Kaity exclaimed, almost falling over. **(A/N: I did say in her profile she's easily surprised) **

Everyone laughed at her reaction, while Madi's face went back to neutral.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Kaity demanded, clearly confused.

"We're celebrating your birthday, just as promised" Heart giggled.

"You didn't promise nothing. This is all your fault for mentioning it Rita" Kaity mumbled.

"My bad" Rita said laughing.

"I do not like this" Kaity grumbled.

"Lighten up" Runa ordered her best friend.

"Oh fine! Are we going to play or not?" Kaity said, grinning.

"Not so fast! Presents" Skyla declared.

"I was hoping to skip that" Kaity said but obediently sat down. Madi joined her.

"Who wants theirs first?" Heart asked, pulling out two wrapped presents. One was wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper and the other had red roses.

"The choice of wrapping paper is so convenient it's not even funny" Kaity dead panned, as Madi pointed at her.

"Kaity it is!" Heart said cheerfully.

"What? Oh fine" Kaity groaned accepting the snowflake wrapped present.

She ripped the paper and gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Oh my god… Who the hell let them spend so much on me, buying the best pencils in the entire world!" Kaity practically yelled.

Inside the paper was a set of 72 pencils, all different colours, along with a smaller tin, with every shade of grey-lead. **(A/N: I do have every shade of grey lead by the way. Just saying) **

Runa looked amused and pointed at Skyla and Heart. "They bought them" she said.

Kaity wrapped one of her arms around each of them.

"I love you guys" Kaity yelled.

"She was complaining about them 5 seconds ago" Akashi said.

"Sunset" Sora said, before Rita could.

"And now, Madi!" Skyla said, struggling free of Kaity's death grip and handing Madi the rose wrapped present.

Madi slowly opened the present to find a book sitting inside it. Her eyes widened.

"No way…" she muttered "This book wasn't supposed to come out until tomorrow! How on earth did you…"

Skyla and Heart winked at Madi secretly.

"Thank you" she said, hugging the two girls, with far less force than Kaity had.

"Okay! Are we going swimming or what?" Skyla asked.

"Or what" Kaity replied making a face.

"Oh come on!" Heart complained.

"I don't like water" Kaity replied.

"Oh well" Runa said.

She picked up her best friend, surprised at how extremely light she was and began to carry her to the water.

"Hey! Runa, what the hell are you doing?!" Kaity exclaimed, as her friend dumped her in the water.

Kaity landed there with a splash. "You'll pay for that Runa! You got my coat wet!" she yelled but her tone was playful.

Skyla and Heart laughed and followed them into the water.

Madi on the other hand remained on the beach, with Lillytear and the twins.

"What book did you get?" Sora asked.

"The Locket of Dreams" Madi replied, looking up and shielding her eyes from the sun.

"How old did you turn, um…three days ago was it?" Sora asked.

"Fifteen. Kaity's seventeen" Madi replied.

Akashi and Sora's jaw dropped.

"We thought you were the older one" Sora muttered.

"She's more mature" Akashi said thoughtfully.

Madi shrugged and turned away. "You're not the first person to say that" she said. Little did Akashi know the reason she turned away, was to hide her blush.

Suddenly a shadow walked in front of her and tripped over.

Madi looked over and saw a girl with really short black hair, attempting to stand up.

Madi stood and offered the fallen girl her hand.

The girl looked up slowly. She had black eyes, an average skin tone and her black hair was about an inch longer than a normal boy's. She wore a sleeveless white t-shirt, denim shorts and had a pale blue pouch hanging from her shoulder.

"Sorry" she said, accepting Madi's outstretched hand.

"Its fine" Madi replied, pulling the average skinned girl up.

When she stood she was quite short, despite the fact that she seemed around the age of 13.

Madi noticed a scroll sitting on the ground where the girl had fallen over. She bent down to pick and it up and handed it to the girl.

The girl's eyes widened. "Thank you very much" she said, stuffing the scroll back into her pouch.

"You're welcome. I'm Madi" Madi replied.

"I'm Amy" the girl replied.

Suddenly Amy spotted Madi's guild mark.

"Are you a part of a guild?" Amy asked, almost painfully.

"Yes. I'm part of Mildew's only magical guild, Phoenix Rose" Madi replied.

"I'm sorry. I'd better go" Amy muttered, running off.

Madi stared after her and was about to chase after her, when she was splashed with water.

She turned to see her twin looking guilty. "It was Runa's fault I swear" she said innocently.

"You asked for it" Madi said, cheekily.

She ran into the water and grabbed Kaity dragging her under.

They emerged a few seconds later with Kaity spluttering apologies.

Everyone laughed but Madi didn't forget the black eyed girl.

_On the way back to the guild_

"You'd better find a way to dry my coat before tomorrow" Kaity was telling Runa.

"It'll be fine" Runa assured her.

"Thanks everyone. Even though I ordered you not to celebrate or buy me presents and you ignored me, thank you. I had fun" Kaity said smiling.

"Me too" Madi added.

Everyone even Sora and Akashi laughed.

_Back at the guild_

Kaity took the ribbon out of her hair letting it fall down. After being wet it had gone curly.

"Hey, Kaity" Runa said.

"Yeah?" Kaity asked.

"Here" Runa replied.

Kaity turned to see her friend holding out a present wrapped in the same wrapping paper, only it seemed like she'd run out and wrapped the other half in the roses.

Kaity accepted it and giggled.

"No commenting on my bad wrapping skills" Runa groaned.

"Okay" Kaity replied.

She opened it and a look of surprise crossed her face when she saw what was inside. Inside was a wooden carved box with a lock on it. On the top there was a very detailed snowflake engraved.

"Runa…I love it" Kaity breathed. She stood and placed it on her desk before hugging her best friend.

"You're welcome" Runa replied, hugging the brunette back.

Suddenly she heard someone knock on her door. She curiously opened it to find Skyla standing there.

"Sky-chan?" Kaity exclaimed.

"There are two boys downstairs. And we don't know them" Skyla said.

"Coming" Kaity replied.

Kaity, Runa and Skyla ran down the stairs.

_Downstairs_

As Kaity and the others ran down the stairs the two boys, stopped studying Madi and looked at her.

The look on Kaity's face was an extremely shocked one.

The two boys stood there. One was taller than Kaity and the other wasn't much shorter than her, probably about the same height as Madi.

The taller one had shaggy blonde hair, that hung in his face and ended just above his shoulders and aqua coloured eyes with a hint of gold in them. He wore a plain red t-shirt, black pants, dark red combat boots and a black hoodie.

The shorter one had silver hair that went just past his shoulders and was in a short ponytail, red eyes and pale skin. He wore a black t-shirt, dark blue pants, white runners and a dark blue hoodie.

"Ikeda!? Shinji?!" Kaity exclaimed.

The two boys studied her for a moment more before the blonde one said "Oh look. Its little cousin"

The red eyed boy's eyes widened. "You're right" he said.

Kaity glared. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I'M OLDER THAN YOU BY AN ENTIRE YEAR!" she yelled.

"No shit Sherlock!" the blonde yelled back.

"Keep digging, Watson!" Kaity retorted.

Everyone stared at the two of them.

"Kaity. Who are they?" Heart asked.

Kaity deadpanned. "My younger cousins" she said.

**Kaity: Yay~ we met Amy who will appear again in the next chapter and Kaity's cousins, Ikeda and Shinji. Just to clear it up, the blonde one is Ikeda and the silver haired one is Shinji. Disclaimer dun dun duh! **

**Amy belongs to **_**LisayaTomago**_

**Ikeda and Shinji belong to me! **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Scrolls, Weather and Dragon! **_


	9. Chapter 9: Scrolls, Weather and Dragon

**Kaity: Sorry for not updating on the weekend. I don't update on Sundays and rarely on Saturdays. So I've completed my drawings of Kaity, Madi, Skyla, Heart and Runa! I love them and my friends' fangirled over how cute they were. Two of my friends had favourites. Holly liked Runa and Tamika liked Heart. I personally love all of your OC's and I'm working on drawing Seremu right now. Also once again no more OC's needed and thanks to LisayaTomago for moving Amy! Right, Chapter 9! **

"But he's like almost 2 inches taller than you" Madi said.

Kaity groaned. "Okay can we please move on from the fact that I'm a midget and get to the matter at hand! You two! What are you doing here?" Kaity demanded.

"Yep that's Kaitlyn alright. Who's the girl who looks like her anyway?" Ikeda asked Shinji.

"I don't know" Shinji replied.

Kaity looked extremely ticked off. Everyone looked worriedly at the two boys.

"That girl who looks like me is Madi and for the last time the name's Kaity!" Kaity yelled.

"She's mad" Shinji said.

Kaity couldn't take it anymore. She stormed over to the two boys and slapped Ikeda over the cheek.

"I blame you for this" she growled before storming up the stairs.

"K-Kaity!" Runa exclaimed, chasing after her friend.

Ikeda looked shocked as he clutched his hand to his cheek.

"She's different" he muttered.

"I agree" Shinji added.

_Stairs _

"Kaity! Wait up!" Runa yelled, clamping her hand around Kaity's wrist.

Kaity stopped and took a deep breath.

"Sorry Runa. He's just hasn't changed. He's still soooo frustrating" Kaity muttered.

"It's okay but I think we should get to the bottom of this" Runa replied, gently tugging her friend down the stairs again.

Kaity obediently followed.

When they reached the bottom Kaity stared at her cousins and waited for an explanation.

Ikeda looked back at her stubbornly before sighing. "Fine. After you left your father was outraged but he quickly got over it when his new wife moved in. she had a child who they made live outside. Anyway 3 years later our mother died of cancer and your father wouldn't keep us so we left" he told her.

Kaity put a hand over her mouth in surprise and a tear trickled down her face.

"Aunt Marceline" she cried softly.

Marceline was Maria's sister and Ikeda and Shinji's mother. Kaity may have been quite young but she'd known about her aunt's cancer. Her mother had had it as well.

Ikeda and Shinji looked at her sadly, hating to be the ones to tell her.

"What have you two been doing ever since?" Kaity exclaimed.

"Wandering" Ikeda replied.

Kaity remained silent and everyone stared at her. Finally she lifted her head and slammed her hand down on the table.

"As your older cousin I hereby declare you two are staying here" Kaity said, like this clearly wasn't up for debate.

"What?" Ikeda exclaimed.

Kaity approached them and came inches to Ikeda's face. "Problem?" she asked.

Ikeda gulped. "None" he replied.

"Good. So Shinji, don't tell me you gave up on your magic training?" Kaity asked.

"I did not!" Shinji said ignorantly.

"I was joking. How's that working for you?" Kaity asked him, giggling.

Madi looked at Kaity and was surprised at how close the three of them seemed.

"And what about you mister?" Kaity asked, studying him before jumping back in surprise.

"Ikeda's the Aqua Dragon Slayer!" Shinji said proudly.

"Aqua Dragon Slayer?" Madi asked.

"It's like the water dragon slayer, only more powerful" Kaity replied, still staring at her cousin.

"Yeah. So?" Ikeda said, not liking the attention.

Madi looked slightly annoyed and turned away.

"When did you learn Dragon Slayer Magic?" Kaity demanded.

"I didn't. Your father put a dragon slayer lacrima inside of me" Ikeda replied, avoiding her eyes.

Kaity's eyes widened and she clenched her fists.

"When I get my hands on that bastard…" Kaity growled.

Ikeda and Shinji stepped back in shock.

"Kaity" Runa said, grabbing her friends arm.

Kaity exhaled deeply and straightened.

"Fine. Come on. Let's get you guild marks" Kaity said, not in her usual happy tone.

She turned and almost stomped into the back room.

Ikeda and Shinji followed their older cousin into the room.

_10 minutes later_

"Welcome to Phoenix Rose" Kaity was saying when she walked out of the room.

The two boys were admiring their guild marks. Shinji's mark was on the back of his right hand and was a silvery white with black outlining. Ikeda's was on his left forearm and it was aqua with turquoise outlining.

The two boys sat down and sighed once their cousin had run back over to the pinkette.

They suddenly realised there were only two other boys, who seemed to be twins. One of them was playing with the small black haired girl and the sky haired girl and the other was watching over them, not in a creepy way but in more of a protective way.

"Ikeda! Shinji!" Kaity called.

The two of them turned their attention to the brunette who was with the pinkette and her look-alike and was waving them over.

They reluctantly got up and walked over to their cousin.

"This is Runa and Madi. Madi is my twin sister, younger sister, step-sister etc." Kaity introduced.

"Step-sister?" Shinji exclaimed.

"She's the girl they made live outside" Ikeda said, realising why Madi seemed familiar to him.

_*Flashback* _

"_Roar of the Aqua Dragon!" Ikeda yelled, attempting the attack again. _

_He heard a gasp that made him stop. He turned to see a short girl, with bright green eyes and long dark brown hair. _

_She looked shocked that he'd even bothered to glance her and adverted her gaze. _

"_Who are you?" Ikeda asked. _

"_I was never named" she replied. _

"_What are you doing here?" Ikeda demanded. _

"_I live here" she said, still not meeting his eyes. _

"_What do you mean?" Ikeda asked. _

"_My mother married the man who owns that house" she replied. _

"_You're her daughter?" Ikeda exclaimed. _

"_She doesn't like me at all. She didn't even name me" the green eyed girl replied. _

_Ikeda felt sorry for the girl. She looked like she hadn't eaten in ages and she was quite clean for someone who lived outside. _

"_Madi" he said absently. _

"_Eh?" she exclaimed. _

"_I-I'm sorry. That's what my mother was going to name my brother if he'd been a girl and I just…" Ikeda trailed off. _

"_Ma-di" she said slowly. _

_Ikeda looked guilty and was about to apologise when she smiled. _

"_Madi. I like it" she said softly. _

"_O-okay. You can be called Madi" Ikeda said. _

_She looked up suddenly. "Um… I shouldn't name myself. Papa will get mad" she stuttered. _

"_You didn't name yourself. I named you" Ikeda replied firmly. _

_He heard his mother calling him and he turned. _

"_Uh before you go. What's your name?" Madi asked. _

"_Ikeda" Ikeda replied before quickly running inside. _

_Once he was inside he immediately found his mother's personal maid, the only one not loyal to Leo, Ally. _

"_Ally, do you know that girl out there?" Ikeda asked her. _

"_Yes. No one is supposed to feed her" Ally replied. _

"_Could you do me a favour and feed her and look after her?" Ikeda asked. _

"_Of course I can! I've been waiting for someone to ask me that" Ally smiled. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Madi…" Ikeda muttered, staring at the green eyed girl.

"Ikeda" Madi replied, staring back at the blonde haired boy.

"You two know each other?" Kaity asked curiously.

The two quit staring at each other and looked away. "no" they said in unison.

Kaity looked weirdly at the empty space between them before grabbing the two boys and dragging them over to the other group.

"Ikeda, Shinji, this is Heart, Sora, Skyla and Akashi. Everyone, this is Ikeda and Shinji" Kaity introduced.

"Hi" Heart and Skyla said in unison.

The twins nodded at the two boys before continuing what they'd been doing.

"Okay! That's the guild master, Lillytear if you wanna talk to her! Runa! Madi! We're going shopping!" Kaity declared.

"Shopping? You hate shopping" Runa said.

"Not necessarily. I hate shopping for clothes" Kaity shrugged.

"then what are we shopping for?" Madi asked.

Kaity shrugged. "Stuff" she said.

She grabbed the aqua eyed girl and the green eyed girl and dragged them out the door.

"Does anyone ever say her personality is kinda like the sunrise?" Ikeda asked, yawning.

"Sunset" everybody, except Shinji corrected him.

_Mildew_

"So what are we shopping for?" Madi asked again as they wandered down the street.

"Well, we're running low on fruit, Runa. And truthfully other than that I just wanted to look around" Kaity said.

"And?" Runa asked, sensing there was something else her friend wanted to say.

"Well I wanted to get some kikucya…" Kaity muttered.

"Chrysanthemum tea?" Runa asked recalling Rita translating it for them earlier.

Kaity smiled brightly but softly. "Yeah" she replied happily.

"You're right. Kikucya is way easier to say" Madi said.

Kaity smiled as they walked around the market.

"Is it just me or are there way to many hearts around here?" Madi asked.

"There's only one Heart-chan and she's back at the guild" Kaity said firmly.

"I was talking about the shape" Madi replied.

"Oh. I guess you're right" Kaity said looking around.

"Maybe because it's almost Valentine's day" Runa said like it was completely obvious.

"Ohhhh" the twins said.

Runa facepalmed. "I thought that was obvious. It's in two days" she said.

"Well when your birthday's really close you seem to forget about other events" Kaity shrugged.

Suddenly Kaity ran into someone and stumbled.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" she muttered.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" a voice asked.

"Amy?" Madi exclaimed.

Kaity looked up just in time to see a black eyed girl step away from her.

"I'm sorry" Amy said before turning and beginning to walk away.

Madi grabbed her arm in order to stop her.

"Why do you always leave in such a rush?" Madi asked her.

Amy tried to tug away without much luck.

"Hey! Let go of Amy!" another voice demanded.

Madi, Kaity and Runa turned to see an average heighted girl with blonde hair in two pigtails that reached her elbows with two dark blue bows on each side of her pigtails, dark blue eyes and cream coloured skin. She wore a dark blue tube top, a gold vest, a black skirt, a gold belt, black high heel sandals and two black bracelets with spikes on them that were on each wrist. There was a scowl planted on her face as she glared at them.

Amy's eyes widened, but looked relieved as Madi obediently dropped her arm.

She ran over to join the blonde haired girl.

"Golden Iris" Kaity muttered, spotting the mark on the blonde girl's thigh.

It was a dark blue eye with, true to its name, a golden iris. She spotted a mark peeking out from under Amy's t-shirt that was a slightly lighter and brighter blue.

"Thanks Golden" Kaity heard Amy mutter.

Kaity's vision flashed and she stared at the girl for a moment before looking at them strangely.

"Golden Dragon Slayer and Scroll Keeper" she said curiously.

Amy looked downright shocked and even Golden looked slightly surprised.

"How do you know that?" Golden demanded.

Kaity straightened. "Like I'm gonna tell you" she muttered.

"Golden, they're from Phoenix Rose" Amy told her.

Golden looked even more disgusted and annoyed after she heard this.

"Scroll Keeper?" Runa asked.

"Even I don't know that magic" Kaity muttered in reply.

"Let's go Amy" Golden said, grabbing the black eyed girl by the wrist and dragging her away.

Madi stared after them until they disappeared.

"How'd you know her, Madi?" Kaity asked her twin.

"I met her on the beach this morning" Madi replied.

Kaity shrugged. "speaking of which we'd better hurry. It's gonna rain" Kaity observed.

Runa and Madi had known Kaity long enough to know that she was rarely wrong.

"I'll get the fruit" Runa volunteered.

"I'll get the tea" Madi declared.

"Um… okay. I'll just be here" Kaity said, because really they hadn't left her anything to do.

The two girls ran off and Kaity sighed. She noticed a woman nearby a clothing store selling scented candles. She looked at them curiously and walked over.

As she approached she immediately singled out her favourite scent. Roses and Grapefruit. **(A/N: I just love making Kaity like me. I love Roses and Grapefruit. It smells so good) **

"which one do you like?" the woman's voice asked.

"I-I… Roses and Grapefruit" Kaity stuttered.

"Here" the woman said, placing the set of candles in a box and offering them to her.

"I-I can't just…" Kaity stuttered.

"I need to get rid of them. Just take them" the woman demanded.

"O-Okay" Kaity said, accepting the outstretched box.

The woman smiled and packed the few remaining candles away before walking away.

Suddenly the rain began to fall, drop by drop.

Runa and Madi ran towards Kaity, shielding themselves from the rain.

"Kaity! In there!" Madi yelled, pointing towards one of Kaity's least favourite places. The dress shop.

She groaned, but she really didn't like water so she ran inside, with Runa and Madi behind her.

They shut the door with a sigh. It was heavily pouring now and they hadn't brought umbrellas.

"Welcome. Getting out of the rain?" a cheerful voice asked.

They turned to see a dark skinned woman with pinkish red eyes and short light caramel hair that ended just past her shoulders. She wore a plain white dress that ended just below her knees and pinkish red flats.

"Yes" Madi replied.

"Please feel free to look around while you wait it out" the woman replied smiling. Her name-tag read Kesshite Fuyu that Kaity quickly translated to Never Winter.

Madi and Runa began to look at the dresses, while Kaity pretended to be interested in some shoes, though she really couldn't care less.

"Kaity. Come over here" Madi called.

Kaity quickly walked over to where Madi was. Madi held the dress in front of Kaity and looked at it before shaking her head.

"Are you choosing for me?" Kaity asked puzzled.

Madi blushed slightly. "No… It's just easier than to look in a mirror you know?" she said. **(A/N: Another reference) **

"You're right" Kaity replied, seeing what she was getting at.

Suddenly they heard Runa gasp loudly. "Runa?" Kaity asked, heading towards the sound.

When the twins finally found her they saw what she was gasping about. Even Kaity gasped.

Runa was standing in front of a rack of dresses that were apparently, according to the sign, old and half price. She had pulled one out and that is what had taken her breath away.

The dress was a deep blue, quite close to black. It had a slightly lighter blue sash tied around the waist, tied in a bow on the left side. The skirt part was covered in a transparent silvery material. The top part was sleeveless, but there were attachable sleeves that would start just above someone's elbows. They were also midnight blue. The top part also seemed to be covered in sparkles.

Runa looked at the size before staring back and forth between Madi and Kaity, before landing on Kaity and smiling.

"Oh no" she said.

"Oh yes" Runa and Madi replied.

Kaity groaned. "Oh come on!" she moaned.

**Kaity: like me with choosing clothing. I don't like trying things on. *shrug* I had fun with this chapter! Though I realised despite the chapter name I didn't really introduce Amy's magic and I didn't introduce Shinji's at all. His magic is Weather Magic by the way. Next chapter's gonna be my first OVA! **

**Oh! Right anyone could someone who doesn't already have two OC's (that includes Golden Iris) create a certain OC for me. The only things that have to be certain are it must be a boy, he must be 12 and his skin tone must be somewhere on the darker scale. Oh and he's part of Golden Iris. XD I know, I know. All girl's guild. I'll explain in the story why the hell a guy is in Golden Iris. I had this fabulous idea but I already have 4 OC's (not including Lillytear), so I'm asking someone who only has 1 OC to do it. I think it's either Cocokitty2316, Deadly8rose123, LisayaTomago or Missing nin. If I missed someone who only has 1 OC I apologise. My folder isn't exactly organised. **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Dresses for Valentines (OVA) **_


	10. OVA 1: Dresses for Valentines

**Kaity: welcome to the first OVA which I have forced myself to write. I figured buying their dresses should be a OVA. I've only ever written one other OVA so it won't be great but I'll do my best. **

"Kaity! What's the point of trying on a dress if you ain't gonna show us!" Runa complained. **(A/N: I do that so much it's not even funny XD) **

"The point is I didn't want to wear it!" Kaity retorted from inside the changing rooms.

"Suck it up and come out here or we'll come in" Madi threatened.

They both heard Kaity groan as the door began to open. At the exact time that Kaity walked out the bell jangled.

"oh…my…god" Runa muttered, admiring Kaity.

Kaity wasn't looking very happy but she was wearing the dress, with her hairclips, that Madi had confiscated, gone and her hair was yet again tied up in a slightly messy bun, with the dark blue ribbon, that Kaity conveniently still had. The dress ended just above her knees and the sleeves were slightly too long.

"Ooo! Look at Kaity-san!" Heart's voice echoed.

The three girls turned to see Skyla and Heart standing there.

"Ugh. Is everyone gonna marvel me or can I take it off?" Kaity demanded.

"Option one" everyone replied.

Kaity looked annoyed. "you know what? I'm gonna return the favour" she said.

She sort of ran yet not quite over to the rack and ordered all 4 of them not to look.

They held their hands up in surrender and turned away.

5 minutes later Kaity pushed each of them into a dressing room and handed them a dress over the top of the door. Unfortunately that meant she couldn't change out of her dress.

All at once the 4 girls emerged from the dressing rooms and gasped at each other's dresses.

Runa's dress was a inky black that reached down to her ankles. The dress stopped and split either way, at her knee revealing her left knee and down. It was sleeveless and strapless, and the sash around her waist was a creamish colour, that tied in a bow at her back. Her faded pink Lotus hung around her neck, completing the outfit.

Madi's dress was a deep violet colour. It finished just past her knees and it had a very faded rose pattern. It had sleeves that finished at her elbows, but left her shoulders showing. The top part seemed to be made of a deep violet velvet and the skirt a more light material. Kaity had tied only part of Madi's hair in a small ponytail at the back of her head, with a lighter violet ribbon that matched her teardrop necklace that remained along with her black rose.

Heart's dress was a pure white dress with slightly puffed short sleeves that had a ring of pale pink on them. The sash was also a pale pink. The dress ended exactly on her knees and was quite puffed, unlike everyone else's dress. Shimmery silver white sparkles decorated the skirt of the dress. Kaity had untied Heart's braid, letting the young girl's hair fall out, in curls. On her hands remained her pure white gloves.

Skyla's dress was an electric blue colour at the top and a paler sky blue at the skirt part. Her dress ended just above her ankles and had a bunch of white frills emerging from the bottom. It had no sleeves but thin straps that were also white. The electric blue part was shimmered slightly with golden sparkles all the way down until the start of the sky blue part. With Skyla's dress there had been a pair of very pale blue gloves that reached the very start of her elbows.

Everyone admired Kaity's choices and smiled at her. All at once they attacked her with hugs, almost causing her to topple over.

"Whoa! calm down!" Kaity yelled.

"Arigatou Kaity!" they all replied in unison.

Kaity smiled. "you started it" she said simply.

"Wait, wait, and wait. We're missing something" Skyla said in a singsong voice.

"Please no" Kaity said. She dreaded what was coming even more than dresses.

"Shoes" Heart finished.

Kaity spun on her heel and attempted to escape but Runa grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to where the others were looking at shoes.

Heart had found a pair of sparkly pale pink flats with a white bow, while Skyla had found a pair of electric blue sandals with a small heel.

Madi was admiring a pair of violet flats with a black flower on the toe. Runa picked up a pair of black high heels covered in silver sparkles, while Kaity was forced to look for something.

Suddenly a pair of midnight blue boots caught her eye as she scanned the room. They had a zip up the side and would leave about an inch of skin if Kaity wore them with the dress she was wearing.

_10 minutes later_

The 5 girls walked out of the shop, each carrying bags with their dresses and shoes. The rain had finally cleared and they were walking back to the guild.

"Why?" Kaity muttered.

"Get over it Kaity! That was so fun!" Runa told her sternly.

"I guess" Kaity muttered.

"We should wear them on Monday" Heart said, referring to Valentine's day, today being Saturday.

"You made me buy it and now I have to wear it?" Kaity exclaimed.

"YES!" the 4 girls yelled.

_Inside the shop_

"Phoenix Rose. Bunch of giggly girls that like boys" Kesshite Fuyu muttered.

**Kaity: first OVA completed. I know it was terrible but whatever. I'm actually drawing their dresses now cause even I wanted to see what they really looked like. **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Saved**_


	11. Chapter 10: Saved

**Kaity: back to chapters! I've finally finished drawing all the girl's in Phoenix Rose. *sweatdrop* now the harder task. The boys. I'm seriously gonna end up shooting myself at this rate! No matter what I do my boys look girly! **

_Back at the guild_

"Runa, where are you going?" Kaity asked her friend.

"I'm gonna go on a request, but if I leave tomorrow I won't be back in time for Monday, so I'm leaving now" her pink haired friend replied.

"Oh. Okay. If you're not back by tomorrow afternoon I'm gonna blame Golden Iris" Kaity said firmly after hearing what town the request was in.

"I promise I'll be back" Runa replied with a smile before shutting the door.

Kaity stretched and went downstairs.

"Hey Akashi, Sora, Ikeda, Shinji!" she called the four boys.

They all looked up from what they were doing, Akashi reading, Sora playing with Heart, Ikeda lazing around and Shinji playing with his Weather Orb.

"Come here. I'll show you to your rooms" Kaity beckoned.

The four boys followed her up the stairs and when she reached the top she pointed out the empty rooms, because she assumed they didn't want to share with girls.

Akashi and Sora went into the second room on the left and Ikeda and Shinji went into the room that Skyla had once stayed in, the last door on the right.

"Um Kaity? Skyla and Heart fell asleep again" Rita said arriving at the top of the stairs.

Kaity suddenly felt lonely without her best friend to help her with this. Madi was already in bed and the boys had just disappeared.

"I'll help" a voice behind Kaity said, making her jump.

She turned to find her silver haired cousin, Shinji standing there.

"Thanks Shinji-kun" Kaity replied as they walked down the stairs.

She was about to attempt picking up Skyla when Shinji gently pushed her aside.

"I'll get her" he said quietly.

Even though Kaity was 3 years older than him **(A/N: he's turning 15 this year) **he picked up the sky blue haired girl far easier than Kaity could have. She gently picked up Heart and followed Shinji up the stairs.

When they reached the top Kaity pointed out the door next to hers on the right. Once they were inside Kaity placed Heart on her pale pink sheeted bed and Shinji placed Skyla on her pale blue sheeted bed.

They shut the door quietly and stepped away from it.

"Thanks Shinji-kun" Kaity breathed.

"You're welcome, Kaity-san" Shinji replied before heading for his door at the end of the hall.

Kaity opened her door and sat down on her window sill, with her pillow supporting her back. She was just in time to see the sun disappear before she drifted off to sleep.

_On a Train_

Runa sat by herself on the train, wishing she'd asked Kaity to join her. She didn't enjoy being alone. She sighed and closed her eyes willing herself to sleep, knowing it wasn't going to come easy.

_The next morning_

"Ohayo, Sky-chan, Heart-chan!" Kaity greeted the two younger girls.

"Morning Kaity-san" the two of them replied.

"Well this is a first. Madi-chan isn't up yet" Kaity observed.

"Sorry to spoil your moment but yes I am" Madi replied from behind her.

Kaity slowly turned and blinked.

"Aye" she muttered.

_Meanwhile in the town of Akros_

Runa dodged the monster's attack again. This wasn't getting anywhere. She couldn't seem to land an attack and she didn't know why. Must have been her lack of sleep.

Suddenly the monster caught her off guard by slamming its giant tail into her, slamming her into the cliff side.

She groaned in pain as the monster approached her again. She wasn't herself today.

"you can't do this Runa. You promised Kaity" Runa muttered.

She flung herself away as the monster attacked the cliff. One of the flying rocks slammed into her head, not making her pain any better.

She lay there and no matter how much she forced herself to she couldn't move.

The monster was about to smash her with its giant foot when she heard a voice yell out "Dark slicer!"

A round, flat disk of dark magic came flying into the monster slicing it and causing it to collapse, not far from Runa.

Runa blinked. She felt terrible. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises. Before she blacked out she saw the person who'd saved her, running towards her.

_Phoenix Rose_

Kaity slammed her hand down on the table and stood, her face filled with worry.

"Where's Runa?" she demanded to no one in particular.

"She still hasn't come back" Lillytear replied.

Kaity was clearly holding back her rage. She slowly sat down, deciding to wait a few more minutes before releasing her rage on Golden Iris.

Suddenly someone ran into the guild, holding a battered Runa in his arms.

Kaity held back her scream. "Runa!" she yelled, running over to her.

The guy who was holding her had spiky brown hair that was neatly brushed back, black eyes and was far taller than Kaity. He wore a light grey tunic with white stripes across the edges, black pants and a dark blue jacket.

Heart stood. "Quick get her to the infirmary" she said, racing inside the small room.

The boy obeyed , placing Runa lightly on the bed that Heart had sat next to.

"Witch Hazel" Heart said summoning the plant. She began to use it on Runa, concentrating as hard as she could.

Skyla grabbed the boy and Kaity's arm and dragged them out of the infirmary.

"Just leave her. She'll heal Runa" Skyla assured Kaity, who looked both scared and mad.

Kaity nodded slowly.

_5 minutes later_

Heart emerged from the infirmary, wobbling.

Skyla caught her before she could fall.

"She'll be fine" Heart said weakly to Kaity who hadn't sat down since Skyla had made her leave the infirmary.

Kaity collapsed in relief, close to tears. Madi went over and hugged her twin.

Kaity looked up at the boy who'd brought Runa and softly cried "Thank you"

The boy shook his head as if to say there was no need for that.

A while later when Runa woke up, Madi made Kaity stay away until she promised she wasn't going to squeeze Runa to death.

After she had she ran into the infirmary and hugged her friend, gently, which was hard for Kaity.

"I swear to god Runa, don't you ever scare me like that again" Kaity muttered as she hugged her friend.

"Gomennasai" Runa replied.

"Just shut up and get better" Kaity ordered her.

After Runa had said her thanks to the boy who'd saved her Kaity shut the door.

"Thank you for saving my best friend. I'm Kaity" Kaity introduced herself, far more calm than 5 minutes ago.

"I'm Alex. And it's fine" the black eyed boy replied.

Kaity nodded. "do you have anywhere to stay tonight or would you like to stay here?" she asked.

"I couldn't ask that" Alex replied.

"you just saved my friend. It's the least I can do" Kaity said firmly.

Alex hesitated before nodding.

"Can I ask another favour?" he asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Depends what it is" Kaity replied, her normal happiness coming back.

"May I join your guild?" he asked.

"That Alex, is a definite yes" Kaity smiled.

After Alex had decided to stay in the first room on the left, the only one with one bed, Kaity forced herself to fall asleep, but for once in her bed.

**Kaity: seriously it broke my flippin heart to write about Runa getting hurt. I actually cried. Then I had to whip the tears off my keyboard. I'm such a cry-baby -_- **

**Alex belongs to **_**missing nin.**_

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Valentines? **_


	12. Chapter 11: Valentines?

**Kaity: So I've decided after many pages wasted and many pencils sharpened to their ends, that I'll give drawing the boys a rest and move on to the Golden Iris girls. I'll go back to the boys…eventually. **

Kaity felt someone shaking her and calling her, arousing her from her sleep. She slowly managed to open her eyes, only to find Runa shaking her.

Kaity sat up very suddenly, just missing Runa's head.

"Runa! What are you doing out of bed?! And what time is it?" Kaity exclaimed.

"Shh! And calm down. Heart healed me so I'm fine. I rested so I'm better now. And it's early" Runa assured her.

Kaity groaned and stretched. "so what's up, if it's so early?" she yawned.

"Well, in order to thank Alex and Heart for saving my life I want to cook pancakes for everyone. And because you're so good at cooking…" Runa trailed off.

Kaity sighed and smiled at her friend. "What flavour?" she asked.

"Strawberry and chocolate! What else for valentine's day?" Runa smiled happily.

"Oh right…" Kaity muttered, remembering what day it was.

"Don't be such a downer! Come on!" Runa demanded, pulling her friend.

"Coming geez" Kaity replied, allowing Runa to pull her out the door and down the stairs.

"So you actually slept in a bed last night?" Runa asked as they walked down the stairs.

"Yep. And I feel terrible. I was made for window sills" Kaity replied, yawning.

"Whatever! I bought chocolate and strawberries, so I'll prepare that. You make the pancakes!" Runa declared, as they entered the small kitchen, downstairs.

"Aye" Kaity replied.

_15 Minutes later_

Kaity stretched. "done" she declared.

"That was harder than expected" Runa yawned.

Suddenly someone grabbed their shoulders. They both jumped and turned only to find Madi.

"Morning Madi" Kaity and Runa said.

"Heart and Skyla demand that you get your butts up there to change into our dresses" Madi said her voice completely neutral.

"Oh right" Kaity said realising she was still wearing her pyjamas.

"Rita, don't eat all the pancakes while we're gone. Make sure the boys don't either" Runa ordered the grey exceed.

"How on earth would I eat them all?" Rita complained.

Madi, Runa and Kaity shrugged and walked up the stairs.

_Skyla and Heart's room_

"Took you long enough" Skyla commented as they walked in.

Madi and Runa pointed at Kaity.

"It's not my fault that I forgot where I put my dress!" Kaity lied.

"Yeah right" everyone said.

Kaity pouted. "you made me find it anyway. Geez" she mumbled.

Everyone laughed at her while she complained that it wasn't funny.

_Downstairs_

"Don't touch it Ikeda!" Rita said, as the blonde attempted to sneak into the first floor and towards the table.

"Oh come on! This is Kaity's cooking we're talking about. I haven't had that in 12 years!" he complained.

"Is it that good?" Shinji asked from behind his brother.

"You never had some. It's not good! It over the ability that a 4 year old should have been able to cook! It's amazing. And she's 17 now. So it must be better" Ikeda explained.

"Oh" Shinji said.

"why can't we eat it?" Ikeda demanded.

"both Runa and Kaity made me promise not to eat them and not to let any of you eat them" Rita replied, indicting to the twins and the new boy who'd just walked in.

"what are we eatin- oh…" Alex said.

"So we have to wait for the girls? What's taking them so long?" Ikeda demanded.

"If they fell asleep I wouldn't be surprised. They were up hours ago making this for everyone" Rita replied.

"Seriously?" Ikeda exclaimed.

Rita nodded as footsteps sounded from the staircase. The boys turned just as Heart, Skyla, Runa and Madi walked in.

All 5 of their jaws dropped. Heart had a bright smile on her face, Madi was avoiding everyone's eye contact including the grey exceeds and Runa and Skyla were blushing and looking at their feet.

"Where's Kaity?" Rita asked, the only one who's jaw hadn't dropped, although she was slightly surprised.

Runa, Skyla and Madi sighed.

"Kaity! Get down here already!" Skyla yelled.

"Like hell!" Kaity's voice replied from the second floor.

Skyla and Madi looked at Runa expectantly. Runa sighed and walked up the stairs again.

"no! I said no!" Kaity's voice struggled.

Runa came down the stairs, dragging Kaity behind her. Kaity was struggling to get free of her best friends grip, but like always, she was failing.

If the boys hadn't been surprised before they were surprised now.

Kaity was a bright red colour as she pried Runa's fingers off her arm.

"So that's what you bought yesterday" Rita said after a while.

"They forced me" Kaity muttered.

This caused everyone, even the shocked boys to laugh at her.

"It isn't funny!" she complained ignorantly.

"Yes it is" Rita laughed.

Kaity groaned. "I'm never making you guys' pancakes again!" she said pointing a finger at them all.

Runa, Rita and Ikeda immediately shut up. The rest of them looked curiously at the silent people.

"Are they really that good?" Skyla asked.

"They smell good" Heart replied, sitting down.

The rest of them sat down, except for Kaity and began to eat them. Kaity got one response.

"THESE ARE DELICIOUS!" they all yelled.

_In the forest _

A stomach growl echoed through the forest.

"Pāru!" a girl's voice complained.

"Sorry! You're the one who decided to leave!" another voice replied.

Standing in the middle of the forest was a small girl with a black cat on her shoulder. She had long black hair that reached her knees, green eyes, with purple in them and fair skin. She wore a light purple dress that reached her knees and her feet were bare. The small cat on her shoulder wore a denim vest.

Suddenly the girl seemed to smell something. Something that made her stomach growl as well.

"What is that?" Pāru asked, sniffing the air.

"Pancakes…" the girl sighed.

They began to follow the smell. After a while they stepped out of the forest and into a town. They continued to follow the smell all the way to a large black and white building that seemed to be a guild.

"It's coming from in there" the green eyed girl said.

Without warning she walked in the door.

_Inside the guild_

"Ikeda! Hands off! these are for Lillytear!" Kaity complained, snatching the plate away from her cousin.

"you're no fair" Ikeda pouted.

"You ate more than anyone else! How is that not fair?" Kaity demanded.

Suddenly she heard a stomach grumble.

"I swear if that was you I'll hit you" Kaity said.

"It wasn't me! It was her!" Ikeda exclaimed, pointing behind Kaity.

Kaity turned to find a green eyed girl with a black cat on her shoulder.

The girl's eyes widened and she looked down shyly.

Kaity smiled at the small girl. She seemed familiar.

"Are you hungry?" she asked smiling.

The green eyed girl nodded.

Kaity placed the plate of remaining pancakes on a nearby table and gestured for her to sit down.

"I thought they were for Lillytear" Ikeda whispered as the small girl sat down.

"Udusai! I can make her more" Kaity replied.

"so that was just a reason so I wouldn't eat them?!" Ikeda exclaimed.

"Maybe. Now be quiet" Kaity replied as she walked over and sat next to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Kaity" she said smiling.

"I-I'm Sēremu. But please call me S-Salem" the girl replied through mouthfuls.

"Nice to meet you Salem" Kaity replied happily.

Kaity couldn't put her finger on it but she'd heard her name before. She'd seen this girl somewhere.

They chatted for a few more moments about themselves and Kaity introduced her exceed, Rita to Pāru.

After a while Salem stood and stared into the older girl's caramel eyes.

"Can I join your guild?" she asked.

Kaity was shocked at the random question but smiled.

"Of course. But I'm not the guild master" Kaity replied.

Salem looked surprised but nodded.

"come on. Let's get you a guild mark" Kaity said happily walking into the back room that seemed to be one of her favourite places.

Salem followed timidly, with Pāru sitting on the top of her head.

"What colour, Salem-chan?" Kaity asked her.

"A bright light colour please, Kaity-san" Salem replied, shyly.

"Okay" Kaity replied, not bothering to ask what she meant by bright light.

"And where?" Kaity asked.

"Here" Salem replied. She turned and pushed away the hair on the right side of her head, indicating to behind her right ear.

Kaity had gotten used to strange guild mark placing's. she remembered that Bickslow had his on his tongue.

She placed the guild mark on the small girl and then asked her exceed what colour she wanted hers.

After a quick discussion, Kaity pressed the stamp on Pāru's paw, leaving a dark blue Phoenix Rose guild mark there.

"Welcome to Phoenix Rose" Kaity smiled.

"Kaity-san… why are you wearing that pretty dress?" Salem asked.

Kaity sweatdropped. "Um… My friends made me wear it because it's Valentine's day" Kaity replied.

"Oh…" Salem said.

Suddenly something tied around Salem's wrist caught her eye. She grabbed the girl's small hand and stared at it. It was a piece of scaly material, tied in a very bad bow.

"Kaity-san…" Salem protested not wanting to have to hurt her, but she didn't approve of people touching that.

Kaity stared at the green eyed girl and used her Sense. Suddenly everything clicked and she let go of her hand.

"Sēremu Doragon" she muttered.

Salem nodded staring back at Kaity.

Kaity pulled up the sleeve of her right arm, showing a piece of identical scaly material also tied around her wrist. **(A/N: Usually hidden under the sleeve on her jacket, along with…) **

Salem stared back and forth between Kaity and her wrist, when realisation hit her.

"You're Onii-chan's girlfriend!" she exclaimed.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Kaity! This is Salem!" Natsu yelled at the brunette, who was sitting by herself._

_The brunette and turned and smiled at the short girl hiding behind Natsu._

"_Hi Salem-chan! I'm Kaity" Kaity replied._

_Salem smiled shyly at the brunette before following Natsu as he walked away. _

"_Onii-chan? Is she your girlfriend?" Salem asked quietly. _

_Natsu went red. "Um… Yes I mean no… uh…" he stuttered. _

"_You like her?" Salem suggested. _

_Natsu nodded, not liking admitting this to a girl younger than him. _

"_You should ask her to be your girlfriend!" Salem smiled, like that wasn't hard to do. _

_Natsu patted the small girl on the head, remaining crimson in the face but smiling at her. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Kaity turned new shades of red. "N-n-n-o-o" she stuttered.

"I forgot. He likes you" Salem said.

Kaity went an even deeper red if that was even possible and her hair hung over her face.

"he gave you some of his scarf too?" Salem asked.

Kaity nodded and was about to pull down her sleeve when Salem pointed at her arm.

"How'd you get that?" she asked pointing at the small part of a scar that she could see.

Kaity looked slightly annoyed and pulled her sleeve all the way up revealing that it was far longer than Salem had thought.

The scar started at the beginning of her elbow and ended at the end of her wrist.

Salem looked shocked. "How do you hide that?" she whispered.

_*Flashback*_

"_Kaity! Take off your pyjamas already!" Madi complained. _

"_I'm putting my foot down. Not while you guys are watching me" Kaity said. _

"_Fine! Go in the bathroom!" Madi retorted. _

_Kaity grabbed her dress and ran into the bathroom. _

"_Oh! You forgot your sleeves" Madi said, but she was already gone._

_5 minutes later she came out hiding her right arm behind her back. _

"_Give those to me now" Kaity demanded. _

"_Can't you just put them on out here?" Skyla asked. _

_Kaity looked annoyed. She was about to shake her head when Madi grabbed her right arm and pulled it out of its hiding place. _

_She gasped when she saw the scar. _

"_No" Kaity replied, snatching the sleeves out of her twins hands. _

"_Why is this on your arm?" Madi asked pointing at the scaly material. _

"_Because it is!" Kaity replied, tugging away. _

"_Can't you just take it off?" Heart asked. _

_Kaity yanked her arm out of her twin's clutch and glared at them. _

"_Leave. Me. Alone" she almost growled before storming into the bathroom again. _

_Everyone stared after her in surprise. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Kaity yanked her sleeve back down and turned away. She obviously wasn't very pleased with everyone else either so she ended up walking over to the one person she wasn't slightly annoyed at. Runa.

Salem looked around worriedly and chased after Kaity, hiding behind her as she approached the pinkette.

"Hey Kaity…who's this?" Runa asked pointing at Salem.

Salem shrank back behind Kaity. Kaity turned and looked surprised. She hadn't realised Salem had followed her.

"This is Salem-chan. She joined just then" Kaity replied.

"Oh. Hi Salem. I'm Runa" Runa introduced.

"Hi" Salem replied, shyly.

Runa smiled and yawned. "Valentine's day is boring" she yawned.

"I know right" Kaity replied, sitting down next to Runa.

Salem sat next to Kaity, with Pāru on her shoulder.

"At least we celebrate it" Runa muttered, referring to Golden Iris.

Kaity's gaze went cold. Icy. "I never asked. Who the hell beat you up?" she questioned.

"It was the monster I was supposed to defeat on my quest. Alex defeated it so there's nothing for you to destroy" Runa replied. **(A/N: XD! I'm listening to the song Monster by Skillet) **

Kaity pouted. "Damn it" she muttered.

Salem's eyes widened at the thought of Kaity destroying something. She couldn't see it.

Kaity's gaze scanned the guild.

Skyla and Heart were chatting in the corner, with the occasional giggle. Sora seemed to be having a mutual conversation with Shinji, while his brother was reading. Madi was on the same table, also reading. Alex and Ikeda were also chatting but, as Kaity suspected, probably something completely different from Sora and Shinji's conversation, because they kept pointing at certain people. Lillytear was nowhere to be seen and Rita was sleeping in her usual spot on the counter.

She sighed and stood.

"Where are you going Kaity?" Runa asked.

"I'm going to one of my favourite places" Kaity replied heading for the door.

"Wait up! Coming Salem?" Runa called.

Salem nodded and jumped off her chair, running after Kaity with Runa.

_Outside_

"So where are we going?" Runa asked.

They were on a train and they were heading to the town of Magnolia.

Kaity groaned. "I already told you. One of my favourite places" she moaned.

"Does Kaity-san always get sick on moving vehicles?" Salem asked.

"Yes. Must be a Dragon Slayer thing" Runa replied, recalling Natsu's motion sickness.

Salem nodded.

_Magnolia _

Runa and Salem followed Kaity as she walked through the town. All three of them had been here before, but Kaity was the only one who knew where they were going.

Kaity kept walking until they came across a garden of sakura trees. Kaity walked inside and Runa and Salem followed curiously.

Kaity was the only one who knew exactly where they were going, so whenever Kaity paused they stopped, only to find she hadn't really stopped.

Finally she stopped in front of one single sakura tree. The two other girls couldn't put their finger on it but there was something different about this particular tree.

Kaity had gone completely silent as she stared at the tree. She whispered something so quietly that no one heard her.

Runa and Salem could've sworn they saw tears form in Kaity's eyes but she blinked them away before they could be sure.

She turned to her two friends and with a mumbled "I'm done" she walked towards the exit.

Salem and Runa exchanged a look but followed her.

_Town of Mildew_

"Remind me again why we're here, flame brain?" a raven haired boy demanded.

"I never asked you to come" the pink haired boy replied.

"Oh come on. Of course we came. We're your team" the blonde girl butted in.

"Aye" the blue cat added.

"But really. Why are we here?" the red haired girl asked.

"Let's just go back to the guild for crying out loud" the raven haired boy complained.

The pink haired boy nodded.

The blonde girl, the red haired girl, the raven haired boy and the blue cat turned and headed back towards the train station.

The pink haired boy stared at the black and white building in the distance.

"She's here somewhere" he whispered.

_At Phoenix Rose_

There was a smash from the front of the guild.

"What the?" Kaity exclaimed dropping her sketch pad.

"I-I'm sorry!" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see a crimson eyed girl with long black hair, tied in a high ponytail that reached her ankles. She wore a dark red hoodie, black shorts with a silver belt, dark red thigh high socks and black sneakers. On her hands were black fingerless gloves that showed her crimson painted nails. Hanging around her neck was a chain necklace with a black onyx in the middle.

She was standing next to a smashed window.

Kaity looked surprised but laughed suddenly. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"I'm sorry. It's just. That hasn't happened in ages" Kaity laughed, referring to the calamity in Fairy Tail.

Runa smiled at her friend, glad to know she was back to her normal self after their trip to Magnolia.

"Sorry. I'm Silver" the crimson eyed girl apologised.

"Nice to meet you, Sil-chan! I'm Kaity" Kaity said.

Everyone sweatdropped at her amazing ability to come up with a nickname on the spot.

"Hi" she said simply shoving her hands back in her pockets.

She realised the blonde haired boy was staring at her. But once she realised it he looked away and back to his conversation with the brown haired boy.

"How may we help you, Sil-chan? Do you wanna join?" Kaity asked.

Silver's eyes widened. "Yes" she replied, shocked that she could tell.

"Yay! 12 members~" Kaity said, but no one but Silver heard her.

_10 minutes later_

"Done!" Kaity exclaimed, jumping up.

Everyone either laughed or smiled at the brunette, who was clearly proud of her artwork.

"What'd you draw this time?" Runa asked.

Kaity sweatdropped. "Nothing" she replied innocently.

"Not buying it" Runa replied.

Kaity rolled her eyes and showed her friend.

"Salem" Runa said.

Kaity nodded and pointed at the girl who was sleeping next to Madi. After they'd returned from Magnolia, Kaity had introduced the green eyed girl to everyone else. She already didn't like Skyla and had looked like she was ready to challenge the older girl, which didn't make Heart like her very much. She'd been extremely shy with everyone else except Akashi, Sora and Madi. She'd actually grown attached to Madi and had read over Madi's shoulder until she fell asleep after she'd played with Sora.

Kaity yawned and noticed that Silver was still hiding in the shadows. She shook her head and handed her sketch pad to Runa, before walking over to the crimson eyed girl.

"That isn't a very good way to make friends, Sil-chan" Kaity told her.

Silver looked over at her surprised that she cared.

"A guild is a place where you make friends isn't it? So come out of the shadows" Kaity smiled.

Silver was shocked at the words that came out of the brunette's mouth. She stood out of the shadows and smiled slightly.

Kaity smiled brightly in return and grabbed her arm.

"Come on! We're going to find you a room" Kaity declared.

Silver followed obediently as they scaled the stairs.

"Kaity? Who's the blonde boy?" Silver asked.

"Ah. That would be my younger cousin, Ikeda" Kaity replied.

"Younger?!" Silver exclaimed.

"Yup. He's 16 and I'm 17" Kaity replied in a sing-song voice.

Silver's jaw dropped.

"How old are you, Sil-chan?" Kaity asked, not noticing her surprise.

"16" Silver replied.

"That makes you one of the oldest girls in the guild. Not including Lillytear. I never asked how old she was" Kaity muttered the last part.

"How many people are in the guild?" Silver asked.

"13 including the guild master. Plus Rita and Paru" Kaity replied as they reached the top floor.

Silver looked around at the 7 doors.

"So there's one spot left in Madi's room and there's one empty room" Kaity said pointing first at Madi's room and then at the 3rd door on the right.

Silver decided on the empty room, because she didn't know Madi.

"Um… Kaity?" Runa's voice whispered.

Kaity turned.

"Heart and Skyla fell asleep and I was wondering if you could help me get them up here" Runa said.

"Kay' Runa. Be right back Sil-chan" Kaity replied.

Kaity skipped down the stairs and lifted Heart up.

Meanwhile Madi was packing up and looked at the sleeping Salem. She was about to ask Kaity when she realised her twin was taking Heart up the stairs. Runa had Skyla so she couldn't ask her either.

"I'll get her" a voice said.

Madi turned to find Akashi and Sora standing there.

Sora picked up Salem and began walking up the stairs. Madi and Akashi followed closely.

"What room is she staying in?" Sora asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Put her in my room" Madi replied, opening her door.

The twins walked in and Sora placed Salem on Madi's bed.

"Thank you, Sora" Madi said.

"No problem" Sora replied.

Both he and his twin walked out of her room.

"Night Madi" Madi heard one of them say.

She didn't know who it was but she decided on the most likely person and replied "Night Sora"

**Kaity: ok I gotta stop writing now. I was writing when I realised oh that's three thousand words I better finish it. Lol. Also XD Madi's mistake. Yeah it was Akashi XD. YellowKiiro gave me the idea that she should accidently talk to Sora instead of Akashi, while meaning to talk to Akashi but this is close enough. Because I wanted Madi to be the only one who could tell them apart. When they're not doing anything anyway. **

**Silver belongs to **_**Kagamine Lerin**_

**Salem belongs to **_**IIFrostII **_

**Also I noticed I never mentioned it but Golden also belongs to Kagamine Lerin as well. **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Attacked **_


	13. Chapter 12: Attacked

**Kaity: *cries* for crying out loud, why do my guys look like girls when I draw!? *attempted it again* I'm frustrated. -_- I tried to draw Ikeda and because his hair just happens to be quite long it looked like a girl. I wish I could draw as well as I seem in this story. Oh well in this chapter the last Phoenix Rose OC shall be introduced! Dun dun duh! I am yet to introduce 2 more Golden Iris OC's plus that other one… along with someone who may shock everyone even me. **

"Ohayo!" Kaity yelled as she skipped down the stairs.

"Morning" Runa said at the exact same time.

"Morning Runa, Kaity" Ikeda replied, lazily.

"Um…Runa-san, Kaity-san?" Salem asked.

"Yes?" Kaity replied.

"Um… does Madi-san usually sleep on the window seat?" Salem asked. **(A/N: I decided that I'd better use window seat instead of window sill, cause that's what it's supposed to be) **

Runa immediately looked at Kaity. Kaity's gaze had gone soft. She ran over to her twin who was reading and hugged her from behind.

"I knew we were twins!" she half yelled as she hugged her sister.

"Eh?" Madi exclaimed, dropping her book.

"Loud" Skyla commented as she walked down the stairs, with Heart.

"Kaity's always loud" Runa replied.

"I am not!" Kaity retorted, letting go of her sister.

"Yes you are" almost everyone in the room replied.

"I'm not loud when I sleep am I?" Kaity demanded.

Runa considered this and then shook her head.

"That's. What. I. thought" Kaity replied.

Everyone laughed at her as she told them it wasn't funny.

Suddenly a shadow dawned at the door. Everyone went silent and turned. A hooded figure stepped out of the bright light and threw off her hood.

She had black hair with silver highlights, pale skin and a scar on her right cheek. Her right eye was a stormy grey colour and her left eye was silver that her black hair covered. She wore a light grey cloak with ripped skinny jeans and blackish grey combat boots. She had black buckle wrist bands on her wrists and a black chocker, with a pale blue teardrop hanging from it. Planted on her face was a permanent frown.

"Is Daniel here?" she asked.

"Dan-iel?" Kaity said slowly.

The girl nodded.

"Just a sec. Lillytear!" Kaity yelled.

Lillytear was there in a matter of seconds.

"Yes, Kaity?" she asked.

"Is there someone in the guild called Daniel?" Kaity questioned.

"Daniel… No I'm sorry he left a few years ago. Why?" Lillytear replied.

"This girl's looking for him" Kaity said, pointing at the girl.

"Who are you?" Lillytear asked curiously.

"I'm Shinda. And are you sure?" the mismatched eyed girl answered.

Lillytear nodded.

Shinda looked disappointed. Madi stood and walked over to Shinda.

"If you want you can stay here, in case he returns" Madi said.

Everyone looked shocked. This is usually what Kaity did. Even Shinda looked shocked but she nodded.

"I'm Madi" Madi said with a small smile.

"I'm Kaity" Kaity chipped in.

"I'm Runa" Runa added.

Shinda was overwhelmed by all of the people, despite there were only 15 of them including the guild master and the two cats.

"Welcome to Phoenix Rose" Kaity said cheerfully after everyone had been introduced.

"Thank you" Shinda said smiling slightly.

_That afternoon_

"Lillytear!" Kaity yelled as she stormed into the guild, with Silver and Runa behind her.

"What's wrong with her?" Madi asked.

Runa and Silver didn't exactly look happy themselves.

"Just listen" Runa replied.

"What's wrong, Kaity?" Lillytear asked.

"Would you mind to explain why an all-girls guild who hate boys have a boy in their guild?!" Kaity exclaimed, emphasizing on the all-girls and hate.

Lillytear looked weary. "What did he look like?" she asked.

"He had dark skin, raven black hair and green eyes! But he was with that Amy girl and Cytrus! And they weren't exactly treating him like they hated him!" Kaity shouted.

"How'd you see all that? They were really faraway" Runa muttered.

"Ah. That would be Golden Iris's guild master's son" Lillytear replied.

"Her what?" Runa exclaimed.

"How can she hate boys when she has a son?!" Kaity exclaimed.

Lillytear sighed. "You see once her husband divorced her he left her with their son. Now this caused her to hate men but not completely. It wasn't until boys around the same age as her son began to bully him. She stopped letting her son see any boys his age and she began to detest all of the male gender except her son" she sighed.

Kaity looked shocked. Everyone did.

"Make sense?" Lillytear asked, looking weary.

Kaity nodded. "Sorry" she mumbled.

"Oh and Kaity. I know I've been delaying this but you've finally earned it. We start your training tomorrow" Lillytear said before she disappeared up the stairs.

Kaity looked surprised. Over the last week she'd completely forgotten about the promise that Lillytear had made to her when she joined to guild. That's right. The guild had 13 members plus two exceeds.

"Training?" Runa asked.

Kaity adverted her gaze. "Nothing" she assured her.

_Outside some time later_

"She's out here somewhere" Silver mumbled.

She was searching for Kaity under Runa's request, because it was getting dark and she hadn't come inside since her outburst that afternoon.

"Kaity?" she called.

_In a random tree not far from the guild_

Kaity sat in a sakura tree, hidden from the world by the pale pink flowers. She hugged her knees to her chest, of course not because she was cold, but because she felt terrible.

Lillytear's mention of her training reminded her of her mistake. She's forgotten all about it.

"Baka" she cried softly, to no one but herself.

_Inside the guild_

"Runa I can't find her!" Silver declared as she walked into the guild.

"Damn it. Where is she?" Runa muttered.

_Outside again XD_

Kaity jumped out of the tree and landed on her feet. She sighed and began to walk back towards the guild. Suddenly a rustle in the bush behind her caused her to turn around.

Standing there were 3 men with extremely curious looks on their face.

"We were wondering when you were coming down from that tree" the black haired one said.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaity demanded.

"She spoke to us" the white haired one exclaimed.

Kaity glared at them in disgust and turned around.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she whirled around, kicking the red haired man in the head. He fell to the ground with a thunk but quickly recovered.

"What the hell do you want?" Kaity demanded.

"Nothing much missy" the black haired one replied.

"Only to kill you" the white haired one added.

Kaity's eyes widened and she stepped away from them, only to hit a wall. They had somehow drove her into an alleyway.

"Don't worry. We'll make it quick" the black haired one assured her.

"You guys make me sick" Kaity muttered.

She was about to cast a spell when the red haired guy waved his hand, creating a black magic circle. The next thing Kaity knew Natsu was standing in front of her.

She stopped and struggled not to collapse.

"Do you like Red's fear magic?" the white haired one asked.

"It shows your worst fear" the black haired one added.

"Why did you do that Kaity? How could you?" Kaity's fear asked.

Kaity stumbled and held her hands over her ears.

"Don't" she mumbled, loud enough for them to hear.

"Why? Why did you almost kill me?" the fear Natsu demanded.

"Don't" Kaity repeated, raising her voice.

"You could've killed everyone. You're so stupid" Natsu said.

"Don't!" Kaity screamed.

_Back at the Guild_

"DON'T!" Kaity's voice echoed through the entire guild.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"Kaity?" Runa and Silver exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes widened, as they all stood.

"Shit. She's in trouble!" Silver exclaimed.

"I'm so gonna yell at her" Runa yelled, running out of the guild, but everyone could tell she was worried.

Everyone except Lillytear and the two exceeds stood and chased Runa out of the guild.

"Kaity's very capable. What happened?" Lillytear exclaimed.

"Only Kaity's worst fear gets in her way" Rita said worriedly.

_Back to where Kaity is_

Kaity collapsed to the ground trembling.

"That was easier than I thought" the black haired man's voice said.

"You said it" the white haired man's voice added.

"Who gonna kill her?" a deep voice, Kaity assumed it was Red, asked.

"I don't care but hurry it up. I can hear people coming. A lot of them" the white haired man said.

"Probably a bunch of protesters or something. They won't bother us" the black haired man assured him.

"KAITY!" Somebody yelled.

Kaity's head flew up and back down again as her fear Natsu said something else.

"UDUSAI!" she shouted.

_Where everyone else is_

"That was so Kaity" Runa mumbled.

"Defiantly" Madi added.

They all ran towards her voice. That led them to an alleyway.

"Be prepared everyone" Runa warned.

_**Kaity's POV**_

"Hurry up and kill her" one of the voices said.

"I'll do it" another complied.

I trembled in fear. Not of them. But of my greatest fear. That's why I left. Now I will only bring hurt to everyone in my new guild.

"Gomennasai" I managed to say as the red haired man began to cast his spell.

"Kaity!" I hear everyone yell.

I'm too weak and I feel myself fading but not before I hear each and every one of my friends attacks.

"Blue Lotus!"

"Rose Link!"

"Roar of the Silver Dragon!"

"Aqua Dragon's Talons!"

"Sunshine Blaze!"

"Grass Needle Shower!"

"Lightning Bolt!"

"Dark Hydra!"

"Darkness Revolution!"

"Meteors of the Creator Sēremu!"

"Dark Nights!"

I see a flash of light as the attacks head towards me and the men.

_**Normal POV**_

"What the hell?" all three men exclaimed as the 11 attacks slammed into them. **(Yes 11 cause Sora and Akashi do theirs together. If it's really that confusing I'll put who did the attacks at the bottom) **

"Kaity!" Runa yelled, restraining her scream as she saw her battered friend.

But Kaity was out cold. She couldn't hear or see anything but darkness. And her nightmares were making her toss and turn in her unconsciousness.

"Heart!" Runa complained.

"Coming" Heart replied, running over and kneeling next to Kaity.

Kaity was breathing heavily and she looked extremely distressed.

"Witch Hazel" Heart summoned.

Slowly Kaity's breathing returned to normal and her face softened. Although she was unconscious her mouth moved to form one single word. "Gomennasai"

**Kaity: I had to. *tears* oh come on! Oh well. That was sad. I think this will be the second last chapter. One more chapter and one more OVA (I had this hilarious idea XD) before we begin the first Arc! Okay here's a list of the attacks! **

**Blue Lotus: Runa  
Rose Link: Madi  
Roar of the Silver Dragon: Silver (duh)  
Aqua Dragon's Talons: Ikeda  
Sunshine Blaze: Shinji  
Grass Needle Shower: Sora and Akashi  
Lightning Bolt: Skyla  
Dark Hydra: Alex  
Darkness Revolution: Shinda  
Meteors of the Creator Sēremu: Sēremu/Salem (once again duh)  
Dark Nights: Heart**

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**My Greatest Fear**_


	14. Chapter 13: My Greatest Fear

**Kaity: YAY! I love you guys and I thank you a million times for supporting me! This is the last chapter before I start the first Arc which I believe is Ikeda's. Well not including the fabulous OVA I've already written and laughed at a million times XD. Just reading the title makes me laugh. It's called **_**Truths and Pranks. **_**You can just tell how that's gonna end XD. **

_**Kaity's POV**_

_I'm drifting in darkness. Five seconds ago I was surrounded by my worst fear. Now I'm living the in a nightmare. Everywhere I turn I am faced with darkness. I'm alone again. Everyone keeps leaving me. Mama. Bifrost. Then I left Natsu. I cry out, but no one can hear me shout. _

My eyes shoot open and I wince.

"Kaity!" I hear Runa yell.

"Ru-na?" I managed to say.

"Far out don't scare me like that" Runa sighed.

"Gomen" I reply sadly.

"Now I know how you felt I guess" Runa said attempting a smile.

I smile weakly and nod before I realise that the only other person in the room is Silver who's hiding in the shadows.

I scowl. "I told you to stay out of the shadows, Sil" I scold her.

She looks up and smiles at me. She steps out of the shadows.

"Next time, when someone calls your name in the middle of the night, answer" she tells me sternly, but I can hear the tremble in her voice.

I sit up and begin to get out of the bed when I hear Runa yelp.

"You can't get up yet!" she exclaimed worriedly.

"I'm fine" I assure her as I step out of the bed. I pick up my coat that was on the chair and pull it on, before turning to my best friends with a smile.

"I'm fine" I repeat just to make sure they trust me.

Even though I'm lying to myself. I feel like I'm going to collapse at any second. My head still feels like it's in the nightmare. My heart is still in two pieces. And worst of all, Natsu's voice is echoing through my head.

But I manage to hold my head high and walk out of the infirmary.

_**Normal POV**_

_Mildew_

The pink haired boy approaches the black and white building. The blue cat, who'd been trailing him, follows. He doesn't even notice, because his mind is set.

_Phoenix Rose_

"Arigatou, everyone!" Kaity smiles as she walks out of the infirmary.

Everyone turns and looks relieved that Kaity is back to her normal self. They couldn't bear to see that shattered girl, crying her heart out again.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, baka!" Madi scolded her.

"Kaity!" Rita exclaimed, tackling her friend with a hug.

Kaity returned the hug and grinned.

"Next time you wanna die, get someone more professional to do it" Ikeda scolded but he was also relieved.

Salem, Heart and Skyla each in turn tackled Kaity with a hug, only because Kaity wasn't very strong and Rita was far lighter she ended up on the floor at one stage.

Kaity smiled and stood again.

"Won't happen again" she assured them.

_**Runa's POV**_

I watch Kaity as she skips around the guild. She seems so carefree, but I could tell that when she'd told Silver and me she was fine she was anything but.

_She hides it behind her smile. _Those words have bothered me ever since Rita had said them to me. What does this girl hide behind her smile? And why does it seem far worse than what everyone had seen yesterday?

_**Kaity's POV**_

As I assure them it won't happen again I realise they aren't looking at me. They're looking at the door.

I turn and what I find there made me feel even worse than when that guy had used his fear magic. Because standing at the door, in flesh and blood, was Natsu. And he was staring right at me.

"Na-t-su" I stutter.

He looks a mixture of relief, confusion, sadness and anger. Tears trickle down my cheeks. I want to run away but instead I storm over to him and slap him across the cheek.

"Natsu, you baka. Why can't you listen to someone when they say stay away?!" I cry.

He looks shocked as he stares at me.

"Kaity…" he mutters.

"I'm right here, baka" I cry. Suddenly every inch of pain I'd been trying to supress comes back at full force causing me to collapse.

_**Natsu's POV**_

Time seems to slow down as she falls. I see a chain fall out of inside her jacket. On the end is the snowflake I gave her.

"_She kept it?" _I think.

Suddenly I notice everything. The black hairclip in her hair. The snowflake around her neck. And the scaly material peeking out from under her right sleeve. All things I'd given to her.

I reach forward and catch her before she hits the ground. Because at that moment, nothing else mattered.

_**Normal POV**_

"Kaity!" Runa exclaimed as she fell into Natsu's arms.

She ran forward and held her hand against the short brunette's head.

"Baka. I told you to stay in bed" Runa muttered, close to tears.

"Runa-san. She'll be fine. She's just exhausted" Heart said.

"Thanks Heart" Runa replied "bring her up here" she told Natsu.

She headed for the stairs, figuring Kaity would feel best in her room, with her scented candles.

_Kaity and Runa's room_

"That bed" Runa ordered Natsu, pointing at Kaity's bed that used more by the grey exceed than the brunette.

Natsu gently placed Kaity on her bed and stepped away from her looking guilty.

Runa sighed and opened to door.

"I'll be back. Don't do anything more to hurt her you hear?" Runa muttered sternly.

Natsu nodded and Runa left to go find something for Kaity.

Natsu sat next to Kaity's bed as she lay there, breathing in and out slowly.

"I'm sorry" he muttered.

_**Kaity's POV**_

_I can hear him. Breathing in and out. He's close. Natsu. I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot. _

I awaken and slightly tilt my head sideways, to find Natsu next to me. He's fallen asleep, with his hand interlocked with mine. A single tear rolls down my cheek but I wipe it away immediately. I've cried enough. I look out the window only to see it's dark. I'd slept the entire day.

"Hey" I hear Runa's voice say.

I turn to find my best friend sitting on her bed across from mine.

I blush as I realise that I'm still holding Natsu's hand but not wanting to wake him up I leave it there. **(Yeah right) **

"Sorry Runa" is the first thing that comes out of my mouth.

"I'm not to only one you need to apologise to" Runa replied jerking her thumb at Silver who was standing near the kitchen.

I sigh. "I'm sorry I lied to you" I muttered.

Runa shakes her head. "I swear to god do not do that again" she said glaring at me.

I nod.

"Kaity. You don't have to tell us, but we'd like an explanation" Runa said.

"What did you do?" Silver asked.

I exhale but not too loudly in case I wake Natsu up.

"I'll spare you the details but let's just say I almost killed my entire guild" Kaity answered.

My friends didn't look horrified in the slightest.

They both stood and walked over to the opposite side of me. Runa hugs me then even Silver gives me a small hug.

My eyes widen, as I had not been expecting that reaction.

"Go to sleep now or I won't be happy in the morning" Runa ordered.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I'm staying in Sil's room tonight. Just for tonight. So you can get some sleep" Runa replied.

"We can kick him out if you want" Silver suggested, pointing at Natsu.

I just shake my head. "It's fine" I say. And this time I mean it.

They smile at me and walk out the door closing it behind them. I could swear I hear multiple sighs of relief from outside my door but I'm so close to sleep I can't be sure.

_**Normal POV**_

_The next morning_

Kaity stretched and yawned as she sat up. Her hand felt warm and she turned, to find Natsu gone.

She looked slightly sad but stood, feeling a hell of a lot better than yesterday.

She got dressed and snuck out of her room and towards Silver's room. She knocked on the door lightly.

When the door opened, there was a sleepy looking Silver staring back at her.

"Ohayo Sil" Kaity giggled.

Silver yawned in reply. "Morning Kaity" she replied before turning "Runa!"

"Yes?" Kaity heard her best friend reply.

"Kaity's here" Silver replied.

"Oh" Runa replied.

Kaity heard footsteps and suddenly her pink haired friend was grabbing her arm and dragging her inside.

"Whoa Runa" Kaity exclaimed.

"answer me truthfully this time! Are you okay?" Runa demanded.

"fine. I'm not perfect but I am 10x better" Kaity replied.

Runa smiled and hugged her.

"That's good. Now in return you shall make me breakfast" Runa smiled.

"What flavour?" Kaity asked rolling her eyes.

"Fish!" Rita's voice replied.

"No!" Runa, Silver and Kaity replied.

_An hour later_

"I can't believe you wouldn't make me fish pancakes!" Rita grumbled.

"She what?" Pāru exclaimed as the 4 of them came down the stairs.

"I know right! She made me eat banana and blueberry instead" Rita grumbled.

"at least you got some! I want some!" Ikeda complained and everyone seemed to agree with him.

Kaity laughed sheepishly. "Maybe once a week" she shrugged.

"yes!" Ikeda replied straight away.

Kaity laughed and suddenly spotted Natsu, who was standing near the doorway. Kaity exhaled.

"I'll be back" she announced.

She walked forward and grabbed Natsu by the arm dragging him outside.

"He'd better not come in here with an unconscious Kaity in his arms. Again" Madi mumbled and everyone agreed.

_Outside_

Kaity dragged Natsu all the way to the forest where she'd first met Lillytear.

When she finally stopped she kept her back to Natsu not wanting to have to look him in the eye.

"Kaity?" he asked.

"Yes, Natsu?" Kaity replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"I'd prefer not to say this to the back of your head" Natsu replied, his voice also shaking.

Kaity slowly turned and faced him. Her caramel eyes glinted in the sun as she met his dark green eyes.

He looked like he wanted to say something but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Kaity sighed. "Say it Natsu. Yell at me. I don't care. Just say it" she trembled.

An annoyed glint appeared in his eyes and he straightened.

"I'm not going to yell at you Kaity. because I have something else to say" Natsu replied.

"What are you talking about? I almost killed you" Kaity managed to say.

"but you didn't" Natsu replied.

"But.." Kaity began but she was cut off by Natsu hugging her.

She blushed and felt tears sting her eyes.

He held her head to his chest and let her cry. He buried his face in her dark brown hair and held her tight.

"I love you, Kaity. so don't you dare leave me again" Natsu muttered.

**(Kaity: *having a fangirl attack*) **

Kaity hugged him back and cried some more.

"I love you too, Natsu" Kaity confessed softly, into his shoulder.

Natsu was surprised. He knew that Kaity had thought of him as one of her best friends but he never realised she loved him.

He shed a few tears of his own and hugged her even more, not wanting to leave her side.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Kaity pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"Natsu. Will you join Phoenix Rose?" she asked.

Without a moment's hesitation Natsu nodded and hugged her again.

Kaity hadn't noticed it but the red Fairy Tail mark that had once been on Natsu's shoulder had disappeared.

_Back at the guild_

Kaity ran into the guild pulling Natsu along with her. When they got inside she blushed and dropped his hand.

"Everyone! Natsu's joining!" Kaity declared.

Everyone either smiled or raised an eyebrow, because truthfully they'd all seen it coming.

A while later, Kaity had placed the Phoenix Rose guild mark on Natsu's left shoulder.

"Welcome to Phoenix Rose" Kaity said cheerfully.

"Welcome" everyone else echoed.

Kaity smiled brightly and even though she was hiding burdens far bigger than the one she'd just been released from, while her hand was clutched in Natsu's she didn't even care.

"Hey Kaity!" Skyla called.

"Yes?" Kaity replied.

"We need to ask you something!" Heart beckoned.

Kaity looked at them strangely but dropped Natsu's hand and with a reassuring smile, wandered over to the red eyed girl and the blunette.

_Fairy Tail_

"Master. Natsu joined Kaity's guild" the blue cat said close to tears.

Makarov sighed. "Don't worry Happy. They'll be fine" he answered.

**Kaity: OMFG! I just love, love, loved that chapter! NatsuxKaity is like my favourite shipping seriously. Oh and NO I AM NOT TURNING THIS INTO A ROMANCE! There will be romance here and there but it is not the genre. Anyway the next chapter (NOT INCLUDING OVA) Ikeda's arc shall begin. Oh here's a big disclaimer. **

_**I own none of the amazing characters in this story, except Ikeda and Shinji Sarika, Madi Croana, Rita and Kaity Takeda. **_

_**Heart belongs to blog-heart-slover03.  
Runa Acrohart belongs to Taliaem.  
Skyla Thalia belongs to cooler1220.  
Sora and Akashi Ringo belong to YellowKiiro.  
Sēremu Doragon and Pāru belong to IIFrostII.  
Silver Fairybloom belongs to Kagamine Lerin.  
Alex Michelson belongs to Missing nin.  
Shinda Death belongs to Deadly8rose123.**_

_**Natsu and any other characters from Fairy Tail that appeared in this story belong to Hiro Mashima. **_

_**Aki belongs to IIFrostII.  
Amy belongs to LisayaTomago.  
Cytrus Lirea belongs to Taliaem.  
Golden Fairybloom belongs to Kagamine Lerin.  
Kuro Tsukiko belongs to cooler1220.  
Marie Rose belongs to Cocokitty2316. **_

**Kaity: lots of disclaimers I know. Um Kuro and Aki didn't actually appear and Ozias was never named but you'll just have to read on into the future! **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Truths and Pranks (OVA)  
**_


	15. OVA 2: Truths and Pranks

**Kaity: you can just tell from the title of this OVA that it's gonna be hilarious can't you? XD oh and this starts from where I left off in chapter 13. **

_**Kaity's POV**_

"No. way" I say firmly.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Skyla whined.

"What part of 'no way' didn't you get?" I demand at the blunette.

"Don't be so boring Kaity!" Heart complained.

"If I'm going so are you" Runa added.

"if you don't wanna go then why'd you say yes?" I demand.

Runa grinned cheekily.

"Come on! We're even dragging Madi and Shinda along for crying out loud!" Skyla said.

"Ugh. Fine. But I'm sooooo gonna regret this" I groan.

"Yay! Truth or Dare at midnight!" Skyla and Heart said in unison.

"Where are we playing this game of absolute nonsense?" Madi asked.

"For once I agree with you, sis" I agree.

"you also agree that sleeping on the window seat is better than your beds" Shinda added.

"hey if I didn't you would be sleeping in Silver or Alex's room" Madi retorted, teasing her best friend.

"What's wrong with that?" Runa asked.

"Okay. we're doing this in our room!" Skyla declared, interrupting their conversation.

"Midnight. Got it!" Runa said running off with Silver and I following her.

"She's way too excited about this" I mutter.

"You got that right" Silver replied.

_**Normal POV**_

_Skyla and Heart's room at Midnight_

"where's Kaity and Silver?" Skyla wondered out loud.

"taking their time" Runa shrugged.

"They better be here soon" Skyla said, glaring at the door.

Just then Kaity and Silver slowly walked in the door.

"Shut the door!" Heart commanded.

The two rolled their eyes and shut the door.

They sat down in the circle that the other 6 girls had formed.

"Okay! spin the bottle to find out who goes first" Heart said. **(omg… what would happen if they all played spin the bottle or seven minutes in heaven XD) **

Skyla span the bottle and it turned and turned until it finally landed on Kaity.

"You serious?" Kaity sighed.

"Truth or Dare?!" Heart, Skyla and Runa exclaimed.

Kaity sweatdropped. "Truth" she answered.

All three of the girls seemed to have the same thought cause they all ginned evilly.

"Kaity, do you like Natsu?" they all asked.

Kaity turned about 10 different shades of red in 5 seconds and the girls laughed at her. Man she hated this game.

"You gotta answer or you get punishment!" Skyla said.

"And punishment for you, will be far worse than answering this question" Runa said evilly.

Kaity looked slightly scared not wanting to know what punishment was.

"Y-Yes" she stuttered, her entire face a crimson red.

"I told you" Runa exclaimed laughing at her friend's crimson face.

They all started laughing at her even Shinda laughed slightly.

"I'll get you all for this" Kaity muttered.

Everyone shivered. Because they knew she would.

"Spin the bottle already" Kaity muttered.

Runa reached out and spun it only to have it land on her.

"Truth or Dare?" Heart and Skyla asked.

"Um…Truth?" Runa asked.

"Who do you like?" Skyla asked immediately.

Kaity knocked the blunette over the head and stood.

"Oh no Sky-chan. Pick on me all you want but. Leave. Runa. Alone" she said.

Silver stood and went to the door suddenly with Kaity following. "Sil? Kaity?" Runa asked.

"I heard something" they replied. Silver and Kaity walked out the room curiously.

Suddenly there was a yell of surprise.

"IKEDA!" Everyone heard Kaity shout.

They all sweatdropped and rushed out the door only to find Kaity soaking wet and glaring at Ikeda's door that was slightly open.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT, OCEAN BOY!" Kaity yelled, kicking his door down.

_*Flashback*_

"_Everyone. We're outnumbered. There are 8 girls and only 6 boys" Ikeda said. _

"_And?" Shinji questioned. _

"_So we should prank them!" Ikeda declared. _

"_Um... you do realise who you're up against?" Sora asked._

"_The Witch of the Gods, Sēremu, The Silver Dragon Slayer, Silver, The Thunder Bolt, Skyla" Shinji said. _

"_The Black Rose, Madi, Death's Wielder, Shinda" Akashi added, quietly. _

"_The Twilight Dancer, Runa, The Dust Witch, Heart" Alex said. _

"_And The Snow Angel, Kaity" Natsu, Akashi, Sora, Shinji and Alex said in unison. _

"_Ah" Ikeda sweatdropped. When you said their famous nicknames it really made you shiver. __**(I hope you don't mind but I created Heart and Skyla's nicknames) **_

"_And what the hell would pranking them accomplish? Death by torture?" Natsu asked. _

"_It'll show them whose boss. Besides we have The Forest Twins, The Darkness Magician, The Thunderstorm, Salamander and The Famous Aqua Dragon" Ikeda replied. _

"_Did you come up with those nicknames just then?" Alex asked. _

"_Shut up. Any more questions?" Ikeda asked. _

_Shinji put his hand up. _

"_What?" Ikeda asked. _

"_You're famous and we're regular?" Shinji asked. _

"_Of course. Problem?" Ikeda asked. _

"_Just the fact that Natsu is far more well-known than you" Shinji replied, in his usual neutral voice. _

"_Shinji. Shut up" Ikeda twitched. _

*_End of Flashback_*

"Ikeda Sarika! What the hell are you trying to start?!" Kaity yelled as she kicked the door down.

She found the rest of the boys sweatdropping as she stalked in. suddenly there was another presence. Silver's. She had also gotten wet.

"Ikeda… don't you know that silver rusts when it gets wet?" Silver asked in a deathly quiet voice that was almost as scary as Kaity yelling.

"They helped me!" Ikeda exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the rest of them.

"We're innocent!" they all exclaimed.

Suddenly there was another scream and in seconds the rest of the girls were there, cracking their knuckles.

"Well, well, well. Someone wants to die" Runa glared.

"Indeed" Silver added, grabbing Ikeda by the collar.

Heart and Sēremu stood by the doorway sweatdropping.

The 5 boys backed away as the other 5 girls, Runa, Madi, Kaity, Shinda and Skyla closed in on them.

All at once they either slapped or punched the boy they'd been closing in on, causing some of them to get knocked out cold. The only ones who were still conscious were Natsu and the twins.

"I expected better from you, Akashi" Madi said, her voice slightly louder than usual.

"Indeed" Shinda added, glaring at Sora.

"I can't believe you" Kaity said.

"Stupid Shinji" Skyla muttered.

"Baka" Silver added, dropping Ikeda's collar.

"Water of all things" Runa added, realizing that she'd knocked Alex out.

"Boys" they all said in unison, storming out of the room.

"Told you it was a bad idea" Alex muttered weakly.

"Aye" Ikeda replied.

**Kaity: XD that was funny. Although Truth or Dare didn't really last. I kinda got the pranking idea from Taliaem's story, Fallen Blades. And I just had too. And of course it was Ikeda XD evil little boy. **


	16. Before Arc Chapter: Feelings?

**Kaity: I decided that before I continue the chapters I'd better do this. I dunno what to call it but it's got everyone's thoughts on the guild and its members. I might even do Golden Iris characters. Oh and Kaity's one is more describing everyone because she's basically already expressed her feelings for everyone. Aaannd… it's all from their POV. Okay let's start~**

_**Kaity Takeda**_

I stare around the guild. There are now 15 of us if you include the two exceeds.

But I don't truly know these people any better than they know me.

The tanned blunette and the red eyed girl sit in the corner, usually whispering depending on the guild's volume.

The second and third people I convinced to join the guild.

One with lightning powers, the other with both nature magic and dust magic. They are similar and different in a way. They're both loud but one can control her temper, the other can't.

Then there's my twin, who usually hangs around the other set of twins, the green eyed girl and silver eyed girl.

She's usually reading quietly or chatting with the silver eyed girl. Their magic's are quite similar. One, the cursed Black Rose and the other, Darkness and Mind/Soul control.

The twins are hard to tell apart, especially because they also use identical magic. My green eyed twin is the only one who can seem to tell them apart when they're being neutral. One usually plays with the younger kids and the other watches them or reads with my twin.

The green eyed girl who plays with the twins or reads with my twin has an interesting magic. Creator slayer. She's shy and rarely speaks.

My gaze shifts to the next group. My cousins, the brown haired boy and the pink haired boy.

My youngest cousin, the one with silver hair, intrigues me the most. He usually sits there with his Weather Orb. But using my Sense I know he hides another side to him. A split personality.

My blonde haired cousin, lazy, ignorant and cheeky, spends most of his time lying around. A second generation dragon slayer. The Aqua Dragon Slayer.

The brown haired boy, who saved my best friends life, uses Darkness Magic. Despite his bright personality, he uses one of the blackest of magic's.

And the pink haired boy. Fire Dragon Slayer. Salamander. Hot-headed, stubborn, rarely listens. I blush slightly. Yet underneath all that something even I didn't understand.

My gaze moves on to the two girls who sit at my table. Silver Dragon Slayer. Twilight Lotus.

One with tropical pink hair, aqua eyes and cat ears, the other with long black hair and red eyes.

One who almost lives in the shadows, the other with one of the brightest smiles in the guild.

I really know nothing about these people.

Skyla. Heart. Madi. Shinda. Sora. Akashi. Salem. Shinji. Ikeda. Alex. Natsu. Silver. Runa.

I smile. Phoenix Rose. This guild is far quieter than Fairy Tail. I may have only been here for a week, but I love this place.

And if any harm were to come to it, this world would be a snowstorm.

_**Madi Croana**_

Pain. Violence. Death.

None of these words agree with me. I've been through pain. And violence. And I've seen far too much death.

But in this guild there is light. No matter the mood, there is always someone who will fix it.

Usually my older twin sister. Her caramel eyes are far prettier than my dull green ones. Her face rarely carries a frown unless you've done something to tick her off. Sunset. That would be the word to describe her. A snow covered sunset.

Always sketching in her sketch pad. She only shows her two closest friends what she draws. Kaity, Silver, Runa. The 3 oldest girls in the guild.

One red eyed and jet black haired. Another pink haired and aqua eyed. The last dark brown haired and caramel eyed.

None of them seem to have the same personality but they all get along very well.

Skyla, Heart. The two girls that joined the guild after me. The runaway child and the healing child. Both with completely different magic's yet far similar personalities.

Shinji. Ikeda. Natsu. Alex. Sora. Akashi. The six boys of the guild, all quite different.

No one seems to be able to tell the twins apart, but I can. Akashi and Sora may be twins but they are separate people. Like me and Kaity. Sora with a slightly brighter personality and always playing with the children. Akashi, more of a silent and protective personality and rarely smiling.

Ikeda and Shinji. My twin's cousins. What does that make them to me? One lazy, loud and quite annoying. The other quiet, serious and easily fooled.

Natsu. The boy who likes my twin. Well he may not admit it, but I can kinda read people's emotions.

Alex. I silently laugh to myself. He likes Runa. I have to say they hide it very well, but I can see right through them. No one else has noticed.

My eyes finally land on my two roommates.

Shinda, Salem. The small black haired girl that became attached to me for some unknown reason. And the silver eyed girl that intrigued me from the moment I met her. With her black hair with natural silver highlights and her grey cloak that shields her entire body, you would think she was made of glass.

Phoenix Rose. I've never been part of a guild before. This is what it feels like. Family. Something I never understood until now.

_**Ikeda Sarika**_

I yawn and glance lazily around the room. There are many people in this guild and according to my shorter cousin; they all joined just last week.

There's my cousin and her step-sister that's also her twin. Not sure how that worked out. But when I first met that girl I gave her a name. I don't know why. When I look back to it I cannot think of one reason why I gave that small brunette a name.

Her sister has changed since I last saw her. She used to be a stubborn brat who cared nothing about me and my brother, but still taught us magic. At least that's the vibe I got. Maybe it was because I never took her where she wanted to go.

My younger brother, Shinji. His hidden split personality is terrifying. Shiho. When he takes over, it's hard to get Shinji back. That's why he's so neutral. If he feels sad or angry he can't control Shiho.

The other boys of the guild, the twins, Alex and Natsu.

I smirk. Natsu likes my older cousin. I find it amusing. But I know if I tease them they'll jump back at me with just as much teasing, because I let my guard down. And all because of that Silver girl.

The Silver Dragon Slayer, Silver. First generation, unlike me the pathetic second generation. Something about her bugs me.

The youngest members, Heart and Salem. Surprisingly not good friends. The red eyed girl is far friendlier with the tanned girl, Skyla, while the green eyed girl is friends with Madi and Shinda.

Shinda. Well known as Death's Wielder. Be afraid of her in other words. Even though she's only fourteen.

And Runa Acrohart. The second deadly flower, the Lotus. With cat ears and a cat tail I've always be curious about her, until Kaity scolded me and told me NOT to ask.

This guild is… strange. There are friendships, rivalries and heavy burdens that fill the air. I barely even know my own brother.

But it is a warm place. I'm always greeted, whether it be with a smile or a frown I'm not ignored here. I'm accepted, even though no one knows anything about me.

_**Shinji Sarika**_

_Let me out. _

That's all I hear 24/7. My soul, split in half. Me and Shiho. I could just let him out. But he'd go on a rampage and would hurt people I care about. I used to only have to worry about one person. Now I have an entire guild.

My older cousin, Kaity, my older brother, Ikeda, my step-cousin(?), Madi and basically everyone else. Especially Skyla.

I can't explain it. But she's stands out. She's like the sunshine in the middle of the night. I…like her. But I must keep away. From everyone. Or they'll be hurt.

Heart, Skyla's best friend, the 11 year old girl with red eyes, always smiling. She wears herself out healing her friends.

Friends. Do I even know the meaning of that word?

The two sets of twins. My cousins, Madi and Kaity and Sora and Akashi, almost identical in every way. I can't really tell them apart.

Salem. The other 11 year old with green and purple eyes. Shinda. The mismatched eyed girl. One eye silver. The other a storm like grey.

My brother, Ikeda. I've been questioning him lately.

Do I even know my own brother?

Natsu. Pink hair. Big temper. Alex. Bright smile. Dark magic.

Runa and Silver, the two girls constantly hanging out with Kaity.

Dark and Light as I describe them. And my cousin is yin and yang.

Friendship. I don't know what it means. But this guild is what I would call it.

**Kaity: I just had this idea as I was writing this. I want everyone else to write their own OC's little one of these. It doesn't have to be long. Just as long as you include every character and it's from their POV. You don't have to write it for Golden Iris OC's cause I'll do that later on when we know them better. Of course if you really don't think you can do it I will but you know I thought it'd be nice if you could write your own and *mumbles* save me the trouble. Kay next time we begin Ikeda's arc! YAY!**

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose:**_** Aqua Dragon**_


	17. OVA 3: Forgive Us?

The guild was quiet. All the girls were either out on a mission or strolling around the town. Only the boys were inside and they were bored.

"Ow!" The blonde-haired boy yelped in pain.

"It's your fault this happened." Shinji said.

"Hey, you helped too!" Ikeda argued. He was by far the most battered of the 6.

"Let's make it up to them." Natsu suggested.

"How?" Alex asks.

"We could..." Sora started.

"Make them cake?" Akashi added.

Natsu considered the idea then grinned. "That's a great idea!"

"No it's not." Says Shinji.

"I agree. None of us knows how to make cake. Kaity's the cook here." Ikeda said while thinking about the pancakes Kaity made.

"We could still try. That way the girls will see that our apology is sincere." Akashi said.

"Yeah, what he said." Natsu nodded agreeing.

"All right but if this backfires, remember, this is not my idea." Ikeda said while forming an 'X' with his arms.

"So what do we need to make cake?" Natsu asked ignoring Ikeda.

Alex grabbed a cookbook and read, "It says we need butter, sugar, cake flour, vanilla, baking powder, milk, and eggs."

"All right sounds easy."

"We have butter, sugar, milk, and eggs." Says Sora. "This means we still need cake flour, vanilla and baking powder. Akashi."

"Got it." Akashi appeared beside his brother with a notepad and a pen.

"Great, were doing pretty good so far. So who's buying the ingredients? Not it." Natsu says.

"I'm too battered to do it." Ikeda.

"I'll stay to keep an eye on things." Akashi.

"I'll keep him company." Alex.

"I guess it's you and me, Shinji." Sora said, taking the notepad from his brother and dragging the 14-year-old with him.

Once they were outside Akashi started to feel uncomfortable. Nii-san. He thought, as he gulped.

"Are you all right?" Alex asked. He nodded, letting out a shaky breath.

"We need bowls." Natsu exclaimed taking the brunette's attention.

-15 minutes later, outside the guild (with Shinji and Sora)

"Finding cake powder might take a while." The raven-head told his companion.

"Let's check over there." Shinji suggested pointing at a bakery.

"Good idea. Maybe we ca-" He bumped into someone but kept his balance and didn't fall. He looked in front of him and saw a boy about the same age as Heart and Salem. The boy had dark skin, black hair and green eyes. "I'm sorry. Here let me help."

"N-no, I'm fine." The boy stood. He hissed a bit.

"Are you ok?" Shinji asked.

"Y-yes." Sora looked at his knee and saw that he scraped it.

"No you're not." Sora reached inside his jacket pocket and took out a bandage. He placed it on the boy's knee. "There." He ruffled the little raven-head's hair.

"Thanks." The boy walked away.

Shinji stared at the older boy. "Do you always help kids?"

Sora smiled at the silvernette and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about it. Now, let's get that cake powder."

-10 minutes later, inside the guild (with the boys)

"Were back." Shinji said.

"Finally, let's get this started." Natsu cheered.

Akashi sighed, relieved that his twin is back. Alex noticed this and raised a brow.

"Alex what do we do first?" Natsu asked.

Alex's attention was again taken by the pinkette's question. He turned to the book and gave out orders. "Ikeda preheat the oven to 175 degrees C. put the ingredients on the counter it's easier to work that way."

"Aye sir!" Everyone said in unison.

-2 and a half hours later (Yes it took them that long to figure the whole thing out)

The kitchen was a mess Akashi and Sora volunteered to clean the mess while the rest of the boys stared at the 'cake'.

Ikeda eyed the cake analysing it as if he was a judge in a cooking show. He shook his head in disappointment. "I don't even know if it's edible or not."

"At least we tried our best." Alex tried to lighten up the mood.

"What are you doing?" They whirled around and saw all the girls by the doorway. Kaity who didn't get a raised a brow. "What did you do?"

"Um... W-well..." Natsu stuttered.

The twins popped out of nowhere and explained. "We wanted to say sorry for the water prank, so we made you girls cake." They said in unison. They scratched the back of their necks sheepishly. "It didn't turn out very well, but we cleaned the kitchen so don't worry about it."

'Rehearsed.' Everyone thought.

Shinda's eyes sparkled a bit. "You made cake?" She asked. The boys nodded. "Let me see." They all stepped away from the table.

All the girls' sweatdropped. "What is that?" Runa asked.

"Cake." The boys answered flatly.

"At least it's supposed to be." Shinji added.

All the boys panicked. 'What if they get mad?' Kaity smiled. "You went through all that trouble just to say sorry?" They nodded. "Well I guess, I forgive you. But do that again and you're all dead." She threatened. They shivered and nodded.

"What about you girls?" The brunette asked turning to the others. They all nodded smiling.

"You used your own money, right?" Madi asked.

"Actually, it's Sora and Akashi's money." Alex said.

"The kitchen is clean, so I guess I forgive you. But like Kaity said, do that again and your dead." Silver said.

They were all surprised. Silver didn't usually talk.

-Golden Iris

"Mother, I'm back."

The woman smiled at her son but frowned when she saw his bandage. "Where did that come from?" She asked pointing at the foreign object.

"I bumped into someone and scraped myself." He said while poking at the bandage the older male gave him.

"Who helped you?" She asked her son gently. "Was it a nice lady?"

The little boy paused, he wasn't sure if the person who helped him was male or female. The person dressed like a boy, but looked like a girl and the voice was unrecognizable.

"Yes." He decided that his helper was a female. 'Boys don't help people they hurt them.' That's what his mother said. "But mother, she was with a boy. Can we save her?"

The woman's eyebrows knitted in anger. "A boy." She said the word in disgust. "Do you really want to help her?" She asked her son.

The boy nodded. "Boys don't help people they hurt them."

"That's right, my son." She turned to the rest of the guild. "Ladies we have a mission"

The six girls nodded at their guild master and stood. "Yes Miss" they said in unison.

**Kaity: TAKING NO CREDIT! Except for the last line. Yellow and Kiiro wrote this and wanted to share it with me and I thought it was awesome to be honest so I decided to make it the 3****rd**** OVA starting were the last one left off. Honestly if anyone wants to write an OVA or give me an idea for one feel free and I'll use it. No matter how bad! Oh and I did have to edit the one line where it said **_**a boy around the same age as Heart and Skyla **_**cause Skyla's fifteen and Heart's eleven. Salem is also 11 so I just replaced Skyla's name. **


	18. Chapter 14: Aqua Dragon

**Kaity: *hyperventilating* YAY! First arc begins here! I'm so excited to write this . Okay here goes, Ikeda's Arc begins now!**

_**Arc One: Carless**_

Ikeda flinched as he sat down. He still hurt from when Silver had beaten him up. And that had happened at least 5 days ago.

He peered around the guild, noting that neither Natsu nor Alex had come downstairs yet. Now that he looked around the only people who seemed to be awake were Madi, the twin boys and Silver.

He exhaled as his younger brother walked down the stairs. His brother immediately walked over to the twins.

While Ikeda had become friends with Alex and Natsu, Shinji had become friends with the twins.

Madi was sitting at her table, reading as usual, she looked up momentarily to greet Shinji before turning back to her book.

Silver sat at the table she usually sat with Runa and Kaity, staring of into space with her hands in her pockets.

Kaity was apparently 'training' with the guild master, Lillytear and her exceed, Rita was watching.

The younger guild members Heart, Sēremu and Shinda were apparently still sleeping. Skyla and Runa had gone into town and Alex and Natsu hadn't been seen all morning. Ikeda suspected they'd gone on a quest.

He sighed and stood deciding that he'd go join Kaity with training. He could probably use it considering she was a Dragon Slayer as well.

He stopped outside the guild cursing himself, realising that, being the lazy person he was, he hadn't bothered to ask where they were training.

He exhaled and decided to ask Runa then remembering she was in town.

"Are you looking for Kaity?" Silver's voice asked.

Ikeda turned to find the crimson eyed girl looking at him. Her look was a mixture of confusion, annoyance and… sympathy? No that can't be it he decided.

"Yeah. Do you know where they are?" he replied.

"No. they wanted to be alone. I was going to ask why" Silver replied.

"Why…I wanted to look for them?" Ikeda said slowly.

Silver rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Because. I wanted to train with them" he muttered.

Silver sighed. "You're not the only one" she muttered, not thinking he could hear her.

"You…did?" Ikeda exclaimed.

Realising he'd heard her she straightened. "Yeah…I'm a Dragon Slayer too" she replied.

"Right… maybe we should ask Natsu next time we see him" Ikeda suggested.

"Yeah" Silver replied adverting her gaze.

"And Salem-chan" another voice added.

The two turned to see Kaity, with Rita on her shoulder.

"Salem?" Ikeda and Silver asked at the same time.

"She's a Creator Slayer but they can learn basically whatever magic. And she's learnt Light Dragon Slayer magic" Kaity replied.

"Really?" Ikeda asked, thinking of the small green eyed girl.

Kaity nodded and exhaled.

"How was training?" Silver asked.

"Fabulous" Kaity muttered.

_*Flashback*_

"_Remind me why we're out here BEFORE the sun has risen" Kaity said as they entered the clearing. _

"_Because it's colder without the sun. Now I'm guessing you know my magic" Lillytear replied. _

_Kaity nodded. "Snow Phoenix Slayer" she said. _

_Lillytear nodded. "That's why I offered to teach you. We use the same element" she replied. _

_Kaity nodded in agreement. _

"_Now cast one of your spells on me" Lillytear said. _

_Kaity was shocked by the request but obeyed. _

"_Snow Dragon's Roar!" she yelled, sending a snowstorm Lillytear's way. _

_Her snowstorm almost immediately stopped and shattered in front of them. _

"_What was that?" Lillytear demanded. _

_Kaity looked shocked. _

"_You see this is why you did what you did to your old guild. You're most powerful when you're emotions aren't in your control. But when you aren't feeling strong emotions you aren't attacking with full force" Lillytear sighed. _

_Kaity's eyes widened but she stood strong and nodded. _

"_Show me one of your Snow weapons" Lillytear ordered. _

_Kaity nodded and slammed her fist into her palm causing an ice blue magic circle to appear on either side of her. She placed her hands into the opposite magic circle and pulled out her Snow Ribbons. _

"_Now attack me with them. No mercy" Lillytear said. _

"_Aye sir" Kaity replied and with that she began relentlessly attacking Lillytear. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"It's funny. None of our elements are the same" Kaity muttered.

"Fire, Silver, Snow, Aqua and Light" Ikeda thought out loud.

Kaity nodded. Her fingertips glowed and tiny snowflakes shot out of them dancing around her hands.

"How do you do that?" Ikeda muttered admiring his cousins' magic.

Kaity's snowflakes disappeared as she glanced up at him. "What do you mean? Can't you do the same with water?" she asked worriedly.

Ikeda blushed and turned away. "No" he muttered.

"I can't either" Silver added.

Ikeda looked at the crimson eyed girl in surprise. Why was she helping him?

"Oh well. I am older than both of you by a year" Kaity sighed.

Ikeda and Silver nodded, not knowing that Kaity had been able to do that since she was 10.

"KAITY!" Kaity heard someone yell from inside the guild.

Kaity's eyes widened and she ran inside with Ikeda and Silver trailing her.

"Where's the fire?" she exclaimed.

Standing in the middle of the guild was Sora looking completely distressed.

"What's wrong Sora?" Madi exclaimed, being the only one who knew who it was.

"Somebody kidnapped Akashi" Sora exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Kaity and Madi exclaimed in unison.

Sora didn't exactly look calm himself. He looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"We have to find him. Now!" Sora demanded.

"Did you see who took him?" Kaity asked.

"I turned around for 5 seconds and when I turned back he was gone. The last thing I saw was a girl with long black hair disappearing around the corner.

Kaity twitched and Madi looked at her in horror. "She didn't happen to have violet eyes now did she?" she twitched, clearly trying to keep her anger in.

"How'd you know?" Sora exclaimed.

Madi's eyes widened and she attempted to grab Kaity but her sister was already storming out the door.

"I'M GONNA KILL GOLDEN IRIS!" she yelled.

"Quick. Sora, Ikeda, Silver and Shinji! Follow me!" Madi exclaimed running after her twin.

The three boys and girl raced after Madi and Kaity, leaving the rest of the guild, just as Shinda, Salem and Heart ran down the stairs, after hearing the yelling.

"What happened?" the two 11 year olds exclaimed.

"It would seem that Golden Iris just kidnapped Akashi" Rita replied, who'd been left behind.

"Aka-chan?!" Salem exclaimed, just as Runa and Skyla returned along with Natsu and Alex.

"What?" Skyla exclaimed.

"I'm gonna guess it wasn't just me when I heard Kaity yell" Runa said staring around at the almost empty guild.

"You guess correctly" Rita replied.

_Town of Akros_

"Kaity!" Madi yelled chasing after her sister.

"Man she runs fast" Ikeda muttered.

"There she is!" Shinji exclaimed spotting the brunette up ahead.

She was standing outside a building that looked like it was getting ready to move out.

There was a golden sign that read, GOLDEN IRIS.

"Gonna. Save. Akashi. Kill. Golden. Iris. In. Process" Kaity was puffing as they reached her.

"They'll pay for kidnapping Akashi" Shinji declared.

"You said it" Sora said, still looking very worried.

"Allow me" Kaity said.

And with that she kicked Golden Iris's door off its hinges and stormed inside.

Immediately the six girls turned to face the six Phoenix Rose members.

One had short blonde hair that ended at the middle of her neck, whitish silver eyes and pink glasses that framed her odd coloured eyes. On her head she wore a straw hat that tied up with a green ribbon around her chin. She wore white flats, a white dress that reaches her knees and silky white gloves that reached her elbows.

Another had straight deep violet hair that reached her thighs, tied in two pigtails, black eyes and almost white skin with a few freckles splattered across her face. She wore a simple black crop top, black shorts and violet flats.

The other four were quite familiar to the others.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the one with pink glasses exclaimed.

"Beating the crap out of your annoying guild" Kaity replied, with a death glare sent towards each and every one of them.

"We'll spare you most of the pain if you give our guild member back" Madi added.

"Guild member? Who are you freaks?" the one with dark violet hair in pigtails replied.

"Phoenix Rose" the other four exclaimed.

The other four were Amy, Marie, Cytrus and Golden.

"G-Golden?" Silver stuttered.

Golden glanced at her and then glared at her.

"Silver" she replied in disgust.

"Who's first?" Kaity asked in annoyance.

"You think you can beat us, Phoenix Rose?" Cytrus demanded.

"Cytrus dear I could defeat all of you on my own" Kaity replied.

"Bring it blizzard" Cytrus challenged.

"You asked for it sunflower girl" Kaity replied, drawing her snow ribbons and charging at the golden blonde haired girl.

"You'd better give my brother back" Sora said in a deathly quiet voice as he approached the girl with pink glasses.

"Aki! Get rid of them!" Amy complained.

"Easier said than done Ames!" the girl, Aki replied, charging at Sora.

"Move it" Shinji said unamused as he walked towards Amy.

"Not happening" she replied.

"Out. Of. My. Way" Silver said to Golden.

"Like hell Silver" Golden snarled.

"Hell. After I'm done with you you'll wish you were there" Silver replied, charging at her cousin.

"I don't wanna hurt you. But I will" Madi said simply to the violet haired girl.

"Careful Kuro-chan! She's the Black Rose" Marie called.

The girl, Kuro smirked. "Whatever" she said before charging at Madi.

"You should be more worried about yourself" Ikeda said as he approached Marie.

"Tsk. I so don't enjoy fighting. Nor do I like boys" Marie replied her aura turning darker.

"Snow Dragon's Ribbon Dance!" Kaity called, causing her ribbons to glow a silvery colour, slicing them towards Cytrus.

"Sun Shower!" Cytrus called dodging Kaity's ribbons, that swerved around her and came back slamming into her just as she unleashed her attack of about 50 sun beams.

Kaity moved quickly to dodge them and almost dodged all of them, but ended up with at least 5 hitting her.

"Tch" she exclaimed as the rest of them dissipated. Cytrus glared at her, holding her arm and Kaity returned the glare.

"You're annoying, Sunflower" Kaity muttered.

"You're not much better, Snowstorm" Cytrus replied, trying to catch her breath.

"Shadow Strike!" Kuro yelled throwing the shadow attack at the neutral Madi.

"Rose Reflect Fan!" Madi summoned. She summoned her giant black fan and flipped it out sucking in Kuro's attack.

"Reflection!" Madi yelled finishing the attack. She swung her fan causing the attack to re-emerge from her fan sending it flying back into Kuro.

"What the?!" Kuro's mad voice cried out as she was hit with the relentless attack.

"Roar of the Silver Dragon!" Silver yelled, sending her roar of chains and swords towards Golden.

"Sunflower Shield!" Golden yelled in return, creating a giant golden sunflower in front of her protecting her from Silver's attacks.

Madi sneezed from her battle with Kuro, who was going on a rampage.

"Why are there so many sunflowers here?" she exclaimed.

"Must be their trademark or something" Silver yelled back dodging, Golden's Roar of the Golden Dragon, made of golden scales.

"Shock Wave!" Aki yelled sending her shockwave towards Sora.

Sora dodged it easily and yelled out his own attack sending leaves swirling towards Aki.

She screamed in surprise as the leaves, sharp as obsidian blades, pierced her.

"Thunder Strike!" Shinji yelled, sending a large lightning bolt towards Amy.

Amy quickly whipped a scroll out of her blue pouch and yelled "Mr Pooh Bear, I choose you!" opening the scroll.

A giant wooden like bear appeared out of nowhere and blocked Amy from Shinji's attack.

"Aqua Dragon's Roar!" Ikeda yelled sending a jet stream towards Marie.

She hadn't been expecting that so she reacted slowly and got half hit with the attack.

"You should just give Akashi back now" Kaity demanded.

"Why the hell would we give her back?" Cytrus demanded **(XD Best part ever! They all thought Sora was a girl and then they accidently kidnapped Akashi XD) **

"Her?" Kaity exclaimed.

"Um yeah?" Cytrus replied, starting to look confused.

"Akashi is a guy" Kaity said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wha?" the six girls exclaimed in unison, stopping what they were doing.

Phoenix Rose took that hesitation and attacked.

"Chain Grip!" Silver yelled, using her chains to tie Golden up.

"Leaf Make: Jail Dome!" Sora yelled, creating a dome out of leaves to form around Aki.

"Aqua Ocean Cage!" Ikeda shouted, making a cage form around Marie out of aqua coloured water.

"Summer Dome!" Shinji called, his Weather Orb shining on Amy trapping her in an invisible force-field.

"Sweet Rose: Rose Cuffs!" Madi shouted, throwing three pink roses with stems that began to grow on their own, tangling Kuro in their stems. As Kuro struggled they only seemed to get tighter.

"Snow Dragon's Roar!" Kaity yelled, sending her roar of snow towards Cytrus and hitting her causing her to collapse.

The six Phoenix Rose members stood their glaring at their rival guild, who's members were all trapped except Cytrus, who Kaity was holding by the collar and demanding to reveal where she was hiding Akashi.

"Up there" Cytrus managed to stutter before Kaity dumped the mismatched eyed girl on the ground. No. mercy.

Kaity ran up the stairs to find Akashi, a raven haired boy and a woman with dark skin who looked extremely familiar.

"What the hell are you doing with Akashi?" she demanded as the other five burst in behind her.

"We were rescuing her from you" the woman replied.

Kaity suddenly realised why she seemed so familiar.

"You're Kesshite Fuyu!" Kaity exclaimed pointing at her.

"The woman from the dress shop!" Madi realised.

**Kaity: dun dun duh! That was my plan all along. Yup that Kesshite Fuyu woman from around the end of chapter 9 is Golden Iris's guild master. And in the OVA that Yellow and Kiiro wrote you can tell where I got the idea. I realised something while I was writing this chapter. IkedaxSilver (Silver Dragon Slayer and Aqua Dragon Slayer) NatsuxKaity (Snow Dragon Slayer and Fire Dragon Slayer). Fire melts Snow and Aqua (water) rusts Silver. Interesting… Next chapter will go back to normal and I will resume Ikeda's arc. Aye Sir! **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Dragon Slayers**_


	19. Chapter 15: Dragon Slayers

**Kaity: Did I ever mention that I love this story? To fudging bits and pieces XD. **

"Sora" Akashi said, his eyes wide looking like he was going to explode at any second.

"What do you want?" Kaity half growled.

"Like I said we're saving he-" Kesshite started before she was cut off by Kuro appearing out of the shadows.

"How'd you get out of my rose cuffs?" Madi exclaimed.

Kuro ignored her and turned to her guild master.

"Miss it would seem we made a mistake. That is a boy" Kuro said pointing at Akashi.

"A boy?" Kesshite exclaimed staring in disgust at Akashi. She suddenly noticed Sora.

Looking extremely pissed off she looked ready to hit Akashi but before she could both Kaity and Sora were there casting their spells.

"Snow Dragon's Hailstorm!" Kaity yelled, causing dark clouds to appear in the guild and begin raining hail.

"Tree Leaves Swarm!" Sora commanded, sending his obsidian sharp leave blades towards Kesshite.

Kesshite hadn't been expecting it so she was completely thrown off by the attacks.

"Mother!" her son cried. He turned ready to attack the people who had hurt his mother but they were already gone.

Just as he noticed this, the other 5 girls of the guild burst through the door.

After Phoenix Rose had left, their attacks had dissipated.

Kesshite slowly stood.

"Phoenix Rose" she grumbled.

_Back at the guild_

Kaity slammed the door open, trying her best not to bust it off its hinges as well.

"While our mission was a success I wish you'd let me destroy at least one of them" she said, her voice a quiet, deadly one.

"Akashi is fine now" Ikeda assured both her and Madi who hadn't said a word since Kesshite had almost hurt Akashi.

"Kaity! Sil!" Runa exclaimed racing over to her two best friends.

Alex had been trying to calm both Runa and Natsu ever since the 7 of them had disappeared from the guild, which was quite difficult considering he had been worried too.

Runa tackled Kaity, who barely managed to stay upright.

Kaity's face went from pissed off to happy.

"Sorry" she apologised hugging her pink haired friend.

"You need to stop doing that" Runa told her.

Kaity pulled away and scowled. "It was Golden Iris's fault" she insisted.

"Please don't tell me you destroyed their guild" Lillytear said looking slightly worried.

"Only the door!" Kaity said ignorantly.

Lillytear raised an eyebrow.

"And maybe a couple of tables. And their members might be slightly stuffed up" Kaity shrugged.

Rita facepalmed at her friend's 'innocence'.

"Slightly?" Lillytear asked.

"I don't know. We were gone before I could tell" Kaity replied.

"It looked like they were moving anyway" Shinji said.

"Ah" Lillytear said.

"Ah what?" Kaity demanded.

"Don't tell me…" Silver muttered.

Kaity's eyes widened and she looked downright disgusted.

"Oh please no!" she exclaimed.

"Unfortunately if we're all thinking the same thing than yes, Golden Iris is moving their guild to Mildew" Lillytear replied.

Runa immediately covered her ears as twin yells echoed the guild.

"WHAT?!" Natsu and Kaity exclaimed.

"So that's why they've been hanging around this town so much" Ikeda muttered.

"So it would seem" Lillytear replied.

"WHY THIS TOWN THOUGH!" Kaity demanded.

"VOLUME!" Rita yelled at Kaity.

"Because they want to train and their old guild isn't very good" Lillytear replied, calmly.

"Train for what?" Salem asked.

Kaity stopped and looked annoyed. "What else?" she thought out loud.

"The Mage Games" Madi said speaking for the first time since they'd returned.

"Mage Games?" Sora asked.

"Similar to the Grand Magic Games" Lillytear replied.

"But that's ages away isn't it?" Alex asked.

"Who ever said training early was a bad thing?" Kaity asked no one in particular.

"It's only February. The games are in November aren't they?" Runa asked.

"Aye" Rita replied.

_Later on outside_

"This is no fun when I'm training alone" Kaity muttered as she stared around the clearing.

"Then why didn't you ask someone?" Rita asked her.

"Cause I'll just end up hurting someone again" Kaity muttered.

"Oh come on. Just ask Silver or Natsu. Even that idiot Ikeda for crying out loud" Rita complained.

"What did you call me, cat?" Ikeda asked, coming into the clearing.

"Idiot" Rita mumbled in return.

"Ikeda? What are you doing here?" Kaity asked him.

He looked sheepish. "I didn't exactly come alone" he replied.

Kaity looked behind him to see Silver with her hands in her pockets, Natsu and Salem with Pāru on her head.

"What are you all doing here?" Kaity asked, looking surprised.

"We're all Dragon Slayers aren't we?" Silver asked.

Kaity looked softly at the four dragon slayers in front of her.

"Yeah okay" Kaity replied.

The others smiled at her.

"So will you teach me how to do that thing you do with your magic?" Ikeda asked.

"This?" Kaity asked, her hand glowing a silvery white colour causing snowflakes to dance around her hand.

"Yup" Ikeda replied.

"You can't do that Ikeda-san?" Salem asked him, causing her hand to ignite with a yellow light colour.

"Yeah" Natsu added making his hand ignite into flames.

Ikeda twitched. "Don't make me feel worse" he muttered.

"It's quite easy, Ikeda. You just concentrate you power into your hand and let your element flow" Kaity told him, but meaning it for Silver as well.

Both Ikeda and Silver looked at their hands and concentrated.

After a while Silver's hand began to glow silver and slowly chains began to emerge and flow around her palm.

"Yay, Sil!" Kaity exclaimed, congratulating her best friend.

Suddenly Ikeda became even more determined and concentrated even harder. Kaity looked alarmed. "Ikeda! If you concentrate to hard you'll-" she began but before she could finish her sentence, aqua coloured water flew from Ikeda's palm soaking the other dragon slayers.

The blonde stopped in surprise and this time the water obediently flowed around his palm.

"Um…" he said.

Kaity and Silver looked annoyed but they laughed at him instead.

"Baka" they said in unison.

Even Salem and Natsu were laughing at him. He hadn't been expecting that reaction but after a while he began to laugh as well.

"Well now you both know how to do that" Kaity giggled.

Silver and Ikeda nodded.

"Kay then. Sil. Attack Ikeda" Kaity declared.

"Wait, what?" Ikeda exclaimed, jumping out of the way just in time to dodge Silver's Roar.

"Afraid to hit a girl Ikeda?" Kaity taunted.

"What the hell is the point of this?" he yelled, dodging Silver's chains again.

Kaity laughed at them in amusement.

"You're supposed to fight back you know!" Natsu yelled, also laughing.

Ikeda looked ticked off. "This isn't funny!" he yelled as one of Silver's chains wrapped itself around his arm.

Before Ikeda could cast his spell, Silver's chains wrapped around the rest of his body.

"That's enough Sil" Kaity said, stopping Silver.

Silver dropped her chains making Ikeda crash to the ground.

Kaity stood over the Aqua Dragon Slayer and shook her head.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that" she told him.

"No shit Sherlock" Ikeda mumbled.

"Keep digging Watson" Kaity replied with a smile, helping him up.

"Fight me this time. Natsu. You help Sil and Salem-chan" Kaity told the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Sure thing" he replied.

"How's fighting you different than fighting Silver?" Ikeda asked.

"I won't be going easy on you" Kaity smiled.

"She was going easy on me?" Ikeda exclaimed.

Kaity shrugged and punched her fist into her palm, forming the magic circles that her ribbons lived in. she pulled them out and smiled at Ikeda once more.

"You'd better try this time. Or you're gonna feel pain" Kaity told him before charging at him, swinging her ribbons.

Ikeda jumped out of the way, only just managing to escape her ribbons attack.

"Aqua Dragon's Wing Slash!" Ikeda yelled, while he was in mid-air.

He slashed his arms behind him sending twin slashes of water towards his cousin.

Kaity criss crossed her ribbons sending an identical slash made of snow towards him.

The two attacks collided in mid-air, exploding sending Ikeda flying backwards, whereas Kaity, who had seen it coming dodged it.

Kaity sighed and her ribbons shattered. She helped her blonde cousin up again smiled at him.

"Never mind. Better luck next time" she said, before walking back in the direction of the guild.

Natsu and Silver stopped sparring and ran after her, with the two exceeds and Salem chasing them.

But Ikeda remained. He looked beaten and annoyed.

"Why can't I do anything right?" he muttered.

_*Flashback*_

"_You idiot! You could've killed me!" his uncle barked. _

"_I can't do this! Mother told me never to use magic for destruction!" Ikeda complained. _

"_I don't care. I don't like that kid! Get rid of him!" His uncle, Leo replied harshly. _

"_Why can't you do it?" Ikeda yelled back._

"_Insolent brat!" Leo yelled, slapping Ikeda over the cheek. _

_Ikeda cried out in pain as his uncle's poison claws struck him. He fell back clutching his cheek. _

"_Ikeda!" he heard his mother scream. _

"_Ikeda-kun!" his older cousin yelled. _

_Suddenly his uncle was knocked out of the way and Kaity was there holding the Takeda family's dagger, Tokiko, the water dagger. _

"_Leave him alone!" Kaity almost screamed. _

_Ikeda vision blurred as he watched his older cousin defend him as her own father battled her. _

_*End of Flashback* _

Ikeda stepped backwards in surprise.

'_I never remembered that. When did that happen? I didn't have my aqua dragon powers back then… or did I?' _Ikeda thought.

"Ikeda?" Silver's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sil-ver?" he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked him.

"I don't know…" Ikeda mumbled. His head hurt. He swayed and suddenly collapsed unconscious.

"Ikeda!?" Silver exclaimed in worry.

**Kaity: to be honest the entire time I was writing this chapter I was thinking, what is gonna be the plot to Ikeda's past? Because I have Shinji's and Kaity's. Madi and Ikeda? Didn't really have them down. Anyway I've figured his out now so it's all good. Please review!**

_**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: Fading?**_


	20. Feelings Part 2

**Kaity: So 4 more people wrote one of these for their OC's so I'm gonna post them now. **

_**Skyla Thalia**_

So many people are around me and I can't believe I am as lucky as I am. I never had friends before, I just hope they like me. The people here are just so kind to me. it is like I have a home for once.

I look around the guild, I see my closest friend Heart, she is like my little sister I never had. If anyone ever hurt her I would go and try to kill them then I would never forgive them. I trust her with all my heart and I can tell her everything. I was so happy when I moved into her room.

my eyes glance over to the snow dragon slayer's cat Rita, she kinda scares me I am afraid that if I say something wrong she will hunt me down and scold me. But otherwise she is really adorable and kind.

Also there is Kaity, she is like my big sister I know I can trust her. She is the one who is dating Natsu; I still can't thank her enough for saving me from my father's 'crew'.

Then I see Madi, Kaity step half-sister and she is really sweet and I don't know so much about her. but from the looks of it she seems to be pretty cool. I can't wait to befriend her.

my eye stroll over to Runa. she is so amazing to her friends, when she saw Kaity was hurt she was freaking out and was so supportive, and I love that about her, I wish I could be more like that. she is just so admirable.

Then my eyes stare at Shinji. I know close to nothing about him except he is related to Kaity Ikeda and Madi. I also know I may or may not have feelings for him. He is kinda distant to everybody but he is really interesting. He is also different but I like that. I like that a lot. I also this he may or may not be very cute *blushes* ugh boys are so confusing!

The twins. They cause trouble. but both are very nice to me!

Silver is next. She and I are similar but different in a way. But she still scares me.

Uh... Alex scares me to. Well his magic scares me. I am afraid of the dark and isn't his magic darkness? Besides that I think he is really sweet after all he did save Runa. I need to thank him for that. I also need to order food...

Then there is Salem, I think she is one of the prettiest of us all. I know absolutely nothing about her.

Ikeda is the loud one; unfortunately I cannot say he is handsome because to me he has a baby face. But he is A cool guy.

the I peer at Natsu. I am glad he doesn't recognize me; if he did he would probably get mad.

Lastly there is Lillytear She is drop dead gorgeous, with her looks alone she could defeat an army of billions.

_**Heart**_

Skyla and I had just finished chatting. I look around the guild and smile. Everyone is so calm and peaceful.

My eyes land on Kaity. She smiles so bright every day, which makes everyone in the guild lively. She sometimes speaks Japanese. When I first met her, she seemed so friendly. She is like a big sister to me.

Then I saw Rita. She's a very cute exceed. She always scolds Kaity for speaking Japanese words, which is sometimes funny.

Skyla. I was a bit worried about her the first time we met. Three men came to take her and I was utterly disgusted with them. Then, when she moved into my room, I was very happy because I wouldn't be lonely anymore.

Madi. She's the step sister of Kaity. She's quiet and protective of her step-sister.

Next is Runa. We're not very close but she's fine with me. I was wondering at first why she has cat ears and a cat tail so I decided to ask. When I knew the answer, I quickly didn't talk.

The twins, Akashi and Sora. It's really hard for me to tell them apart. Sora mostly plays with us while Akashi sits in a chair and watches us.

Silver. We don't talk too much. The both of us have red eyes but, she's older than me.

Salem. We're not really close to each other but, both of us are the youngest in the guild.

Ikeda. To be honest, he's quite loud, but that makes the guild not so boring. Shinji s the younger brother of Ikeda. He's not loud like the other one. He's quiet and serious.

Alex. He's the one who saved Runa. I wanted to thank him but I'm very shy, and Kaity thanked him so it's enough. It's like he's sometimes awkward when he's with Runa. Well, I think it's just my imagination.

Natsu. I think he and Kaity would become a very cute couple. He's very loud and sometimes, annoying.

Lillytear. When I first saw her, I thought she was a goddess because she looks like one. I look up to her now. She's also the master of the guild.

Phoenix Rose. When I first went inside the guild, I was surprised that no one was there but Kaity, Rita and Madi. Kaity asked me to join the guild so I joined. Time flew fast then so many people joined. The guild has a very warm atmosphere that makes me feel safe. It's like I have a new family that cares for me. I love this guild. And if someone hurts even one of them, I would hunt them down even if my life is on the line.

_**Shinda Death**_

I looked up from my book, "Fallen" and looked around me. I wasn't used to being around so many people… It felt… No, it reminded me of home…

My eye's land on Madi. The green eyed brunette. I don't know why I attached myself to her, I don't…Maybe her soul was what made me do so… Or maybe it was the fact that she came up to me without hesitation, a complete stranger…I don't know! It confuses me so much…Maybe I should try and not to… I don't know…

I moved on to the girl closest to her, Salem, the black haired girl, with green eyes flecked with purple. I don't know anything about her… Even though we're roommates… But I know, that piece of scarf is from Natsu, the pink haired, onyx eyed boy's scarf… I don't even remember when he joined, but then again… I probably didn't pay attention.

I moved onto Kaity. She's Madi's older twin sister, who she and Natsu have this feeling of love for one another… _'If he hurts Madi's older sister, he'll have a lot of people on him…' _I thought hiding my smile.

Runa, the girl with cat ears and a tail… She's a deadly flower, or so I'm told, like Madi… I thought about asking about her traits but decided against it. If she hasn't said anything yet, then she doesn't want people to know.

I moved onto the next person…Heart, Skyla's best friend. She's 11, the youngest in the guild… And Skyla, the runaway… we're sort of alike in that aspect, I and she, but I'd rather keep my distance otherwise. I moved onto the others.

Shinji… there's something about his soul, that throw's me off… Because of my magic, Soul Control, I can see others souls when I want, through my grey eye. He's different, but I won't look into it too much. It's not my place. I looked at his brother, Ikeda. He reminds me of someone… Who? Oh well, I'll think of it later…

Akashi and Sora, the twins. Madi can tell them apart, the only one in the guild really, but their souls are different and yet they're alike. I don't use my magic when they try being each other and just guess. Its better that I play fair.

The Silver Dragon Slayer, Silver, is a first generation dragon slayer… I don't know much about dragons, despite how much I read, but I know they all disappeared a while back… I wonder why…

Then Alex, I wonder about him… he uses dark magic as well… Darkness, and Dark, they're quite the same yet different in aspects. He's… weird. That's all men will ever be… weird and annoying.

Did I miss anyone? If so, who…? And why, does this place remind me of home…can I really trust them though…?

'_I need a cheesecake or an ice-cream' _I think standing up and going to the bar to order.

_**Sora Ringo**_

My brother and I went outside to sit by a tree. Trees are the objects that protect us, it's our magic. My brother read a book while I stared at the black and white building.

Phoenix Rose. At first we felt awkward inside the guild. Why? Because when we walked in every person we saw was a girl. The awkward feeling went away when two other boys joined.

Ikeda and Shinji.

Ikeda's lazy that's for sure, but I know he's hiding something under that goofy and childish persona. He's 16, a year older than us, there's bound to be a reason why he acts the way he does.

Shinji on the other hand tends to keep away and stare at his orb. I'll get him to open up, somehow...

Runa is the oldest female, not counting Lillytear, which means she is the 'mother figure'. She has cat ears which are hard to miss. Akashi wanted to pet her extra limbs, he has a liking for cats, but I stopped him and ushered him to pet Pāru instead.

Another boy is Alex, Being 18 year's old means he is the oldest male in the guild, which technically makes him 'father figure'.

Runa is the 'mother figure' and Alex is the 'father figure'.

I purposely slapped myself on the forehead. Oh God, what did I just think?

"Nii-san?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, don't mind me. Carry on with your book." I assured him.

He nodded hesitantly and turned his attention back to his book.

Phoenix Rose is an interesting guild indeed; the building is black and white. It's easily recognizable and could be loud at times, especially now that the Salamander is here.

I shivered. I try to avoid anyone who uses fire magic, I don't want to burn to death and my leaves would be useless. It will be hard to keep Akashi safe.

Natsu's an idiot, but I assume Kaity has a thing for him and the feeling is mutual. Who wouldn't think that? They came in the guild holding hands. Dead giveaway, folks.

The flame-brain and the sunset... Interesting couple.

If Kaity's the sunset, then her sister Madi's the night sky. She is quiet and mysterious, but can also be bouncy and cheerful. The dark night sky with millions of stars. I don't know about Akashi but I saw that blush at the beach.

I nodded to myself. The leaf and the rose... Again interesting couple. Do I approve of this? Yes, yes I do... As long as my brother is happy and unhurt I see no reason to go against this.

Heart and Skyla.

Since Akashi and I arrived at the guild I grew a soft-spot for the two of them. Heart likes cute things, so I sometimes control the leaves and shape them into different animals, it made her happy.

When it rained one time I saw Skyla running around outside, in the rain, like an idiot. I was concerned, what if she catches a cold? Skyla's the same age as me, 15, but she acts childish and carefree.

She laughed delighted by the rain. Better keep her company. I thought then ran outside to play in the rain with her, Heart soon followed. Akashi watched us from inside.

I smiled. That was a nice memory.

Salem. Like Heart, she's also 11, but her personality tilts to the quiet side. I didn't have much time to get to know her, because when Natsu arrived she stuck to him like super glue.

Shinda and Silver, 14 and 17, they're both shy and quiet. I really think they should be more social. Maybe I can bribe them both with sweets.

I looked at the sky. What if I suggest creating Team Nature? The members are Heart, Madi, Runa, Akashi and me. Not bad, right?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt something land on my shoulder. I turned to see Akashi with his head on my shoulder and his book on his lap.

Akashi. My little brother... Like the Kaity and Madi situation, some people think he's the older twin. They all think he's more mature like Madi, but that's only because most people barely scratched the surface.

They see me as the type that plays with children 24/7, but I only do that because, everyone deserves a happy and relaxed childhood. Children are supposed to be happy and carefree. Not fighting for survival and joining guilds.

A normal childhood... Something Akashi and I never had...

_**Alex Michelson **_

Runa I had come across in Akros by chance. I was intrigued by this girl who had cat ears and a tail as she fought against a monster. I was hesitant to move at first but when she was in trouble I instinctively used dark slicer. Now it's just a matter of getting to know her better.

When I first entered the guild, Kaity's reaction proved that she cared deeply for the girl I carried in. Soon it became apparent that she was the defacto leader after the guild master, not that I minded.

Heart despite being so young so great composure in that time of crisis as she set about using Witch Hazel to heal Runa.

I've spoken to Ikeda a bit since arriving at the guild. Overall he seems like a good guy but a bit of a trouble maker with an ego to boot. Nonetheless I can see as someone I could call a friend in days to come.

_**Silver Fairybloom**_

I never thought I could join a guild like this... Where I'm not getting avoided or called "The Demon Child"... I still hope that no one will find out my musical side and the demon inside of me...  
Kaity, the Snow Dragon Slayer, who didn't freak out when I broke the window, also is the person ask me to join... She is a great friend, a great cook, friendly and always there for everyone. I am happy to have a best friend like her...  
Runa, the Twilight Lotus, one of the seven deadly flowers, was almost like my opposite but also is my best friend. I have a feeling that she has a crush on the guy that saved her life, Alex. We are like Yin and Yang but still best friends along with Kaity.  
Next is Kaity's cousin, the blondie, he is quite cheeky but somehow a really funny person. I feel a bit kind of bad about beat him up... I think he's kind of...cu- I mean cool! He is kind of cool!  
And finally the whole guild... Where I am right now... one thing I was glad when I join is that, I was happy I broke the window...

**Kaity: NO CREDIT. All I did was correct some grammar mistakes and ran a spell check on all of it. My spelling is terrible but my grammar apparently is above my year level. I don't believe them teachers *eye roll* **


	21. Chapter 16: Fading?

**Kaity: I don't think I can do this… ARGH! Ok overreaction I probably can do it if my flipping siblings WOULD QUIT ARGUING! -_- oh how convenient. This chapter is called Fading and the song Fading by Decyfer Down just turned on. My life it so convenient. I have discovered I am far more like Madi than I am Kaity. oh wow. **

"Ikeda!" Silver yelled again, bending over the collapsed blonde's body.

"Ikeda?" Kaity yelled bursting through the trees and into the clearing again with Natsu and Salem only just keeping up. **(Oh XD Natsu, Kaity and Salem so remind me of Kirito, Asuna and Yui) **

"Kaity! he just collapsed!" Silver exclaimed.

But Kaity wasn't listening. Instead she was staring at Ikeda's body with a horrified look as a reddish black aura surrounding him, shattered.

"What was that?" Natsu exclaimed.

Kaity's eyes looked like they were going to pop out and run away. She gulped.

"My father's magic" she replied, looking terrified.

_The next morning_

Ikeda slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in the infirmary of the guild. He noticed that Silver was leaning against the wall, but she seemed half asleep. He turned to find Kaity asleep next to him on the floor. She looked like she'd been there all night and had finally collapsed into sleep.

"Ikeda…" he heard his younger brother say.

He turned to the other side of himself to see Shinji sitting in a chair, his Weather Orb floating in his palm.

"What… happened?" he asked, hoarsely.

Shinji cringed. "Kaity won't tell me, but she looked absolutely petrified. And I don't think she fell asleep either" he replied weakly.

"She fainted?" Ikeda asked.

"I don't know. I only came in here a few minutes ago. The two of them have been in here all night" Shinji replied pointing at the brunette and the black haired girl.

"They shouldn't have. They should've gone to bed" Ikeda complained quietly.

"Trust me, both Runa and Natsu tried. Even I did. But they were insistent. Especially Silver. She's stubborn, like you" Shinji murmured the last part.

Ikeda's gaze fell on the crimson eyed girl, who looked like she was going to fall asleep standing up, which Ikeda wouldn't have been surprised if she already had. He then looked at his older cousin who was on the ground, looking like she was having a nightmare.

"Stubborn. That would be the definition of every woman in this guild" Ikeda sighed.

"They're pretty tough when it comes to people they care about. Kaity's changed a lot though" Shinji said thoughtfully.

"You got that right" Ikeda murmured.

Suddenly Natsu and Runa peaked through the door and gasped at Kaity sprawled on the ground and Silver sleeping standing up.

"We told them!" Runa exclaimed, quietly as she could.

"Is it just me or does Kaity look like she's having the worst nightmare ever?" Natsu asked, observing his girlfriend worriedly.

Runa gasped. "She looked better when you first came back" she exclaimed, earning a glare from Natsu, to which she shrugged.

"She said something about her father's magic" a voice said.

They all turned to see Salem at the door.

"Is that what she said?" Natsu asked.

Salem nodded.

Suddenly Kaity's eyes fluttered open and she winced.

"Ouch" she muttered holding her head, when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"Oh crap. I fainted didn't I?" she groaned.

"That's what we figured" Shinji said.

Kaity sat up, still holding her head. "I don't recommend it. Unless you're already lying down" she muttered.

"Are you okay?" Runa and Natsu asked in unison.

"I'll live" she replied.

Natsu offered the brunette his hand and she accepted it gratefully, standing up.

Her eyes widened as she saw something behind them and rushed over to Silver. Everyone noticed she was collapsing. Kaity reached there just in time and caught her friend.

"Sleeping while standing up isn't smart" Kaity muttered to the crimson eyed girl, whose eyes had shot open as soon as she'd almost hit the floor.

"Like you can talk" Runa muttered.

"I do not sleep standing up. If anything I sleep lying down" Kaity complained.

Runa sweatdropped and turned to the confused Ikeda, Shinji and Natsu.

"She sleeps sitting up" she explained.

"Is that healthy?" Shinji asked.

"I never thought to ask" Runa added thoughtfully.

"I'm right here" Kaity grumbled.

She stood, helping Silver as she went and breathed out.

Suddenly Madi burst through the door looking slightly scared.

"K-Kaity" she stuttered, clearly scared.

Everyone looked at Madi with concern. Madi wasn't one to stutter.

"Madi-chan?" Kaity exclaimed.

"It's Ally" Madi blurted.

"What?" Kaity and Ikeda exclaimed.

"Ally?" Natsu asked.

Kaity, Ikeda and Shinji ignored his question and raced out the door.

Runa, Silver and Natsu exchanged a glance before following them out.

When they got out of the infirmary they found Kaity and Madi crouched over a girl around the same age as Runa, who looked terribly injured. She had long blonde hair that went to her knees and she wore a maid's outfit.

"Ally?" Madi was calling.

"She's grown up" Natsu heard Kaity mutter.

"Ally, what happened?" Shinji, who was also crowded around her, asked.

The blonde girl flinched and her eyes shot open. They were a blood red.

"What happened to your eyes?" Ikeda exclaimed.

"get Heart" Kaity mumbled to Salem.

"Heart's out on a mission, Kaity-san!" Salem replied, helplessly.

"Ally-chan. What happened to you?" Madi half whispered.

"L-Le-e-o" Ally managed to stutter.

Madi's eyes widened and she stared at her sister, who looked like she was ready to kill someone, and on that note, everyone knew she could if she wanted to.

"Ma-d-i… Ik-e-d-a… Sh-i-nj-i… Ka-it-y" Ally was muttering.

"Ally! What did my father do?" Kaity half screamed.

"Ike-da" was the last thing that Ally said before she went limp.

"Ally!" Madi screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Akashi and Sora ran down the stairs after hearing the commotion, followed by Alex.

"Madi?" Sora and Akashi exclaimed.

Kaity stared at Ally's lifeless corpse, her entire body shaking in fright. Even Shinji looked terrified. Ikeda looked like he was going to kill himself.

Everyone rushed in dragging the four of them away from Ally.

"Kaity?" Natsu and Runa asked the girl who looked traumatized.

"Ikeda?" Silver and Alex asked the blonde.

"Shinji-san?" Salem asked the boy who for once wasn't holding his Weather Orb.

"Madi?" Akashi asked, shaking Madi who looked like she was going to shatter.

The four of them remained silent with a mixture of horrified and scared looks on their faces.

Madi broke the silence with a loud scream that echoed through the entire guild. She collapsed, crying, into the closest person. Akashi.

He looked surprised but allowed her to cry on his shoulder.

Kaity took a deep breath and stood walked over to Ally's body.

Her eyes seemed to flash an ice coloured blue and she gasped.

Through her eyes she'd seen a blackish red poison floating around Ally. Her father's trademark magic.

She noticed something sticking out of Ally's clenched fist.

She reached down a pulled it out. It was a piece of paper. She slowly unfolded it. When she saw what it read she collapsed, with her hand covering her mouth.

"Kaity?" Ikeda asked slowly, his voice still shaking.

"Ikeda…" Kaity muttered. She dropped the note and stood, racing out of the door.

"Kaity?!" Runa exclaimed chasing after her best friend, with Natsu not far behind.

Ikeda picked up the note, his hands shaking and when he saw what was on it he attempted to chase after his cousin, but before he could his head throbbed.

"Ikeda?!" Silver and Alex exclaimed.

"What does the note say?" Shinji asked, his body shaking uncontrollably.

Silver picked it up and read aloud "Bring me Ikeda. Or another dies"

Madi cried out, trying to hold in her scream.

"What does your step-father want with Ikeda?" Shinda asked her voice slightly louder than usual.

"He wants to use me" Ikeda muttered, still clutching his head, and as he murmured those words he blacked out.

"Another dies?" Alex asked aloud, kneeling next to Ikeda.

"he can only mean one thing by that" Shinji shuddered.

Madi gasped as it hit her as well.

"Kaity's friends" she exclaimed.

**Kaity: and dun dun duh. I really didn't want to kill Ally but it was necessary. Honestly I hate their father and I created him -_- after this I shall write Akashi's feelings, just for YellowKiiro because I'm a nice person. Though I'll probably have to post it on Tuesday so I'll write it in Sydney. This is the last chapter before I head off to Sydney. Sayanora everyone and I'll be back on Tuesday, with a story to tell I'm sure!**


	22. Chapter 17: Levy McGarden

**Kaity: SORRY! I was so lazy and I didn't write the next chapter while I was in Sydney! I'm sooooorryy! And as soon as I got back to school. HOMEWORK! Geez didn't miss that. **

"Kaity! Where are you going?!" Runa yelled chasing after Kaity, who was storming towards the forest.

"Kaity! Stop!" Natsu added, trying to keep up, which was hard for both of them because Kaity wasn't pausing.

"Kaity! Kaity! KAITLYN!" Runa yelled.

Kaity stopped at the sound of her full name.

"What?" she asked. Although her posture was straight her voice was shaking in fear.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked.

"He will kill them, Natsu. He will" Kaity cried.

_Back at the Guild_

"Kaity's friends? Us?" Salem asked, her voice shaking.

"No. Kaity's childhood friends. Ally was one of them before she became our mother's personal maid" Shinji said.

"Her own father would do that?" Silver asked, her eyes widening in shock.

"Her father was cheating on her mother before she died. Her father refused to look after us. He forced Madi to live outside and wouldn't give her food. He put a dragon slayer lacrima inside of Ikeda and when Ikeda refused to listen to him he almost killed him. That is the kind of man Kaity's father is" Shinji said, his voice dead serious.

Everyone stared at Shinji in shock.

"He tampered with you to, didn't he Shinji?" Madi asked, shivering.

Shinji held his head high and only answered with a simple nod.

"What else did he do to Ikeda?" Alex asked, staring in horror at Ikeda who was tossing and turning, with the blackish red poison aura surrounding him.

"We don't remember" Madi answered simply.

"He tampered with our memories" Shinji added.

"Why isn't this happening to you then?" Shinda asked.

"Because Kaity's father put the dragon slayer lacrima inside of Ikeda he has more control over him. So he can erase his memories easier but they are also unlocked easier too. But our uncle would be able to sense this and that's why he sent the note" Shinji explained.

"Then Kaity-san's…" Salem shook violently.

Akashi and Sora glanced at each other.

Madi nodded. "Kaity's gone to save both her friends and Ikeda" she said.

_And back to Kaity, Runa and Natsu_

"Where are you going then?" Runa asked after Kaity had explained it to them.

"Yeah you have more than one friend. He could kill any of them" Natsu added.

Kaity shook her head. "That's the thing. All my friends are already long dead because of my father. The only one who escaped was…" she began.

"Levy" Natsu finished realising where she was going.

Kaity nodded.

"Levy?" Runa asked.

"My best friend from childhood and Fairy Tail" Kaity replied, flinching at the name of her old guild.

"McGarden" Runa recalled.

"Yes. Why didn't I think of this before I left" Kaity mumbled.

"You can't blame yourself" Natsu told her.

"Come on. Let's go find this Levy girl and get back to the guild" Runa said.

Kaity nodded and continued in the direction she was heading. Natsu and Runa, having no idea where Levy lived, followed quickly.

_The Girl's Dorm_

Levy yawned and sat down on her bed.

She glanced around her room that she once shared with her best friend but shook the thought away, because it would only cause her to cry.

"Damn it. Why?" she muttered out loud.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She sat up and walked over to it.

"If that's you Jet or Droy, now is not the time" she said.

Whoever it was knocked again.

She sighed and opened the door. When she saw who was standing there she yelped in surprise.

"I'm dreaming aren't I?!" Levy exclaimed, pointing at Kaity.

Kaity sighed and pinched her friend lightly. "Nope" she smiled.

"KAITY!" Levy exclaimed, tackling her best friend and Kaity not being physically strong, got knocked to the ground.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Kaity exclaimed, shocked at her friend's roughness.

"I HATE YOU! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME!" Levy yelled.

"Quiet Levy-chan!" Kaity replied, glancing around the hallway.

"ME BE QUIET?!" Levy exclaimed.

Kaity giggled and hugged her friend back.

Finally Levy stood and helped Kaity up. Natsu and Runa were staring at her in shock.

Kaity quickly ran into Levy's room and hid inside it. "Is anyone coming?" she asked quietly.

"Uh… no?" Runa replied, looking around.

"What are you doing here?!" Levy exclaimed, her voice back to normal volume.

"Questions in just a second" Kaity replied. She grabbed Levy, Runa and Natsu and dragged them into the room, closing the door.

She sighed in relief and turned towards them again, who were staring at her funnily. "Okay now questions" she sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Levy repeated.

"Ah… Long story" Kaity replied, looking worried.

"Are we in a rush?" Levy asked.

"Sort of. You see, my evil father is trying to kill you" Kaity muttered.

"He's what?!" Levy exclaimed.

Kaity clamped her hand over her best friend's mouth.

"I had enough trouble getting in here without being spotted with this guy. I do not need you blowing my cover by bringing Erza and everyone else in here" Kaity said, jerking her thumb at Natsu.

"Hey!" Natsu complained.

"Okay" Levy mumbled, her voice muffled by Kaity's hand, which Kaity removed after she'd heard this.

"Thank you" Kaity sighed.

"Where have you been?" Levy asked, taking her best friend by the arms.

Kaity sighed again. "Another long story" she replied.

"And you too mister!" Levy complained, pointing at Natsu, who looked guilty.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"I have a certain blue cat living with me because of you" Levy sighed.

"Happy?!" Natsu exclaimed, looking happy. **(Get it XD) **

Levy rolled her eyes. "He's with Wendy and Carla right now" she said.

"Could you get him?" Natsu asked looking sheepish.

"Why?" Runa asked.

"Wendy wouldn't let us leave again" Kaity and Natsu sighed.

Just as they spoke the door opened and Happy flew in.

He took one look at Natsu and flew over, somehow causing Natsu to end up on the ground.

"NAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUU!" he cried.

"Happy!" Natsu replied, shocked but hugging his exceed back.

Happy was crying and when he looked up and saw Kaity he knocked her over too.

"KAAAAAAAAAIIIIIITYYYYY!" he cried.

"Hey Happy" she replied.

"I HATE YOU GUYS! YOU LEFT ME!" he yelled.

"QUIET!" Natsu replied.

Happy shut up and looked around.

"Where's Rita?" he asked.

"Back at the guild" Kaity answered.

"Fairy Tail?" Happy asked, confused.

"No….Phoenix Rose" Kaity replied.

"That guild?!" Happy and Levy exclaimed.

"What about it?" Runa asked.

"You joined that guild?" Levy asked.

"Yeah why?" Kaity asked.

"Is it true your guild only has 11 members?" Happy asked.

"Not including Lillytear, Rita and Pāru, then yes" Kaity replied.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

Levy and Happy glanced at each other then back to them.

"Did you know your guild is really well known? Almost as much as Fairy Tail" Happy said.

"What!?" Runa exclaimed.

"What she said" Kaity added.

"Seriously?" Natsu stuttered.

"You didn't know?" Levy asked.

"This is NOT the subject I came to discuss" Kaity muttered.

"Right. So your father is trying to kill me why?" Levy asked.

"You're so blunt" Kaity sighed.

"Well?" Levy asked.

"He wants Ikeda for some reason and he said if I didn't hand him over, he's kill my friends. He doesn't know my new ones and you were the only I could think of that he knew" Kaity replied.

"Wait. Ikeda?" Levy exclaimed.

"I'll tell you the long story then I guess" Kaity sighed.

_10 minutes later_

"Seriously?" Levy exclaimed.

"He's still a jerk don't worry" Kaity replied.

Levy hit her friend lightly on the head. "Not what I was talking about" she scolded her.

"Sorry" Kaity muttered.

"So what are you gonna do?" Levy asked.

Kaity looked pained. "I was kinda hoping you'd just stay with Erza or someone so you don't get kidnapped or worse" she replied, her voice low.

"What about you?!" Levy exclaimed.

"Levy. I am no match for my father" Kaity whispered, her voice cracking.

"What are you talking about? You beat Erza once! How can she protect me any better?" Levy demanded.

"Levy. I'm sorry" Kaity replied softly.

She waved her hand in front of Levy's face and Levy collapsed. Kaity caught her before she hit the ground.

"Damn it. You're so stubborn" Kaity muttered.

"You're just gonna leave her here?" Happy asked.

"Yes. But I'll leave a barrier. She'll be fine for tonight" Kaity muttered in reply.

She slowly got up, but she was clearly already weakened from using her power.

Natsu caught her before she hit the ground and her eyes shot open.

"Damn. Sorry" she muttered.

When she tried to pull away Natsu didn't let go. Instead she only made herself weaker causing her to just collapse in exhaustion.

"Let's take her back to the guild" Runa suggested, after picking up Levy and putting her in her bed.

Natsu stood, still holding Kaity. "Coming Happy?" he smiled.

"Aye!" Happy replied happily.

_After they left_

Erza slammed open Levy's door, only to find the blunette sleeping.

"I could've sworn…" she muttered.

She closed Levy's door before she could imagine any more magical power emitting from the room. It was painful feeling that power yet soothing at the same time. Only the Snow Dragon Slayer's magic had that effect on her.

_And back to Phoenix Rose_

"What'd you do to her this time?!" Silver exclaimed as Natsu walked in the door with Kaity in his arms.

"Hey! I did nothing!" Natsu complained.

"Happy?!" Rita exclaimed.

"Rita!" Happy replied happily.

"What'd you do to my cousin mister?" Ikeda demanded, who'd recovered since they'd left.

"Nothing you idiot!" Natsu yelled back, blushing.

Suddenly Kaity opened her eyes.

"Ah. Am I in Fairy Tail?" she asked.

Runa snorted and began laughing.

"What're you trying to say?" Ikeda and Natsu exclaimed in unison "don't copy me!"

"Oh is that you Gray?" Kaity asked, who's eyes looked slightly blurry.

Salem began to giggle hysterically, joined by Madi.

Shinda and Silver shook their heads staring at the two boys. Ikeda did remind them of Gray. Minus the stripping.

Akashi and Sora both looked like they were trying to hold back their laughs, while Alex was laughing along with Runa.

Skyla and Heart who'd returned just before Kaity, Runa, Natsu and Happy, stared at the sight and giggled. Shinji, who was with them, remained neutral but smiled.

Suddenly Kaity's eyes cleared and she leaped out of Natsu's arms.

"Whoa! What happened?!" she exclaimed.

"Nothing much" Rita assured her, also holding in her laugh.

"You're lying" Kaity accused.

Everyone just laughed at her. "What's so funny?!" she complained.

"You thought you were in Fairy Tail cause Natsu was fighting with Ikeda like he fights with Gray" Silver replied, smiling.

"I was what!?" Kaity laughed.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Natsu and Ikeda yelled.

**Kaity: Oh that was fun. Yes Ikeda shall replace Gray as Natsu's rival/best friend. We all know that he was friends with Gray. Oh and I made teams~ you can tell me if you hate them. I just didn't want them to be too big and some people just had to be together. There are no team names currently. **

**1 – Kaity, Natsu and Salem (and their exceeds of course) **

**2 – Runa, Silver, Alex and Ikeda**

**3 – Skyla, Heart and Shinji**

**4 – Sora, Akashi, Shinda and Madi **

**I didn't forget anyone…did I? I hope not. If I did please feel free to slap me. Anyway you don't have to like those teams I just went let's do this and that. Yeah! That chapter wasn't really much to be honest. *sigh* I have all these ideas for Shinji, Kaity and Madi's arcs but I have no idea what to do for Ikeda's. Please help me! **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Amnesia **_


	23. Chapter 18: Amnesia

**Kaity: I don't know how good this chapter is gonna turn out… anyway. The reviews say everyone likes the teams which is good. They'll probably start in a OVA that I have planned... annnnd… I found an awesome song called The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy and every time I listen to it I think of Phoenix Rose XD. It's just reminds me so much of them.**

"Hey Shinji?" Ikeda asked from his bed.

"What?" Shinji replied.

"You know when you feel like a part of your life is missing and you just can't remember what it is?" Ikeda asked, staring at the roof.

"for once I agree with you. Yes" Shinji replied from his side of the room that was far neater than Ikeda's.

"I don't know why. It feels so important but I can't think of it. It's like there's a barrier preventing me from remembering" Ikeda said absently.

When Shinji didn't reply Ikeda sat up and glanced over at his younger brother that was breathing in and out slowly.

He shook his head and collapsed back into his bed.

"What is it?" he muttered.

_The next morning_

"ouch, ouch, ouch" Kaity muttered as she walked down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Madi asked.

"I think I overstretched my muscles this morning" she replied.

"This morning?" Madi exclaimed.

"Training" Kaity replied, collapsing into her normal seat.

"You overused your magic yesterday and you went training?" Sora asked.

"Yeah why?" Kaity asked, like there was nothing wrong with it.

Madi facepalmed. "why?" she muttered.

"How'd you stretch your muscles doing magic training?" Akashi asked.

"In case no one noticed I am not physically strong" Kaity grumbled.

"And Lillytear noticed" Silver guessed.

"You reckon?" Kaity asked, stretching, only causing herself to wince.

"Why don't you ever skip training then?" Runa yawned, walking down the stairs.

"Because I am completely useless as it is. If I didn't go, just imagine how much worse I'd be" Kaity replied.

"So modest" Madi muttered.

"Indeed" Sora and Akashi agreed.

"I heard that" Kaity twitched.

"Morning Kaity-san" Salem said as she wandered down the stairs.

"Morning Salem-chan" Kaity replied with a smile, as the small girl sat next to her.

The girl had recently moved in with her and Runa, because like Madi, Kaity slept on the window seat. She shared Kaity's unused bed with Rita and Pāru.

Speaking of the exceeds, the three of them had become good friends and usually sat near the table that Kaity usually sat at, where Salem and Natsu often joined her.

"Kaity!" Skyla's voice yelled.

Kaity jumped up and ran up the stairs. "What?!" she exclaimed as she reached the top.

"Shinji sent me. Kaity, Ikeda's not waking up!" Skyla replied.

Kaity's eyes widened and she ran into the room that Ikeda and Shinji shared, where Shinji was trying to wake Ikeda up. He turned and looked at worriedly through his red eyes.

Kaity closed her eyes and activated her other power. Sense.

When she opened her eyes they seemed to glow. He gaze fell on Ikeda and it took everything she had not to cry.

Surrounding her blonde haired cousin was an aura of her father's magic. But it seemed to be getting worse. Then she saw it coming off his body.

"Shinji!" Kaity exclaimed shoving the silvernette away from Ikeda.

"Kaity?!" Skyla, who was still at the door, exclaimed.

Instead of hitting Shinji the poison hit Kaity and she collapsed.

"Crap" she muttered.

Ikeda's eyes shot open and he sat up so quickly that he hit his head on the head of his bed.

"Kaity!" Shinji yelled, kneeling next to Kaity.

Kaity opened her eyes slowly. "Who are you?" she asked.

"What?" Ikeda exclaimed.

"Skyla. Go get Heart please" Shinji said.

Skyla ran off to find her best friend.

"Who are you?" Kaity repeated in a hypnotized like voice.

"What the hell happened?" Ikeda asked.

"Whatever it is, she saved me from it" Shinji muttered.

"Damn it. It's my fault isn't it?" Ikeda muttered in return.

"Don't let her hear you say that" Shinji replied.

Ikeda looked pained as he stared at his older cousin, who was staring off into space with a confused look on her face. He was about to say something when Runa, Silver, Heart, Skyla and Natsu ran into the room.

"What happened?" Runa exclaimed.

"She keeps asking who I am" Shinji replied, looking worried.

"You have got to be kidding me" Silver muttered.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Amnesia. One of the forbidden magic's. It's not easy to learn or come by" Silver replied.

"You mean… she's forgotten everything?" Skyla asked in horror.

"And unless we reverse it within 24 hours, she'll be like that forever. Until she gains new memories" Silver replied, looking very upset.

"Damn it" Shinji muttered punching the ground next to him.

"Why the hell did she do that?" Ikeda asked aloud.

"Because she loves you, you idiots" Heart said quietly, kneeling next to Kaity.

Shinji and Ikeda exchanged a glance.

"How do we reverse it, Silver?" Natsu asked.

"I'm sorry. I don't know" Silver replied helplessly.

"Madi" Ikeda and Shinji said in unison.

Suddenly Runa took charge. "Natsu. Take Kaity down to the infirmary. If she resists knock her out. Shinji and Skyla. Go find Madi and get her to find out how to fix it. Heart. You go with Natsu. And Silver? Make sure this guy stays in bed" she ordered, pointing at Ikeda.

"You want me to do what?" Natsu exclaimed at the last part of his order.

"On it" Skyla replied, running out of the room, with Shinji behind her.

"Stay" Silver said, glaring at Ikeda, who looked like he was ready to run away.

"Come on, Natsu" Heart said, tugging Natsu, who had picked up Kaity, out of the room.

Finally there was only Silver and Ikeda, after Runa had left to make sure Salem didn't freak out.

While Ikeda remained in his bed, Silver leaned against the wall, clearly trying not to freak out.

After a while Silver spoke. "It isn't your fault if that's what you were thinking" she said.

Ikeda turned to see Silver's crimson eyes looking back at him.

"How do you know that?" Ikeda muttered, turning away.

"Kaity wouldn't let you blame yourself if it killed her" Silver replied.

Ikeda turned back to her and she turned away but not before Ikeda saw the tears in her eyes.

He immediately felt bad. He stood and walked over to her. She quickly wiped her eyes and refused to make eye contact with him. After a moment's hesitation he pulled her against him, hugging her and while he expected her to move away, she didn't.

They stayed like that for a while until she muttered something into his chest. He allowed her to pull away so she could repeat what she said, although he wished he hadn't let her.

"You're supposed to be in bed, you idiot" she repeated, wiping her eyes once again.

"Yeah, yeah" he replied, turning away and walking back to his bed.

_Infirmary_

"Calm down, Salem-chan!" Runa told the younger girl.

"Kaity-san!" Salem was whispering in shock.

"Let me handle her" Natsu said.

Runa nodded and Natsu knelt beside the small girl and hugged her.

"She'll be fine, Salem" he muttered as he hugged her, although he was as unsure as her.

"Kaity…" Salem repeated.

"I know" Natsu replied.

_Inside the Guild_

Madi was reading through her books, using her sister's wind-reader glasses. Despite the fact that Madi read far more than Kaity, Kaity had some glasses and Madi didn't.

She shut yet another book that told her nothing.

"Try this one" Akashi said speaking for the first time since Skyla and Shinji had some racing down the stairs, handing Madi a book.

She looked up and accepted it. "Thanks Akashi" she said, before turning back to her notes.

Alex stood awkwardly in the middle of everything, concerned for the short brunette who'd accepted him into the guild without a second thought.

Runa emerged from the infirmary, looking exhausted.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine" Runa replied, not sounding very convincing.

"I don't believe you but I'll take your word for it" Alex said.

Runa smiled at him weakly.

"Will she be okay?" he asked.

"I can only hope. She kinda holds this guild together you know?" Runa replied.

"I know what you mean" Alex replied.

The two of them looked around the guild. Sora and Akashi sitting near Madi as she researched. Shinda was nowhere to be seen, but she was probably getting something for Madi.

Shinji and Skyla were sitting at a table looking like they were trying not to worry.

Heart was looking after Kaity and Natsu and Salem were sitting with her. Silver was looking after Ikeda who was supposed to stay in bed, because that's what Runa figured Kaity would've wanted.

"Do you think it would've been any different?" Alex asked interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" Runa asked.

"If I hadn't saved you. And you'd been fine and I'd come by your guild. And asked to join. Do you think Kaity's response would've been any different?" Alex asked.

"No" Runa replied without hesitation.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Kaity's just one of those people who hides their pain with a smile and kindness. The only thing that would've changed her answer would be if you'd hurt someone she cares about" Runa replied.

"It makes you wonder how much sleep she gets" Alex said.

"Not much is my guess. Not much at all" Runa replied.

_Meanwhile…_

Madi slammed her palm down on the table. "I got it" she announced.

Shinji and Skyla looked up and Alex and Runa ran over.

Shinda, who'd returned a moment ago, peaked over her shoulder. Sora and Akashi also leaned in.

"We're gonna need a few things" Madi said, staring at her notes.

"Akashi" Sora said but his brother already had the pen and pad.

"Here" Madi said, handing over her notes.

"Melted snow, silver dust, gold rose petals, lightning and shadows?" Sora read.

"Where the hell are we gonna get snow in this weather?" Alex asked at the very moment he remembered.

"Kaity" Runa finished.

"We'll figure that out. Gold rose petals?" Skyla read.

"Leave that to me" Madi replied, standing.

"We'll come" Shinda said, indicating to the twins and herself.

Madi nodded and raced out the door, with the other three with her.

"Lightning?" Alex continued.

"I've got that down" Skyla said, her hand crackling with lightning.

"Same here" Shinji added, his weather orb also crackling with lightning.

"And shadows?" Runa finished looking at Alex.

"My magic's darkness not shadows" Alex apologised.

"Silver dust?" Skyla read.

"I've got one of those answers" Silver's voice said.

The four of them turned to see Silver standing at the top of the second floor with Ikeda behind her.

"I thought I told you to make him stay in bed" Runa scowled.

"He's very stubborn. Being the lazy guy he is I'm surprised he resisted" Silver replied.

"So which one have you got?" Shinji asked.

"Shadows. Remember our fight with Golden Iris? The purple haired girl that Madi fought?" Silver said.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" Runa replied.

"Sorry that's all I could think of" Silver apologised.

"We'll go" Skyla said.

"Yeah" Shinji said.

"I'm coming too" Heart's voice said from the infirmary.

They all turned to see the red eyed girl standing there.

"What about silver dust?" Ikeda asked.

"I've got that. You guys stay here and make sure Kaity doesn't leave" Heart replied before anyone else could say anything.

The two 16-year-olds and the two 18-year-olds stared at Heart in surprise but nodded.

"Let's go, Heart, Skyla" Shinji said, racing out the door.

Before he left though Runa grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered something to him. He nodded and ran out with Skyla and Heart following him.

"I feel useless. An 11-year-old just told me to stay put" Ikeda muttered.

"I believe in them" Runa said.

Alex and Silver nodded in agreement. Now all they had to do was wait.

**Kaity: do you wanna know what's funny? I rarely even know what's gonna happen in these chapters and I get just as excited as everyone else. DUDE I JUST MADE MYSELF GET AMNESIA! Well you could see the teams assemble there. Well Fairy Tail is just as bad. I have no good internet again but I started reading the manga and I finished the Edolas arc and Tenoru arc. THEY WERE GONE FOR 7 FLIPPING YEARS! What's up with the number 7 in this anime? Hope that spoils nothing… sorry if I did. Ignore me. **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Team Up (OVA) **_


	24. OVA 4: Team Up!

**Kaity: this is a warning. OVA's have no relation to what's going on in the actual story. So this is kinda like a side story that happened before all the crazy stuff started to happen. So Kaity still has her mind right now. **

"We're doing what?" Kaity asked.

"It's a team thing. You know?" Lillytear replied.

"Not really. You mean we'll get put in teams?" Kaity replied.

"Yes. And you get to go on missions. There are too many" Lillytear said.

"I see" Kaity replied.

Runa and Silver were watching the two of them from the table.

"They're quite similar when you think about it" Runa said.

"I agree with you on that" Silver agreed.

_The next day_

"Alright everyone! Today we are splitting into teams and going on missions!" Lillytear announced.

Everyone looked at her strangely but listened.

"Okay here are the teams! Team 1. Madi, Shinda, Sora and Akashi. Team 2. Runa, Silver, Alex and Ikeda. Team 3. Skyla, Heart and Shinji. And Team 4. Natsu, Kaity and Salem" Lillytear read of her sheet of paper.

The weird thing was that was almost everyone's normal table group. Salem, Kaity, Silver and Runa sat at one table, Heart, Shinji and Skyla at another, Sora, Akashi, Madi and Shinda at another one and Ikeda, Natsu and Alex at the final one.

The three exceeds sat on the bar and Lillytear was usually in her office or sitting behind the bar.

"We're going on missions?" Madi asked curiously.

"Yeah. Pāru has team one's, Rita has team two's, Happy has team three's and I have team four's" Lillytear explained.

After the teams had gotten their missions they set of to complete them.

"Interesting team choices, Lillytear" Rita commented.

"Why thank you, Rita" Lillytear replied, smiling at herself.

_**Town of Hargeon**_

"So when are you planning on telling us what we're doing here?" Runa asked Ikeda, who hadn't shown anyone the mission request.

"It'd better be soon" Silver added.

"Fine. Read it for yourselves" Ikeda answered passing them the sheet.

"Lazy" Runa and Silver muttered in unison, rolling their eyes.

After they'd finished reading it, with Alex also reading it over their shoulder they all looked at Ikeda.

"What?" he asked.

"Is he stupid?" Runa whispered.

"Can he even read?" Alex added.

"Not sure" Silver muttered.

"I can hear you" Ikeda said.

"Ah. Okay then. Did you know we're supposed to meet the client in Magnolia and the mission is in Hargeon? Just checking" Silver asked.

Ikeda looked dumbfounded and the others snickered at his reaction.

"No? Oh my mistake" Silver said.

Alex and Runa cracked up laughing and even Silver smiled. After a while Ikeda hung his head in defeat.

"I hate you guys" he muttered.

"We know" Alex replied.

_**Town of Lilylake **_

"We have to do, what?" Shinda repeated.

"We have to entertain children with our magic" Madi replied.

"Yeah. Because children love the dark" Shina replied.

"I like the dark" Madi offered.

"Don't be so depressing, Shinda. You'll scare the children" Sora told her.

"Be quiet" Shinda muttered.

When they walked into the room the 7 kids that were in there turned to look at them.

"I'm going to suck at this" Shinda muttered, so no one but the other 3 people in her team could hear.

_**The Mildew Forests**_

"So where is the Forest Vulcan hiding?" Natsu wondered out loud.

"I dunno. We're just supposed to find it and get back all the stuff it stole" Kaity replied.

"Do we get to beat it up?" Natsu asked.

"If it tries to stop us" Kaity replied.

"Let's hope its home then" Natsu grinned.

Kaity and Salem facepalmed and looked at each other.

"He's your boyfriend" Salem told her.

Kaity blushed and sighed. "He's the one who taught you fire dragon slayer magic" she replied weakly.

They both sighed and watched Natsu as he ran ahead.

"Quick. Or we'll lose him" Kaity said, taking Salem's hand and pulling her along.

_**Akros Rainforest**_

"How are we supposed to find one certain tropical flower in this rainforest?" Skyla asked out loud.

"I have no idea" Heart replied.

"It could be anywhere" Shinji added.

"You're so positive" Skyla said, giving him a deadpanned look.

"You aren't any better" Shinji replied.

"Come on you two" Heart told them wandering ahead.

They sighed and followed her.

"Hey Heart? Can you use your nature magic to find the flower?" Skyla asked.

"I could actually just summon it. But what's the fun in that, right?" Heart replied.

Skyla and Shinji stared at her in disbelief.

"What?" she asked.

"You say that now?" Skyla sweatdropped.

"After we've spent god knows how long looking for it and we haven't even covered half the rainforest" Shinji added.

"I suppose you have a point" Heart said thoughtfully.

"You think?" Shinji muttered.

_**Town of Hargeon**_

"It's a good thing we didn't get stuck with Happy. Or Rita. Or Pāru" Runa commented as they walked away from the harbour.

"They would've eaten them all" Silver nodded.

"They would have" Runa agreed.

"Fishing? What kind of quest is that?" Alex moaned.

"I feel your pain, dude" Ikeda added.

"We finished it didn't we?" Runa asked.

"Get over it you two" Silver added, glaring at them, daring them to say otherwise.

"Aye" the two of them muttered.

_**Town of Lilylake**_

Sora was manipulating the leaves, keeping the children's attention while the others looked at him helplessly.

After a while Madi and Akashi joined in, Akashi with his leaves and Madi with her rainbow coloured rose petals.

Shinda stared at them uselessly. One child clung to her expectantly but she couldn't think of one thing to make her happy.

Madi saw her discomfort and waved her petals towards the girl, causing her to run over to Madi chasing the petals.

Shinda sighed in relief and smiled at Madi.

"Not joining in?" the client asked.

"S-sorry. My magic would probably scare them" Shinda apologized.

"No magic is scary if you know how to use it" the client replied before walking away.

Shinda stared after her surprised at her words. She looked at her palm and began manipulating the darkness that appeared, into shapes of animals.

The kids began to notice and crowded around her, causing Shinda to flush in embarrassment. But she continued to manipulate them.

Sora, Akashi and Madi stared at her in surprise and smiled to themselves. They sat with the kids and watched Shinda's darkness dance in the air.

_**Mildew Forests**_

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled, sending a firebeam towards the Vulcan.

Kaity and Salem remained at the side watching Natsu fight the Vulcan.

"I think we'll leave this one to him" Kaity sweatdropped.

"Aye" Salem agreed.

The two of them crept past the fight, towards the tree where there was a small pile of stolen things.

Kaity began putting the things in the bag she'd bought, while Salem passed them to her.

They heard a bang and turned to see Natsu standing on top of the fallen Vulcan, grinning.

"Take that!" he laughed.

Kaity rolled her eyes and walked over to him, with Salem following.

"Hey mister king of the world! Mind coming down from there and helping us get the stolen stuff?" Kaity shouted.

"What stolen stuff?" Natsu asked.

Kaity facepalmed.

_**Back at Phoenix Rose half an hour later**_

"So how'd everyone go?" Lillytear asked cheerfully once all the teams had arrived back.

"Stealing back stolen goods" Kaity shrugged.

"Finding a Tropical Flower in the middle of nowhere" Skyla said.

"Fishing" Silver added.

"Looking after children" Shinda finished.

"Great" almost everyone said sarcastically, except Natsu, Heart, Salem and Shinji who didn't get sarcasm.

"So good to hear" Lillytear smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, Lillytear. That's right. Don't ever do that again" Silver said.

Everyone laughed and grinned.

"Aye!" Kaity yelled raising her fist in the air.

Everyone raised their fists in unison and repeated her words.

**Kaity: Good job Heart. XD I loved that. Okay now back to depressingness. *sigh* I think I should've called this arc, Forgotten? Instead. **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Shadows **_


	25. Chapter 19: Shadows

**Kaity: I. Have. Nothing. To. Say. **

"I'm kinda afraid to go in there" Heart said, staring up at Golden Iris's new guild hall.

"Maybe you should stay here, Shinji. They don't like boys" Skyla muttered.

"They don't like Phoenix Rose any better" Shinji replied.

"Besides, none of us attacked their guild. They won't know us right?" Heart asked.

Skyla held up her wrist, showing her guild mark and pointed at Heart's on the girl's forearm. "Dead giveaway" she said.

"You reckon?" Shinji asked, sighing.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Heart asked.

"Maybe we should just barge in there and tell them it's to save someone's life" Skyla suggested.

"I think you should stay here though, Shinji" Heart said.

"Fine. But the minute I hear someone raise their voice or scream, I don't care who it was, I'm coming in" Shinji sighed.

The girls nodded and walked into the guild, doing their best to keep their guild marks hidden.

When they entered they noticed that the only people there were the purple haired girl, Kuro, the blonde haired girl, Aki, the violet eyed girl, Marie and the mismatched eyed girl, Cytrus.

"How can we help you?" Marie asked and by the cheerfulness in her tone they mustn't have spotted their guild marks yet.

"Um…" Skyla began looking at Heart for support.

"Our sister is very sick and we need to get shadows for the potion to make her better" Heart blurted, saying whatever nonsense came off the top of her head, although it wasn't really nonsense. Kaity was like a sister to her and she was sick.

"Aw. Look at her. So small" Aki snickered, staring at Heart.

Skyla stepped in front of Heart, glaring at Aki.

"Leave her alone" she half growled in a threatening voice that surprised even Heart.

Heart touched Skyla's arm as if to tell her it was okay.

"Forget it. Like they were gonna help us in the first place" Skyla said, grabbing Heart by the arm and pulling her towards the door.

"Stop" one of the girls said.

Skyla turned around to glare at the person who'd spoke.

"What?" Heart asked, before Skyla could.

"Shadows" the purple haired girl said, raising her palm, the shadows dancing on her palm.

Heart and Skyla exchanged a glance and Skyla held out her hand. Unfortunately she forgot what was on that wrist.

Kuro hissed, and her shadows dissipated. "Phoenix Rose" she growled.

Skyla took a step away from the purple haired girl as the other 3 stood. They too had seen Skyla's guild mark.

"Next time, you get it" Skyla muttered as the four girls advanced on them.

"Time for a little payback don't you think girls?" Aki smirked.

"You said it" Kuro muttered.

"Such a shame" Marie sighed.

"Too bad Kaity ain't here to save you" Cytrus laughed.

"You keep your mouth shut" Skyla said in a deadly low voice, lightning bolts emitting of her body.

"Scary" Kuro taunted.

The four girls began casting their spells and all at once fired them.

"Shadow Squash!" Kuro yelled.

"Golden Thorn!" Cytrus shouted.

"Reflect!" Marie added.

"Sound wave" Aki finished.

Skyla shoved Heart out of the way and braced herself for the attacks. When they didn't hit and she heard the girls scream in either frustration or disgust she looked up.

Shinji was standing in front of her and an invisible barrier cast by his Weather Orb had stopped the attacks.

"Shinji" she muttered.

"Men! They always interfere. Don't you know it's rude to hit a girl?" Aki shouted. The attacks had rebounded off his barrier and had almost hit the girls.

"You hurt my friends I don't care if you're a child. You had it coming" Shinji replied, his Weather Orb floating on his palm.

"Get out" came a voice.

They all turned to see the guild master, Kesshite glaring at them.

"Mistress!" Cytrus complained.

"Be quiet. You. Get out before I change my mind" Kesshite ordered, pointing at Shinji.

Shinji said nothing; instead he helped Skyla and Heart up before walking out dragging them with him.

Once they were out Skyla collapsed and groaned in frustration. "They're so full of themselves. They won't help anyone" she muttered.

"What are we gonna do now?" Heart half whispered.

"We'll figure something out" Shinji assured them.

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked.

They turned to see the dark skinned boy who was apparently Kesshite's son.

"What do you want? Like you're gonna help us anymore than your damned guild" Skyla asked harshly.

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked, inching away from Shinji.

"Don't bother. Like you could help us" Shinji muttered.

"What's your name?" Heart asked.

The boy was surprised at the question but he answered her anyway. "Ozias" he replied.

"Why are you in an all-girls guild anyway?" Skyla asked.

"Because boys don't help people. They hurt them" Ozias replied.

"Well I don't know if you were inside a few seconds ago but this guy helped me" Skyla replied, pointing at Shinji.

"W-what do you want anyway?" Ozias stuttered.

"We came to get shadows for a potion to save our friend" Heart answered.

Ozias's face softened. "What happened?" he asked.

"Heart. We're wasting our time. We have to find shadows for Kaity" Shinji muttered.

Heart nodded sadly and turned to follow Skyla and Shinji.

"Wait" Ozias called.

Heart turned to face the green eyed boy who'd ran after her.

"Um… here" he muttered, not meeting her eyes. His hand glowed and shadows began to dance around his palm.

Shinji and Skyla turned to see Heart take the shadows from him. "Thank you" she smiled softly.

"You're welcome" Ozias muttered in reply.

"You're wrong by the way" Heart said.

He looked up and stared into her red eyes. "About what?" he asked.

"Boys don't always hurt people. Most of them help others" Heart smiled before turning and running after Shinji and Skyla, leaving the small raven haired boy speechlessly staring after the red eyed girl.

_**Rocky Mountains**_

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Shinda asked quietly.

"Trust me. I have the power of the first deadly flower the rose. It shouldn't be hard for me to find the golden rose" Madi replied.

"Just checking" Shinda said.

"It's in there" Madi said pointing towards a cave.

"Great" Sora muttered.

The four of them walked into the eerie cave and looked around. Almost as if it was way too obvious it was sitting in the middle of the cave.

"Be on guard. This is way too easy" Madi muttered.

The others nodded.

Suddenly a laugh echoed the cave. A female one. the four whirled to the entrance.

"Tsk, tsk. Sorry. You won't be getting this today" the female voice said.

They all turned to see a navy blue haired woman standing next to the rose. She had long navy blue hair that ended at her knees, tied in a simple ponytail, grey eyes and peach coloured skin. She wore black ripped jeans, a dark blue blouse and black combat boots.

"Who the hell are you?" Madi growled, already not liking this woman. But for more than one reason. This woman reminded her of her mother.

"Well you see, there was a reason Leo-sama activated the Amnesia. And that wasn't to have that person healed again. So while you've somehow managed to collect every other ingredient I cannot allow you to get this one. although my three comrades are heading towards your precious guild to destroy the ingredients anyway" she replied.

"What did you just say?" Sora exclaimed.

Madi clenched her fists. "Are you trying to piss me off?" she muttered.

"Who are you?" Akashi said, repeating Madi's earlier question and while his voice remained neutral Madi could see he was restraining himself.

"how rude of me. My name is Agile. I'm Swift-san's best student. I'm part of Leo-sama's team 3, Silver Arrow" she smiled.

Madi flinched and the twins noticed.

"Silver Arrow?" Shinda repeated.

"Yup! There's Moon Diamond at the top, then Emerald Tide and finally Silver Arrow" Agile replied.

"You want to stop us?" Madi asked her voice deadly quiet.

"Uh huh" Agile smiled.

"you smile while saying such things" Sora muttered.

"You want to hurt Kaity" Madi half whispered clenching her fists.

"Madi…" Shinda started.

"Do you know how much pain she's been through already because of her father?" Madi interrupted ignoring Shinda.

Agile smirked. "not a clue. Do I care?" she asked.

Madi had her fists clenched so hard her nails were digging into her palms.

"You'll regret trying to stop me from helping my sister" Madi said, her black rose glowing, showing her anger.

"So you're Swift's offspring" Agile smirked.

Madi flinched and a reddish pink magic circle appeared beside her. In a flash her hand pulled her Rose Katana from it and she had it at Agile's throat surprising everyone. The katana was completely black except for a pale pink coloured ribbon tied to the hilt.

"Do not speak to me about my mother" Madi growled, her voice filled with disgust.

Instead of doing anything with her katana as Agile was expecting she punched the woman straight in the face causing her to stumble backwards.

Agile snarled. "don't underestimate me, girl" she growled.

"Right back at you" Madi replied, glaring at her with such ferocity that her team wasn't sure if that was still Madi.

Out of nowhere a katana appeared and landed in Agile's hand.

"Ex-quip" Shinda commented.

"Bring it" Madi told her.

"Madi" Akashi said.

"What?" she asked, but her voice was quivering.

He put his hand on her shoulder and Sora put his hand on her other. She couldn't see but she could sense Shinda standing behind her.

"We're a team" Sora finished.

A single tear ran down Madi's cheek. "Thanks" she muttered, wiping it away hoping no one had seen it.

"Hey, like we'd let Kaity have permanent Amnesia" Shinda said.

"Besides, she's the thing that keeps the guild together" Sora added.

"Without her, there wouldn't be Phoenix Rose" Madi muttered.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Are we done?" Agile asked, clearly irritated by being ignored.

"Just getting started" Madi replied, turning back to Agile.

"Let's get this over with and get back to the guild" Akashi said.

"agreed" Shinda nodded.

They all got ready to fight Agile.

"Finally. Took your damn time" Agile groaned. And with that she charged at Madi.

**Kaity:****SO SORRY! I got a really bad writer's block. I've been stressing too much… I haven't been getting enough sleep, I've got all this school work, a lot of people have decided they like my story **_**The Death Game **_**so now I have to write another chapter of that, I've got to pick my year 9 subjects this week and on top of all that… my boyfriend… MY FRIENDS ARE PUTTING STUPID THEORIES INTO MY HEAD AND I DON'T WANNA ADMIT IT BUT I THINK I MIGHT BE JEALOUS! *cries* stuff it I might just go to sleep and have nightmares now. **


	26. Chapter 20: Puppets

**Kaity: Okay I seriously love you guys. I was so stressed and depressed last time and all of you cheered me up! And guess what? I recently got a new follower and he thinks this story is amazing and he was wondering how on earth I took your characters and made them seem real. What do you guys think? **

"Heart? You said you had silver dust didn't you?" Skyla asked as they walked back to the guild.

"Yeah" Heart muttered in reply.

She handed Skyla the shadows and picked up a rock from the ground.

"Heart. That isn't silver dust" Skyla said.

"Be quiet" Heart replied, taking of one of her white gloves.

"Heart" Shinji began.

Heart touched the rock with her bare hand and it shattered into silver dust.

Shinji and Skyla stared at her hand, where the rock hand once been.

Heart held it out to Shinji expectantly. He took it and she put her glove back on.

"Heart…" Skyla said

"Don't tell anyone okay?" Heart pleaded.

Skyla patted her head and so did Shinji.

"It's okay, Heart" Skyla smiled.

"Thanks" Heart said returning the smile as they approached the guild hall.

They walked inside and Runa looked up.

"Did you get it?" she asked.

"Shadows" Skyla said.

"Silver dust" Shinji added.

Runa exhaled and so did the other 3 in the room.

"How on earth did you convince Golden Iris to give you shadows?" Ikeda asked.

"It's a long and messed up story" Skyla sighed.

_**Back at the Rocky Mountains**_

"Darkness Control!" Shinda yelled, manipulating the darkness of the cave around her and slamming it into Agile.

Just before it hit her she disappeared and almost immediately reappeared behind Shinda.

"Shinda!" Madi yelled.

Shinda spun and ducked just in time to dodge Agile's sword swing.

"Grass Needle Shower!" Sora and Akashi called. Sharp and deadly looking grass appeared and showered down on Agile. This time she didn't manage to dodge in time and got hit.

When the needles stopped she was a bloody mess. But she was still standing and not as injured as she probably should have been.

She held her sword in front of herself and glared at Madi. Madi glared back.

Madi's sword lit up, shining a pinkish colour and she charged at Agile, who parried her hit. They continued exchanging blows until Agile finally hit Madi, causing her to jump backwards. Madi clutched the side of her stomach were she'd been hit.

"Not bad. For a kid" Agile laughed.

"Madi!" Akashi called.

"I'm fine" Madi muttered in reply.

"That's what they all say" Agile shrugged pointing in Shinda's direction.

Madi turned and gasped. Shinda was sprawled on the ground, looking unconscious.

"When did you…" Madi puffed.

But when she turned back Agile was gone.

"I'm right here" Madi heard her taunt.

"Madi!" Sora yelled.

Madi turned only to see a flash heading towards her. Time seemed to slow down as she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the sword slice at the exact same side where she'd already been hit.

"Madi!" she heard one of the twins yell. Blood was thundering in her ears.

"Look after Shinda" she yelled.

Sora and Akashi looked at each other and then back at the brunette who was clutching her stomach still, staring at the blue haired woman on the other side of the cave.

"Just give up. I don't want to have to kill you. But I will. Those are my orders" Agile commanded.

"whose orders?" Sora asked.

"Leo-sama and Swift-san's" Agile replied.

"My father… is evil. He may be my birth father but he was never there for me nor Kaity. he wasn't even there for his nephews. He has no right to ask for them back now. Now move before I have to hurt you" Madi ordered.

"Like you can still move" Agile sighed. She began walking towards the twins but Madi stood in front of them, standing straight, despite her wound.

"Touch them and you'll wish you hadn't" Madi threatened in a voice that no one recognized.

"so you can move? whatever" Agile shrugged. She began to charge at Madi again but Madi was gone.

"What?" Agile exclaimed as Madi reappeared behind her, shouting her attack "Rose Guardian: Black Rose Caden"

Her black rose glew brightly. Suddenly the rose guardian familiar appeared. a scythe wielder with a Kitsune type mask.

"Caden. Rose Slash" Madi commanded.

"Mistress" the familiar, Caden nodded, attacking the surprised Agile.

"Swift is no mother of mine. The only person I can call my family is my guild. You hurt one person already. You tried to stop me from saving my sister. And now you'll pay" Madi declared, glaring at Agile as she continued weakly fighting off her familiar.

Sora and Akashi stared at the green eyed girl who was normally calm and collected. Now she seemed like a completely different person. She reminded them of someone. and that someone was her sister.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Agile screamed finally slashing Caden, turning her to black rose petals. "what?!"

Madi flashed and reappeared behind her. "First Deadly Flower!" she called raising her hands above her head. A combination of white and red rose petals started flowing above her hands swirling into each other and then forming a giant transparent ball. On the wave of her hand the ball began to unleash the hit of 1000 petals with poison in each one.

Agile yelled in surprise as she was showered with the petals. Sora and Akashi stared at the petals that were beautiful yet extremely deadly.

Agile collapsed to the ground, unmoving. Madi's katana, that she'd still been holding, shattered into petals and she collapsed herself, right next to Agile.

"You don't have to live by orders… nobody deserves to be controlled or have their fates twisted by the puppeteer. You have to fight for your own reasons" Madi half whispered before the twins could say anything.

"N-no. all I wanted was to be appreciated by Swift-san" Agile whispered, tears trickling down her cheeks.

_*Flashback*_

"_M-morning Swift-san" the young girl greeted. _

_Swift looked at her with disgust. "What is your name?" she asked. _

"_Lisa" she replied, smiling. _

"_Wipe that grin off your face. From this day forward you will be called Agile. It is only suitable for a student of mine learning Agility magic" Swift ordered. _

_The girl's face fell. "but…" she began. _

"_Be quiet! Only when you live up to my expectations will I call you by your real name!" Swift barked. _

_The small girl clenched her fists as a single tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it away and her face changed, no longer innocent or childish. _

"_Yes mistress" Agile said. _

_*end of flashback* _

"You'll never be appreciated by that woman. Not when you cannot complete the impossible" Madi replied, also close to tears.

Tears rained down out of the woman's greyish eyes, that seemed more silver close up. "Madi…" she muttered.

"Sorry Lisa" Madi smiled at her.

Agile's eyes widened, fully turning back into their original colour as the clouds blocking her memory disappeared in the form of Leo's magic.

_*Flashback* _

"_Go. you are now Swift's pupil" her mother commanded, leaving her daughter in front of the eerie house. _

"_But where do I go?" the young girl exclaimed as she stumbled in the gates. _

_She looked around worriedly when someone ran past her. _

"_Who's there?" she whispered. _

_A small girl about 4 years younger than her emerged from the bushes. She had long brown hair and sparkling green eyes. _

"_M-me. who are you?" she stuttered._

"_L-Lisa" the greyish blue eyed girl replied. _

_The girl looked scared as she heard footsteps. Lisa looked over to see a tall man with deep red hair and uncaring black eyes. _

"_Get out of here" he growled to the brown haired girl. _

_She scampered away and the man put his hand on Lisa's head. With a flash of red light she couldn't remember what had happened in the last five minutes. _

_*end of flashback* _

"You were there" Lisa murmured.

Madi smiled. "yeah" she replied before standing. She was about to help Lisa up when Lisa waved her hand away.

"Take the rose and save your sister" Lisa told her.

Madi stared at her for a moment more before walking away leaving the blunette lying on the ground.

"Is Shinda okay?" Madi asked.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Shinda replied, who was leaning against Sora.

"I'll be fi-" Madi began before her vision blackened and she stumbled. Before she hit the ground Akashi caught her.

"Yeah right" Shinda muttered.

"I've got the golden rose. Let's get back to the guild before the rest of 'Silver Arrow' get there" Sora declared.

The other two nodded and with that they left, leaving Agile or Lisa Itaka, lying on the ground.

_Phoenix Rose_

When three shadows dawned on Phoenix Rose's doorstep no one expected them to be who they were.

"May we help you?" Runa asked.

The three people at the door, one woman and two men, said nothing.

The first man had dark skin, a scar running across his face and black hair.

The second man was thin, with green hair and pale white skin.

The woman had short pink hair, tied in a small ponytail, peachy skin and wore a kimono.

The scariest part was their eyes. All of them had dull, lifeless grey eyes.

"Please don't tell me these are the Silver Arrow people Sora mentioned" Alex muttered.

The four had returned with Madi unconscious and both her and Shinda injured but they had gotten the golden rose. Now they were trying to wake Madi up because she was the only one who knew what to do next.

Shinji had disappeared with his Weather Orb claiming he'd be back with melted snow, after they'd gotten nothing from Kaity. having amnesia she'd forgotten how to use her own magic.

"We are what remains of Silver Arrow" the thin man declared.

"I jinxed it didn't I?" Alex groaned.

"We are here to retrieve Kaitlyn Takeda and Ikeda Sarika" the dark skinned man said.

"Damn it. Now he wants both of them?" Silver muttered, standing in front of Ikeda ever so slightly.

"Hand them over now and nothing will happen" the pinkette finished.

"Like hell" Silver and Runa muttered in unison.

Skyla emerged from the infirmary and froze. All three of the grey eyed people stared at her as she whispered something in Runa's ear. "Shinji came back. Madi woke up and is telling Heart how to make the potion"

Runa looked relieved and nodded as Shinji also emerged.

"Everyone. Let's hold them off until Kaity's better" Runa declared.

The others nodded.

"Your loss" the thin man said.

The six of them split into pairs and each faced one of the members of Silver Arrow.

Shinji and Skyla faced the dark skinned man, Runa and Alex faced the pink haired woman and Silver and Ikeda faced the thin man, who seemed to be the leader. **(Kaity: *crazy shipping mode XD*)**

"I am Nobuo" the dark skinned man said.

"The name's Mai" the pinkette added.

"I'm Hayashi" the thin man finished.

"We don't care who you are" Silver growled.

"You want our friends?" Alex asked.

"You're gonna have to go through us" Skyla added.

Ikeda stared at them all surprised at how willingly they wanted to protect him and Kaity. well, Kaity he could understand, everyone loved her and right now everyone wanted nothing more than to kill the man who'd given her amnesia. But him? He was constantly pranking people, he was lazy and as much as he hated to admit it, he was annoying.

And on top of all that he hadn't even know most of these people for longer than a month. Yet here they were willing to pretty much die for him. He clenched his fists in rage. These people were his uncle's minions and now they were trying to hurt HIS friends. This wasn't going to end well.

For Leo.

**Kaity: ah cliff-hangers… I HATE THEM! I wanna know what happens! cause honestly? Even I don't freaking know! *sigh* okay… well that was interesting… I know the fighting scene sucked… -_- I cannot write fighting scenes… I'm sorry okay? **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Silver Arrow**_


	27. Sorcerers Weekly

**Kaity: All of you cheered me up with your hilarious Interviews. So the other two questions were "Who do you like?" and "Why did you join Phoenix Rose?" I'll update this as more people do it for their characters! And there's a hilarious bonus bit at the end that Yellow and Kiiro wrote AGAIN. I swear they could write this story if they wanted to. **

_**Question 1: What's your magic?**_

**Skyla: **you tell me. *hand starts to erupt in lightning* Ta da! I'm a big battery? Whoa oh my gods I should plug a TV into me and see if it will run. HEART GET THE TV I WANT TO BE A HUMAN BATTERY!

**Kaity: **Um… What the hell do you think? *snowflakes are floating around Kaity constantly*

**Madi: **The first deadly flower, the rose.

**Heart: **My first magic is nature magic and my second magic is secret

**Akashi: **Our Magic is Forest Manipulation  
**Sora: **We can control and summon leaves and grass. Our magic runs in the blood. It's a family thing… a blood line, some might call it.

**Ikeda: **I'm the Aqua Dragon Slayer. Couldn't you tell?

**Shinji: **… Weather magic…

**Salem: **I use creator slayer magic.. oh what's that you say well let me put it in a shot sentence I CAN FREAKING COPY ANYONE'S MAGIC RIGHT NOW RIGHT HERE!...You want to see? :3 well so far I only know DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR! ;D *Reporter is all burnt and shit*

**Runa:**

**Alex: **Well, it's not a very popular magic since people mostly associate it with evil and bad guys. I use darkness magic and dark based Amaterasu formulae **  
**

**Silver: ***Eating chains* you can tell that I'm a Silver Dragon Slayer. *Demon glares at interviewers*

**Shinda: **I use Dark magic, mind/ soul control, and copycat magic. Darkness and mind/ soul control are my natural born magic, while copycat magic was an extra magic...**  
**

_**Question 2: What are you called…? **_

**Skyla (The Thunder Bolt): **Did you not just see my act of lightning on my freaking hand!? *looks at interviewer shocked*you people are cray cray.

**Kaity (The Snow Angel): **How the hell should I know? Who started calling me that anyway? I DON'T HAVE FREAKING WINGS!

**Madi (The Black Rose): **Who are you people? Weren't you listening to me five seconds ago?

**Heart (The Dust Witch): **It's because of my second magic…

**Sora (The Forest Twins): **Ikeda wanted us to prank the girls and while that craziness was happening he named us that.  
**Akashi: **we splashed them with water.

**Ikeda (The Aqua Dragon Slayer): **I'm called the same freaking thing as my freaking magic. What are you, stupid?

**Shinji (The Thunderstorm): **I'm called the what?

**Salem (The Witch of Gods): **Well simple, females are called witches but I have no idea where the word god comes from...*Salem starts to mimic Makarov's power and grows HUGE ;D* No really I have no idea *Pāru sweatdrops*

**Runa (The Twilight Dancer):**

**Alex (The Dark Magician): **Ikeda nicknamed me the 'darkness magician'; I kind of liked it so I shortened it to The Dark Magician

**Silver (The Silver Dragon Slayer): **Simple. My name is Silver and my magic is Silver Dragon Slayer. If you ask why, you'll wish you didn't.

**Shinda (Death's Wielder): **It originated from my birth place... After my parents and allot of other people died of an accident I was mainly blamed for... -sighs and covers face with hood-**  
**

_**Question 3: Why did you join Phoenix Rose?**_

**Skyla: ***nervous laughter* uh um uhhhhh...*talks really fast* so I was like you know what dad I no like you and he was like yadaydadadyt so I ran away and these people were like OHH WE GONA GET YOU BACK and I was like no! So I kept running then Kaity was like boom bam pow and they run away *talks normal* now I am here!

**Kaity: **Who the hell are you anyway? LILLYTEAR! SOME CRAZY PEOPLE ARE ASKING ME RANDOM QUESTIONS!

**Madi: **Because my sister asked me too

**Heart: **I was walking around and ended up in Mildew. I started exploring the place and saw a guild. I went inside and saw no one. I observed the place when Kaity and Madi suddenly asked why I'm here. That's when I started to join! *grins happily*

**Akashi: **I dragged him inside so he would stop whining.  
**Sora: **I wasn't!

**Ikeda: **Why I joined? Cause of snow lady over there *points at Kaity*

**Shinji: **…because…

**Salem: **

**Runa:**

**Alex: **That's actually an interesting story that involves Runa and a monster. Maybe it was luck or even faith that I ended up here.**  
**

**Silver: **I broke the window by accident and Kaity asked me to join.

**Shinda: **I'm waiting to see if my Fat- I mean Master comes back... -gives a depressed aura-

_**Question 4: Love interest? **_

**Skyla: ***turns the shade of Erza's hair* uh do I have to? I don't wanna say! *insert grumpy face here*

**Kaity: **Wait… you're those crazy Sorcerers Weekly Interviewers… stay away from me! Crap! *runs away*

**Madi: ***blushes slightly* who the hell asked you?

**Heart: **Umm... Well, I met someone somewhere. I'll just explain how he looks like. *talks fast* He has black hair and green eyes. *blushes* that's all! *smiles*

**Ikeda: **whoa. We're getting personal here. Wait I don't mean! I DON'T LIKE ANYONE YOU HEAR?

**Shinji: ***walks away*

**Salem: **

**Runa:**

**Alex: **Wow, I don't know if I should anything that might jinx things. *laughs nervously* Look at that! *Points behind reporter and then uses Dark Movement to vanish when the reporter turns around*

**Silver: ***Demon Glares at Akashi and Interviewer* *Deadly voice* Ask that and you'll never see the day light again...  
**Interviewer: **Why do you quite attached to Ikeda?  
**Silver:***Ties up interviewer with chains then throw him out of guild* STAY AWAY!

**Shinda: **No... Should I have one? -Tilts head innocently despite no emotions are showed-

**Akashi: **Kaity and Natsu. Ikeda and Silver.  
**Sora: **Shinji and Skyla. Runa and Alex.  
**Interviewer: ***sweatdrop* I meant you guys…

**Kaity: OOOOOKKKKK. Now for the bonus I spoke of. I changed it slightly to fit with what I was doing but the credit goes to Yellow and Kiiro. **

"Now finally for Natsu Dragneel!" the interviewer chirped.

Kaity flinched away from the interviewer, who was creepily following her.

"He's the smart one" she muttered.

"He's not here today" Madi added.

"Oh well. I'll be on my way" the interviewer announced.

Kaity and Madi exhaled as she headed for the door and turned around to continue what they'd been doing up until now.

"Wait!" Akashi called.

"Hm?" the interviewer asked.

"Here, this is a way of saying thank you. We found this in the gift shop and grabbed it when Lillytear-san said someone from Sorcerers Weekly was going to stop by" Sora said.

"We hope you like it" Akashi added.

Taking the object from them she pinched their cheeks.

"Aw. You two aren't very interesting stories but you're undeniably adorable" she said.

"Thank you?"

_Later that day_

Kaity walked downstairs and saw Ikeda laughing on the ground while the twins and Shinji were smiling.

"What's with the happy faces?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't tell her!" Ikeda laughed, almost choking.

Kaity's expression angered. "What. Did. You. Do?" she demanded.

Shinji stepped forward. "Sora and Akashi gave the reporter a 'gift'" he said.

"Ikeda made us do it. He made the 'gift'" the twins said in unison.

"Ikeda. You. Are. Dead" Kaity growled.

Alex showed up next to Akashi. "I would suggest running like hell" he muttered, flinching at the sight of Kaity's glare, despite the fact that she was both shorter and younger.

Sora and Akashi clapped their hands. "Leaf Make: Forest Camouflage" they turned into leaves and floated outside, heading for the forest.

"Or that could work to" Alex muttered, taking off himself.

Shinji disappeared with his Weather Orb in order to avoid his furious cousin.

"Guys! Don't leave me alone with Snow Lady!" Ikeda yelled.

"What did you just call me?!" Kaity asked, a blue magic circle appearing beside her. Her Snow Scythe began to materialize from the snowflakes coming out of it. "Snow Dragon's Scythe"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Wherever the reporters are_

"It looks so adorable" the reporter said holding the stuffed toy.

"Um… Madam, aren't you a little too old for a teddy bear?" her assistant asked.

"Of course not" she replied.

Little did they know that the toy was rigged to explode and spew blue slime all over them in 3…2…1…

The two of them screamed in surprise.

"I am going to get them for this. Nina, show me the pictures" the reporter demanded.

**Kaity: and… done~ XD oh no I think there shall have to be an OVA about the reporter's revenge. **


	28. Chapter 21: Silver Arrow

**Kaity: as I write this chapter I am multitasking so I apologise for any grammar mistakes~ yeah I'm writing my favourite story, doing English homework (which just happens to be good. Only reason I'm doing it) and making paper lotus flowers all at the same time. Well not exactly but I'll be switching between the three :) **

"Madi? How long should this take?" Natsu asked, after hearing another crash from the guild.

"I don't know Natsu. We've done everything right. We just have to wait till she wakes up" Madi replied weakly.

"Maybe we should go help them" Sora added after yet another crash sounded, causing them all to flinch.

"We can't leave Kaity, Madi and Shinda here alone" Heart said.

"I'm fine geez" Madi complained.

"Last time you said that you fainted" Akashi pointed out.

"I was lying that time" Madi said.

Despite the situation Shinda rolled her eyes. "They'll be fine. Have faith in them" she said.

"You're right" Heart nodded.

Everyone's eyes turned to watch Kaity, who for once was sleeping peacefully.

_Inside the Guild_

"What is this magic?" Skyla exclaimed as she dodged yet another attack.

"Monster Manipulation" Shinji said, moving out of the way of one of Nobuo's monsters.

"How do you know that?" Skyla asked.

"Kaity" Shinji replied.

Skyla stopped talking as the monster stopped attacking.

"You're not half bad. For a couple of kids anyway" Nobuo commented.

"Shut up. You're acting like Shinji" Skyla muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Shinji asked confused.

"Saying such things with a straight face. Just forget I even said it" Skyla replied, sighing.

"What do you want with my cousin and brother?" Shinji asked, turning his attention back to Nobuo.

Nobuo straightened staring at Shinji. "You, Shinji Sarika, are an experiment for another day" he said, like he'd been practicing that line.

Shinji flinched at that. And Shinji didn't flinch.

"What are you talking about?" Skyla exclaimed.

"Leo Takeda's daughters and nephews are all his experiments" Nobuo replied, still holding his straight face. It was almost as if he was being controlled.

Skyla looked at the dark skinned man in horror and looked at Shinji whose face was hidden behind his hair.

"I'll never go back to that place" Skyla heard him mutter.

It took her a moment to notice he was shaking. She put her hand on his arm and his shaking stopped. "Shinji?" she asked.

"Sorry Skyla" he replied, in the form of a mutter.

He pulled away from her and raced towards the monster.

Skyla stared at him momentarily, thinking of his brother and his cousins. Ikeda, the aqua dragon slayer, who had a dragon slaying lacrima placed inside of him by their uncle. Ikeda was the only one who seemed to make sense. What of Shinji, Kaity and Madi? What experiments was Leo performing on them?

This train of thought made Skyla realise she really knew nothing about these people any more than they knew about her. There was something strange about these people. But that something made her want to protect them.

"Lightning Make Sword!" she called. Lightning emitted from her palms and much like ice make magic, formed into a sword, only made of lightning.

And with that she charged at the monster, following Shinji.

"Hailstorm!" Shinji called. A black cloud appeared above the monster and began sending sharp looking hail raining down on it.

Skyla noticed Nobuo wince as if part of the pain had been taken by him. She looked closer to see blood seeping through his shirt. Then it hit her.

"Shinji!" she called.

The silvernette stopped attacking the monster and bounced back, landing next to her. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I think if you injure that thing enough it'll inflict the same amount of pain on Nobuo" Skyla whispered.

Shinji nodded slowly getting what she was saying. "Together?" he asked.

Skyla nodded. She let her lightning blade shatter into nothing and got ready.

"Rain Submerge!" Shinji called, letting his Weather Orb float above the monster. Rain started pouring down so hard you would think it was snow. The monster yelled in pain.

"Lightning Bolt!" Skyla yelled.

At the exact moment that Shinji's rain attack finished, Skyla's thunderbolt struck down, electrocuting the monster, causing it to disappear into nothing.

"Did we do it?" Skyla wondered out loud.

Before Shinji could reply, Nobuo emerged from the smoke, with few injuries.

"What?" Skyla exclaimed.

Before she could say anything else, Nobuo was in front of her, punching her straight in the face, sending her backwards.

"Skyla!" she heard Shinji yell.

Before she hit the ground she felt someone catch her and lower her to the ground.

"Shinji" she muttered.

Although she couldn't see him she knew it was him who'd caught her.

"Sorry. I'm sorry" Shinji muttered.

She felt a tear fall on her cheek and her eyes fluttered open. Shinji was leaning over her, his red eyes filled with tears.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt anymore" he muttered, standing.

"S-shinji" she called.

He stopped and turned to face her. "Sorry" he said before a flash of light overtook him and Shinji was gone.

In his place stood a boy who looked the same as Shinji only with white hair, black eyes and a smirk planted on his face.

"It's been a while since he let me take over" he smirked.

_From where the others were battling_

Ikeda looked up when he saw the flash. And he flinched in fear when he heard the voice of Shinji's alternate personality. Shiho.

The others stopped battling when they heard Nobuo scream.

Shiho stood over Nobuo as he lay motionless on the floor. Ikeda saw Skyla staring at him in horror and noticed that along with himself so was everyone else.

In the time that Shinji had, had Shiho as a multiple personality, he'd only ever lost control once. And that one time the only thing that caused Shinji to regain control had been their mother.

"Brother…" he muttered.

"Shinji! Stop!" Skyla exclaimed, running towards him.

Shiho spun and shoved her away. "I am not that pathetic weakling, Shinji" he said the name in disgust "I am Shiho" he glared at her with his heartless, cold black eyes.

"Shinji isn't weak" Skyla muttered.

"What did you say?" Shiho demanded.

"Shinji would never try to kill someone. Never!" Skyla cried.

"You're starting to annoy me" Shiho growled.

"Give Shinji back" Skyla continued, ignoring him.

"Shut up!" Shiho yelled, slapping her across the face.

He was about to inflict more damage, when she swiftly grabbed him by the arm and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?!" Shiho exclaimed, slashing at her hands.

But she didn't let go. Shiho was about to hit her again when a voice echoed through the guild.

"STOP IT" Shinji's voice yelled.

"Shut it counterpart. You don't have the power to do anything" Shiho growled.

"You don't know him at all" Skyla muttered.

"What are you-" Shiho began before the same light that had changed Shinji into Shiho began to shine. "What?!" he exclaimed as the light enveloped him, leaving Shinji staring down at the ground.

"Shinji?" Skyla asked wearily.

Shinji collapsed, dragging Skyla with him.

His tears rained down on the guild's wooden floor. "I'm so sorry" he cried.

"I'm fine, Shinji!" Skyla exclaimed, not letting go of him.

"I hurt you" Shinji replied, clinging onto her arm.

"That wasn't you!" Skyla half screamed.

Shinji went silent.

"Shin-" Skyla began, before Shinji shoved her away. Skyla was about to exclaim something when a blast of energy swallowed him.

"SHINJI!" she found herself screaming.

When the light died down she spotted the pink haired woman, Mai standing there with her palm raised. Shinji collapsed and whispered only loud enough for her to hear. "I won't let anyone get hurt anymore"

She ran over to him and collapsed beside him, just as Alex landed a punch on Mai's face.

She saw Ikeda join her and kneel beside his brother along with her. "Shinji?" he called.

"Mn?" Shinji managed to reply.

Ikeda sighed in relief. "Geez don't scare me like that" he complained.

"What're you talking about?" Skyla asked, confused at what was going on.

"He protected himself but it uses up a lot of his magical energy" Ikeda explained.

"So the blast didn't hit him?" Skyla sighed, sounding relieved.

Ikeda shook his head and stood, re-joining the battle that he and Silver had been having with Hayashi.

"Skyla" Shinji muttered.

"Shinji?" Skyla replied.

"He's not dead is he?" Shinji asked, pointing to where Nobuo's body SHOULD'VE been. But it wasn't there anymore.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and she spun around to find Nobuo glaring at Shinji.

"You little…. You'll pay for that" Nobuo growled.

"Leave him alone" Skyla replied, moving in front of Shinji. She felt Shinji move and stand up behind her.

"Discharge" he muttered.

Skyla's eyes widened and she jumped out of the way, calling her own attack. "Lightning Make Bow!"

She notched an arrow and fired it, at the very moment that Shinji set of his attack.

Shinji's body was surrounded in lightning, causing random bolts to collide with Skyla's arrow, making the arrow shoot faster.

"Unison Raid?!" Nobuo exclaimed.

He attempted to jump out of the way but the arrow followed him, slamming into him causing an explosion.

Nobuo weakly tried to stand when someone else called out an attack. "Rose Bullet!"

Red roses appeared and fired bullets at Nobuo, causing him to collapse again, but this time he stayed down, unconscious.

The two turned to see the red eyed girl standing at the doorway of the infirmary.

"Heart" Skyla and Shinji sighed in unison.

Heart raced over to them. "Are you guys okay?" she exclaimed.

"Maybe…" Skyla muttered.

"I agree" Shinji added, swaying.

"Ahh! Thyme!" Heart summoned, calling the plant and using it on the two of them.

Both Skyla and Shinji immediately felt slightly better. The pain was gone but they still were injured.

"Hurry and wake up, Kaity" Heart muttered, pulling the two other members of her team inside the infirmary, leaving the battle between Phoenix Rose and Silver Arrow behind.

**Kaity: WAHH! MY STUPID FIGTHING SCENES SUCK! And this chapter was short too -_- ah whatever. **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Energy and Earth**_


	29. Chapter 22: Energy and Earth

**Kaity: *still making paper lotuses* wanna know why? Because my mother decided that she thinks they're downright adorable and wants me to make some to sell at my little sibling's school fair. I've made a total of 14 tiny ones and 14 medium ones so far. 6 more medium ones and 8 big ones to go! Multitasking again she is, Aye~**

"Dark Hydra!" Alex yelled, lifting both his hands in front of himself, creating a massive black magic circle. The circle began to release nine beams of energy in the form of snakes towards the pink haired woman, Mai.

"Lotus Storm!" Runa called, summoning a giant lotus. At her command the lotus opened sending huge amounts of wind also heading for Mai.

"Energy Shield!" Mai retaliated. A flash of bright light, similar to the one that had hit Shinji earlier, erupted in front of her, protecting her from the attacks and sending them bouncing back towards their casters.

Both Alex and Runa hadn't seen the rebound coming, resulting in their own attacks hitting them.

Meanwhile Silver and Ikeda weren't having much more luck with Hayashi.

"Aqua Dragon's Roar!" Ikeda shouted, sending a jet stream of aqua coloured water flying in Hayashi's direction.

"Silver Liquid!" Silver yelled at the same time, manipulating liquid silver and hardening it just as it approached Hayashi.

"Earth's Vines" Hayashi said calmly. Vines shot out of the ground ploughing into both Silver and Ikeda, wrapping them in the vines. At the same time he disappeared, avoiding both of their attacks.

"Drain" Hayashi commanded waving his hand at Silver. His vines began to glow and Silver cried out as the vines began draining her power.

"Leave her alone!" Ikeda yelled, struggling to get free of the vines entangling him. **(Kaity: classic Ikeda)**

"You should've complied the first time, Mr Sarika" Hayashi replied, coolly.

Ikeda clenched his fists. "If I come with you now, will you let them go?" he growled.

"Ikeda!" Silver complained, trying not to scream as her energy continued being drained.

Hayashi smirked as he glanced over at Mai, who was clearly winning against Runa and Alex.

"Come quietly and I'll consider it" he shrugged, letting the vines holding Ikeda let go.

"Ikeda!" Silver repeated with more urgency now.

Ikeda didn't reply, just held his gaze level with Hayashi's.

"I don't believe you" Ikeda said finally.

Hayashi's eyes widened as he had not been expecting that response.

"I'm going to stop you. You will not hurt my friends over me" Ikeda added clenching his fists.

"Your loss boy. Somehow you've already taken out two of our members but now you're facing us" Hayashi snarled.

"Aqua Dragon's Wing Slash!" Ikeda yelled, raising his hands above his head.

Hayashi dodged his sloppy attack. "Missed me" he laughed.

"I wasn't aiming for you" Ikeda replied.

Hayashi whirled around, just as Silver slammed her fist into his face, sending him flying into the nearest wall.

"Nice job" Ikeda commented.

Silver slapped him across the face. **(Kaity: *despite the situation laughing her head off*)**

"Scare me like that again, and I will punch YOU in the face" she growled.

"I scared YOU?" Ikeda asked confused.

Silver's cheeks turned red and she raised her hand again, causing Ikeda to flinch away.

"I'm sorry!" he complained.

_Meanwhile… Alex and Runa vs Mai_

When they heard a crash from the other side of the guild, Alex and Runa glanced over in time to see Silver slap Ikeda.

"What are they doing?" Runa sighed, almost forgetting their battle.

"No idea" Alex muttered, mentally hitting himself for his friend's stupidity. God knows what he did to make Silver mad this time.

"Hayashi!?" Mai exclaimed.

Using the moment of distraction Alex and Runa cast their individual spells, but Mai only blocked them again.

"Damn it. You can't hit her" Runa muttered.

"We did once. Remember?" Alex whispered.

_*Flashback to only minutes ago*_

_Hayashi disappeared, avoiding Silver and Ikeda's attacks, only causing them to fly towards Mai who had been behind him._

"_Dark Slicer!" Alex yelled. _

"_Blue Lotus!" Runa shouted at the same time. _

_All at once the four attacks slammed into Mai, actually hitting her this time._

_*end of flashback*_

"She can only block so many attacks" Runa muttered.

Alex glanced at her and she nodded. He manipulated the darkness and sent it towards the infirmary. **(Kaity: shut up, I couldn't think of any other way to make them come out)**

_Inside the Infirmary_

"What is that?" Madi exclaimed when Alex's darkness entered the infirmary.

"They're Alex's" Sora said.

"Do they need help?" Akashi asked.

"I'm almost out of magical power" Shinji muttered.

"Same" Skyla and Heart said in unison. **(Kaity: for the people who have no idea what Heart's talking about cause she only cast one spell allow me to explain. SHE'S BEEN HEALING FREAKING EVERYONE OKAY? Just checking) **

Salem and Natsu stood, along with Sora and Akashi. Heart stopped Shinda and Madi when they tried to get out of bed.

"Your magical power still hasn't returned, Madi and you're still to injured, Shinda" she said.

Madi sighed but fell back into bed. Shinda just sat down with a stubborn look on her face.

"Look after Kaity" Natsu said, before running out with Salem, Sora and Akashi.

_Inside the guild_

"What're we helping with?" Natsu asked, standing next to Alex.

"That woman can block attacks and rebound them. But she can only block so many, so I need you guys to help us. We have to attack all at the same time" Runa replied.

"Um… guys?" Sora asked, pointing in Silver and Ikeda's direction.

They all turned to see Hayashi emerging from the hole he'd made in the wall, looking extremely pissed off.

"Ikeda!" Alex yelled.

"Sil!" Runa yelled at the same time.

The two of them turned with confused looks on their faces. But not soon enough, for Hayashi's vines wrapped around them again.

"Ikeda! Silver!" Natsu exclaimed, beginning to run towards them.

"DON'T! The vines drain your power!" Ikeda yelled through clenched teeth.

Natsu stopped and looked torn. "Damn" he muttered.

"Natsu! Let's get rid of her first!" Runa yelled, with urgency in her voice.

Natsu turned back towards them and nodded.

"Light Dragon's Roar!" Salem yelled, sending a beam of light erupting from her mouth.

"Fire Dragon's Exploding Flame Edge!" Natsu yelled.

"Darkness Flare Bomb!" Alex called, creating a sphere-like bomb made from dark energy.

"Lotus Rain Shower!" Runa shouted.

"Rain Forest Wildlife Rage!" Sora and Akashi yelled in unison.

The combined attack of light, fire, darkness sound waves, lotuses and leaf-made animals slammed into Mai and with a flash of light everyone from the group collapsed in exhaustion. Mai collapsed, unconscious, covered in painful looking wounds.

At this Hayashi stopped manipulating his vines and allowed Silver and Ikeda to fall to the ground, unconscious for he had drained their remaining magical power.

"How on earth did you brats defeat more than half of Silver Arrow!? You'll pay for this" Hayashi growled.

The energy seemed to drain out of the air all of a sudden and everyone felt the very little of their power getting drained.

"I will take every single last drop of your magical power then your life force" Hayashi laughed.

"You're draining your own comrade!" Runa exclaimed, managing to notice Mai's power also draining.

"She lost to a bunch of weaklings. She doesn't deserve to live" Hayashi replied harshly.

"You bastard" Natsu growled.

"My orders were to bring back Miss Takeda and Mr Sarika. None of this would've been necessary if you'd just handed them over" Hayashi glared at the fallen people.

"Who the fuck are you calling Miss Takeda?" a harsh yet familiar voice demanded from the door.

Everyone looked up in surprise and even Hayashi glanced over.

Standing at the infirmary's door stood Kaity, looking even more pissed off than when Ikeda had pranked her.

"Kaitlyn" Hayashi exclaimed, faltering.

"Do not call me that. I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you're hurting my friends. You've made them worry about me, drained their power and now you're trying to kill them. And that isn't even the worse thing" Kaity growled slowly walking towards Hayashi.

"What is this magical energy!?" Hayashi exclaimed.

"The worst thing is… you're taking orders from my father" Kaity said the word with disgust.

Hayashi dropped his draining magic on everyone and turned to face her, only to find her inches from his face. He jumped back in surprise.

"How many tears have you made my friends cry you bastard? Cause you're gonna get 10x as many punches in the face" Kaity growled cracking her knuckles.

Everyone who was still conscious stared at Kaity in disbelief. Sure she got mad sometimes but this wasn't even a level of mad. It wasn't even Kaity. It was a mad Dragon Slayer, who looked ready to bite this guy's head off.

**Kaity: why does it seem like these chapters are rushed? Whatever -_- I suck I know… I finished all my medium lotuses and one big one. I think I might not do big ones cause they are HUGE. Right I'm gonna go play Deemo now! YAY! You should all play it! It's fantabulous! **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Snow Angel**_


	30. Chapter 23: Split

**Kaity: Crazy stupidly obsessed person here~ I'm being evil and writing another chapter of this instead of The Death Game. Because two of my other stories, Pokémon Fairy and The Death Game have been getting requests for updates I said okay I'll write a chapter each. I did Pokémon Fairy's chapter 2 but now I'm writing chapter 23 of Phoenix Rose instead of chapter 3 of The Death Game. *shrug***

Kaity sliced another one of Hayashi's vines with her snow ribbons, casting it away.

"What are you?!" Hayashi exclaimed, sending even more vines to stop her coming towards him.

When Kaity didn't reply he flinched backwards.

"Unfortunately for you, I know your entire plan. I don't intend on letting you leave with my cousin. Nor am I beating you so my father's magic can erase everyone's memories" Kaity answered finally, glaring at him with such ferocity any normal human would have wet themselves.

"How do you know that?" Hayashi exclaimed.

"Probably the same reason my father used Amnesia on me. Because I can sense magic. And his is all over you. I figured the rest out myself. You just confirmed it" Kaity replied.

"Then how are you going to stop me?" Hayashi demanded, cursing himself for confirming her suspicions.

Kaity took another step, leaving barely any space between them. "I'm going to defeat you. And then I am going to absorb my father's power. I won't let you hurt my guild" she growled.

Hayashi jumped backwards, only to crash into the wall.

Kaity's snow ribbons disappeared and snow began to swirl around her entire body.

"Stop her" Lillytear yelled, running in the guild. She'd been in town and just arrived back.

"Lillytear!" Heart exclaimed.

"She's going to kill herself!" Lillytear shouted, her beautiful face looking frantic.

"What are you talking about?" Skyla exclaimed.

"Kaity's magic has its limits like everyone else's. And she said she was going to absorb her father's magic!" Lillytear replied.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Shinji asked.

"Kaity's only just recovered from Amnesia" Heart muttered.

Lillytear nodded. "And if she uses her power this much she'll kill herself. Erasing her memory AGAIN. But this time… it'll be permanent" she said.

Everyone in the guild heard this. Except Hayashi and Kaity. One by one they all stood.

"How the hell are we gonna stop that?" Ikeda asked.

"We're out of magical power, Lillytear" Runa added.

The others nodded in agreement except for Natsu and Salem.

"You two?" Lillytear breathed.

"I'll do it" Natsu said.

**(Kaity: damn it… this just keeps getting more and more crap… but I'll continue. For you guys) **

He walked towards Kaity, trying to avoid getting hit by her snowstorm.

The magic circle in front of her looked close to complete, when Natsu threw a fireball at it.

It exploded, causing the snow to erupt, hitting both Natsu and Kaity.

"Kaity!" Runa screamed.

When the snow died down, Kaity was lying on the ground crying.

"I'm sorry" she cried.

"Idiot" Natsu muttered from where he lay.

Everyone ran towards the two of them. The first thing Runa did was tackle Kaity even though she was already on the ground.

"YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT! DON'T FREAKING SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" she yelled, clinging on to Kaity, who didn't move, simply because she couldn't.

"I'm sorry Runa" Kaity replied softly, before closing her eyes.

"Baka" Rita muttered, landing next to her partner.

"English" Kaity managed to mutter in reply.

Everyone laughed despite the situation.

"Kaity-san" Salem whispered kneeling next to Kaity.

"Hey Salem-chan" Kaity smiled.

Salem looked like she was about to cry as she clung to Kaity almost as tightly as Runa had.

"What the hell is this?!" Hayashi exclaimed.

"Ouch. I forgot about him" Kaity winced.

"You think you've won?! I am the most powerful member of Silver Arrow!" Hayashi screamed. He began to cast a spell that no one but Lillytear recognised.

"Snow Phoenix Barrier!" she yelled, standing in front of them, as a giant flash of light enveloped the guild.

"Lillytear!" everyone exclaimed.

The white haired woman collapsed, breathing haggardly.

"Lillytear-san!" Heart exclaimed running over to her and crouching next to her.

Everyone looked around at the state of the guild. All the chairs and tables were scattered all over the place, most of their members lay on the floor injured and unmoving and worst of all, the leader of Silver Arrow was still standing.

"You may have survived that once. But I wonder what would happen a second time?" Hayashi taunted.

Salem stood and everyone glanced at her in surprise. Even Hayashi.

"You hurt Onii-chan and Kaity-san" she muttered.

"Salem-chan?" Kaity exclaimed.

Salem wandered, almost stumbled, towards Hayashi, who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"This is my opponent? You make me laugh" Hayashi smirked. A swirling ball of green energy flew from his palm towards Salem.

"Salem!" everyone screamed.

"This is for Natsu and Kaity" was the last thing they heard before a flash of yellow light surrounded Salem protecting her from the blast and reflecting it backwards.

Hayashi yelled in surprise as he was hit by the blast. He remained standing until Salem appeared out of the light and punched him in the face.

The thing was, she didn't look like Salem anymore. There was an evil glint in her eyes and there was a smirk planted on her face as Hayashi was knocked unconscious.

"Salem…" Natsu mumbled.

Silver slowly walked towards the black haired girl, who hadn't turned around yet.

"Salem?" she asked cautiously.

When Salem didn't reply Silver put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, only to be grabbed by the girl and thrown away.

"Silver!" everyone exclaimed staring back and forth between Silver who was clutching her head and Salem.

"My name is not Salem. It's Shi" she smirked before walking out of the guild.

"Salem-chan…" Kaity murmured, tears falling down her cheeks.

Everyone stared in shock at the place where Salem had stood and then turned into something else. Shi.

"She's like Shinji…" Skyla muttered.

"Multiple personality…" Ikeda added.

Madi and Shinda ran into the guild gasping at the sight of it. Sora and Akashi told them what had happened.

"Lillytear" Heart exclaimed as the woman sat up.

"I'm fine. Thank you Heart" Lillytear replied.

Kaity stood looking both traumatized and upset.

"Restore" she muttered waving her hand. Everyone watched in amazement as the guild was turned back to the way it had been before Silver Arrow attacked. When it was fixed she collapsed unconscious.

"She pushes herself to hard" Lillytear muttered.

"At least the guild is back to normal" Silver sighed, still shocked from being thrown across the room.

Natsu knelt and picked the unconscious brunette up and began to take her to her room.

Everyone watched sadly as Natsu left with her. They all noticed the tears still running down her cheeks in her unconsciousness.

_Later on_

"I'm going to stay with Silver. Don't do anything to her okay?" Runa said.

Natsu nodded as the pinkette left the room.

He stared at Kaity for a few moments as if trying to make sure she was asleep. When he was sure, he crept over to her window and jumped out.

**Kaity: that sucked it did… The idea of Salem leaving was IIFrostII's idea but do not worry. She comes back. In the next chapter~ now I have a very clear idea of what's gonna happen next so be prepared. And yeah I changed the chapter name despite the fact that the last chapter said it was gonna be called 'Snow Angel'. That was before I wrote the chapter. **

**Next time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Betrayal and Loss**_


	31. Chapter 24: Betrayal and Loss

**Kaity: I'm going to cry in this chapter. Cause I already know what's gonna happen and I do not like it. But I planned for this to happen since the start. Plot twist~ I have a lot of those that are yet to happen**

Kaity crept along the streets keeping her distance from Natsu, because of his good hearing.

"Where is he going?" she muttered.

_*Flashback*_

_Kaity's eyes fluttered open as a blast of cold air hit her. Not that she minded the cold. She sat up slowly just in time to see Natsu jump out the window. _

"_Kaity?" Rita whispered from beside her, awoken by her movement. _

_Kaity smiled at her exceed and hugged her tightly. Rita returned the hug until Kaity let go. _

"_Stay here okay? I'm gonna go see where he's going" Kaity told her. _

_Rita looked worriedly at her friend as she quietly crept away jumping out the window. _

_Rita stood and flew out of the room, and into the hall. _

_*End of Flashback*_

Kaity was grateful for the amount of people that were in the streets at that time of the day.

It was around four thirty and Natsu had continuously been checking behind him. Luckily Kaity had been able to hide in the mob of people. She hated crowds but right now she couldn't be bothered caring.

Finally he stopped. At the train station, just as a train pulled in. Kaity hid behind a corner as two hooded figures approached him.

Kaity had better sight and hearing than most dragon slayers. She watched in surprise as one figure threw of her hood, revealing Lucy. The other slowly took of her hood revelling… Levy.

She breathed in sharply and listened in on their conversation.

"What's the word on miss mysterious?" Lucy asked.

"Sleeping" Natsu shrugged.

"She has a name Lu-chan" Levy complained.

Kaity gasped realizing they were talking about her.

"Well we have good news! Master says the mission is no longer needed, so you can come back to Fairy Tail" Lucy told him.

Natsu's face brightened and Kaity found herself stepping out from her hiding place. "What mission?" she demanded.

The three of them whirled around shocked at her presence.

Natsu looked at his feet and Levy glanced at him with a shocked look on her face.

"You didn't tell her!?" Levy exclaimed.

"He wasn't supposed to Levy" Lucy replied, also not meeting Kaity's eyes.

"What? You said you were gonna tell her. That's the only reason I agreed to this!" Levy exclaimed, looking like she was trying not to scream.

"What mission?" Kaity repeated, uninterested in anything else.

Lucy stepped forward and looked Kaity in her eyes.

"Master sent Natsu here to keep an eye on you. That's the only reason he left Fairy Tail" Lucy explained.

Kaity flinched and glared at Natsu. "Why didn't you tell me?" she growled.

"You would've been mad at me" he replied, not meeting her eyes.

Kaity walked over to him and slapped him across the face before grabbing him by his scarf and pulling him down to her level.

"Hurt me with the truth Natsu Dragneel, but don't you DARE comfort me with a lie" she whispered angrily, before releasing him and turning away.

"Kaity" he began putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kaity whirled back to face him, slapping his hand away. She placed her hand on his left shoulder, where his guild mark was, and there was a flash of light underneath her palm, causing him to flinch backwards.

When her hand left his shoulder, his guild mark was already half gone.

"Go away Natsu. Go back to Fairy Tail" Kaity growled.

"Kaity-chan!" Levy called as she began to walk away.

"What Levy?" Kaity exclaimed, her voice coming out harsher than she intended.

Levy stopped and stood her ground. "Natsu was only doing what Master asked him too. I know it was wrong of him not to tell you and trust me I didn't agree to that. You should come back to Fairy Tail too!" she said.

Kaity turned to face her, noting the fact that Lucy and Natsu were waiting for Levy not meeting her eyes.

"You have been my best friend since we were born. I was there when you were born and we were raised together. We were like sisters. You knew everything I was thinking before I thought it. So why, are you asking me to come back to Fairy Tail?" Kaity demanded, saying the guild's name almost with disgust.

"I thought-" Levy began before she was cut off, by spotting something behind Kaity.

Kaity turned and smiled slightly as one by one her guild members came out of their hiding places.

She turned back to Levy and stared her down. "Levy, if you really knew anything, you would know I can't leave my friends" Kaity told her, feeling the support of everyone even though they were silent.

"But we're your friends" Levy stuttered.

Kaity looked like she was going to cry but instead she turned on her heel and ran towards her guild. She slipped her hand into Runa's as they all began to walk away.

Levy was about to run after her when Madi and her team stopped her.

"Sorry Levy. You'll have to leave her alone" Akashi told her although he was glaring at Natsu. The entire guild was. Except Kaity who couldn't seem to look back.

"Not only did she lose one of her best friends, but now she just got betrayed" Sora said.

"He never did care about her, did he?" Madi growled.

Natsu flinched at this overhearing their conversation.

"Thought so" Madi said, looking at him with a glare her sister would have been proud of.

Sora, Akashi and Madi turned to run after the others, while Shinda put her hand on Levy's shoulder.

"I don't know who you are but I don't think Kaity's mad at you. But when life changes to be harder, you have to change yourself to be stronger" Shinda said.

"That's all Kaity has ever done" Levy whispered.

Shinda looked at her with a brief look of sympathy before walking after her teammates.

The last thing the three fairies heard before the guild disappeared was the sound of Rita's voice from above.

"We are the phoenixes of Phoenix Rose. See you at the Mage Games, Fairy Tail"

Levy collapsed to the ground trying not to cry as she watched her best friend surrounded by people she didn't know, disappear into the distance.

**Kaity: aaanndd… I leave you with a cliff-hanger~ I know I'm mean. PLOT TWIST! D: yes Golden Iris, Phoenix Rose and Fairy Tail shall all be a part of the mage games! Along with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. Probably more but I'm not up to the GMG arc yet so I don't really know Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel. I was gonna do Salem comes back in this chapter but I wanted it to end there, because it just sounded better to end there. Next time I promise though. Y'know I might combine arcs to make it slightly shorter. I think I'll make Madi and Kaity's arcs one. I know! Here's a list. **

**Ikeda  
Heart and Ozias  
Silver and Shinda  
Shinji and *character that is yet to be introduced*  
Runa and *character that is yet to be introduced*  
Alex and Skyla  
Madi and Kaity  
The Mage Games + the Golden Iris members pasts  
Sora, Akashi and Salem**

**Kaity: In other words the arcs will be on something and those people's pasts will be revealed in that arc. Like the Phantom Arc showed the Strauss siblings past along with Lucy's. yeah I know I make no sense**

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**New Guy**_


	32. Chapter 25: New Guy

**Kaity: I did couple ships on DA! Well one's of ShinLa (ShinjixSkyla), MaShi (MadixAkashi), SilDa (SilverxIkeda), HeOz (HeartxOzias) and AlRu (RunaxAlex). Yeah I know they're the BEST ship names ever *sarcasm* the dress up game I used was fun so I made them all. BUT! DO NOT LOOK AT MY LATEST TWO POSTS UNLESS YOU WISH TO DIE. SPOILER ALERT! Moving on~ this is the third chapter I've written today although I probably won't post it till Tuesday or Wednesday. They just keep getting shorter I swear. Oh yeah and a new arc starts in this chapter~**

_**Arc 2: Alliance with Rivals **_

"Lillytear!" Runa yelled as she raced down the stairs.

Lillytear looked up along with everyone else. The guild was silent today. With the loss of Natsu and Salem no one felt like talking. Kaity stayed in her room, just staring out the window with a lost look on her face.

No one could blame her. Salem had been like a child to her. And she just got betrayed by the one person she thought she could trust the most.

"Yes Runa?" Lillytear replied.

"Kaity's gone" Runa breathed.

_Two days earlier_

_The black haired girl wandered into the alley with her guild mark fading. She suddenly ran into someone in the darkness. _

"_Hey! Watch where you're going shorty!" whoever it was complained. _

"_I want to join your guild" the black haired girl asked. _

_The girl in the shadows stayed quiet before replying. "As long as you hate men" the girl replied. _

"_Oh believe me I do" the black haired girl smirked. _

_The moon shone down on the alley revealing Shi and Aki of Golden Iris. _

_**Present Day**_

Golden and Cytrus were leaving the guild to go on a mission when they spotted a figure walking towards them.

As the figure got closer they recognised who it was.

"What do you want?" Cytrus demanded, tensing.

Kaity didn't reply just kept walking until she was a metre from them.

Finally she spoke. "I'm here to bring back my guild member" she said, her voice dead and unamused.

"She left you of her free will. You can't ask for her back" Golden replied.

Kaity remained where she was until Cytrus finally cracked.

"Go away! You're not allowed to be here!" she yelled, her fists enveloping in yellow light.

The others in the guild must have heard the commotion because they came running out. Including the guild master and Shi.

"Kaity!" someone yelled.

Kaity didn't even turn when Runa, Silver, Ikeda and Alex arrived by her side.

"Salem!?" Runa exclaimed.

The black haired girl growled. "My name is not SALEM!" she screamed. Her body erupted into light.

Kaity's eyes widened and she shoved the violet eyed girl, Marie away before she could get hit by it.

"Marie!" Kaity heard Kuro yell.

"Kaity!" Runa and Silver yelled at the same time.

Keeping one arm in front of her to shield her from the light, Kaity stepped into the light and struggled her way towards the black haired girl.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Shi yelled.

But Kaity kept going until she collapsed beside the short girl, wrapping her arms around her.

"LET GO OF ME! SHE LET ME IN! I WON'T GIVE HER BACK" Shi screamed, but her light was dissipating.

Shi began to slash at Kaity but the brunette didn't let go.

"What're you doing?" Shi demanded, her voice wavering.

"Give her back" Kaity whispered.

The girl flinched and the light stopped.

"Kai-ty-s-an" she muttered.

Kaity still didn't let go, even when the girl collapsed into her arms, sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Salem sobbed.

Kaity hugged the girl as the dust cleared down. She took a quick glance around to make sure everyone was okay.

Kuro and Marie were staring in shock at the place where Kaity had shoved Marie away to protect her, Golden, Cytrus, Aki and Amy were glancing between them and their guild master, Ikeda, Alex, Runa and Silver were looking relieved to see them okay and the green eyed boy was looking in shock at everything.

She turned back to Salem and looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Are you okay, Salem-chan?" she asked.

"Kaity-san!" Salem cried, clinging onto her, tears streaming down her face.

Golden Iris watched as Kaity stood with the girl in her arms and walked away with the other 4 members of Phoenix Rose following.

"Thank you…" Kuro whispered.

_Back at the guild the next day_

Some of the tension in the air seemed to be gone which was good.

Salem was shocked and upset at Natsu's actions, so she was still depressed, but Kaity wasn't hiding in her room anymore.

That afternoon while she was in her room, she stood and sighed at her appearance. The battle with Silver Arrow had ruined her favourite coat, which she wasn't happy about.

Now that she looked at herself she looked tired, depressed and most of all pissed off.

"I hate shopping but right now I think I need to" she mumbled.

"Did I hear you correctly?" Runa exclaimed.

"Yes Runa. But you are NOT picking" Kaity replied.

Runa smiled and grabbed her hand. "Yeah okay" she grinned, pulling her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Runa!" Kaity complained, attempted to keep up, only to run into someone at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ow" she groaned, landing on the ground.

"Are you okay?" someone exclaimed.

She looked up and tilted her head.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Standing above her was a boy. He had dark blue, almost black, hair with random strands that fell over his bright blue eyes on one side and he had a pair of black and white goggles on his head. He wore a black shirt with a red hoodie over the top, jeans and navy blue combat boots. On his hands were fingerless black gloves.

"Ah Kaity. Just in time to meet our new member" Lillytear's voice said from behind her.

"Come on Kaity!" Runa smiled helping her up.

"Hold your damned horses Runa" Kaity complained as she was pulled away again.

She hated how weak she was but she managed to slip out of her grip, running back and hiding behind Lillytear.

"I shouldn't have said anything!" Kaity yelled.

"You're the one who asked!" Runa replied cheerfully ducking behind Lillytear.

"I didn't ask you to drag me! I could've gone by myself!" Kaity replied running away again.

Everyone laughed at Kaity being chased by Runa. It was nice to see her almost back to her normal self.

The new guy stared at them and asked "Is that normal?" to Lillytear.

Lillytear nodded in amusement and clapped her hands, startling Runa causing her to run into Alex.

"Damn it Kaity!" Runa yelled blushing, while apologising to Alex, who was also blushing although they tried to hide it.

"Everyone, this is Kazuya Kusadori. He's joining" Lillytear announced waving at the blue eyed boy.

Everyone smiled brightly especially Kaity, who was hiding from Runa behind Silver.

"Welcome!" Kaity yelled and everyone repeated.

Kazuya was overwhelmed but happy that it seemed better than a few moments ago when he'd first walked in.

"Do your job, Kaity" Lillytear told her.

"Oh right" Kaity bounded away from Silver, dodging Runa's attempt to hit her playfully and into the back room.

She stuck her head out momentarily to ask what colour he wanted his guild mark.

"Uh… Red with navy blue outline" he replied after a moment.

Kaity smiled and waved him into the room.

He walked inside as she was preparing the stamp.

"And where do you want it?" she asked, turning with the stamp.

"Here" Kazuya replied pointing to the right side of his neck.

Fortunately for Kaity, Kazuya wasn't all that much taller than her, unlike most people anyway. After she'd placed his guild mark she went to put it away. She bent down to the cupboard and asked him red or blue.

He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Answer the question" Kaity told him.

"Uh… blue I guess" he replied.

Kaity grabbed something out of the cupboard and stood.

She walked over to him and placed it in his hand.

It was a small blue teardrop with a tiny key ring on it.

"What is this?" he asked.

Kaity swept the right side of her hair behind her ear revealing a similar coloured blue teardrop on an earring hanging from her ear.

"We all have one. Only a person with the Phoenix Rose guild mark can own one. Lillytear didn't exactly tell me what they do but she just said to give everyone one when they got their guild marks" Kaity explained.

Kazuya nodded before taking of the necklace he had and stringing it onto it along with the other charm that was on there. A snowflake almost identical to Kaity's. Not that she saw it.

"From all the commotion that you heard before you might have figured it out already, but my name is Kaity. Nice to meet you!" Kaity smiled.

"Yeah, kinda figured that" Kazuya replied.

"Feel free to hang around the guild. I'm going now before Runa catches me" Kaity said running out of the room.

He followed her out and watched as the pinkette with cat ears, the small green and purple eyed girl and the crimson eyed girl followed her out the door.

Suddenly a blonde haired boy stepped in front of him. He was only slightly shorter than him and he had a grin planted on his face.

"I'm Ikeda. You're Kazuya right?" Ikeda introduced.

Kazuya nodded and watched as a tall brown haired boy knocked the blonde on the head.

"Warning. Never listen to anything he says. I'm Alex" the brown haired boy told him.

"Do I want to know?" Kazuya asked.

"Probably not. This guy's favourite thing to do is prank or annoy his cousin. And her wrath is scary" Alex replied.

"Cousin? The crimson eyed one?" Kazuya asked thinking of the girl who seemed scary.

"No though she's pretty scary too" Ikeda said thoughtfully.

"She beat you up last time you pranked her" one of the two identical boys said.

"No, his cousin is Kaity" Alex said.

"Kaity?" Kazuya exclaimed thinking of the girl who was running away from the pinkette who looked scarier than her.

The four boys around him shivered.

"Snow Dragon Slayer she is" the same twin said.

"Snow witch more like it" Ikeda muttered.

"You know if you stopped pissing her off maybe you wouldn't be so scared of her" a silver haired boy said quietly.

"Oh right. I'm Sora, and this is Akashi" the twin who was the only one who spoke said, waving a hand at his twin.

"I'm Shinji" the silvernette said.

"So she's the Snow Dragon Slayer?" Kazuya said slowly trying to comprehend everything.

"Yep" Akashi said.

"And who are all the others?" Kazuya asked gesturing to the rest of the guild.

"That's Heart and Skyla" Alex said pointing out the two girls in the corner who saw them and waved.

"Madi and Shinda" Akashi said waving towards the two girls who were reading.

"Madi's Kaity's twin" Sora added.

"Then the crimson eyed girl is Silver" Ikeda said.

"The pink haired girl is Runa. The small green and purple eyed girl is Salem" Alex added.

"The black cat is Pāru and the grey cat is Rita. Rita's Kaity's exceed and Pāru's Salem's exceed" Shinji finished.

"They have exceeds too?" Kazuya exclaimed.

"Too?" Sora asked.

Kazuya grinned sheepishly. "Yeah I have one too" he said.

"Where?" Ikeda asked looking around as if he expected it to appear out of nowhere.

Which it did.

"Wah! You took forever to mention Roo!" a voice from the roof said.

They all looked up as a slightly aqua coloured cat flew down and landed on Kazuya's shoulder.

"You're the one that was hiding up there, Roo" Kazuya said patting the exceed on the head.

"You're so mean!" Roo complained.

"Yeah, yeah" Kazuya grinned.

The others stared at the aqua exceed and the blue eyed boy.

"What magic do you use?" Alex asked.

Kazuya looked at them then back at Roo.

"Kazuya-kun uses re-quip magic. He's the Samurai" Roo replied for him.

**Kaity: Yeah so Kazuya belongs to my friend who read my story and wanted me to put her OC in it and I figured since Natsu's gone it was okay. She doesn't have FanFiction and she doesn't want to be named but Kazuya belongs to her. Oh and it was actually COMPLETELY unintended for them to have matching necklaces. Seriously she just gave me his name, personality and description and told me I could decide the magic but he does wear a silver snowflake necklace and I was like what?! They're wearing the same freaking necklace! And it gave me an idea, because there is a reason Kaity still wears the necklace Natsu gave her because it was actually hers to begin with. She got it from her mother but one day someone stole it from her. So that's why she loved Natsu for finding it for her although she never told anyone. She assumed they pawned it off to someone and Natsu bought it of them. **

**Nya ha ha I left you on a cliff-hanger. Oh and to clear something up Roo is male. Just confirming that. **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Alliance? **_


	33. Chapter 26: Alliance?

**Kaity: XD I swear I'm gonna end up writing all this week's chapters today~ though by the time I post this it'll be either Wednesday or Thursday XD kay moving on~ this chapter is gonna be like the Nirvana Arc starting. That's what this arc is gonna be like. **

"Could I not ask to go shopping by myself for ONCE?" Kaity groaned.

"You were planning on taking Salem and I know it" Runa replied as she looked through the racks of clothing.

"Yeah. But she doesn't insist on choosing for me" Kaity replied patting the small girl on the head.

"Shush. When someone breaks up with you a new outfit always makes you feel better" Runa replied.

"I'm pretty sure I dumped him, Runa" Kaity sighed not liking where this conversation was going.

"Leave her alone Runa" Silver said.

"Sil!" Kaity smiled gratefully.

"Fine. You choose then" Runa pouted.

"Thank you" Kaity said before walking off to look for something with Salem walking behind her shyly.

"Did you have to bring that up?" Silver asked.

"Sorry. It slipped out" Runa sighed.

"Buy her a new sketch pad" Silver said walking in their direction.

"What? Why?" Runa asked.

"Two reasons. One, because of the fact that you just brought that up and you owe her. Two, because she's almost filled up her other one" Silver replied before disappearing around the corner.

Now that Silver mentioned it, Kaity had almost finished it with her constant sketching. Though recently she hadn't touched it.

Silver, Runa and Salem were the only ones Kaity let see her drawings except for the one time that Runa showed it to Madi. Even when Natsu had been there she hadn't shown him.

She pouted and went to find Kaity a new sketch pad.

_Wherever Kaity and Salem are_

"Ugh. Do you think this is as boring as I do?" Kaity groaned.

Salem looked at her and shrugged.

"Now that you mention it you don't really wear anything but that purple dress" Kaity said. And it was true. Salem didn't wear any shoes or socks, just her purple dress.

"It's a nice dress" Salem replied, fingering the hem of the skirt with her fingers.

"I'm not saying it isn't" Kaity smiled, patting the girl on the head.

"What about this?" Rita asked from where she was.

"What is it?" Kaity asked walking over and looking at it.

She gaped at it. "Rita? I love you" Kaity said cuddling the exceed.

"I know you do" Rita replied.

Salem watched as Kaity paid for what Rita had found and walked back over to her.

"Now I think I need to leave before Runa decides that she's found something else" Kaity smiled offering Salem her hand.

Salem took it, carrying Pāru with her other hand.

Rita sat on Kaity's shoulder and looked around spotting Silver.

"There's Silver" Rita pointed at the girl who'd spotted them and was walking over to them.

"Where's Runa-san gone?" Salem asked.

"Hey!" Runa called running up to them.

"Speak of the devil" Kaity muttered.

"Happy Birthday!" Runa smiled handing Kaity a sketch pad.

"It isn't my birthday but thanks anyway" Kaity replied slightly shocked.

"I know it just sounded funny" Runa shrugged.

The four of them laughed and began walking back to the guild.

"So what did you get?" Runa asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Kaity replied.

"Good thing we share a room" Runa grinned.

"Nu uh. You can wait downstairs like everyone else" Kaity replied as they approached the guild.

"Damn it!" Runa groaned and Salem and Silver exchanged a glance.

When the four walked inside the guild they spotted the new guy, Kazuya surrounded by the other boys.

"I'm gonna go change. I'll be back" Kaity said before bounding up the stairs catching everyone's attention but not quick enough to see her.

"Runa! Silver!" Alex waved them over.

The two walked over to the crowd of boys and glanced around.

"Uh what?" Runa asked.

"This guy's the Samurai" Alex said pointing at Kazuya.

"The what?" Silver asked.

"It's a type of re-quip magic. Like Erza is The Knight and Bisca is The Gunner. He's The Samurai which means he uses katana's all with different abilities" Shinji said.

"He's got a exceed too" Akashi added pointing at Roo.

"Where's Kaity?" Sora asked.

"Changing" Silver replied.

"Not anymore" Rita said, landing on the table next to them and gesturing to the stairs.

"She was quick" Silver commented as Kaity began to run down the stairs.

"And I think she chose wisely" Runa said when she saw Kaity's outfit.

Before Kaity had tied her hair up in the worst ponytail in history and wore her tattered coat.

Now her hair was out and much neater. She had her red flower hair-clip on the right side of her head though everyone noticed that the black one was missing. What did surprise them was that her silver snowflake necklace remained around her neck, showing unlike before when it hid inside her jacket.

She wore a one sleeved blue shirt with the sleeve as usual on the right side, with a attachable sleeve on the opposite side so you could see her guild mark on her shoulder. On top she wore a black vest, with a grey belt strung across her shoulder. She wore a black skirt that ended just above her knees and dark blue boots that reached just below her knees. On her right hand she wore a black glove that only went over her middle finger.

"Quit staring at me" she complained.

"You should always choose your own outfits" Runa said in awe.

"Thank you?" Kaity said uncertainly.

"Everyone" Lillytear called, catching their attention.

Lillytear stood there with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"It has been requested that I send 4 or 5 of you to join the alliance of the guilds to defeat the dark guild, Dark Blaze" Lillytear announced.

"Alliance of the guilds?" Kaity exclaimed.

Lillytear looked grim. "Phoenix Rose, Blue Pegasus, Fairy Tail and Golden Iris" she replied.

"Are you serious?" Madi exclaimed.

"You want us to alliance with two of our biggest rivals along with Blue Pegasus?" Kaity sighed.

"I didn't exactly agree to this but Makarov was insistent" Lillytear sighed.

"Ugh" Kaity groaned.

"I'll go" Heart offered.

"If Heart goes so will I" Skyla said.

"Me too" Shinji added.

"I'll go I guess. I don't see anything wrong with it" Kazuya said.

Everyone else was silent until Kaity sighed. "Sign me up. Geez I'm gonna regret this" she announced.

"Hopefully not Kaity" Lillytear said before turning and leaving.

"Come on Rita. Let's go" Kaity sighed.

_The Next Day_

"Ugh…. Are we there yet?" Kaity groaned.

"What's wrong with her?" Kazuya asked.

"Dragon Slayers get motion sickness" Skyla explained.

"Most of them get it way worse, so really she's lucky she doesn't get it that bad. Silver doesn't get it at all and Ikeda's second generation" Heart added.

"They're all Dragon Slayers?" Kazuya asked.

"Ikeda's the Aqua Dragon Slayer and Silver's the Silver Dragon Slayer" Rita replied.

"So why was everyone reluctant to come on this mission?" Kazuya asked.

The three of them looked at each other awkwardly.

"Well let's just say Golden Iris and Fairy Tail are our rivals" Skyla said.

"Golden Iris hates us" Shinji deadpanned.

"I dunno how they agreed to this. They hate men" Heart added.

Suddenly the carriage stopped and Kaity perked up, jumping out of it.

"Whoa. What is this place?" Kaity exclaimed.

The other 4 climbed out of the carriage and stared at the place.

"Lillytear said it was Master Bob's Villa" Rita replied from her shoulder.

The 5 of them walked inside and glanced around.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Phoenix Rose. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. We are the delegation from Blue Pegasus…The Trimens" three figures announced.

"Hundred Night Hibiki" the light brown haired one said.

"Holy Night Eve" the short one said.

"Empty Night Ren" the dark skinned one finished.

"What… the hell?" Kaity sighed.

"What is this?" another voice exclaimed from the door.

Kaity didn't even bother to turn around while everyone else looked at the door.

Gray, Lucy, Erza, Happy and… Natsu.

"Could my day get any worse?" Kaity groaned quietly still not turning around.

"You're so adorable" Eve was saying to Heart and Skyla who looked slightly awkward.

"Come and sit" Hibiki said to Lucy.

"Could you people perhaps keep your hands off our guild members?" Shinji asked quietly.

"Indeed" Gray agreed.

"Oh you men can just leave" Hibiki said.

"If it weren't just me I'd agree" another voice said from the door.

Everyone turned and looked this time. Standing at the door was one figure

Ozias.

"I cannot believe mother sent me here to work with you" Ozias sighed.

After that Ozias remained silent like he didn't want to be there.

"Would you look at that. I was wrong. It could be worse" Kaity said.

"Typical Golden Iris" Skyla muttered.

"Only sending Ozias? That's harsh" Heart commented.

"A kid?" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm not a kid!" Ozias snapped.

"I think they've all forgotten why we're here" Kazuya sighed.

Everyone heard this and stopped. Kazuya's eyes widened. He hadn't realized he'd said it THAT loud.

"He's right" Erza said.

"Who is he anyway?" Natsu asked.

Lucy hit Natsu on the head and he shut up.

"Right. The reason we're all here is to defeat the dark guild, Dark Blaze who are attempting to release a magic called Eyes of Darkness" Eve said.

"I didn't think that magic still existed" Kaity exclaimed finally turning around.

Everyone looked at her, the Fairy Tail members in shock of seeing her here and the others of her knowledge and she sighed.

"Well excuse me" she sighed.

"Kaity knows a lot about magic. She could probably name 10 magic's right now that you've never heard of" Shinji said.

"Thank you Shinji" Kaity commented feeling the gazes of her former guild members but not meeting their eyes.

"So what does it do?" Lucy asked.

"It's a magic that changes someone's opinion on something into something that they hate. Say I saw you as an ally and the magic affected me. I would see you as an enemy. It doesn't go the other way so if you see someone as an enemy it'll only make you hate them more" Kaity explained.

"Smart" Rita said.

"Hey Rita" Happy said.

Rita looked at him for a moment before turning away. "Happy" she replied, staying where she was.

"It has been confirmed that there are only 5 members of the guild" Ren continued.

"Only 5?!" Lucy exclaimed and Kaity sighed at her reaction.

"Luca, a woman who's said to be closely related to a vampire. Rain, whose name suggests she uses water magic. Not much is known of these two girls but their names are Tatsuko and Mariko. And finally their leader, Junichi" The Trimens explained.

"Ha! There's only one guy! Four girls ain't gonna be hard to beat" Natsu laughed.

"What are you implying?" Skyla muttered.

"Talk about underestimation" Kaity added.

"The odds are 13 to 5" Hibiki announced.

"I don't think you should be counting me" Lucy exclaimed.

"Me neither" Heart added.

"Don't worry Heart. You're a big help" Skyla said and Kaity and Shinji nodded in agreement.

"Roo is scared Kazuya-kun" Roo whispered from Kazuya's shoulder.

He'd been hiding inside Kazuya's hood until now so he took everyone, except the other Phoenix Rose members, by surprise.

"Quit it. You're scaring him" Kaity glared and they all stopped.

"LET'S GO!" Natsu declared running out.

"Aye!" Happy said following him.

"I suppose we should go after him" Erza said chasing after him.

"That absolute idiot" Gray added.

"Ahhh!" Lucy moaned.

Kaity rolled her eyes. "Let's go guys" she smiled.

The other four smiled and followed her out the door.

"You coming or what?" Skyla asked Ozias just before she ran out the door.

Ozias followed them quickly not wanting to be left with just men.

"That's our cue to move out!" Ren yelled running after them.

"Right!" Eve added following.

_The Forest_

"Slow down Natsu!" the rest of Fairy Tail complained.

"We're already here geez" Kazuya sighed.

"Roo thinks that Natsu-kun is stupid" Roo added.

Kaity spluttered and laughed at this along with everyone else in their guild. Even Ozias laughed.

Erza and Gray being the only other one's who'd heard this stared at Kaity in surprise. She was never really the bright happy bouncy or loud one. She was usually quiet or shy. But then again when Natsu had returned and told them about how she was different, they hadn't believed him. They did now. She was a completely different person. And from the looks of it she wasn't very happy with them right now.

They were suddenly cut off by 5 figures emerged from the smoke startling them all.

In the middle stood a man with red hair. On one side of him stood two identical girls where the only thing different about them was their hair colour. They both had bright, almost too bright, blue eyes, tanned skin and they wore identical white dresses. Their feet were bare. The one on the right had white hair and the one on the left had black hair both tied in plaits. The two girls on the other side were completely different. One had silver hair tied in a bun, dark skin and green eyes. She wore a blue crop top, short white shorts and silver flats. The other one had short red hair, skin that was paler than Kaity's which was saying something and black lifeless eyes. Her teeth were pointed and she wore a black cloak that covered her entire body.

"Dark Blaze" Ozias shivered.

"Some bugs have come" the man, Junichi said.

"Stop where you stand" the dark skinned woman, Rain said.

"They think they can stop us, Mariko" the black haired twin said.

"They think they can win, Tatsuko" the white haired twin, Mariko replied.

The red haired woman didn't say anything she just stared at them intensely through her lifeless eyes.

"How did they know we were here?" Kazuya exclaimed.

**Kaity: Yay~ my chapters are slowly getting longer again. Yeah I know it's WAYYY to much like the Nirvana arc but that's kinda what it's gonna be like. XD I only sent Ozias! I was only gonna send others but there's 3 pegasi, 4 fairies and 5 phoenixes so I figured that it sounds like Kesshite to only send one person. Yeah Ichiya isn't there. **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Dark Blaze**_


	34. Chapter 27: Dark Blaze

"Why did they kidnap Kazuya?" Skyla growled despite the pain she was in.

"We've got more problems Skyla!" Heart exclaimed.

She was bent over Kaity who was clutching her shoulder.

"She bit you didn't she?" Shinji asked.

"My Healing magic isn't working!" Heart cried.

Kaity didn't reply just kept breathing haggardly. Finally she gave in and collapsed.

"Kaity!" Skyla exclaimed running over to her.

Dark Blaze had kicked their butts. And then they'd ditched them and kidnapped Kazuya.

_*Flashback*_

"_Weaklings" Rain smirked._

"_Is that the Samurai, Mariko?" Tatsuko asked._

"_I think you're right, Tatsuko" Mariko answered. _

"_What?" Junichi exclaimed. _

"_Huh?" Kazuya exclaimed from where he lay. _

_Rain walked over to Kazuya and punched him in the face causing him to go limp, then threw him over her shoulder. _

"_Kazuya-kun!" Roo yelled._

_Kaity stood and charged at her only to be blocked by the vampiric woman, Luca. She caught Kaity by surprise when she grabbed her and twisted her sideways, sinking her teeth into Kaity's shoulder. _

_Kaity screamed and collapsed clutching her shoulder as Luca wiped her mouth grinning devilishly. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Are you sure she wasn't a real vampire?" Skyla asked as they bent over Kaity.

"Vampires don't exist. At least I don't think so" Shinji replied.

"I'm scared" Lucy moaned.

The Phoenix Rose members groaned at her.

"Do you mind?" Skyla demanded before turning back to Kaity.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Lucy growled.

"Uh… excuse me but one of my guild members just got kidnapped. And now the very girl who YOU guys were spying on is dying. So I'm sorry if you're SCARED but that's not the issue right now" Skyla snapped.

The others stared at her in shock except her guild members who just glared at Lucy with her.

"She's right" Heart muttered.

"What if your guild member was dying?" Shinji shrugged.

Lucy just stared at them speechlessly.

"We need to figure out how to get rid of the poison" Skyla murmured as she looked at Kaity.

"We need Kazuya-kun…" Roo whimpered.

"Kazuya?" Shinji asked.

Roo looked guilty and covered his ears. "Roo said nothing" Roo cried.

"Roo…" Rita said touching Roo's shoulder.

"Kazuya-kun has healing powers!" Roo blurted out.

"Healing powers? Like Wendy?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Waa! Roo promised never to tell!" Roo cried.

"Now that you mention it… why would a re-quip mage have a exceed?" Erza asked.

"Roo. What is Kazuya?" Heart asked gently.

Roo looked up into Heart's red eyes. "Kazuya-kun is the Elemental Demon Slayer" Roo finally answered.

"Demon Slayer?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"There are many types of slayer magic. There's Dragon Slayer like Kaity and Vampire Slayer like the Dark Blaze member, Luca. But there are many others like demon, fairy, god and lots of others. Then there's the rarest type of slayer magic" Shinji explained.

"There's slayer magic more powerful than god?" Eve exclaimed.

"There have only been 3 people in existence to ever have learnt this magic. Angel Slayer" Shinji finished.

"Angel slayer…" Natsu murmured.

"Of the three people one of them was Kaity's mother" Shinji whispered so no one but Natsu could hear him.

"but Elemental Demon Slayer?" Hibiki asked.

"Kaity didn't really ever mention much about the elemental slayers" Shinji apologised.

"Kazuya-kun can use his power with the four elements. So technically he's the Sky Demon Slayer, Fire Demon Slayer, Earth Demon Slayer and Water Demon Slayer" Roo whispered.

"he can use the powers of each of those types. It is possible for him to learn other elements. His type suited for demons. It's similar to Salem's magic" Kaity muttered.

"Kaity!" Skyla and Heart exclaimed.

"You knew didn't you? His magic?" Shinji whispered.

She smiled weakly. "yeah.." Kaity grimaced before falling into unconsciousness.

"We've gotta try and get Kazuya back. His healing may not work like Heart's on this but we have to try!" Shinji announced.

"Right" Ozias agreed.

"Ozias! Come with us!" Skyla declared indicating to her, Shinji and Heart.

Ozias nodded.

"Natsu. Gray. You guys go that way! We'll stay here with Kaity" Erza ordered.

"Rita. Will you go with Natsu and Gray?" Heart asked the exceed not wanting the two to find Kazuya, only to fight each other.

Rita nodded.

"Roo. stay here. We don't want Kaity to wake up with just these two" Skyla whispered.

Roo nodded and remained beside Kaity, holding onto the brunettes hand with his tiny paws.

"Let's go guys" Ren declared.

Eve and Hibiki nodded running after him.

Natsu and Gray took off in another direction, with Rita flying overhead.

Ozias, Heart, Skyla and Shinji also ran off leaving Lucy, Erza and the aqua coloured exceed alone with Kaity.

_Dark Blaze's hideout_

Kazuya opened his eyes when he felt a splash of water on his face.

"Wakey wakey~" Rain sang.

"What do you want from me?" Kazuya exclaimed.

"Only to use your power, son of Lila Tidal and Cace-" Junichi was about to finish the name when Kazuya kicked him in the face.

"Do not speak of them with that filthy mouth" Kazuya spat as Rain restrained him.

Junichi wiped his mouth and stood straight. "You are the Elemental Demon Slayer are you not?" he demanded.

Kazuya froze. "Do not call me that" he whispered.

"And you have learnt the 4 main elements" Junichi continued.

"Shut up" Kazuya growled.

"Water, Fire, Earth and Sky" Junichi finished.

"And why should I do anything for you?" Kazuya managed to growl through clenched teeth.

"Your Sky Demon Slayer power has the power to revive someone" Junichi replied.

"Why would I help you revive someone?" Kazuya demanded.

Junichi raised a eyebrow and nodded at Rain who pulled out a silver snowflake necklace from behind her back.

Kazuya's hand flew to his neck and he grimaced remembering when Rain had punched his lights out.

"do I get to smash it?" Rain laughed.

Kazuya looked at her in horror. "don't. you. Dare." he threatened.

"yes" Junichi replied.

Kazuya was about to run at them when Luca grabbed his arm with amazing strength and yanked him back.

"Gonna smash it with water~" Rain smirked.

"DON'T DO IT!" Kazuya screamed.

"Will you cooperate?" Junichi asked, holding up a hand to stop Rain in her tracks.

"I would never do work for such evil people" Kazuya growled.

"Have it your way" Junichi shrugged lowering his hand.

"Spiral Wave!" Rain yelled. A spiral of deadly looking water flew from her palm and straight towards the necklace in her hand.

Time seemed to slow down as Rain's attack got closer. In an instant there was a clang and Rain screamed, jumping backwards.

Kazuya stood above in front of Rain with a katana in one hand and his necklace in the other.

"I will do as you say. Who am I reviving?" Kazuya said, afraid of what they would do next.

"Bring him here" Junichi commanded.

Luca nodded and left, while Kazuya noticed the wound he'd inflicted moments ago, in order to escape Luca's grasp, was already gone.

She returned minutes later with a large coffin held over her shoulder not that she seemed to notice the weight.

A few moments later Kazuya was staring up at a boy who looked around 15. He wore a camp tank top, jeans and there were chains covering his body. He had chocolate brown hair from what Kazuya could see under his hat that had a bear paw on it. There was a bear tattoo on his right shoulder and a guild mark on his left shoulder that was black. Dark Blaze's Kazuya was willing to bet.

"This is our member, the Gravedigger" Junichi said.

"Put in a coma at the age of 12. Pretty harsh don't you think?" Rain giggled.

"Twelve?!" Kazuya exclaimed.

"He is younger than he looks. Now your magic" Junichi said.

Kazuya shook off his shock and held his hands in front of him.

His hands began to glow a pale yellow colour as he began to use his magic on the boy.

"What is his real name?" Kazuya found himself asking.

"Peter Fischer" Junichi shrugged.

Kazuya found himself struggling to stay upright as he finally finished. Healing always drained his power.

"Welcome back" he heard Junichi saying.

He looked up and saw the boy standing. He looked up and Kazuya saw his chocolate brown eyes look at him.

"Who is that?" Peter asked pointing at Kazuya.

"Worthless. He is no longer any use now that you are healed" Luca said.

"Junichi-sama" a voice echoed.

"What is it Tatsuko?" Junichi asked.

"I'm Mariko. The bugs are back" Mariko replied from beside her twin.

"Rain. Luca. Get rid of them" Junichi ordered.

The two women nodded and left Junichi with Peter, Kazuya and the twins.

Kazuya wanted to ask what they were going to do with him now but he feared the answer.

_Back where Kaity is_

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Lucy asked.

"Let's hope so. I didn't expect her to come" Erza replied.

"We should've just left her…" Lucy half whispered.

"I agree we shouldn't have done that. But we can't take it back now" Erza replied.

"Her entire guild seems to hate us for it" Lucy said.

"Well think about it. If you were a part of their guild instead of Fairy Tail and you'd been there on the other side of things when you hurt her, what would your opinion on us be?" Erza asked.

Lucy sighed. "She didn't deserve that… I was supposed to be her one of best friends" she murmured.

"She's stronger than she looks. And weaker at the same time" Erza answered.

"We don't really know that much about her do we?" Lucy said.

"I believe you're right. There is so much to this girl I don't think anyone knows about. Not even her exceed" Erza said.

The two stared at the brunette who never seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

**Kaity: Okay so now that that's over and done with~ questions? XD oh Peter Fischer belongs to vtnightowl. There's this show in my town and I'm entering some drawings and I just took about three pictures and combined them XD. And yeah I am making up some of these slayer types. Phoenix Slayer, Vampire Slayer what's next? It's kinda weird writing this when I have SOO MANY plot twists that are yet to happen. The main one I can't wait to introduce but I'm gonna have to wait until Kaity and Madi's arc. *sigh* that'll be interesting.**

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Poison **_


	35. Chapter 28: Let The Battle Begin!

**Kaity: *wipes away tears* you guys are awesome… even though I'm still sick I'm gonna write this chapter because you guys have made me feel so much better about my not-friends situation. You guys are way better friends than they are! **

"I think this is their hideout" Skyla observed.

They'd caught a glimpse of the two twins retreating into a cave.

"We've gotta get Kazuya back" Ozias muttered.

The others nodded as two figures emerged from the cave.

"I'll take care of these maggots. You go on ahead Rain" Luca said.

Rain shrugged and ran off.

"You're the one who did that to Kaity-san…" Heart murmured.

"Ozias… Heart. You guys go on ahead. We'll take vampire lady here" Skyla ordered.

The two nodded and crept past Luca.

"I guess I will get rid of you bugs quick and go after them later" Luca sighed.

"You won't touch them" Skyla said.

"You've already hurt to many of our friends" Shinji added.

"Try me. I can't wait to drink your blood. Not that anyone's will be better than the descendant of the White Snow Angel Slayer" Luca replied licking her lips.

"What?" Skyla exclaimed.

"Kaity's mother was the White Snow Angel Slayer. Like I mentioned before only 3 people in existence have ever met an angel and learnt the magic. And every one of them learnt a different element. The White Snow Angel. The Silver Rock Angel. And the Golden Cloud Angel" Shinji said.

"Does that mean Kaity knows that magic?" Skyla asked.

"Only if her mother gave it to her. I do not think she did. Her mother died with it. There is only one other element of that slayer type that no one has acquired. Because in order to earn that element you must have darkness in your heart. The Black Flame Angel" Shinji replied.

"Do not bore me with things I already know" Luca sighed.

Skyla snapped out of her shock and glared at Luca. "Where are you keeping Kazuya?" she demanded.

"You'll have to beat me first" Luca grinned showing her fangs.

"Bring it" Skyla growled her body crackling with lightning.

_Somewhere else_

"Erza is so bossy! Why am I stuck with you?" Gray complained.

"I was thinking the same thing…" Natsu said.

"What's wrong with you? You're not being yourself" Gray asked.

"He feels guilty. Which is a good thing" Rita commented.

"About?" Gray asked as he watched the pink haired mage stare off into space.

"You are really slow aren't you?" Rita asked.

"I am not! Does she really hate us?" Gray asked.

"Hard to say. Like you may know she is like the sunset. Never the same and always changing. I can't tell whether she hates you, hasn't forgiven you or has decided you are a bunch of weirdos that she can't believe she wasted her time on" Rita replied.

"Hey!" Gray twitched at the last comment.

Rita sighed. "Kaity's different from a lot of people. You can't help but like her whether she dislikes you or not. But you can always tell there are so many things that you DON'T know about her" she said.

"Even you get that feeling?" Gray asked.

"Everybody does. Some more than others but it never changes. The reason why I think Kaity hates you so much for spying on her is because her trust isn't something she gives away easy" Rita replied.

"Her… trust?" Natsu muttered.

"Believe it or not Natsu, Kaity rarely trusts anyone. Because it seems every time she does she gets hurt, betrayed or… ditched" Rita murmured.

"So you're saying she doesn't trust easy? You wouldn't think that" Gray sighed.

"Don't believe me all you want ice mage, but you guys hurt her. Badly. She isn't gonna forgive you any time soon" Rita replied.

"How can she smile like that?" Natsu whispered.

"Because that's just who she is. She doesn't give up, she doesn't care what insults you throw her way. Because she's suffered that her entire life. There's more to a girl than her surface" Rita quoted.

Gray and Natsu stared at the exceed and were about to say something when a figure emerged from the trees.

"Look who I found~" Rain giggled.

"Dark Blaze!?" Gray exclaimed.

_Inside the cave_

"Junichi-sama. Some bugs have snuck inside. Isn't that right Mariko?" Tatsuko asked her white haired twin.

"That's right, Tatsuko" Mariko replied to her black haired twin.

"Stop them" Junichi ordered, sighing.

"As you wish" they replied in unison before disappearing.

…

"Do you have any idea where we're going?" Ozias asked as he and Heart crept through the cave-like house.

"If I did do you not think I would be less stressed?" Heart whispered in reply.

"Sorry" Ozias sighed.

"Look Tatsuko~ they're lost!" Mariko giggled from behind them.

Ozias and Heart whirled around to find the twins.

"Now's not the time, Mariko. We have to get rid of them" Tatsuko replied.

"Tsk~ Can we at least do that? It's so much more entertaining, Tatsuko!" Mariko whined.

"On that, my dear Mariko, you are very right" Tatsuko grinned.

"Yay~" Mariko sung.

The two twins placed both their hands over each other's.

"Mirror Room" they chanted.

There was a flash and suddenly both Heart and Ozias where inside a small room full of mirrors.

"In order to escape, someone must win~" Mariko's voice sang.

"What?" Ozias exclaimed.

"Until one of you is unable to battle, you're stuck in there" Tatsuko's voice said.

"If you try and get out… you'll most likely hurt yourself" Mariko's voice added.

"I…can't…" Heart whispered.

"Heart?" Ozias exclaimed.

"I can't hurt my allies!" Heart cried.

Ozias watched in horror as Heart cast her spell towards the mirror. It reflected backwards, crashing into herself.

"Heart!" Ozias yelled running towards the fallen girl as the mirror room disappeared.

"What?!" Mariko exclaimed.

"Why would she?" Tatsuko exclaimed.

"Heart? What the hell were you thinking?" Ozias demanded.

"I won't hurt my friends" Heart whispered weakly.

"Our guilds are rivals! How can you call me your ally?" Ozias asked.

"Because we're friends, Ozias. And I know you can defeat them" Heart smiled weakly.

"How do you know that?" Ozias whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Kaity-san told me" Heart smiled.

_*Flashback*_

"_Kaity-san? Why is Ozias stuck in an all-girls guild?" Heart asked. _

"_Ozias? You mean the boy from Golden Iris?" Kaity replied. _

_Heart nodded. _

"_I think it's because his mother is the guild master. Why do you ask?" Kaity replied. _

_Heart turned red. "Well… he gave me the shadows that helped make the potion to save you" she stuttered._

_Kaity looked at her and bent down next to her. _

"_Be careful around him Heart. I don't think he's a bad person but he's being lead down the wrong path. And with powers like his that can mean no good" Kaity said._

"_Powers like his?" Heart asked. _

"_He's the Shadow God Slayer, Heart" Kaity whispered._

"_Shadow…God Slayer?" Heart exclaimed. _

"_Don't worry. I also think you have the power to show him the right path" Kaity smiled. _

_Heart blushed again. "Thanks Kaity-san" she smiled._

_*end of flashback* _

"How does she know that?" Ozias whispered.

Heart just smiled and closed her eyes.

Ozias gently put her down and turned towards the twins.

"Shadow God's Scythe"

…

"No way" Rita exclaimed.

Rain had taken down both Gray and Natsu in a matter of seconds.

"_Damn it! They're thinking too much about Kaity!" _Rita thought, hoping that Rain wouldn't find her.

"Now~ where are you hiding the Snow Dragon Slayer?" Rain sang kicking Gray in the side.

Rita looked away knowing she could do nothing but desperately wanting to even though she wasn't on good terms with them.

"Hey kitty-cat~ where's your dragon?" Rain asked from behind her.

Rita whirled around and Rain grabbed the small grey exceed.

"Better tell me fast~" Rain laughed.

"Kaity!" Rita yelled.

…_.._

"Ri-ta..?" Kaity muttered.

"Kaity?!" Lucy exclaimed.

Kaity sat up holding her shoulder. "I don't like using this. But I hate being useless even more" she murmured.

Lucy and Erza watched as she stood.

"You shouldn't be standing until the poison is gone" Erza scolded her.

"Like hell" Kaity replied.

She closed her eyes and whispered something that neither Lucy or Erza could hear. Once she opened her eyes they were an ice blue.

"Kaity?" Lucy asked slowly.

"Snow Dragon's Tears" Kaity said.

Ice white tears trickled down her cheeks and into her palms. She manipulated them and the two fairies watched in amazement as the wound began to disappear.

Once it was gone, Kaity's eyes returned to their normal caramel.

"Come on, Roo" Kaity said, putting her hand out for the exceed.

Roo nodded and climbed up her arm and onto her shoulder.

"You coming or what?" Kaity asked before turning and running into the trees.

"How did she…" Lucy stuttered.

"Come on Lucy! Or we'll lose her!" Erza ordered.

…

"Kaity? Is that the little snow dragon's name?" Rain taunted.

"Let go of me!" Rita demanded.

"Not until you tell me where she is. She may be poisoned but she is someone who will interfere with our plans" Rain said.

"Like you could ever beat her" Rita spat.

Rain's grip around the exceed's throat tightened.

"I'm not in the mood, exceed. So just tell me where your dragon is hiding and I'll leave you alone" Rain demanded.

"Right here. Snow Dragon's Roar!" Kaity yelled landing near Rain and sending her roar towards the woman.

"Kaity!" Rita exclaimed, escaping from Rain's grasp and running over to her partner.

"You okay, Rita?" Kaity asked hugging her grey exceed as Roo landed on her shoulder.

"How long did it take you to use 'that'?" Rita demanded.

"You know I don't like using 'that'" Kaity complained.

"Oh gimme a break. You saved me the trouble of finding you" Rain said standing after being hit by Kaity's roar.

"I wasn't talking to you" Kaity glared.

"Kaity!" Erza and Lucy yelled as they ran through the trees.

"You took your time" Kaity sighed.

"Hey! You flew!" Lucy complained.

"I don't have time to argue with you Lu-chan" Kaity sighed.

"W-what?" Lucy stuttered shocked that Kaity would still call her that.

Kaity turned and smiled at her. "Take Natsu and Gray and go help the others kay?" she smiled.

Erza stared at her in shock but nodded.

"Erza! We can't just leave her!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lucy. By knowing Natsu you should know Dragon Slayers. They don't give up. She'll be fine. Besides, she's a S-class wizard" Erza smiled as they went to wake Natsu and Gray.

"Damned snow. It's so cold" Rain sneezed.

"I like the cold thank you very much" Kaity replied.

"I wonder why. Let's get this over with so I can chase them~" Rain smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Like I'd let you" Kaity replied, setting the two exceeds down behind her.

"Make it worth my while, snow dragon~" Rain said.

"You asked for it, rain lady" Kaity replied.

"Rainstorm!" Rain ordered manipulating the dark clouds in the sky.

"Snow Dragon's Wing Slash!" Kaity retaliated.

The two attacks collided in mid-air throwing them both backwards, but they both managed to stay on two feet.

"This'll be interesting…" Rita muttered.

"Kaity-chan can win right?" Roo whispered.

"Of course she can. She's the Snow Angel. There's no stopping her" Rita smiled.

…..

"You're gonna have to do better than that, sparky" Luca commented as she dodged Skyla's attacks.

"Don't call me that!" Skyla growled, throwing another bolt of lightning at her.

Luca smirked and dodged it again.

…

"Keep trying little boy" Tatsuko taunted dodging his scythe.

"Haha~" Mariko added, also dodging.

"Damn it…" Ozias muttered.

…_.._

"Where did they come from?" Eve exclaimed.

"Let's just get rid of them fast" Hibiki said.

"Let's do this" Ren added.

…

"Come on, Natsu!" Lucy complained as they ran through the forest.

"It's no use. He still feels guilty" Gray said.

"We've gotta hurry" Erza added.

…

"Gravedigger… can you find the Eyes of Darkness magic?" Junichi asked.

"Probably" Peter replied.

"What do you plan to do with that magic?!" Kazuya exclaimed.

…_.._

"Runa-san… Do you think they'll be okay?" Salem asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Salem" Runa smiled.

"They've got Kaity. What could possibly go wrong?" Ikeda added.

"Are you actually admitting your cousin is strong?" Alex asked.

"The only thing that could happen is Fairy Tail" Silver sighed.

"Don't worry. I think Kaity has already gotten over them. She hasn't forgiven them but she's over it. It won't distract her" Madi said.

"It's so quiet without them…" Shinda said.

"I miss Rita…" Pāru sighed.

"There's not really much we can do" Akashi said.

"We just have to wait" Sora added.

**Kaity: Yay~ I got that done quicker than expected! Yeah I did change the chapter name… again but whatever. Oh and fun fact~ my best friend who owns Kazuya has decided I can tell you her name because she wants you to know. Her name's Madi XD ha ha! Although her real name is Madison not Madeline we kinda changed that to make it different. Like my real name is Kaitlyn but no one really calls me Kaity but my family and a few selected people. Yes lately Madi-chan has been helping me with the story~ Okay then off to write the next chapter! **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Mirror Mirror**_


	36. Chapter 29: Mirror Mirror

**Kaity: I've decided that my authors notes are probably a nuisance so I will no longer write them unless it has something to do with the story. Sorry. **

"Mirror Reflect!" Tatsuko and Mariko sang in unison.

Ozias stumbled backwards as his own attack rebounded towards him. Though he did note it was less effective.

He'd been doing this for a while now, and his attacks seemed to be getting less and less effective. His magical power was getting low and his shadow scythe was wavering.

"Aw… look at him~ he looks tired, Tatsuko~" Mariko giggled.

"He is the only person they sent from Golden Iris. A little boy of all people in their guild" Tatsuko replied.

"Aw... It almost makes it hard to hit him…. Well not really~" Mariko smiled.

Ozias glanced at Heart worried that if he didn't beat them they would hurt her, only to find she was gone. When he turned around he noticed that the black haired twin, Tatsuko was also gone.

"Oh sorry~ were you looking for your girlfriend?" Mariko laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend! Where is she?" Ozias growled blushing.

"Don't worry~ Tatsuko won't hurt her unless you hurt me~" Mariko giggled.

"What're you…" Ozias muttered.

"That means if you attack me, Tatsuko will attack the red eyed girl~" Mariko laughed.

Ozias looked horrified as the white haired twin just laughed at him.

…_.._

"Leave him alone!" Heart cried as she struggled to get out of Tatsuko's grasp, ending unsuccessfully considering she was still weak from attacking herself.

The woman had grabbed her and now it was like Ozias couldn't see or hear them.

"What fun is that? I wanna see if he'll attack my sister" Tatsuko said not budging an inch.

"He won't and you know it…" Heart whispered.

"That's the plan" Tatsuko laughed.

"Ozias… don't worry about me.." Heart whispered so quietly that Tatsuko couldn't hear her.

…

_Ozias…. Don't worry about me…_

"Heart?" Ozias exclaimed.

"I already told you~ she's with Tatsuko~" Mariko taunted sending a beam of energy towards Ozias.

"And where's she?" Ozias asked, dodging it.

"You think I would tell you?" Mariko laughed.

"You are so messed up…" Ozias said.

"I'm not messed up… I'm just… unique~" Mariko smirked.

…_.._

"He dare call my sister messed up?" Tatsuko demanded, her grip on Heart's arm tightening in rage.

"You're just as messed up" Heart muttered.

"What did you just say!?" Tatsuko exclaimed.

"Starbright" Heart replied.

…

Ozias spun around when he heard the scream.

"You little brat…. That hurt!" Tatsuko groaned.

"Uh… that's the point" Heart muttered keeping her distance from the angry twin.

"Heart!" Ozias exclaimed.

"Tsk… you guys are no fun whatsoever" Mariko sighed.

"I prefer to be called sane rather than 'no fun' in your world but whatever" Heart sighed.

"You think you can beat us?" Tatsuko asked.

"We don't think. We know" Ozias replied.

"You kids think you're so smart. But that's what you are. Kids" Tatsuko smirked.

"Sometimes, Kids are smarter than older people" Heart shrugged.

"Did you just call us old?" Mariko twitched.

"Maybe" Heart giggled.

The twins looked at her in shock and Ozias smiled to himself.

"You're influencing her. Careful next time she'll be the one taunting you" Ozias said.

Not the twins had noticed but Heart and Ozias had slowly walked towards each other leaving both twins separated.

"You're beginning to annoy me" Mariko growled.

"You already annoyed me" Ozias said, turning serious.

"Wait what are you-" Tatsuko exclaimed as Heart and Ozias joined hands.

"Shadow God's Nature Attack!" the two yelled in unison.

Mariko screamed as the attack of black shadows, leaves and pink rose petals crashed into her, hammering her into the ground.

"Mariko!" Tatsuko screamed.

Ozias and Heart collapsed gasping.

"Uh… I don't think I have any magical power left…" Ozias muttered.

"Sorry…" Heart gasped as she collapsed unconscious.

"You little brats! How dare you hurt my sister?!" Tatsuko cried, kneeling next to her fallen twin.

"Heart…." Ozias managed to whisper.

"I'll get you!" Tatsuko shouted.

"Hold it right there!" someone shouted.

"Ice Make Lance!" Gray yelled.

"Open Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy shouted.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled.

Tatsuko, caught off guard, screamed as all 3 of the attacks hit her.

Weakly she clutched her side, on the verge of collapsing.

"Mirror Magic! Detach!" she managed to yell before collapsing as a white light coming from her sister and a black light coming from herself appeared and disappeared just as quickly.

"What…" Ozias muttered.

"What was that?" Erza exclaimed, finishing Ozias's sentence.

"Mirror… Magic…" Ozias whispered.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey look! It's Ozias!" someone snickered. _

"_Let's go steal his mirror!" another suggested. _

"_He's such a girl!" the last one said as they approached the small green eyed boy._

"_Hey loser. Why do you have a mirror?" the tallest one asked. _

"_Why do you care?" Ozias replied not even bothering to look up. _

"_Hey! I'm talking to you" the tallest one growled, kicking the mirror out of Ozias's hands. _

"_Hey!" Ozias exclaimed. _

"_Listen here! You're supposed to be a boy! Not a girl!" the blue eyed one said, grabbing a hold of his collar. _

"_Yeah. Only girl's carry mirrors" the grey haired one smirked stepping on the mirror. _

_When it didn't smash they looked at it in shock. _

"_What kinda prank are you pulling?" the grey haired one demanded, picking the mirror up and dropping it again. _

"_Just stop it!" Ozias yelled. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" an older voice demanded. _

_The three boys dropped whatever they were doing and ran off quickly. _

"_Here" the figure said handing him the mirror. _

"_T-thank you miss" Ozias stuttered. _

"_No problem. Mirror Magic is cool. But that mirror isn't yours is it? I suggest you return it before it realizes you're not its owner and does smash" the girl replied. _

"_How did you know that?" Ozias exclaimed._

"_Don't worry about it okay?" the girl smiled before walking away. _

…

"_Ozias! How many times have I told you not to touch my mirror?" Kesshite demanded. _

"_I'm sorry… some kids bullied me… but a nice girl saved me!" Ozias smiled. _

"_What did she look like?" Kesshite asked her voice softening. _

"_I can't really remember but she had caramel eyes!" _

_*End of Flashback* _

"Ozias! Wake up! Please!" Heart said shaking Ozias.

"W-what?" Ozias exclaimed, opening his eyes.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Heart smiled.

"What happened?" Ozias asked sitting up.

"Tatsuko cast some sort of spell that took her magic away from herself and sent it somewhere else. Somehow it also took her sister's magic because we can't sense any magic surrounding either of them anymore" Heart explained.

"We?" Ozias asked.

"Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Gray saved us remember?" Heart said.

"Oh yeah…" Ozias muttered putting a hand on his head still shocked from the memory.

"What's wrong?" Heart asked.

"I just… remembered something I forgot a long time ago" Ozias replied.

"What was it?" Heart asked.

"It had to do with the Mirror Magic that those twins used…." Ozias said.

"Mirror Magic?" Heart questioned.

"It's one of the magic's that my mother uses. I think I know what spell she just cast…" Ozias replied.

"She said 'detach'… she couldn't mean…" Heart whispered slowly.

"I think she did. I think she used one of the forbidden spells that allows you to remove your magic and give it to someone else. It doesn't work with most magic but…" Ozias muttered.

"Then who did she give it to?" Heart exclaimed.

"Heart! Ozias! Come here!" Lucy yelled from across the room.

"What is it?" Ozias asked, standing up then helping Heart.

"You need to see this" Lucy replied waving them over.

Heart and Ozias shared a glance and ran over to the 4 of them who were crowded around the twins.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" they heard one of the twins ask.

Once they reached the circle they were shocked to find the two twins awake and looking like the attacks had never hit them. And their almost too bright blue eyes had gone back to normal blue.

"They say they have no idea who we are. And I don't think they're lying" Erza said.

"Side effect…" Ozias muttered.

"What?" Gray asked.

"The reason removing your magic is forbidden is because of the side effects" Ozias replied.

"What side effects?" Heart asked although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"Loss of their memories is one effect. They're lucky they didn't lose their soul" Ozias swallowed.

"But they remember each other" Natsu said.

"What?" Ozias exclaimed.

"What are they talking about, Tatsuko?" Mariko whispered cowering away from them.

"I-I don't know, Mariko" Tatsuko whispered back stroking her younger twin's hair.

"You mean… their magic was controlling them?" Heart whispered.

"What?!" Gray, Erza, Natsu and Ozias exclaimed.

"When some people are 'given' magic instead of learning it, it…controls them" Lucy said.

"So by removing the magic… this is what they were originally like?" Ozias asked.

"Powerless humans who had nothing to do with this…" Erza muttered.

"You mean someone put the magic in them and used it to control them?" Gray asked.

"Most likely their guild master, Junichi" Heart murmured.

"We have to get them out of here…" Natsu said.

"We have to find Kazuya. To save Kaity" Heart said firmly.

"You guys can take these two somewhere safe but we have to find Kazuya" Ozias agreed.

"We understand but Kaity's fine" Erza said.

"What?!" Heart exclaimed.

"She… healed herself" Lucy replied.

"And now she's fighting Rain" Gray added.

"Oh… we still have to find Kazuya" Heart said.

The Fairy Tail members nodded.

"Natsu. You go with them. We'll take these two to safety" Erza ordered.

"Me?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Problem?" Erza demanded.

"No…" Natsu squeaked.

"Come on" Ozias groaned but turned and followed Heart, and they were soon followed by Natsu.

…_.._

"The twins have been defeated?" Junichi asked as a wisp of white light flew towards him. He allowed it to enter his body.

"Already?" Peter added.

"I do not need this boy anymore so I suppose we can leave him here. I guess one of them must have sent the rest of the magic to Rain and Luca" Junichi shrugged heading for the door.

Peter took one look at Kazuya before walking after Junichi.

"Damn it… I'm so useless…" Kazuya muttered once they were gone. His magic was still healing from him using it up on reviving the boy. Until it was fully healed he didn't dare leave in case he ran into someone right outside the door.

…

"Earthquake" Shinji ordered.

Luca jumped off the ground in surprise as the ground below her split open.

"Well. That's an interesting magic you've got there" Luca commented as she landed safely.

"Lightning Bolt!" Skyla yelled sending the lightning bolt towards Luca while she was distracted with Shinji.

Luca stepped out of the way but not thinking very carefully was thrown back by the lightning's impact on the ground, also getting hit by one of the rebounded lightning bolts.

"Well that was stupid" Skyla deadpanned.

"Well, well. You're better than I thought" Luca sighed.

"What is that?!" Shinji exclaimed suddenly spotting a wisp of white light heading towards Luca.

"Oh. Miss Mariko and Tatsuko were defeated? I always wanted to steal their magic. Preferably Tatsuko's but I guess Mariko's will do" Luca smiled as she grabbed the white light and let it disappear into her palm.

"Their…Magic?" Skyla asked.

…_._

"You're really starting to annoy me" Rain growled.

"I could say the same to you" Kaity replied.

Suddenly Kaity spotted a black light heading towards Rain. Swiftly, she ran over and snatched it before it reached Rain.

"Hey! That's Tatsuko's magic! That isn't for you!" Rain exclaimed.

"Tatsuko? The black haired twin?" Kaity asked holding the magic in her hand.

"Their bodies were being controlled by Junichi's magic. If it's here now it means they've been defeated. And one of them sent their magic to the remaining members of Dark Blaze" Rain said.

"And what makes you think telling me that was gonna make me give it to you?" Kaity asked.

"I…" Rain stuttered.

"Stupidity" Kaity sighed letting the black light disappear into her body.

"What are you doing?!" Rain exclaimed.

"Well this sort of magic is temporary. If I don't give it to you it would go to waste. So I may as well use it" Kaity shrugged.

"Tatsuko and Mariko both use their magic together. One white, one black" Rain hissed.

"The white side controls the 'reflect' effect of Mirror Magic. The black side controls the 'copy' effect" Kaity finished.

"How do you know that?" Rain asked.

"I know a lot of things about magic" Kaity shrugged.

"Kaity may not have extreme knowledge on everything like Madi but she knows more about Magic then most people" Rita said.

"You won't win" Rain growled.

"Jealous? Don't worry. You can fight yourself" Kaity smiled.

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**The Opposite Sides of the Mirror**_


	37. The Opposite Sides of the Mirror

**Kaity: OMG! Chapter 30~ This is amazing :D **

"Damn it!" Rain growled taking the attack her double sent flying at her.

Using Tatsuko's discarded magic, Kaity had created a 'copy' of Rain that was hers to command. As she'd said, Rain was fighting herself.

"You damned snow dragon!" Rain yelled, finding it hard to hit herself while her copy wasn't showing any mercy.

Rain's dark skin was covered in sweat as she dodged and attacked. Her silver hair had fallen out of its bun and now fell freely around her shoulders. It was almost as long as Kaity's.

"This is what you would have done to me no? If you'd gotten the magic this is what you would've forced me to do" Kaity replied.

Rain stopped, with a shocked look on her face as Kaity stared at her with an unamused look.

"You have to face your opponent head on. Not use puppets" Kaity said the last word with disgust as Rain's double disappeared.

"What're you doing?" Rain demanded.

"I'm going to fight you Rain. I'm going to make you regret kidnapping Kazuya. He hasn't even been in the guild for 2 days and already he was pushed to go on this mission. And after that, I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget" Kaity replied taking out her snow ribbons.

"I will fight for my guild" Rain growled, clenching her fists.

"I don't think you're evil, Rain, because I feel the same way" Kaity said.

Rain's eyes widened and she waved her hands. Two dark blue magic circles appeared next to her and she pulled out chains formed of deep blue almost black water.

"I will defeat you Snow Dragon" Rain declared staring Kaity in the eyes.

"And I you, Rain" Kaity replied holding her gaze.

And with that the two girls, light and dark, charged at each other, each knowing very well they didn't want to hurt each other.

…_.._

"Kazuya!" Heart called.

"Where is he?" Ozias muttered.

"He's gotta be here somewhere" Heart sighed.

Natsu remained silent as he followed to two kids.

…_._

"Finally. Now to get out of here" Kazuya sighed as he felt the last of his magic return to his body.

He stood and walked over to the door. As he stepped out he immediately ran into someone.

"Kazuya!" Ozias exclaimed.

"Ow!" Natsu complained.

"That's my line" Kazuya groaned.

"Are you okay?" Heart asked.

"Not really. Where's everyone else?" Kazuya sighed, standing up before helping Natsu.

"Here there and everywhere" Ozias replied.

"Not funny" Kazuya muttered.

"I'm not kidding" Ozias replied.

"Stop it you two" Heart sighed.

"Instead of his answer could you tell me where they are then?" Kazuya asked.

"Skyla and Shinji are facing Luca, Ozias and me defeated Mariko and the Fairy Tail members took care of Tatsuko. Erza made Natsu come with us while they took the twins somewhere. We haven't seen Blue Pegasus since they all left. And according to Fairy Tail Kaity healed herself and is now fighting Rain" Heart replied.

"Kaity did what to herself?!" Kazuya exclaimed.

"Luca, the one who looks like a Vampire, turned out to be a Vampire slayer mind you, bit her and poisoned her" Ozias replied.

"But she healed herself" Heart added.

"What on earthland… wait a minute, where's Roo?" Kazuya exclaimed.

"We'd assume he's with Kaity, because we left him with Kaity while she was poisoned and I doubt Kaity would leave him behind. That reminds me… Natsu? Where's Rita?" Ozias asked.

"Uh… I was unconscious when the others took me away but I would say she's with Kaity too" Natsu replied.

"Well we got a problem. They're guild master made me resurrect one of their members and apparently he can find the Eyes of Darkness magic" Kazuya muttered.

"Then why did you resurrect him!?" Ozias exclaimed.

"One, I didn't know he could find the magic, apparently he's only 12. Second, they took something of mine okay?" Kazuya grumbled.

"What do you mean something of yours?" Natsu asked.

"Lay off you two" Heart sighed, hating to be the adult when she was clearly the youngest.

"This is not gonna end well…" Natsu sighed.

"We have to find Kaity" Ozias agreed.

"I didn't say that!" Natsu exclaimed.

"But you thought it" Ozias shrugged.

"Why you little…" Natsu growled.

"I'm not little!" Ozias growled back.

As the two looked ready to kill each other, Kazuya grabbed Natsu's arm and Heart wrapped her arms around Ozias's waist.

"Quit it!" they said in unison.

"This is nor the time" Kazuya said, pulling Natsu back.

"Nor the place" Heart finished.

Natsu looked at his feet while Ozias blushed and slipped out of Heart's grasp.

"Fine. Let's go" Ozias declared, trying to hide his blush although everyone had already seen it.

…_._

"Damn it. I do not like mirrors any better than I did before" Skyla muttered as another one of her attacks was thrown back at her.

"This is ridiculous" Shinji agreed.

"Copy magic looks like so much more fun but reflect magic is just as entertaining" Luca grinned.

"You coward" Skyla growled.

"Cowards cower behind something to protect themselves. I am merely using the magic I was gifted with" Luca replied.

"You're wrong. Cowards are people who can't face themselves or their enemies" Skyla muttered.

Luca flinched at that. "What do you know, you short-tempered brat?" she demanded.

"She knows more than you" Shinji replied.

"Like hell" Luca smirked.

In the moment that Luca was distracted Shinji whispered something to Skyla.

"Shinji…" Skyla muttered.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Move" Skyla said shoving him out of the way.

"Sky Demon's Explosion!" Kazuya yelled, causing a large amount of air to form into a ball and fly towards Luca.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu shouted sending a similar attack made of fire.

"Kazuya! Heart! Ozias!" Skyla exclaimed.

"Uh.. I'm here too" Natsu said.

"Are you okay?" Skyla asked ignoring Natsu.

Natsu's jaw dropped.

"Don't take it personally. Actually you probably should" Shinji said apologetically.

"Now, now Shinji. There's no talking to non-existent people" Skyla scolded him.

"I am not non-existent!" Natsu complained.

"In my world you are" Skyla said at the exact same time Ozias said "Close enough"

Luca, who was gravely wounded from the two attacks, stared dumbfounded at the argument that was happening.

"Um… I have no idea what happened but your enemy's still standing" a voice from the door said.

They all stopped and turned, including Luca.

"Rita?!" Heart exclaimed.

"Roo!" Kazuya added.

"Kazuya-kun!" Roo smiled.

"Where's Kaity if you're here?" Shinji asked.

"Kaity's fighting Rain but she's healed" Rita replied.

"Who won?" Ozias asked.

"We don't know. Kaity told us to leave before the battle was over" Rita answered.

"Am I just gonna stand here?!" Luca screamed, infuriated by being ignored.

"If you could just step a little to the left and then I'll be ready to paint" Ozias muttered.

"You kids think you're so smart…" Luca growled as everyone else tried to hold back their laughs.

"By thinking does that make us smart?" Kazuya inquired.

Then Luca blew it. "YOU BRATS! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET PICKING A FIGHT WITH ME!" she yelled.

"And time up" Shinji said.

"W-what?" Luca faltered.

"Reflect mirror magic, temporary, time's up" Shinji said.

"Nice idea Shinji" Skyla smiled.

"What!?" Luca demanded.

_*Flashback*_

"_Skyla!" Shinji yelled. _

"_Kinda busy!" Skyla replied, landing next to him._

"_we need to distract her somehow so the magic runs out!" Shinji whispered._

"_Shinji…" Skyla muttered. _

"_Yeah?" Shinji asked. _

"_Move" _

_*End of Flashback*_

"How could you… _children _have defeated me?" Luca asked horrified.

"Isn't it funny when they think they've been defeated but they haven't when it should be the other way round?" Rita asked.

"Finish her, Kazuya-kun!" Roo cheered.

The others grinned.

"Sky Wave Demon Blast! Night Rain Slash!" Kazuya yelled, combining his Sky demon powers and Water demon powers to create a powerful blast, and then adding to the attack with a blue hilted katana.

"Zeus's Rage!" Shinji shouted, using the air to make him float in about 4 metres of the ground, before his Weather Orb released over a thousand lightning bolts.

"Lightning Ball!" Skyla finished, as some of Shinji's attack surrounded her before she was sprung violently towards Luca.

There wasn't even a word as Luca fell to the ground. She was conscious but she couldn't move.

"You'll never win" she muttered.

"We just did" Ozias replied.

"We've gotta find Kaity but we've also gotta find the rest of Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus" Kazuya said.

"We should split up" Skyla puffed, still recovering from using one of her more energy draining attacks.

"Kazuya you go with Natsu, Rita and Roo to find Kaity. I'll go with Skyla to find Blue Pegasus and Ozias, you go with Shinji to find the rest of Fairy Tail" Heart said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Be careful okay?" Kazuya told them.

Skyla and Heart smiled, while Shinji and Ozias nodded. They pointed in the direction they'd seen Rain go and ran off to find the others.

"Let's go" Kazuya suggested, walking in the direction they'd pointed in, as Rita and Roo flew above them.

"Yeah…" Natsu muttered.

"Are you okay?" Kazuya asked as they walked.

"Not sure…" Natsu muttered in reply.

"Uh… okay then" Kazuya sighed.

Then as Natsu was about to reply a clash of pure white and blackish blue collided in the air causing an explosion you could see from a mile away. Except they weren't very far from it.

They shared a look and ran towards it.

…_.._

"Ah… looks like a draw" Kaity smiled from where she lay on the ground.

"What are you talking about? You won" Rain muttered from where she lay, not far from Kaity.

"Well maybe" Kaity considered as Natsu and Kazuya ran into the clearing.

"Wait!" Rita exclaimed, stopping the two of them from doing anything.

"What do you mean maybe? Junichi will never look at me again. If he lets me remain in the guild I'll be surprised" Rain cried.

Kaity sat up, not noticing the two boys. Although she looked quite wounded she went and sat next to Rain.

"If they treat their members like that then they can't be a very good guild" Kaity said.

"I-I know that… but no one ever liked me regardless" Rain mumbled, wiping her tears away.

_*Flashback*_

"_Ugh. Go away. You're not pretty or popular. You have no sense of style. And silver hair? So old" the blonde snickered._

"_There's nothing wrong with silver hair!" the 14-year-old Rain complained. _

"_This is why you can't get into a guild. You should find a Dark Guild. It's where you belong" another laughed._

"_I-I'm not evil!" Rain cried. _

"_Looks like it. Dark skin. Silver hair. And green witchy eyes. Creepy!" the blonde sang._

_With that the 4 girls turned away laughing as Rain cried into her hands. _

"_My mom says my eyes are pretty" she whispered. _

_*Different Flashback*_

_The 15-year-old Rain sat in the shadows as the rain began to fall. Everyone who passed her either ignored her or glared at her. _

_Until one particular passer-byer stopped and stood above her. _

"_What is your name?" the male demanded. _

"_Rain" Rain replied coldly. _

"_Why does everyone glare at you?" the male asked._

"_Because they hate me. But I hate them more. They think they're so amazing because they're part of _guilds_" Rain spat the word with disgust. _

"_I have a guild. Will you be a part of it?" the man asked like it was an order not a question. _

"_Is it a dark guild?" Rain muttered. _

"_Yes" the red haired man replied. _

"_Then count me in" Rain said. _

_*End of Flashbacks*_

"There are times when you can't help but give up; there are times when you lose confidence in yourself. But if you believe in yourself, you won't lose confidence, you won't think about giving up, you will go out there and do what's right!" Kaity said with slight anger in her voice but it was completely overwhelmed by the kindness in it as well.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm your enemy" Rain asked, tears trickling down her face.

"If I really believed that, I would've really hurt you Rain" Kaity said.

"Are you saying… you let me injure you?" Rain muttered with realisation.

"I was once weak, I was afraid, I hid my tears, but I kept on going, I kept on believing, I followed my heart, I found my courage, and I realised that if I hadn't believed in myself, I wouldn't have become the person I am today. Everyone makes mistakes Rain. Some are corrupted or manipulated and others are simply lead down the wrong path" Kaity smiled "But there's always someone to bring you down the right one" Kaity added taking the silver haired girl's hand in hers.

That caused the others to react. They all had been listening to her and now they were all staring. Natsu in shock, Rita with a smile, but also with tears and Kazuya and Roo with wonder and amazement at how a single girl was changing the opinion of the enemy.

"Geez. You just can't beat her" Rita smiled, wiping her tears away.

By now, tears were streaming down the silvernette's face. "I'm so sorry" she muttered.

"Hey Rain. I have one more thing to ask you" Kaity stated.

"W-what?" Rain stuttered.

"Will you join my guild?" Kaity asked with a smile.

If Rain hadn't been crying before she was now. "I-if the others would let me" she cried.

This caused Kaity's smile to brighten. "Is it okay if I leave you here? Gotta go stop Junichi" she sighed.

Rain nodded and Kaity stood.

"Right! Now to find… oh there you are!" Kaity exclaimed spotting them all staring at her.

"You're awesome Kaity" Rita smiled, landing on her shoulder.

"We all know this. Now let's go!" Kaity smiled.

Suddenly Natsu seemed to realise something. "Where's Happy?!" he exclaimed.

"I haven't seen him since our first encounter with Dark Blaze" Rita said.

"You're right" Kazuya murmured thoughtfully.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice until now" Kaity exclaimed.

"What about you? You usually notice these sort of things" Natsu muttered trying to get out of this.

"Um. Excuse me but I was poisoned" Kaity retorted.

"Kaity-chan has a point" Roo agreed.

"Ah… I don't have time for this. Come on Rita!" Kaity announced and her exceed nodded, grabbing onto her and flying her into the air.

"Wait up!" Kazuya complained, following her with Roo.

"Wait. What about me?!" Natsu exclaimed, chasing after them on foot.

…

"That's better" Kaity sighed once they were high enough.

"If you didn't want to be around him you didn't have to ditch him" Rita replied.

"Hey! I didn't see you hesitate" Kaity complained.

"So why are we running away from Natsu?" Kazuya asked.

"We're not running away. We're flying for one, for two we're searching from the air and for three his breath smells" Kaity said ignorantly.

Rita, Kazuya and Roo laughed at her last comment.

"Funny but I'm guessing that isn't the reason" Kazuya replied.

"Let's just say he is not my favourite person. Oh look! Is that Hibiki?" Kaity exclaimed pointing ahead.

"Uh... wait for it… yep there's Eve and Ren" Kazuya replied.

They landed not far from the Trimens who all turned, looking beaten up and barely standing but managing either way.

"Oh. You found Kazuya-kun" Hibiki sighed.

Suddenly Natsu burst through the trees and slammed into Kazuya.

"Jesus Christ! Just when I thought we'd lost him" Kaity exclaimed, kicking Natsu off Kazuya.

"Seriously he has to stop running into me" Kazuya groaned, standing up after Kaity had taken Natsu off him.

"Where are the others?" Eve asked.

"Ah ha! Told you we'd find them! And look there's Kaity too!" Skyla's voice exclaimed.

They all turned to find Skyla and Heart.

"Wait. Why are you standing on Natsu?" Skyla asked.

"Ah… he fell on top of Kazuya just when I thought I'd lost him. So I'm returning the favour" Kaity replied.

"Oh there's no problem. I actually wanted to stand on him. It looks like fun" Skyla commented.

"You can get off him now" Rita sighed.

Kaity pouted but took her foot of Natsu.

"What happened to you guys?" Heart asked the Trimens.

"Nothing for you to worry about" Ren stammered.

"We're fine" Hibiki smiled.

"We'll be okay" Eve added.

Kaity facepalmed, at their annoying ability to flirt even though they were on a time schedule.

"Kay then. If you guys are going to sit here flirting, I'm going to stop Junichi" Kaity sighed.

"I second that notion" Kazuya added.

"Okay. Skyla and Heart, you come with me and Kazuya. Natsu you go with them" Kaity ordered pointing at Ren, Eve and Hibiki.

She was then shocked as Kazuya shoved her out of the way, landing on top of her, as a large ball of energy landed right where she'd been standing.

"Damn it" she heard a voice exclaim.

"Kazuya?" Kaity exclaimed.

"I-I'm alright" Kazuya replied hurriedly, getting off her and wincing.

"Stupid. Why did you do that?" Kaity demanded looking at his back that had taken part of the impact.

"Kaity!" Skyla and Heart exclaimed running over to her, followed by the others who were looking shocked.

"What was that?" Natsu stuttered.

"Him" Hibiki replied.

They all turned to see a boy that only Kazuya recognised.

"Peter Fischer" Kazuya gasped.

"Y-You were supposed to disappear! You cannot interfere!" Peter stuttered.

"Who are you? Why are you helping Dark Blaze?" Kaity asked coldly, standing up and leaving Heart to heal Kazuya.

"I-I didn't want to! But he…." Peter muttered.

Kaity looked at him with realisation.

"He saved me! I had no friends and he said he was my friend!" Peter cried.

Kaity stared at him, thinking how simple-minded this guy seemed.

"Why would no one be your friend? Aside from the fact that you just tried to kill me you don't seem that bad" Kaity said with sympathy.

"Because they all think I'm a monster" Peter replied.

"I don't think you are" Kaity smiled.

Peter looked at her with shock. "R-really?" he asked.

Kaity smiled. "Yeah" she grinned.

**Kaity: OKAY KAITLYN STOP. That has to be my longest chapter yet. Right I have a few things to say. Number one is that I want some OC's for Phoenix Rose. As minor characters like Laki and Max in Fairy Tail. You can submit up to 3 and I'll probably choose 8. If I don't use one of those OC's I may use them as villains later on or other characters in The Mage Games. Actually you know what. Submit as many as you want but if it's over five (you don't have to do that many. One is greatly appreciated) save them for next time when I need villains or something. You don't have to do this but I do need some. **

**Second thing is people who own Golden Iris characters (besides Ozias and Cytrus) I need a reason to why they dislike men. Like a backstory. **

**Third thing is for **_**blog-heart-slover03. **_**Could you please give me more about Heart before the dark guild killed her grandmother or something about after? **

**And final thing is… oh wait it's kinda two things. Firstly I need some random guild names. Random I don't care what they are. Secondly I need some ideas for the arcs. There is going to be a Edolas Arc and an arc like Tenoru, as in S-class promotion, but other than that I'm at a blank. Ikeda's arc was like Phantom and this current arc is like Nirvana. The Mage Games is obviously going to be like The Grand Magic Games. I know exactly what's going to happen in Kaity and Madi's arc but I need ideas for the other arcs. Because I don't want it to be so much like Fairy Tail. I think the S-class promotion trial shall be in Shinji and Kazuya's arc. Remember this list? I'll fill in the blanks. **

**Ikeda  
Heart and Ozias  
Silver and Shinda  
Shinji and Kazuya  
Runa and Peter  
Alex and Skyla  
Madi and Kaity  
The Mage Games  
Sora, Akashi and Salem  
the Golden Iris members pasts? (Might make this a series of OVA's) **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Dark can turn to Light**_


	38. Chapter 31: Easier Said Than Done

"Kaity?" Kazuya asked.

"Mmhm?" Kaity replied.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Kazuya whispered looking over at Peter who was walking with them.

The boy had agreed to show them where Junichi was headed after they'd found the others.

"Okay. Do you want my honest answer or the one I've told the others?" Kaity questioned.

Kazuya looked at her curiously. "Both" he replied.

"Well I told everyone else that I absolutely believe he'll never ever betray us and even if he does apparently he's used the only one spell he can use a day. Honestly? If that kid could look any more suspicious I'd shoot myself. But. I don't think he's a bad person. I don't think any of these people in this guild are actually evil. They're just being led by an evil person" Kaity told him, so no one else could hear.

"You are extremely pure hearted aren't you?" Kazuya asked before realizing he'd said it out loud.

"Ah. I wouldn't call _me _pure hearted if I were you. If anything I'm nice" Kaity shrugged.

"Why do you say that?" Kazuya found himself asking.

Kaity looked over at him and simply smiled with a sad and distant look in her eyes.

Before anything else could be said there was a shout from up ahead.

The eight of them looked up in shock and followed the sound.

"Shinji?!" Kaity exclaimed.

"Ozias!" Heart yelled.

"Guys!" Natsu shouted.

"What's going on here?!" Kazuya exclaimed.

The three other members of Fairy Tail, Gray, Lucy and Erza all looked exhausted and battered on the ground. Lucy was unconscious and looking like she was having a bad dream, while Gray and Erza were breathing haggardly. Surrounding Ozias and Shinji were a bunch of masked guys, leaving Ozias and Shinji standing back to back.

"The dark guild, Masked Hydra" Ren exclaimed.

"Who are they?" one of the masked guys asked.

"Blue Pegasus, Phoenix Rose like these two and one from Fairy Tail like those 3" another replied.

"You bastards… White Snow Dragon's Fist!" Kaity growled, a mini snowstorm encasing her fist. She ran at the group surrounding Ozias and Shinji, punching the ones that got in her way.

The ones that had escaped Kaity's fury were heading towards Skyla, Heart, Kazuya, Natsu, Peter and the Trimens.

"Isn't that guy a part of Dark Blaze?" one exclaimed pointing at Peter.

"They must be holding him captive!" another added.

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO WITH HAPPY?!" Natsu yelled.

"What makes you think they took him?" Kazuya exclaimed, as Roo covered his ears and hid inside Kazuya's hood.

"Kaity!" Rita called.

"Kinda busy Rita!" Kaity replied, quickly dodging in and out of the men and kicking them out of her way.

"Poseidon's Wave Attack!" Shinji yelled sending an attack like Ikeda's towards some of the men.

"Shadow God's Breath!" Ozias shouted, sending a large amount of shadows flying from his mouth.

The Trimens were surrounded as well, but doing pretty good at defending themselves. Eve was blasting them with snow, Ren was sending them backwards with his air and Hibiki was blocking the attacks with his archive symbols.

"Starbright!" Heart cried.

"Lightning Crash!" Skyla yelled.

All around them the dark guild members were falling but twice as many kept reappearing.

"This is like the Hydra. We're only making it worse!" Kazuya yelled, somehow ending up back to back with Natsu.

"They're not called Masked Hydra for nothing!" Kaity retorted.

"You said it!" Skyla said.

Suddenly Kaity noticed some of them going for the fallen members of Fairy Tail.

"Ugh. Rita!" Kaity called.

"Coming!" Rita replied. The grey exceed flew down and grabbed Kaity pulling her into the air and then dropping her on top of a guy about to strike Lucy.

"You guys are so weak. Attacking the already defeated? Talk about cowards" Kaity deadpanned dodging in and out of them again.

"Kaity…." Lucy muttered, coming out of her unconsciousness.

"Nothing to worry about, Lu-chan~" Kaity smiled before turning and kicking another guy in the head.

"My magical power…" Lucy muttered.

"They used some sort of draining magic on you" Rita explained landing next to the blonde.

"Rita!" Gray exclaimed.

"Kaity sensed it. Did you get the twins to safety like you were supposed to?" Rita demanded.

"No… those damned dark guild members knocked us out then kidnapped them. When we woke up we fought but they'd taken our magic somehow!" Erza explained weakly.

"Damn it" Rita muttered.

"Fire Dragon's Talons!" Natsu yelled.

"Sky Demon Hurricane!" Kazuya shouted.

"There are too many of them!" Heart exclaimed.

"Phoenix Rose! Natsu! Get the heck out of here while you still can!" Hibiki yelled.

"What!?" Kaity exclaimed.

"Go stop Junichi!" Eve yelled.

Kaity shook off her shock. "Heart, Ozias, Skyla, Shinji! You guys stay here!" she ordered and they nodded.

"Natsu, Kazuya and Peter! Come on before we can't leave!" Kaity shouted.

The three boys looked at her in shock but nodded.

"But before that" Kaity exhaled.

She ran and jumped in front of a bunch of the members that Eve's snow attack was flying towards.

"Ah! Kaity!?" Eve exclaimed.

Kaity opened her mouth and inhaled the attack, before turning and knocking all of the dark guild wizards out of her way.

"Thanks Eve~" Kaity smiled before running off into the trees.

The others stared after her in shock.

She popped her head out of the trees again and sighed "You coming or what?"

Natsu, Kazuya and Peter quickly ran to catch up to her.

…_._

"So Peter has betrayed us" Junichi observed.

"As has Rain and the twins" Luca replied.

"I have to say. That snow dragon is beginning to really annoy me" Junichi sighed.

"She is very annoying" Luca agreed wincing as her wounds weren't healing as quickly as they usually did.

"She has turned Rain and Peter against us and claims she's not pure-hearted. She is indeed a strange one. She would make an excellent puppet" Junichi grinned.

"The only problem is… it would seem every one of those children of the light would relentlessly kill us if we laid a finger on her" Luca sighed.

"That's not the funniest part Luca. She doesn't want them to like her" Junichi laughed.

"Why wouldn't you want to be liked?" Luca gasped.

"She's a mystery. And I intend to uncover her secrets" Junichi smiled.

**Kaity: Huh. Did you know that Junichi's name means obedient first son? And Mariko's means true village child. And Nobuo's (from the last arc) means trustworthy man. I really need to reconsider my name choices. Mai means dance. Shinji means true second son. Which is pretty good because he is the second son and he is pretty truthful. Sora means Sky but I already knew that. I know my name means pure so while Kaity denies being pure hearted Kaitlyn means pure according to my research. Aki means autumn and Kuro means black but once again I already knew those two. Natsuko (new OC) means summer child. From my list that's all I have. Later if I have the time I might look for others that weren't on the list. I'm pretty sure Akashi means something along the lines of red. **

**Ha ha sorry. That was by far the shortest chapter and once again I changed the name but the next chapter will be called Dark can Turn to Light. I'm getting lazy what can I say *sigh* 1 more freaking term and I'm a year 9. This is crazy I tell you! I still need more OC's. But I did find the OC's I didn't accept at the start in one of my folders so I might use them except if they're dragon slayers. I do not need any more dragon slayers so if I use your OC and they were a dragon slayer I will actually have changed their magic to something similar.**

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: Dark Can Turn To Light **


	39. Chapter 32: Dark Can Turn to Light

**Kaity: Thank you **_**missing-nin **_**for the advice. I went ahead and wrote the last chapter of this arc and the next OVA that is going to be posted after that. Damn I wanna post that chapter sooooooo badly. **

"Who's there?!" Kaity exclaimed suddenly turning quickly.

"Uh… What?" Kazuya asked.

"I heard someone" Kaity replied.

"Kaity?" a voice came in confusion.

"Heart? What the heck are you doing here?" Kaity exclaimed dropping her defensive pose as the small red eyed girl emerged from the bushes.

"I… I thought I saw someone I used to know… and I followed her but…" Heart muttered.

"Heart. You feeling okay?" Kaity asked, kneeling next to the small girl.

"Elizabeth… I could've swore I saw her…" Heart muttered.

_*Flashback to 3 minutes ago*_

"_Eh?" Heart exclaimed, stopping her attack as she noticed a familiar looking person walk into the forest. _

"_Heart? Concentrate!" Skyla cried, protecting the younger girl from an attack. _

"_Elizabeth!" Heart called, stumbling after the figure. _

"_Heart!?" Ozias, Skyla and Shinji exclaimed. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Elizabeth?" Natsu asked.

"Heart!" Ozias exclaimed also appearing from the bushes.

"Hey now. What part of stay put don't you get?" Kaity demanded.

"Ah!" Ozias exclaimed.

"I know you're there too Shinji, Skyla. No point backing away now" Kaity sighed.

"Ah ha ha" Skyla said sheepishly.

"I forgot she had really enhanced hearing" Shinji muttered.

"Oh god…" Kaity groaned.

…_.._

"Here" Peter announced.

"Another cave. Lemme guess. Inside it's a mansion" Kaity sighed.

"No. this is where the magic is" Peter replied looking at her strangely.

"Ah. I know. I was being sarcastic. I do have another magic besides Snow Dragon la di da. You catch my drift?" Kaity sighed.

"La di da?" Peter repeated.

"Oh my god. When we get back remind me to bang my head against something" Kaity sighed.

"Um…. No. I won't do that" Kazuya replied.

"Why not?" Kaity asked.

"There are three paths" Skyla called from half inside the cave.

"Oh god freaking joy" Kaity exhaled.

"So we're splitting into three groups to find Junichi" Ozias concluded.

"I don't care who's coming but I'm going down this one" Kaity said before anyone else could, pointing at the left one.

"I'll come" Heart offered.

"Me too" Ozias added.

"Not completely okay with that but I really am not in the mood for arguing" Kaity sighed.

"I think the magic is this way" Peter said pointing down the right tunnel.

"We'll come" Skyla and Shinji volunteered.

"That means you two can go down that one" Kaity told Natsu and Kazuya.

"Right…" Kazuya muttered.

"I asked Hibiki to set up a telepathy link between all of us so we'll all be able to talk to each other" Kaity said.

"Not the voice in my head again" Natsu groaned and Kaity rolled her eyes.

"Let's go" Kaity announced.

She ran off into the left tunnel with Ozias and Heart following her.

"Damn... I hope we don't collide with Junichi" Skyla muttered.

"We won't. Kaity, Heart and Ozias will is my bet" Shinji replied.

"What?!" Skyla exclaimed.

"Kaity has really good hearing. I told you this. That's why she was so quick to pick a tunnel" Shinji murmured.

Skyla sighed. "I hope they'll be okay" she muttered.

…

"Heart, are you okay?" Ozias asked looking over at the girl who'd been silent ever since she'd run off.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine" Heart muttered in reply.

Well to be truthful she wasn't. She thought she'd seen Elizabeth and that was bringing back old memories.

_*Flashback* _

_The younger Heart jumped down from the tree being careful not to touch anything. _

_Her stomach rumbled and she groaned. _

_She wandered along the path until she came across a village. She found some mittens sitting on a seat and put them on, so she wouldn't shatter everything she touched. _

_Using the last of her savings she bought a meal at a nearby restaurant and then applied for a job there. _

"_Sure. You can wash the dishes. I'll pay you 400 jewels a day" the owner told her. _

_Heart nodded in acceptance. _

One week later

"_Where are your books on magic?" Heart asked. _

"_Over there" the bookshop owner replied pointing to the far corner. _

_Heart walked over and began to look for books on two magic's she had. _

_Finally she settled on one book of Nature Magic and another on Dust Magic. _

"_These two please" she said, placing them on the counter. _

"_1000 jewels please" the bookshop owner replied. _

_Heart placed the money on the counter and went out of the shop, the doorbell dinging as she went. _

_She walked to the park where she sat and read the two books. _

_Once she'd finished the Dust Magic book she sighed. _

"_So I need gloves to prevent the magic from shattering everything" Heart sighed, deciding she'd better go to the clothing shop. _

_As she stood she accidently ran into someone. _

"_Excuse me. Are you okay?" the woman said offering Heart her hand. _

_The woman had fair skin, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. _

"_I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going" Heart apologised, accepting the woman's hand. _

"_It's okay. I'm Elizabeth. What's your name?" the woman replied, pulling the girl up. _

"_I'm Heart" Heart replied. _

"_Well Heart… why are you wearing mittens in the middle of summer?" Elizabeth asked. _

_For some reason Heart liked this woman and she decided to tell her. _

"_I have dust magic" she replied. _

_Elizabeth smiled at her. "I have some extra gloves" she said, taking a pair of white gloves out of her bag. _

"_Thank you very much" Heart smiled, taking them and replacing her mittens with the gloves. _

At the end of the day

"_Where are your parents, Heart?" Elizabeth asked, as they walked along the path. _

_They'd spent the entire day getting to know each other and they both had taken a liking to the other person. _

_Heart smiled sadly. "They passed away" she replied. _

"_Oh… I'm sorry… Heart. Would it be okay if I adopted you?" Elizabeth asked suddenly. _

_Tears stung the edges of Heart's eyes and she looked at Elizabeth, her eyes sparkling. "Would you?" she asked. _

_Elizabeth smiled and nodded. _

_Tears ran freely down Heart's cheeks and she hugged Elizabeth while the woman returned the hug. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"Heart?" Kaity repeated interrupting Heart's memories.

"Wha?" Heart muttered.

"Sorry. Uh we're getting close to the end the tunnel so be on guard" Kaity replied.

"Oh. Yes. Sorry Kaity" Heart replied, fully snapping out of her daze.

Kaity nodded and they continued down the tunnel.

…_._

"Where are we going?" Natsu asked for the fifth time.

"Natsu. I swear to god. Be quiet" Kazuya replied.

"You won't tell me where we're going" Natsu retorted.

"Because I don't know. Kaity told us to go this way so this is the way we're going" Kazuya muttered.

"What is she like your boss or something?" Natsu murmured.

"From what I heard, you have really pissed her off to some degree. So stop making fun of her" Kazuya glared.

Natsu was left speechless at that.

"_Was leaving me with this idiot really necessary?" _Kazuya thought, directing his message to Kaity.

"_Sorry. I know he's a pain sometimes" _Kaity's voice replied.

"_Won't he hear us?" _Kazuya thought.

"_No. I got Hibiki to set up the link so it only worked if we thought of the person we wanted the message to reach. Apparently last time the enemy infiltrated it so it's more secure now" _Kaity's voice replied.

"_Hey Kaity? Why did you send us down this path?" _Kazuya asked.

Kaity was silent for a moment before replying _"I guess I should've told you. The magic is down that path" _

"_What? I thought Peter, Skyla and Shinji were going towards that" _Kazuya exclaimed.

"_Peter doesn't actually know where the magic is. The magic takes 10 minutes to charge which means there must be a mage there charging it. The path Peter, Skyla and Shinji took is the path where they're keeping Tatsuko and Mariko" _Kaity replied.

"_Who do you think's charging it?" _Kazuya asked.

"_My best guess would be Luca but since I hear her voice up ahead I'm gonna drop that idea. It must be someone else" _Kaity replied.

"_How close are you?!" _Kazuya exclaimed.

"_Alarmingly? But then again I do have very good hearing" _Kaity replied.

"_Are you sure you'll be okay with just Heart and Ozias?" _Kazuya asked.

"_I'm a bit worried about Heart. She seems a bit out of it. And they're both low on magical power. But from what I can sense Luca still hasn't recovered from her previous battle. Wait a second…" _Kaity muttered.

"_What?" _Kazuya exclaimed.

"_Kazuya. You have to stop that magic. You hear me? And fast. Heart's just collapsed" _Kaity's voice sounded frantic.

"_What? Kaity?" _Kazuya almost said out loud.

"_Damn it. Sorry Kazuya. I'm gonna have to cut you off. Junichi's attacking his own guild member" _Kaity replied quickly.

"Kaity?" Kazuya exclaimed out loud before the link was cut off.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing. Hurry up" Kazuya replied, breaking into a run.

It took Natsu a moment before he followed.

…_._

"Heart!" Ozias yelled again shaking the black haired girl.

He looked up momentarily to watch Kaity stop the red haired man, Junichi from attacking the vampire woman, Luca.

"God damn it…" he muttered.

**Heart's POV**

_*Two years after the last Flashback*_

"_Heart!" Elizabeth called frantically. _

"_Elizabeth! Some men set the house on fire" Heart coughed in reply. _

"_Heart. You need to get out of here. Call for help" Elizabeth told her. _

"_What about you?" Heart asked. _

"_I'll be right back. I just need to get something" Elizabeth replied before disappearing off into the smoke. _

_Heart stumbled out of the house and called for help. _

_As she waited she began to get more and more worried as Elizabeth did not reappear. _

_Minutes later some water mages from the village came and put out the fire. _

"_Mister! Did you find Elizabeth?" Heart asked worriedly as one of the men emerged from the house. _

"_We didn't find anyone. Not even a body. All that was left was this" the man replied sadly handing Heart a small box with a note on the top. _

_Her hands shaking, Heart opened the note and read it. _

Dear Heart,  
I'm sorry for leaving you. I hope you will grow up to be a good girl. I'm glad I met you. Today's your 10th birthday right? Inside this box is my present. I hope you like it!  
Love, Elizabeth.

_With tears running down her cheeks Heart opened the box to find a necklace with a red gemstone on it. _

"_Elizabeth…" Heart cried._

_She clipped the necklace on around her neck and clutching the box and note to her chest she ran off into the forest until she came across her old treehouse. _

"_Why…" Heart murmured as she cried herself to sleep. _

_*End of Flashback* _

**Kaity's POV**

"Wasn't she your guild member?" I exclaim as I dodge Junichi's attack to punch me.

"So what? She lost to children and cats. She deserved it" Junichi replies.

"What did you do to Heart?" I ask.

"Oh. Smart one aren't you? You noticed?" Junichi asks raising his eyebrow.

"I can sense magic you idiot" I reply.

"I find you amusing snow dragon. It's a shame I have to kill you" Junichi grins.

"The amount of times I've heard that line" I sigh.

**Normal POV**

"It's true though" Junichi shrugged.

"I said it before I'll say it again. What did you do to Heart?" Kaity demanded.

"Nothing really. If her mind hadn't been weak at the time it wouldn't have affected her. It was only supposed to affect Luca" Junichi replied.

"Ozias. Get Heart out of here" Kaity ordered.

…_.._

"Aren't these guys our enemies?" Shinji asked looking at the two twins inside the cell.

"Gimme a minute" Skyla replied.

"_Heart? Ozias? Kaity? What's up with the twins?" _she thought.

"_Kinda busy, Skyla" _Ozias's voice came back.

"_Oh great. You got stuck with Junichi didn't you?" _Skyla asked.

"_Heart's unconscious and Kaity's fighting the guy. I'm trying to get her out of her but this Junichi guy doesn't seem to like that idea" _Ozias replied.

"_Oh god. So do I leave the twins here and come help you or what?" _Skyla thought franticly.

"_The twins weren't actually evil. They don't have magic anymore. They're regular humans and we were helping them but Junichi kidnapped them" _Ozias replied.

"_Thanks. We'll be there to help soon okay? If you do manage to escape go find Kazuya and Natsu" _Skyla thought.

"_Okay. Gotta go. Thanks Skyla" _Ozias replied before the link was cut off.

"So?" Shinji asked.

"Apparently the twins have no magic and we were helping them until Junichi kidnapped them again" Skyla replied.

"Right. Peter please get out of the way" Shinji said.

Once Peter had moved, Shinji blasted the cell door away, awakening the twins.

"Let's go. Kaity needs our help" Skyla announced, offering her hand to the white haired twin while Peter helped the black haired twin up.

…_._

"Snow Dragon's Roar!" Kaity yelled.

"Flame Blast!" Junichi retaliated.

"Fire wizard?" Kaity exclaimed.

…

"Heart! Wake the heck up!" Ozias muttered, finally managing to escape the room.

"_Find Natsu and Kazuya" _Skyla's words echoed.

"Ugh. Why them?" Ozias groaned.

…

"Happy!" Natsu yelled finding the blue cat hooked up to a lacrima.

"Who is she?" Kazuya asked, looking at the woman also hooked up to it.

…_.._

"Peter stay here with them" Skyla ordered.

"Why in the middle of the tunnel?" Peter questioned.

"Their less likely to find you here" Shinji replied.

…

"A fire wizard?!" Rita exclaimed.

"That's right. Junichi-sama is a fire wizard" one of the Masked Hydra replied.

"Roo! We have to get to Kaity. Snow's very weakness is fire!" Rita ordered.

**Kaity: Finally done~ your welcome vtnightowl *eye roll* you really wanted to read it. Well I think everyone did XD**

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**Fire Resistant 2.0**_


	40. OVA 5: Dumb Idea

**Kaity: sorry~ keeping you from the next chapter with an OVA. I'll try extra hard to make up for it.**

"Why won't you train with me Alex?" Ikeda groaned.

"Because I don't feel like fighting you Ikeda. Go ask Kaity or Silver" Alex replied.

"No way" Ikeda said firmly.

"Because you know they'll beat you" Kazuya muttered.

"You fight the demon or the snow angel then talk to me" Ikeda retorted.

"And back away slowly before you catch stupidity" Kaity suggested.

"When did you get here?!" Ikeda exclaimed.

"I've been here for about 25 seconds" Kaity replied.

"I don't believe that!" Ikeda retaliated.

"She's not lying" Silver sighed.

"And when did you get there?" Ikeda asked whirling around to face her.

"A few seconds after Kaity" Silver yawned.

"Oh great. Now Runa's gonna say I've been here for a while too!" Ikeda moaned.

"I have actually" Runa's voice replied from behind him.

He turned back to find Runa sitting next to Alex, playing with her lotus necklace.

"You're playing a prank on me!" Ikeda complained.

"One. That's your job" Alex muttered.

"And two. They're telling the truth" Kazuya added.

"Fine! Then I declare we should all have practice fights" Ikeda demanded.

"No way" the five of them replied.

"Why not?" Ikeda muttered.

"What's the point?" Runa asked.

"I know! If the girl wins the guy has to be her servant for the week. If the guy wins, the girl has to kiss him" Ikeda laughed.

"Even more no way" they replied, some of them blushing.

"Come on! It'll be Runa vs Alex, Kazuya vs Kaity and… oh wait I don't wanna fight her" Ikeda said realising what he'd done.

The others all looked at him.

"I accept that challenge" Silver said.

"Fine. I will only agree to this if you guys promise to comply with the conditions" Ikeda replied stubbornly.

"I promise" the five replied in unison.

Ikeda grinned to himself when suddenly chains wrapped around his body and began smacking him into the floor repeatedly.

"I think he lost" Kazuya laughed.

"No I think he's got a fighting chance" Kaity grinned watching a pissed off Silver order the chains to stop.

"I'm guessing that was sarcasm" Kazuya muttered.

Kaity smiled at him in reply.

"Ugh. Fine I surrender" Ikeda moaned.

"She stopped smashing you into the floor a while ago" Kaity replied.

"And Runa and Alex are already battling" Kazuya added.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Ikeda exclaimed sitting up to watch.

"Round 1. Silver vs Ikeda. Victor. Silver" Kaity smiled at him.

"You have to be her servant for a week" Kazuya laughed.

"Noooooooo" Ikeda moaned but didn't stop watching Runa and Alex's battle.

They seemed pretty evenly matched.

"Twilight Scythe" Runa called, summoning her scythe.

"Dark Hydra!" Alex retaliated.

After a few more attacks throw, they both seemed pretty worn out. Then suddenly Alex was gone then he had won.

"Whoa. Runa lost. Where'd he go then?" Kaity sighed.

Runa stood blushing and Alex looked like he was apologising.

"Haha. Now Runa has to kiss Alex" Ikeda laughed evilly.

Both of them showed their hands. Their fingers were crossed.

"Wait. What?" Ikeda exclaimed.

"Fingers crossed idiot. It doesn't count" Silver replied.

"Did all of you do that?" Ikeda groaned.

"Kaity, Kazuya, Runa and Alex. I didn't need to" Silver replied.

"No way!" Ikeda exhaled.

"You actually thought any of us would agree to that?" Alex asked.

"Only an idiot would" Runa agreed.

"Are you guys calling me an idiot?" Ikeda whined.

"It was a dumb idea" Alex replied.

"What he said" Runa and Silver agreed.

"You guys suck…" Ikeda muttered.

"You do realise since you agreed to this you have to be Silver's servant for a week" Madi muttered from the table behind them, not looking up from her book.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Ikeda moaned.

"Shut up. We're watching the battle" Silver complained.

"They're actually doing it? Wait what was the point of you guys battling when you didn't even agree to the terms?" Ikeda asked.

"We could use the training" Runa shrugged.

"Then you should've just willingly trained with me" Ikeda pouted.

"Who do you thinks winning?" Sora inquired, ignoring Ikeda's protests as he stood in front of the blonde.

"Hard to tell" Alex replied as they watched Kazuya and Kaity fight.

"Funnily enough he's not trying…" Ikeda muttered.

"What?" Silver asked.

"Kaity's weakness is fire. Kazuya's not even using his fire demon powers" Rita replied, landing on the table.

"Maybe he doesn't know?" Akashi suggested.

"Obvious much? Fire melts snow" Runa replied.

"I know that" Akashi shrugged.

"She's not trying either though" Rita sighed.

"Are you kidding me?" Alex asked.

"Um. Are you blind?" Rita replied wearily.

"No" Alex said.

"Then look closer. Geez Kaity is barely trying. Although. She is trying harder than usual" Rita commented.

"I don't think either of them are trying very hard" Madi observed, putting down her book to watch.

"Roo thinks that Kazuya-kun is holding back" Roo offered.

"I wonder why" Ikeda said slyly.

"Shut up Ikeda" Madi replied.

"Snow Dragon's Hailstorm!" Kaity yelled. Dark clouds formed above Kazuya and began raining down hail.

"Earth Demon's Blockade!" Kazuya retaliated, causing trees to grow out of the ground and protect him from Kaity's hail.

"Hurry up!" Ikeda groaned, getting bored.

This earned him a glare from just about everyone in the room, including Kaity and Kazuya.

"Fine. Talk about party pooper" Kaity sighed.

"Kasumi! Sho!" Kazuya called, summoning a blue hilted katana to his right hand and a white silver hilted katana to his left hand.

"Snow Dragon's Ribbons. Sword Slash!" Kaity commanded pulling out her identical ribbons. When they landed in her hands they shortened and hardened turning into twin swords.

"This is new" Madi commented.

"True Hope! Night Rain!" Kazuya shouted causing both the blades to glow before charging at Kaity.

"Sword Dance!" Kaity yelled, her blades also glowing.

There was a flash that caused them all to look away and when they looked back the result was surprising.

"A tie?" Shinda asked.

Kazuya had ended up on top of Kaity. Both Kazuya and Kaity had their blades to each other's throats and were staring at each other in surprise.

"You're good" Kaity smiled her blades disappearing.

"You're not bad yourself. I feel a little overpowered actually" Kazuya replied, getting of Kaity, his blades also disappearing.

Kaity stayed lying on the ground smiling happily, until she thought better of it and jumped up suddenly.

"If you guys had actually promised I would've made you do both punishments" Ikeda announced when they approached.

This caused both of them to blush, Kazuya looking at his feet and Kaity glaring at Ikeda.

"Urasai baka" she said.

"English" Rita scolded.

"Like hell!" Kaity replied.

"He doesn't even know what you said. What's the point of saying something when he doesn't understand?" Rita asked.

"It makes it funnier because very few people do get it. Therefore I can laugh while he stares at me like 'what the hell?' it's hilarious" Kaity replied.

"But most people stare at you like that because of it" Rita sighed.

"I get it" Madi offered.

"Same here" Kazuya added.

"Don't encourage her!" Rita exclaimed.

"Translation. Shut up Idiot" Kazuya told Ikeda.

"No!" Ikeda snapped.

Kaity sighed and saluted. "Aye sir" she said rolling her eyes.

The others laughed and Ikeda pouted.

"You guys are mean" Ikeda muttered.

**Kaity: Ha-ha. Probably the worst OVA yet but I had that funny idea and I just had to~**


	41. Chapter 33: Fire Resistant 20

**Kaity: I'm posting 3 chapters today to make up for my lack of wrtiting! **

"Skyla! Shinji! Where's Kaity?" Rita exclaimed as she and Roo arrived just in time to see Skyla and Shinji appear from one of the tunnels.

"Fighting Junichi" Skyla replied.

"Damn it. We've got a problem then" Rita muttered.

"What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"Junichi is a fire wizard" Rita replied simply and that was all Skyla and Shinji needed to know.

"This is worse than I thought" Shinji muttered.

"Heart and Ozias are out of it too" Skyla added.

"Roo come on! We have to help Kaity!" Rita exclaimed.

"What about us?" Skyla asked.

"If you tell me you can still fight I'll hit you because I know you're lying" Rita replied.

"Well then what do you want us to do?" Shinji asked, before Skyla could complain.

"Where are the others?" Rita asked.

"Kazuya and Natsu went down the middle tunnel and we reckon they came across the magic. Peter and the twins are in the middle of that tunnel and Kaity went down that one with Ozias and Heart but I told Ozias to find Natsu and Kazuya" Skyla replied.

"Get Kazuya and Natsu to come help Kaity. I know they haven't used much magic today" Rita ordered.

The two nodded and ran down the middle tunnel.

"Come on Roo" Rita sighed, flying down the left tunnel.

"Y-yes!" Roo replied, flying after her.

…_.._

"Lillytear?" Runa asked.

"Yes Runa?" Lillytear replied.

"When are they supposed to come back?" Runa asked shifting from one foot to another.

Lillytear sighed. "I don't know Runa. But I hope it's soon. This guild is getting too quiet for my taste even with these new members" she replied.

"You can say that again" Ikeda muttered.

While the mood remained dreary around the original members, the newer members felt uncomfortable, not knowing what to say or do to make them feel better.

…

"Kazuya! Natsu!" Ozias yelled when he reached the end of the tunnel.

"Ozias?" Kazuya exclaimed.

"What happened to her?" Natsu asked, pointing at Heart with his free hand.

"She fainted. Who is that?" Ozias replied, pointing at the woman they had unhooked from the machine.

"We don't know" Kazuya said.

"_Um… Kazuya? Natsu?" _Skyla's voice called.

"_What's up?" _Kazuya replied.

"_The roof genius" _Skyla snapped back.

"_Haha. No seriously what?" _Kazuya asked.

"_Ugh. We're coming. Is Ozias there yet?" _Skyla replied.

"_Yeah. Wait why are you coming back here?" _Kazuya asked.

"_Rita made us. She doesn't think we're in any condition to fight" _Skyla replied, then suddenly the link cut off.

"Skyla?" Kazuya asked out loud.

"At your service" Skyla replied from the door.

"Ah. Perfect timing" Ozias muttered.

"You were saying?" Kazuya asked getting to the point.

"Rita wants you and Natsu to go help Kaity" Skyla concluded.

"Him again?" Kazuya murmured.

"What about Happy?" Natsu asked, holding the unconscious blue exceed in his arms.

"Leave him or take him. It doesn't matter! Just go help Kaity! She can't defeat a fire wizard!" Shinji retorted.

Natsu's face fell.

"Oh great" Kazuya deadpanned.

"Just go! We'll take care of… whoever that is" Skyla ordered.

"Look after Happy for me" Natsu added.

"Let's just go!" Kazuya muttered.

…_._

Kaity screamed.

"_Damn I hate fire" _she thought.

"It's a shame your only power is snow. I was hoping for a more entertaining fight" Junichi sighed.

"Shut up… I hate you people…" Kaity muttered.

"What people?" Junichi questioned.

"Who find this entertaining" Kaity answered.

Junichi flinched and kicked her in the stomach considering she wasn't really ready for it after him burning her arm, then grabbed her by her hair and pulled her back up.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be. Just die peacefully" Junichi sighed.

"The amount of people who have tried to kill me is uncountable. But the amount of people that have tried to kill me and given me their reason why is a big fat zero" Kaity muttered.

"The reason is mainly the same. You're a threat. Everyone either wants your power or wants you dead before your 18th birthday" Junichi replied.

"Why my 18th birthday?" Kaity asked, trying not to move considering he was holding her hair.

"Numerous reasons. Most likely you'll be even more powerful. There are many dark guilds in this world that would like to make their move, but there are a fair few to many powerful children of the light. You are the main threat. And I think we both know why" Junichi whispered the last part.

Kaity's eyes widened then she shut them. "But if you kill me you'll hurt my friends" she whispered.

"The only other people that need to be harmed in your little group are the Fire Dragon Slayer and The Elemental Demon Slayer" Junichi dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Leave them alone…" Kaity whispered.

Junichi's grip on her hair tightened and he yanked backwards causing her to yell in pain.

"Kaity!" she heard 4 voices call.

Kaity's eyes shot open and she wished she'd kept them closed.

"Kazuya…Rita…Roo…Natsu…" she murmured.

"Let her go!" Rita cried.

"Knew it was better to get this over and done with" Junichi sighed, turning and pulling Kaity with him.

"Let me go" Kaity whispered. In a flash, she snatched out her snow ribbons and sliced the hair Junichi was holding off her head.

"Kaity!" Kazuya and Natsu yelled.

When Kaity opened her eyes, Junichi was manipulating his fire to form a cage around her.

"What are you doing? You'll kill her!" Rita exclaimed.

"Rita…" Kaity whispered.

"Don't you dare die Kaity!" Rita yelled before everything went black.

**Kaity's POV**

_*Flashback* _

"_Kya!" Kaity exclaimed. _

"_You're going to have to do better than that" Bifrost sighed gruffly. _

"_I'll win no matter what next time!" Kaity declared. _

"_You said that last time" Bifrost replied. _

_Kaity sighed and sat down in the middle of the snow. _

"_Hey Bifrost? How come Snow can't win against Fire?" Kaity pouted. _

"_What makes you say that? Snow can always win" Bifrost replied. _

"_But… fire melts snow" Kaity muttered. _

"_The power of snow is never to be underestimated Kaitlyn" Bifrost replied. _

_A small red flower hairclip fell and landed next to the brunette in the snow. _

"_What's this?" Kaity asked picking it up. _

"_You'll know when you need it most" Bifrost answered. _

"_Thanks Bifrost!" Kaity smiled. _

_*End of Flashback* _

**Normal POV**

"Kaity!" Natsu yelled again.

The brunette remained unconscious and she sure as hell didn't look good inside of the fire.

"Why the hell can't you just eat it?" Rita whispered.

"I don't know!" Natsu retorted.

Suddenly, before Rita could reply, Kaity's hairclip began to glow and slowly turn a bright sky coloured blue.

This caused both Junichi and Kazuya to stop what they were doing and look over.

Kaity slowly stood and her eyes shot open. Snow surrounded her and slowly began leaking out of the holes in the cage like fingers.

Suddenly the entire cage shattered and Junichi flew backwards and it took the others a few moments to notice he'd been trying to keep the cage in place.

"Kaity?" Rita said.

"R-Rita…" Kaity muttered, running over and grabbing the exceed into a hug.

"What was that?" Rita asked.

"A power Bifrost gave me a long time ago. Fire Resistance 2.0" Kaity replied with a small smile.

"What did you do to him?" Natsu asked looking at the fallen man.

"Oh he's not finished. He'll be up in a minute. This is just giving me a minute of relaxation" Kaity sighed.

"What?" Kazuya exclaimed.

"Hang on" Kaity muttered standing slowly.

Just as she did Junichi shot upwards.

"Uh. Will you guys help me?" Kaity asked.

"Yeah" Kazuya replied standing next to her.

"Okay" Natsu added standing on the opposite side of her.

"That hurt you insolent brat…." Junichi growled.

"That's what they all say" Kaity shrugged.

"How exactly are we helping?" Natsu asked.

"Answer me this. What is fire's weakness?" Kaity questioned.

"Water" Kazuya replied.

"Exactly. Natsu, I want you to get rid of the fire. Kazuya and I will then attack him" Kaity explained.

"You sure two attacks will get rid of him?" Kazuya asked.

"Trust me okay?" Kaity smiled.

Kazuya studied her for a moment before realising he already did trust her. He nodded.

Kaity smiled. "Rita!" she called.

"Incoming" Rita replied grabbing Kaity and launching her into the air.

"Come on Roo!" Kazuya yelled.

Roo grabbed Kazuya and followed Rita into the air.

"You think flying into the air will make your situation any better?" Junichi asked firing an attack at them.

"Natsu!" Kaity yelled.

Natsu jumped up and inhaled the attack, shocking Junichi by sending it back at him.

"Kazuya!" Kaity shouted.

Kazuya's hands glowed and water began to form. "Water Demon's Crashing Submerge!" he yelled, sending the powerful blast towards Junichi.

Once the attack hit Junichi he emerged clutching his side. "Wait where'd she go?" he muttered.

"Snow Dragon's Fire Resistance…." Kaity began to chant from behind him.

"A distraction?!" Junichi exclaimed.

"Assault!" Kaity finished and as quickly as it started the battle was over.

"Remind me next time… to wait till I have more power than that" Kaity sighed collapsing.

"Kaity!" the others exclaimed.

"I'm fine I just need to die for a bit" Kaity replied.

Rita sighed and rolled her eyes.

…_.._

"Heart?" Skyla asked when the black haired girl rolled over in her unconsciousness.

"Skyla?" Heart replied sleepily.

"You okay?" Skyla smiled.

"I think so" Heart murmured, sitting up slowly.

"_Everyone still alive?" _Kazuya's voice called.

"_Kazuya? You're all okay?" _Skyla asked.

"_Junichi defeated. Thanks to Kaity" _Kazuya replied.

"_Lies. It's all lies" _Kaity's voice interrupted.

"_Doubt it" _Shinji thought.

"E-Elizabeth!" Heart stuttered.

"Heart?" Ozias exclaimed as the red eyed girl clambered over towards the still unconscious woman.

"I can walk!" Kaity moaned as the 5 of them entered the room.

"That's what you said last time. Then you collapsed almost immediately" Rita replied.

"But why does Kazuya have to carry me? If you're that insistent carry me yourself!" Kaity demanded.

"Heart? Do you know this woman?" Shinji asked ignoring them.

"Her name is Elizabeth. She adopted me 3 years ago. Then she disappeared a year ago on my 10th birthday" Heart whispered touching the red gemstone around her neck.

"Put me down" Kaity ordered and Kazuya did only because she glared at him. He had already established that Kaity was far scarier than Rita.

Kaity walked over to where Heart, Elizabeth, Shinji, Skyla and Ozias were and joined them.

"She's a wizard…" Kaity muttered after a moment.

"Apparently they were charging the magic using this woman and Happy" Ozias replied.

"Well they have to be the most stupid people I have ever met" Kaity deadpanned.

"What do you mean?" Skyla asked.

"Happy is an exceed. Exceeds don't have that much magical power. And this woman, Elizabeth, no offence Heart, she isn't the most powerful mage either" Kaity replied.

Suddenly Elizabeth's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. "Where am I?" she asked slowly.

"Elizabeth!" Heart cried, tackling the woman.

"Heart?" Elizabeth asked unsurely.

The black haired girl didn't answer just continued to hug the wavy brown haired woman, while crying, until Elizabeth finally snapped out of her daze and hugged her back.

"Where did you go?" Heart sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Heart. My mind's still a little fuzzy. Please forgive me" Elizabeth replied.

"Don't leave me again" Heart pleaded.

"Oh Heart…" Elizabeth whispered.

"Please Elizabeth!" Heart whispered back.

"Heart you have to understand me. I went away in order to finish something but Dark Blaze caught me and prevented me from doing so. I _have _to finish what I started" Elizabeth sighed.

Heart sat up and looked at Elizabeth her red eyes pleading with her.

Elizabeth smiled at her sadly. She reached out and touched the red gemstone around Heart's neck. "You kept it" she said softly.

"Of course I did" Heart muttered wiping her tears away.

"Heart. I never stopped thinking about you. I really am sorry" Elizabeth said.

"Take me with you then!" Heart cried.

"Heart it's too dangerous. Besides, you've made lots of friends. I don't think it would be fair on them" Elizabeth smiled.

Heart looked over at the others who had moved away to give them room. They all just smiled at her.

"Elizabeth…" Heart murmured.

Elizabeth pulled the girl into a hug and she returned it. When they pulled away Heart held out her pinkie.

"Promise me you'll come back when you're done" Heart pleaded.

Elizabeth held out her pinkie as well and they connected them. "I promise Heart" she smiled.

Kaity startled both of them by grabbing their shoulders.

"I really hate to interrupt BUT I may or may not have set the magic to self-destruct. So, we have like 1 minute to get out of here" Kaity sighed.

Heart and Elizabeth shared a glance and stood up.

"Could you not have used a more subtle way of destroying it?" Rita demanded as they ran out of the cave.

"Destruction isn't subtle Rita" Kaity scoffed.

"Then don't destroy us in the process!" Rita retorted.

"Run now, argue later!" Skyla shouted.

…_._

"Thanks for the help, Hibiki, Eve, Ren" Kaity smiled.

"No problem" Hibiki grinned.

"Come and hang out at our guild next time" Eve said brightly.

"Are you really gonna be okay?" Skyla asked as they waved Elizabeth off.

"Yeah. I've got you guys!" Heart smiled.

"You've got a lot of potential" Erza told Kazuya.

"Ah thanks" Kazuya replied not quite sure how to reply to that.

"You know. You should come back with us" Shinji said.

"S-Shut up!" Ozias retorted.

"You're joining to?" Rain asked uncertainly.

"Yeah…" Peter replied.

"We'll take care of the twins" Lucy assured them.

"Kaity… can I talk to you?" Natsu asked.

This caused everyone to look over at the two except Blue Pegasus and Ozias, because they had no idea of what was going on between them.

"Fine" Kaity sighed finally and followed him away from the group.

While Blue Pegasus left, the rest of Phoenix Rose and Fairy Tail stood there awkwardly.

The entire time that Natsu said stuff to Kaity her face remained neutral.

When he finished she sighed and nodded. After that Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy followed Natsu and Kaity waved them off.

When Kaity began to walk back to them there was a sad look in her eyes and she seemed to take every step more carefully and gracefully, as if she would break if she stepped out of place.

But when she looked up and saw the others looking at her, her smile returned to her face and she bounded over to them.

"Let's get back to the guild" she grinned taking Rain's hand and pulling her along.

"You're coming with us" Skyla ordered Ozias.

"Only because our guilds are in the same town" Ozias muttered.

"Whatever" Skyla replied rolling her eyes.

…_.._

"I didn't think we were that contagious" Kaity deadpanned.

Once they'd arrived at Golden Iris, the entire guild had either stayed inside or stayed over 3 metres away.

"Welcome back Ozias" his mother said, but remained away from him and the people around him.

"Mother" Ozias replied looking at his feet.

He was about to walk over when Heart grabbed his hand.

"Ozias…" she muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"You don't belong in an all-girls guild" Heart blurted.

"Boys don't help people they hurt them" Ozias replied looking away from her.

"That's not true!" Heart almost yelled.

Ozias didn't reply. He pulled his and out of her grasp and began to walk away.

"You're a boy Ozias! And you're hurting me!" Heart cried helplessly.

Skyla moved forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

When Ozias continued to walk away, not showing his face, she collapsed to her knees sobbing all over again.

**Kaity: YAY! I did it! You made a girl cry Ozias. The next chapter is the one I spoke of before. I am posting it and that's final. **

**Next Time on Phoenix Rose: **_**When The Darkness Comes**_


	42. OVA 6: Memories of Demons and Dragons

"Okay… so maybe I need to work on my navigation skills…" Kaity sighed.

She'd taken a walk in the forest and being the absent minded person she was she'd gotten lost. And it looked like it was gonna rain. The thunder wasn't making it easy to hear the sound of the guild.

Sure she had better hearing and sight than most dragon slayers, so right now; she must be really far away.

"It should snow instead of rain… Aww! Where's Rita when you need her?" Kaity muttered as it started to rain.

Kaity looked up at the sky watching the lightning and grey clouds.

"Skyla is probably outside right now" Kaity laughed.

Little did she know, that a fair few others were also outside.

"Is it just me or does this feel familiar?" Kaity wondered out loud, jumping in one of the nearby puddles.

"Ah! Kaity!" she heard Rita exclaim.

"Rita?" Kaity asked looking up to see the grey exceed along with Kazuya and Roo.

"Geez! What're you doing out here? I know you can't catch a cold but come on" Rita complained landing on her shoulder.

"What do you mean she can't catch a cold?" Kazuya asked.

"She can't catch a cold because she doesn't get cold. Snow Dragon remember?" Rita sighed.

"Oh yeah…" Kazuya muttered.

"Uhhh… Rita? It's not just me when I say this feels familiar right?" Kaity muttered, putting her hand to her head as if trying to remember something.

"You mean, the time when I left to find something and you got lost or the time when Bifrost first left you or the time when you got lost in a maze?" Rita asked.

"Whoa… I didn't think I'd gotten lost that many times" Kaity exclaimed.

"Uh.. Actually there's probably about 5 more times I could name but whatever" Rita shrugged.

"No… it's not any of those times…" Kaity was muttering.

"Um Kaity? We should get back to the guild" Rita sighed.

"Roo thinks so too" Roo said.

"I remember now!" Kaity exclaimed suddenly.

"Which time was it?" Rita sighed.

"The time when I went walking in the rain and you had to find me" Kaity sweatdropped.

"The time when Natsu and Happy helped?" Rita asked.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot about that" Kaity murmured.

"Natsu and Happy?" Kazuya asked.

"From my old guild, Fairy Tail" Kaity replied.

"You used to be a part of Fairy Tail?" Kazuya asked.

"Yeah…." Kaity muttered.

"Why'd you leave?" Kazuya asked.

"Leave her alone Kazuya!" Rita complained, causing Kazuya to flinch.

"Its fine Rita" Kaity sighed, smiling weakly.

Rita looked at her but shook her head.

"Come on Roo" Rita said waving the aqua coloured exceed away from the two.

After the two exceeds had flown high into the air, Kaity sighed. "She didn't have to leave…" she muttered.

"So… what happened? You don't have to tell me" Kazuya said.

"It's okay. I kinda got over it. I made a mistake and couldn't forgive myself for it. So I left. Lillytear found me and asked me to join her guild so I did. I never really got over it until Natsu tracked me down" Kaity said.

"What happened?" Kazuya asked.

"Well… he kinda joined and stuff happened and as it turned out he never really cared" Kaity laughed softly, looking away.

"What do you mean?" Kazuya asked.

"He said he loved me. Although I think he was disgusted of me after what I did. Though I'll admit I know better now. I found out that he was spying on me for Master Makarov and I told him to leave. So he did. But after our battle with Dark Blaze he told me what his true feelings were" Kaity sighed.

"Is that what you were talking with him about?" Kazuya muttered.

"Yeah…" Kaity replied.

"I know I've asked a lot already but…." Kazuya stuttered.

Kaity looked over at him and he looked away. She smiled at him.

"He told me that he'd fallen in love with me when I was in Fairy Tail, but when he found me at Phoenix Rose, I'd changed. Well, I suppose that's right" Kaity shrugged as they walked along the path following the two flying exceeds.

"What do you mean you changed?" Kazuya asked looking back at her.

"Well I suppose you could say, when I was in Fairy Tail, I was quiet, shy, didn't really talk much and on top of that I didn't really smile either. Unless I was with my best friends, who were Levy, Rita and Natsu. But when I left, it was almost as if I felt a weight disappear off my chest. Despite the fact that I'd almost killed everyone I felt better somehow because I'd left that guild. It never really made any sense to me and that's probably why I felt so guilty" Kaity said.

"So that was his reason?" Kazuya muttered.

"Sort of. He said that he still wasn't used to me being the bright, cheerful one. I think deep down he thought I'd changed into someone like Lucy and Lucy wasn't the one he'd fallen in love with, so he didn't know how to react. Though I didn't tell him, I didn't change, I just turned back into what I'd been before I'd joined Fairy Tail" Kaity replied.

Kazuya looked at her in surprise and Kaity sighed, looking at her feet.

"I've never told anyone this but never once have I truly thought I belonged somewhere. Not even Rita knows that. I guess I wasn't made to fit in" Kaity laughed softly.

"That wasn't the impression I got" Kazuya said quietly.

"Well, I suppose you could say ever since Bifrost left me I haven't really felt at home. Bifrost was strict, rude and he had a short temper but he truly cared about me even though I was just some girl who'd stumbled upon his territory one day" Kaity said and Kazuya could tell her mind was wandering.

"Sounds like Moyasu" Kazuya said thoughtfully.

"Moyasu?" Kaity asked snapping out of her trance.

"Ah… The Fire Demon" Kazuya sighed.

"So you were taught by 4 separate demons then instead of 1?" Kaity asked curiously.

"Yeah. Moyasu the Fire Demon, Haruka the Earth Demon, Ayumi the Water Demon and Maki the Sky Demon" Kazuya replied.

"Ayumi meaning Night Rain, Haruka meaning Spring Flower, Moyasu meaning Burn and Maki… meaning True Hope?" Kaity said confused at the last one.

"I was confused at first too. I asked her why her name meant true hope when she was the sky demon. She hit me for it" Kazuya laughed.

"So why then?" Kaity asked.

"She told me that her name means true hope, because the sky has endless possibilities. I never really listened to her and when I look back at it I'm surprised she actually continued teaching me, because I said that to her on our first encounter. She was the first demon that taught me and after a year she gave me to her friend, Ayumi. I never saw her again and while I'd never say it in case the others heard me, I liked her best" Kazuya replied, being it his turn to daydream.

"Well said. You sounded like one stubborn kid" Kaity smiled.

"Hey I was taught by three female demons each who were scarier than the one male I was taught by" Kazuya complained.

Kaity laughed then when quiet. "What demon were you with when it disappeared?" Kaity asked knowing the demons that taught demon slayers had disappeared just like the dragon slayers dragons.

"Midari" Kazuya replied.

"When we say disappeared we don't really know if that's the correct term. They could've died, they could've left us. We don't really know… I mean sure Bifrost was mean sometimes but he never left me for more than 10 minutes" Kaity muttered.

"Yeah… Hey Kaity? Can I ask you one more question?" Kazuya asked looking at the sky that was clearing up.

"Yeah?" Kaity replied, looking over at him.

"When did you first join Fairy Tail?" Kazuya asked.

"A month after Bifrost left me. I was twelve. Now can I ask you a question?" Kaity replied.

Kazuya looked over at her. "What is it?" he asked.

"What guild were you in before this one?" Kaity asked.

Kazuya looked into her eyes and she stared back at him looking at him with, not curiosity, but with a look that told Kazuya that, one, he could trust her and two, she already knew the answer.

"Sabertooth" Kazuya replied looking at his feet.

Kaity smiled lightly at him. "Thought so" she smiled.

"How?" Kazuya asked looking back at her.

"I remember you from the Grand Magic Games. Not that I fought. I wouldn't have lasted" Kaity replied.

"Is that how you knew my magic? I could've sworn I only used Sky Demon Slayer magic at the games" Kazuya asked.

"You ask a lot of questions. No it's because of my Sense Magic. I can tell what other people's magic's are, I can sense the level of power better than others and I can tell if something has a spell on it" Kaity sighed.

"Sorry" Kazuya exclaimed shutting his mouth.

He heard Kaity laugh and looked over at her again as they neared the guild.

"I never said it was a bad thing" she giggled.

"Then can I ask one more thing?" Kazuya asked sheepishly.

"Go ahead" Kaity laughed.

"When you said you changed back into what you used to be I'm guessing you meant when you were with Bifrost. So does that mean you feel at home in Phoenix Rose?" Kazuya asked, as Roo floated down landing on his shoulder and Rita onto Kaity's.

Kaity looked over at him curiously and smiled. "I talk too much" she smiled and Kazuya took that as a yes, smiling back at her.

"What's going on?" Rita asked.

The exceeds hadn't heard Kazuya's question so they had no idea what was going on.

"Roo is confused" Roo cried.

"It's okay, Roo" Kazuya laughed, patting his exceed on the head.

"Kaity!" Runa exclaimed as they entered the guild.

"Wah!" Kaity exclaimed dodging Runa in her attempt to hit her.

"How dare you make us worry like that?!" Runa demanded.

"Runa. You were the only one who was worried here" Ikeda said.

"You know Kaity. She would've found her way back whether you'd sent Kazuya, Rita and Roo or not" Silver sighed.

"I have to stop being so absent minded" Kaity concluded.

"You can say that again" Madi sweatdropped.

The others laughed and Kaity pouted, walking over to her normal seat.

Kazuya watched as Kaity began to draw in her usual manner like nothing had happened, as he wondered why she hadn't asked his reason for leaving Sabertooth.

**Kaity: thought I'd better bring up what Natsu said to her somewhere~ oh and another thing. Kazuya named his 4 katana's power ups after the demons who taught him which you should've noticed by reading this~ Night Rain, True Hope, Burn and Spring Flower. **


	43. Chapter 34: When The Darkness Comes

**Kaity: be warned. Lots of OC's shall now appear. If you were a person whose OC I didn't accept at the beginning and you still read this they'll be there unless I accidently lost their form. If so and you want your OC in just tell me. Pretty much anyone can submit an OC and I'll make them a minor character or a villain. **

_**Arc 3: Don't Forget Your Darkness **_

"W-Wha?!" Kaity exclaimed when she walked into the guild.

"Kaity!" Runa exclaimed.

"Told you they'd be alive" Ikeda said.

"Well… what did we miss?" Kazuya muttered.

The guild was more crowded than before, because there was a ton of new faces.

"You always do the recruiting so you know. We did some" Madi smiled.

"Welcome back. How did it go?" Lillytear asked.

"Haha. You could say that Dark Blaze no longer exists. And on top of that we also have some new members" Kaity grinned waving her hand at Peter and Rain, who was staring at someone. Kaity followed her gaze and had to hold in her snicker. She was staring at Ikeda.

"I'm Peter" Peter said.

"This is Rain" Skyla announced, waving her hand in front of Rain's face.

"Wha?! Oh hi~" she smiled.

"Where'd you find them along the way Kaity?" Sora asked.

"You know what they say. Evil can turn good~" Kaity smiled and why she didn't specify that they were from Dark Blaze the original members all caught her drift.

"Anyways. Introduce me right now!" Kaity demanded.

"You do realise that we haven't given any of them their guild marks because Lillytear told us that it was your job alone" Silver sighed.

"Aw~ Thanks Lillytear!" Kaity laughed.

"Come on. Everyone~ meet our defacto guild master, Kaity" Runa yelled.

"What did you just call me?" Kaity demanded.

Everyone laughed at her reaction as one by one Runa and the others introduced her to the new guild members.

"This is Hiroyukil Takumi" Runa smiled introducing her to the boy who was reading behind the bar.

He looked up and smiled at Kaity in a friendly way that somewhat reminded Kaity of Shinji when he had been younger.

The boy had green eyes and black hair that reached his shoulders with a green streak through it that matched his eyes.

"Um Kaity? What's up with Heart?" Alex whispered.

"Leave it Alex. There's nothing we can do about it" Kaity sighed in reply looking over at the red eyed girl who had long stopped crying but she looked extremely upset.

"Kaity! This is Elaina Ruiz but we call her Ella. She uses magic like Skyla's but also incorporates thunder" Madi introduced her to a girl with dark brown eyes, dark brown hair with two white tufts, with a thin black hair band, clear skin and she was about Kaity's height, only slightly shorter and Kaity suspected that she was younger than her.

She wore a pair of black shorts, a grey blouse with high neck, where the sleeves reached below her elbow, combat boots and gloves.

"Hi" Ella smiled softly.

"Hey~" Kaity smiled back.

They moved on towards two other girls that looked slightly older.

"Kaity, meet Isoya Chiaki. She uses Liquid Make Magic" Shinda introduced the taller girl on the right.

The girl had dark purple hair that reached her waist with one of the parts in the front braided, yellow eyes, fair skin and she wore a simple black dress with white knee high socks and grey flats. She had a serious look on her face that didn't give anything away.

"And this here is Nelly Tyles" Silver said, introducing the girl next to Isoya who was smiling brightly.

She had pale blue eyes that were sharp like a wolf's, bright crimson red hair tied in a bun on the top of her head and very pale skin like Kaity's. When she stood up she was literally the same height as Kaity. She wore denim overalls over a white t-shirt, with red sneakers. Kaity almost laughed at how she was dressed almost like a child.

"Nice to meet you, Kaity~" Nelly smiled.

"And you, Nelly!" Kaity grinned back.

They stood there for a moment and Rita snickered.

"Don't worry Rita. While Kaity was gone for the two days that Nelly's been here she's been her step in. Nelly is like a mixture of Kaity and Ikeda" Runa smiled.

"Not a good mixture. Please don't tell me…" Rita sweatdropped.

"She isn't as bad as Ikeda because she knows when to stop" Madi explained.

"Stop what?" Kaity asked, returning to the others.

"Pranking people" Shinda replied.

"Not another trouble maker" Kaity exclaimed looking over at Nelly.

"She's not as bad" Runa assured her.

"Fine. So who are the other four?" Kaity asked pointing out the four males.

"That's Hibari" Sora said, appearing out of nowhere with Akashi and pointing at the one who looked kinda like a butler.

The boy had black hair, blue eyes and he wore a black suit.

"And who's that one?" Shinji asked, pointing at the boy who'd appeared near the bar who was smiling as Hiroyukil was telling him something.

"Merlin Darkhelm" Akashi replied.

The boy had spiked platinum blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a tight white shirt that showed his muscles and black pants.

"And him?" Skyla asked pointing at the one who'd appeared near Ella, looking slightly weary.

"Ah. That's Johnny" Shinda replied.

The boy had blue eyes, blondish brown hair and he wore a big coat. He looked like he was flirting with Ella.

"He reminds me of Loke" Kaity sighed.

"He's not actually that bad" Akashi replied.

"He's Lisa's younger brother" Sora added.

"Lisa?" Kaity asked.

"Remember Silver Arrow?" Madi asked.

"How could I forget?" Kaity grumbled.

"Well the member that we defeated getting the golden rose, was called Lisa Itaka. That's Johnny Itaka her younger brother" Sora explained.

"Oh…" Kaity muttered.

"Come meet this guy" Runa interrupted pulling Kaity along towards the boy in the corner, leaving Skyla, Shinji, Shinda, Madi, Sora and Akashi behind. Silver and Kazuya followed them.

"Hey Long!" Runa called.

"What? Shit!" Long exclaimed.

"Long! Mind your language" Runa scolded him.

"Shut up, Runa" Long grumbled.

"What was that, brat?" Runa demanded.

The boy had messy black hair, black eyes, an average skin tone and was a normal height. He wore a red and black striped football shirt, long trousers and black sneakers. And for some reason he reminded Kaity of the Golden Iris girl, Amy. Not personality of course but looks.

"This kid's got attitude…" Kazuya muttered.

"You heard me!" Long growled back.

"Well, well. It would seem there is someone here more annoying than Ikeda" Kaity glared, going evil on the boy who was mouthing off to her best friend.

"Crap! Who is she?!" Long exclaimed, backing away.

"You thought Silver was bad. Kaity's got experience in dealing with kids like you. Consider your butt kicked" Runa smirked.

"Really?" Kazuya sighed at her childish actions.

"Listen here kid. You're what? 13?" Kaity asked.

"I'm almost 14!" Long replied ignorantly.

"You're 13. Runa is 18. That's 5 years older than you little boy. So unless you wanna end up like Ikeda over there in the near future, which is a tragic future indeed, I suggest you keep your mouth shut" Kaity glared.

Long flinched but nodded quickly.

"What's a tragic future?" Ikeda demanded, overhearing their conversation.

"You heard me" Kaity replied.

"To think for five seconds that I respected you!" Ikeda growled.

"I can't see that. So I won't believe it" Kaity retorted.

"Shut up snow lady" Ikeda glared.

"Ya wanna go, ocean boy?" Kaity replied.

"Not today" Silver announced, knocking Ikeda over the head.

Everyone around them began laughing except Long who was looking at his hands muttering something.

"You can't beat me, you've got no hope against Kaity you idiot" Silver sighed.

"I'm agreeing with her" Kazuya sighed, kneeling next to Ikeda to see if he was still alive.

"Traitor…" Ikeda muttered.

"W-what is she doing?" Rain muttered from beside Kaity.

"Uh Rain. Warning. That guy. Is an idiot" Kaity said taking Rain by the shoulders knowing exactly what was happening.

"Not you too, Kaity" Rain looked at her sadly.

"Rain. Please I swear to god don't go falling in love with my messed up cousin" Kaity pleaded.

But Rain was too busy trying to look around her.

Kaity sighed and released her. "And here I thought I'd saved her from evil" she sighed after she'd left.

"Kaity-san!" Salem exclaimed happily suddenly finding her and hugging the older girl.

"Salem-chan!" Kaity smiled back, hugging the girl back.

Suddenly the entire guild went quiet and Kaity looked towards the door. "Oh no" she muttered.

"Sorry" Ozias apologised bowing his head.

Kaity let go of Salem and walked towards the boy.

"Whatever happened to your guild huh?" Kaity asked, looking warily at Heart who was looking at the green eyed boy with a mixture of confusion, heartbreak and happiness.

"It's a girl's guild. And Heart was right. I am a boy" Ozias muttered.

While most people in the guild were confused Kaity and Skyla smiled.

"Welcome to Phoenix Rose Ozias" Kaity grinned.

Ozias looked up and smiled slightly at Kaity.

"Now. You owe someone a personal apology" Kaity said standing.

Ozias nodded and looked back down at his feet. After a while, everyone went back to what they were doing except Heart, Skyla and Kaity.

"For crying out loud" Skyla muttered. She grabbed Ozias by the arm and dragged him over to Heart.

"Ozias…" Heart muttered looking like she was gonna cry again.

"Heart… I'm sorry…" Ozias muttered looking up before looking shocked "Uh. Don't cry anymore! Please!" he exclaimed.

Instead Heart smiled, as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She ran over and hugged Ozias smiling brightly. "You're such an idiot" she cried.

Ozias turned red but from the glares he got from Kaity and Skyla refused to pull away from her. Instead he hugged her back.

"I said I was sorry" he blushed.

Heart pulled away, blushing slightly herself and wiped away her tears.

"You're still an idiot" Skyla laughed.

"Wait a ruin the moment Sky-chan" Kaity sighed as the two stared awkwardly at each other.

"Ah! Sorry" Skyla muttered.

When they looked again the two were just smiling at each other.

"Kaity? What happened to your hair?" Madi asked.

"Uh… I'd rather not talk about it" Kaity sighed, fingering the tips of her hair that now only just went past her shoulders.

"Hey Kaity! A parcel came while you were gone addressed to both you and Madi. I told Madi to open it but she wanted to wait for you" Runa called.

"You should've just opened it. Wait a second okay? I gotta give guild marks~" Kaity replied skipping into the back room.

"Yo Kazuya! What did happen to Kaity's hair?" Ikeda asked.

"She cut it off to get away from Junichi" Kazuya muttered in reply.

"I'm surprised she would do that" Ikeda said.

"Why?" Kazuya asked.

"When Kaity was younger she was determined to grow her hair out as long as her mother's had been. She never once cut it" Ikeda replied.

"Oh…" Kazuya said.

…_.._

"That was easier than expected" Kaity smiled after giving everyone their guild marks.

Ella's was on her left hip and was black outlined in a dark grey, Hibari's was a dark blue with a lighter blue outline on the right side of his neck, Hiroyukil's was green with black outlining on his right hand, Isoya's was black with dark grey outlining on her left forearm, Johnny's was blue with orange outline on his left wrist, Long's was dark red with white outlining on his right shoulder, Sol's was on his Right Pectoral and was orange with silver outlining and Nelly's was white with red outlining just above her ankle.

"Now. About that box" Runa pleaded.

"Ugh. Hurry it up" Kaity groaned, allowing Runa to drag her along.

…_.._

"Could this box be any smaller?" Kaity asked looking at the box.

"Just open it!" Runa whined.

"Fine" Madi sighed, reaching for the box.

She opened the box only to find a closed rose.

"Damn! Madi don't touch that!" Kaity exclaimed, reaching for her twin. But she was too late.

The rose opened and sparkling black dust flew out of it and into the faces of Kaity and Madi.

"Wha…" Madi muttered.

"What the heck?" Kaity cried, clutching her head.

"Kaity?!" Runa exclaimed.

"Madi!" Shinda gasped.

"What's going on?!" Kazuya exclaimed, appearing up onto the second floor with Alex, Akashi and Sora.

Madi dropped the rose and held her hand to her head. "What the…" she murmured.

"Madi? Are you okay?" Akashi asked.

"Kaity! Kaity! What's wrong?" Runa asked franticly shaking the brunette who was shaking her head and looking extremely confused.

"Kanade… what…" Madi muttered.

"Kanade? Who's that?" Sora asked.

"What was in that flower?" Shinda exclaimed.

"What flower?" Alex asked.

"There was a flower inside the parcel that Madi and Kaity got and it sprayed some sort of dust on them and now they're like this" Runa replied shaking Kaity again.

"Mama…no… it can't be…" Kaity murmured, shaking her head.

At the same time the two twins looked at each other and their eyes widened.

"Madeline…" Kaity muttered.

"Kanade…" Madi stuttered.

Kaity flinched and stood, stumbling down the stairs, her hand over her mouth and tears running down her cheeks.

"Kaity!" Kazuya yelled, running after her.

"What the hell's happening?" Sora exclaimed.

"Kanade…Kanade…" Madi muttered shaking her head.

"Who on Earthland is Kanade?" Alex asked.

"Madi. What the heck's going on?" Akashi whispered.

"Stupid father… what the hell has he done?" Madi whispered back.

"What are you talking about?" Shinda asked.

When Madi looked up, tears were running down her cheeks.

"Don't tell me it's more of that amnesia stuff" Runa exclaimed.

Madi shook her head. "It's the opposite… all the memories he'd hidden inside our heads… he just let them out again" she said.

"What?" Sora exclaimed.

"I am Madeline. My father is Leo Takeda. But Swift Croana isn't my mother…" Madi muttered.

"Madi?" Akashi asked.

"My mother is Marceline Sarika" Madi cried.

…

"Kaity! Where the hell are you going?" Kazuya called.

Finally Kaity stopped running, collapsing underneath a tree in the middle of the forest, sobbing into her hands.

"How could he do such a thing?" Kaity cried softly before Kazuya could say anything.

"Your father?" Kazuya asked remembering the way she'd spoken of him.

Kaity managed to nod.

"Kaity… what did he do?" Kazuya asked.

"My name… isn't Kaity. Kaitlyn was my mother" Kaity whispered.

"I thought your mother was Maria" Kazuya asked, confused by this entire situation.

"Maria Takeda couldn't give birth to a child. Maria had a twin sister called Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn Georgia Aiko. Their younger sister was Marceline Sarika" Kaity whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Kazuya asked.

"Kazuya… He's ruined everything. Everything I ever thought I knew has been a lie. Maria couldn't give birth to a child so my father cheated on her with her twin sister. His end result was me. Then he cheated again with my aunt, Marceline. His result in that was Madeline. He erased Madeline's memory and gave her to Swift. He told Marceline that she'd died. Then my adopted mother found out about him cheating on her with both her sisters so he poisoned her. Nothing I ever thought that was true was actually fact. It was all lies placed inside my head by my stupid father" Kaity cried.

Kazuya looked at her in shock. "So then… Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Kanade Aiko. My father took me away from my mother. He gave me to Maria who raised me for a year. She loved me like I was her own child but I could always tell she was uneasy around me" Kaity replied.

"How could you know that? I thought you said you were 2 when she died" Kazuya exclaimed.

"That was another lie. My adopted mother was killed a year after I left. A year after I went and lived with Bifrost. Bifrost left me 7 years later. I joined Fairy Tail after that. I had lived with my real mother until I was three. Then I was given to Maria, until… I ran away" Kaity finished.

Kazuya couldn't find anything to say and as it seemed neither did Kaity.

"How are we supposed to call you Kanade?" Kazuya asked, not being able to think of anything else to say.

Kaity flinched. "S-Say that again" she stuttered.

"Kanade" Kazuya said slowly.

"W-what the…" Kaity muttered clutching her head.

"Kaity? Kaity?" Kazuya yelled as she slumped down.

"Ka-zu-ya?" Kaity murmured.

"Kaity? Oh god. Kanade!" Kazuya shouted.

The world seemed to stop. Kaity blinked as more memories seemed to be freed inside of her head.

_*Flashback*_

"_Kanade! Kana!" _

_The small brunette giggled and stayed hidden up the tree. _

"_Too good for you is she, Kazuya?" her mother's voice called. _

"_Way too good. She always wins this game" the small blue eyed boy pouted. _

_The brunette laughed loudly and jumped down from the tree. _

"_Kanade! You're only 3 years old for crying out loud. Don't go climbing trees yet" her mother scolded her. _

"_But it's easy mama~" Kanade giggled._

"_There you are!" Kazuya exclaimed. _

"_I do the hiding Kazuya-kun~ you do the seeking~" Kanade giggled jumping from foot to foot. _

"_But you beat me at that too!" Kazuya replied. _

_Kanade laughed again and grabbed his hand. _

"_Come on~ I'll show you some good hiding spots then!" Kanade giggled. _

"_But then you know where they are!" Kazuya complained. _

"_Fine~ tag you're it!" Kanade laughed dropping his hand and tapping him on the shoulder before running off. _

"_Eh? Hey! What?" Kazuya exclaimed, shaking his head in surprise before chasing after her. _

_After a while he caught her as she attempted to hide in the bushes. _

_They giggled at each other when suddenly the back door slammed open. In fright the two remained in hiding. _

"_Leo!?" Kanade's mother exclaimed. _

"_Give her to me" a man's sharp voice demanded. _

"_What are you talking about?" Kanade's mother exclaimed. There was a rustle as if to indicate her mother had stood. _

"_I don't have time for this, Kaitlyn. Give me… whatever you called her and I'll be on my way" the man, Leo replied. _

"_Her name is Kanade. And you won't touch her. She isn't your daughter" Kaitlyn replied harshly. _

"_Of course she's my daughter!" Leo snarled. _

"_Maybe so. But once you knew she was a girl you sure as hell didn't stick around to get to know her. You left before you even knew her name. Some father you claim to be" Kaitlyn growled back. _

_Kanade clung to Kazuya as they refused to move from their hiding spot. _

"_Kazuya-kun…" Kanade whispered._

"_Kana…" Kazuya whispered back looking frightened. _

"_Just go away Leo. And don't even think about coming back!" Kaitlyn yelled. _

"_You'll regret this, Kaitlyn" Leo's harsh voice replied, before footsteps indicated he was walking away. _

"_Kana-chan?" her mother's voice called after a moment. _

_Kanade and Kazuya ran out of the bushes and towards Kaitlyn. _

"_Mama… who was that?" Kanade whispered softly as her mother hugged her. _

"_I-I'm sorry Kana. Kazuya. Your mother isn't back yet so you can stay for dinner" Kaitlyn replied, changing the subject. _

"_O-Okay Miss Aiko" Kazuya said, still looking frightened from what had just happened. _

"_While dinner's cooking do you wanna practice your magic, Kana?" Kaitlyn asked her voice still shaking slightly. _

"_Yes Mama!" Kanade replied happily. _

"_You too, Kazuya" Kaitlyn added. _

"_Yes Miss" Kazuya replied confidently. _

"_Okay" Kaitlyn smiled. _

_As she went inside to prepare dinner, little did she know that Leo had been watching her. And after he'd watched Kazuya and Kanade chase each other around for a bit longer, he left with a look on his face that told no story._

_*End of Flashback*_

"So she's Kanade then?" Runa concluded after Kazuya had finished his story.

He'd returned to the guild with Kaity looking like she was having a nightmare. Luckily everyone else except the people that lived in the guild had gone home.

Kazuya had told them most of what Kaity had explained leaving out the part about Leo killing her adopted mother.

"So Madi is actually the step sister of Ikeda and Shinji and the kinda not really cousin of Kai- Kanade. I am never gonna get used to calling her that" Sora sighed, looking over at Madi who was sitting on a Kaity's window seat/bed then at Shinji and Ikeda who were staring off into space as confused as the rest of them and then at Kaity who was lying in Runa's bed because she usually slept on the window seat.

Despite the fact that Salem had her own bed she'd fallen asleep next to Kaity, clinging to the older girl for dear life.

Sora, Akashi, Alex and Runa were sitting at the room's table, while Silver and Shinda sat on the couch. Skyla and Heart had fallen asleep on Salem's bed while Ozias, now also living at the guild, was sitting next to it, also asleep. Kazuya was leaning against the wall looking deep in thought.

None of them had wanted to leave the 4 of them at this stage. Even Lillytear was there, sitting in a chair next to Runa's bed.

"Runa. Where is that flower that you said caused this?" Lillytear asked suddenly.

"Here" Silver said holding it up.

"Can I have it please?" Lillytear asked.

Silver chucked it over to her, looking glad to get rid of it and just before Lillytear caught it Kaity sat up suddenly and snatched it out of the air.

"Kaity?!" Runa exclaimed.

"I… don't think anyone should touch this" Kaity admitted.

"Kaity what's wrong?" Silver asked seeing the mixture of confusion, worry and sadness on the brunette's face.

"I...I think I remembered something I wasn't supposed to" Kaity replied, holding her hand to her head.

"What do you mean?" Lillytear asked.

"Well my theory is that my father sent this flower in order to mess both Madi's and my minds up so we weren't prepared for something. But there were obviously certain memories he still doesn't want us to remember. Well me I'm pretty sure I dunno about you Madi" Kaity replied.

"How are you sure?" Madi asked.

Kaity sighed. "Because I remembered something just then and it included my mother… my real mother but for some reason I couldn't see her face" she muttered.

"So there are some things Leo didn't want you to remember" Shinda said simply.

"Then how come you remembered what you did?" Sora asked.

Kaity looked down before looking over at Kazuya momentarily. "I think someone that my father didn't expect to be here was. And while his memory wiping magic was weak, it just undid itself" she replied.

"So you basically think that anyone Leo has ever taken memories from, if they touch that flower, they'll come undone?" Kazuya asked.

Kaity nodded.

"That's why you don't want anyone to touch it" Shinji said.

"Not necessarily. I just want anyone to remember something they don't like… like me" Kaity replied.

"Give it to me" Kazuya muttered.

Kaity looked at him sadly.

"Kanade… give it to me" Kazuya repeated.

Looking away, Kaity threw it at him and he caught it in mid-air.

**Kaity: yeah… :P cliff-hanger for you~ wait wait wait. Gimme a minute to figure out who owns all those OC's… **

**Hiroyukil Takumi belongs to **_**DoodlePig1220 **_**(used to be **_**cooler1220)  
**_**Elaina Ruiz belongs to**_** JustanSpecialist  
**_**Isoya Chikai belongs to **_**Isoya Chikai  
**_**Nelly Tyles belongs to **_**IdentityCrisis.03  
**_**Hibari belongs to **_**vtnightowl  
**_**Merlin Darkhelm belongs to **_**AHarvin  
**_**Long belongs to **_**LisayaTomago **_

**Um… Elaina, Isoya, Nelly, Long and Merlin were all original applications. Like I mentioned I seriously loved every single one of the applications but I couldn't chose them all. It was actually a hard choice between Elaina and Skyla at the end. Isoya, Elaina and Long were all dragon slayers but I changed it. Isoya was the Liquid Dragon Slayer so I made her a Liquid Make Mage. Elaina was the Thunder and Lightning Dragon Slayer so again I changed that. And Long was the Celestial Dragon Slayer. So I changed his magic to a Celestial wizard. Also the owners may have changed their usernames since they submitted the apps so I apologise for that. **


	44. Authors Note

**Kanade: This is... kind of unrelated but I needed to post it. I have recently discovered one of my favourite Authors, Cardboard Pixie, has passed away. It took me a while to wrap my head around it but I finally accepted it. I dedicate this small piece of writing to her. **

_"You know that everyone dies" _

_"The cycle of life only goes in one direction. Nothing can change that" _

_"We become stars when we die don't we?" _

_"If that's so you'll be the brightest of them all" _

_"It might be stormy now but it can't rain forever, right?" _

_"Maybe it can and maybe it can't. But one thing's for sure, I'll never forget this moment" _

_"It's hard to make me forget important things like that" _

_"No magic is powerful enough to prevent death" _

_"What is our purpose?" _

_"Maybe we don't have one" _

_"We are all like fireworks" _

Rising, Shining, Scattering and finally fading.

_For Cardboard Pixie. The Pixie with the Papercuts. _


End file.
